Not Who She Seems
by Children of Darkness
Summary: Lily Potter was never Lily Potter, but only James ever knew the truth. And instead of a son, they had a baby girl, Rayna. Upon discovering their sister's death, Thor and Loki swear to protect their niece, when they find her. How will the discovery that she is one of the Aesir change the events after fourth year? Fem/Harry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This first chapter takes place before the events of Thor, which takes place sometime during POA in this story. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Lily Potter hated that it had to happen this way. She hadn't thought that becoming mortal would entail this. She had thought she and James would grow old together, and that she would one day be the one to tell their daughter, Rayna, her true heritage. For she was not who everyone on Midgard thought. She was Ingrid Odindottir, Princess of Asgard and younger sister of Thor and Loki. She had been wrapped in cotton wool back in Asgard, by her family. Even Loki, who had taught her all the magic he knew, had been over protective of her. So, wanting a bit of freedom, she had used her magic, shielded herself from Heimdal's view, and travelled the secret paths between Asgard and Midgard. Choosing a nice mortal family, she had altered their memories to believe that she was their own daughter, and changed into a five year old child, with all her memories and powers intact, planning to find out more of the magical beings that lived on Midgard, and prove she did not need to be coddled. But then, she had fallen in love. James was wonderful, but she was still immortal. So, she had gone to the goblins, and together, they had placed a block on her powers. For all intents and purposes, she was mortal. Her powers could still be released, and the spell hiding her from Heimdal's gaze was still in place, but she was mortal. When Rayna was born, she placed the same spell on Rayna, to keep her shielded from Asgard until she was older. She would tell her eventually, and then give her daughter the choice of meeting the godly side of her family. But it was not to be. Tears streamed down her face as she placed Rayna in her crib, and heard the sounds of a duel from below.

She knew James could not withstand Voldemort for long. There was not enough time to perform the ritual to release her powers. But there was time to release the spell hiding her from Heimdal. Not from Rayna, but from herself, so Heimdal would see what was about to happen, and tell her family of her death. She shuddered as she felt the spell leave her, and heard the thump of a body fall to the floor. James was dead. She knelt down in front of the crib, facing her beautiful baby girl.

"Rayna. Oh Rayna. You were so loved. _So loved_. Mummy loves you, daddy loves you. One day, you will find family who will care for you and protect you again. Your daddy and I will watch over you from Valhalla. You are royalty, my daughter. Your grandfather is king of the Gods, of all of Asgard. Your Uncles, Thor and Loki would love you so much, if they met you. As would your grandparents. My death will give you a chance to meet them one day. I will always love you, Rayna Asta Jamesdottir." She sprung up and round, when the door crashed down and Voldemort stepped into the room.

"Please," Ingrid begged, having never been accustomed for begging for anything as a royal. But her daughter's life was where she was glad to make an exception. "Have mercy."

"Step aside, silly girl." He said harshly, brandishing his wand as he did so.

"Please, not my daughter, not my baby. Take me instead!" Her arms were spread, and she was shielding her daughter from view.

"Step aside girl, this is your final warning." He hissed, his red eyes shining with malice, reminding Ingrid of the few Jotuns she had caught glimpses of, when she had slipped passed the protection of her brothers and the guards her father assigned to her, and went exploring between worlds.

"NO! Take my life! Spare her! Please! I beg of you- have mercy."

"Arvada Kedavra." He hissed. The sickly green light was the last thing Ingrid saw, before she died.

* * *

Heimdal had sent message to the king the moment he had seen Princess Ingrid reappear, but he knew they would be too late to save her. But they had to try.

"Heimdal." He turned slightly to see both Thor and Loki, as well as Sif and the Warriors Three. It was Thor who had spoken. "You have seen Ingrid?"

"She is in grave peril. I fear it is too late."

"Then hurry in sending us to her, Heimdal." Thor ordered.

He opened the Bifrost, and sent the group through to Midgard, praying to the Norns they would arrive in time.

The six of them landed in a street and saw the house that looked as if an explosion had recently gone off inside it. They ran for it, ready for battle, Thor and Loki in the lead. This was the first lead to their sister they had had in years. They would not lose her now. The front door was hanging off its hinges, and in the hall, they saw the dead body of a man. He might have been sleeping, had it not been for the fact his chest was not rising and falling. He had messy black hair, and wire rimmed glasses.

"Ingrid!" Thor called, hoping for a response. There was none.

"He was blocking the stairs." Loki noted. "Probably trying to buy someone- most probably Ingrid- time."

"Then we search upstairs first." Thor said, heading straight for the stairs.

When upstairs, their eyes landed on the fallen door.

The brothers ran for the door, and into the room.

"NO!" Thor cried out, dropping to his knees at the sight of her lifeless body.

Loki let out a wordless cry of anger at the sight of his sister's dead body and fell to his knees next to Thor. Whoever had done this would pay. Thor gently reached out, and closed Ingrid's eyes, as tears spilled over. Anguish tore at them both knowing that their sister was dead.

Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg watched gravely from the doorway. They had all sworn to help Thor and Loki protect Ingrid, who had been loved by all back on Asgard, and they had failed. Sif felt tears prick at her eyes. She had been able to relate with the princess, who had wanted to prove herself capable of protecting herself. But unlike Sif, she had not been given the opportunity, so she had made one for herself. Perhaps had Sif offered to train her in secret, this would not have happened.

Loki conjured a gold and black shroud and together, he and Thor wrapped Ingrid in it. Thor picked her up from the floor, and cradled her gently. Loki glanced around the room, his eyes noticing the over turned crib, and the toys, and the leather bound journal. He picked the journal up, and looked to the first page. It was Ingrid's. He held onto it tighter.

"Her diary." He said, explaining the book to the others. His eyes lingered on the crib again. "This is a child's nursery."

"I hear no cries of a child, Loki." Thor said, the tears still falling.

Loki brushed some of his own away. "Perhaps whoever committed this crime took the child with them."

"We shall ask Heimdal on our return home, brother." Thor said. "If there is indeed a child, we shall begin the search immediately. We cannot fail our sister again."

Loki nodded, agreeing. It was the only way, seeing as there was no child in the room. In grim silence, they made their way back to the Bifrost site. Heimdal must have been watching, for the bifrost was opened the moment they were all in place.

When they returned to Asgard, they saw Heimdal's usually impassive face was sorrowful. "My condolences. And my apologies. I found her too late."

"Was there a child, Heimdal?" Loki asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yes. A girl named Rayna Asta Jamesdottir. But her mother's spell still lingers around her. I am failing once again. I cannot find the child."

"Keep searching." Loki said. "If you see anything send word." There had been a child. She would be found and protected at all costs. They would not fail Ingrid again by failing Rayna.

"Immediately." Heimdal nodded. "The crime was committed by a mortal wizard known only as Lord Voldemort- the Dark Lord, to his followers, he too has disappeared, but something tells me he is not dead, and neither is your niece. The king and queen are not yet aware of what has occurred. I have not had the chance to break the news. And I do not think a simple message is the best way to do so either."

"You are correct Heimdal." Thor said, nodding, his face contorted with grief. "We shall head straight back to the palace."

They all mounted their horses, Thor still keeping a firm grip on Ingrid's shroud wrapped body. The group raced over the bridge, and into the city, their pace not faltering until they reached the palace.

The group dismounted and headed inside, Sif and The Warriors Three blocking the two princes mostly from sight, so that people would not know of Ingrid's death before Odin and Frigga did.

The guards opened the doors to the massive throne room, and once inside, the four moved to the side, to simply flank the brothers as they walked, and allow Odin and Frigga a clear view.

The two seemed frozen in place as they approached, disbelief written on their faces, hoping that the shrouded body was not that of Ingrid. Halfway up the steps, Thor and Loki stopped, and Thor gently placed Ingrid down on the floor, and moved the part of the shroud covering her face, anguished that this needed to be done.

"We were too late to save her." He whispered, but his voice carried through the room.

Frigga clutched her chest, right at her throat, and fell to her knees, weeping openly at the sight of her daughter.

Odin stood, and descended the steps, and then knelt beside his youngest child, his only daughter. "Who did this?" He asked, a tear falling from his eye.

"A wizard by the name of Voldemort. We do not know what happened to him, father. Him, nor Ingrid's daughter." Loki managed to answer.

Odin's head snapped up to look at his sons. "A daughter?"

Thor nodded. "We found Ingrid in a nursery. The child is obviously still very young. Rayna Asta Jamesdottir. But she was not there. Heimdal has informed us that Ingrid's spell still cloaks her from his view."

"She must be found at all costs and brought to Asgard. No granddaughter of mine will be raised anywhere but Asgard. Whoever finds her is to bring her straight here. But first, Ingrid's funeral must take place. And I wish to see what Heimdal saw, so I know what happened on Midgard."

* * *

Two days later, Loki gazed out one of the windows of his chambers, looking down at the place where his sister's pyre had been not one hour before. His hand gripped the diary. He had not been able to bring himself to open it yet, but he knew he had to. He sat down on the sofa in his room, which faced a large, ornate fire. He opened the book, and began to read. It started a year and three months previous.

_I have started a diary to mark the birth of my daughter, Rayna Asta Potter. My name to everyone here, is Lily Potter, nee Evans. But, that is not who I am. Only James, my husband, knows of my true identity. I am Ingrid Odindottir, Princess of Asgard. I gave it all up, all for a chance to prove I did not have to be protected by others at all times and that I can fight. And I can fight! If only my brothers could see me now. They would be stunned. I have faced many dangers here. More so now. I was still immortal when I became Lily Evans. But, then I fell in love. James was brave, and caring. Like my brother Thor, he would fight for his cause without a second thought. But like Loki, he enjoyed mischief. I think it was those two traits that drew me to him first off. That and his kindness. At first I saw the bully, but then I realised why. He was merely protecting himself and his friends from those who would later on become threats. How could I have not seen it? But he was always so kind to me. So patient, never giving me up each time I turned him down. And then, I finally said yes, and we started dating. That turned to love, and eventually we got married. The only downside was that my parents and brothers could not be there. But I do not think they would have approved of me marrying a mortal. Even less so of me going to the goblins and blocking the majority of my powers. I am mortal now. But I still have magic. I am writing this next to the small cot where my little girl lies, and I cannot bring myself to truly regret my decision. James and I were so happy when we found out I was pregnant. But I have not placed a block on Rayna's powers. I will, soon enough. Just enough so that she won't have the strength of the __Ӕ__sir. But I will alter the bind, so that should she ever have the need of her full powers, the block will dissolve. It will not dissolve the spell that will prevent Heimdal from finding her, however. When she is older, I will tell her of her true heritage, and I will let her decide. I will let her decide if she wishes to know her grandparents and uncles. But, if she does choose to know them, I will make sure that they know she is not to be treated as if she could break at a moment's notice. She is mine and James' daughter. I have no doubt that her magic is strong, and she will learn to wield it and be able to protect herself as I can. I have faced so many dangers. James and I have even faced Voldemort himself and survived each time. Three times we have faced him. That monster gives snakes a bad name. Using a snake as his symbol gives me reason enough to want him dead just for besmirching Loki's symbol. But then there are all those terrible crimes he has committed. The murders and tortures that he and his followers relish in. And to learn that he may be after my daughter because of some prophecy! I will not stand for it. I will protect her with my life. I look at her and my heart fills with so much love. Her eyes are the same as mine. The exact same shade of green. But her hair is a bird's nest of black already. So much like her father. I am sure she will one day have his mischievous streak. Oh the Norns help us. An uncle who is the God of Mischief, and a father and godfather who live for pranks and are bound to teach her all they know. I won't have a home left by the time she is eleven. But, I hope her pranks remain harmless fun. I hope she will be kind, and even though I know there are many dangers in the world, I hope she will never know what it means to fear betrayal and hurt that comes with war. Even now we fear there is a traitor in our midst. And we have lost so many good friends to this war already. I just hope it ends soon for Rayna's sake, so all she has to worry about is James chasing away possible boyfriends. He has already warned Alice and Frank to keep Neville, who was born just hours before Rayna, away from her. But then he amended that it would be alright if they were playmates so long as they were raised to view each other as siblings. At least that way, there would be no ill intentions towards his little girl. That's it; he is never meeting my brothers. First they will attack him, viciously, and then they will help him and Sirius, Rayna's godfather, to scare away all her potential suitors. Well, enough for now, Rayna has started to cry. No doubt, she is in need of her feed. _

_Lily._

Loki wiped a tear off his cheek. She had been happy, at least, but always in danger. She had been laying in-front of the crib when found, so it was plausible to think that she had indeed died protecting the child.

He continued through the diary, learning what his sister's life had been like as a mortal. She and her husband (who he simultaneously liked and loathed) had taken Rayna and gone into hiding, using a charm called the fidilius, and using their friend Peter Pettigrew as Secret Keeper. There were small photos of people there too. The man who had been lying on the floor at the house, James, pictures of Alice and Frank Longbottom, and their son Neville. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, and Photos of Ingrid and Rayna. He had found a single wedding photo, and had to admit, Ingrid had never looked happier, except for perhaps in the photos of her and James holding Rayna. But as he read the final entry, dated October thirtieth, he felt anger grip him. There was only one way that Ingrid could be dead. And that was if Pettigrew had betrayed them to Voldemort. He stood from where he was sitting. His rooms were now repaired after he had damaged everything inside after he had returned from finding her. His anger had not burnt out. He still lusted for the blood of his sister's murderer.

He left the room, and headed for Thor's chambers. Thor had a right to learn what he had concerning their sister. And so did their parents. Loki swore to himself, that no matter what, no matter when, his niece would always be his first priority. The moment she was found, he would see to it that she had the best protection she could have, and would personally train her to protect herself with both magic and hand to hand combat the moment she was old enough. And when he found Voldemort, he would wish he had never been born. Loki absently wondered whether Thor had wrecked his own rooms once again, and why the servants bothered to clean it up so soon. They had done so twice already.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Rayna gasped as the pain wracked through her body. It wouldn't stop. It hadn't stopped since she had been captured by Voldemort either. She berated herself for being so stupid. Not only had she been caught, but Cedric had been killed too. Cedric. Tears spilt over once more, and she let out a choked sob at the thought of him. She had been falling for him. And falling hard. They had even gone to the Yule Ball together. And she knew he had felt the same way for her as she had him. This year had been the first Valentine's Day where she had actually liked the day. Before it had been just another day for her. But Cedric had made it special. He had made her feel special, and not just because she was the girl who lived, but because she was Rayna Potter. He saw the girl behind the scar. And he cared for her. And now he was dead, and that made her imprisonment all the worse.

"Why didn't I just take the cup?" He whispered. "It's all my fault he's dead."

She was lying on the cold stone floor of a cell, the walls were damp, and there was very little light coming in. The Death Eaters and Voldemort came regularly to taunt and torture her. Her skin was littered with bleeding and infected wounds, many from cursed blades. Her hair clung to her pale face, matted with dirt and blood. Suddenly, the pain intensified, and she felt as if something was being pulled away. But the added pain felt right somehow, as if something bad was being removed. When the pain dulled, so that only the original pain was left, she knew she had to try and get out. It was like an instinct. But she felt that this time, she may be successful.

Rayna shakily pulled herself to her feet. Her blood began to rush in her ears, making it sound to her as if there was some sort of drum beat. Staggering slightly, she made her way to the cell bars, and gripped them. She tightened her grip, holding as hard as she could, and the bars started to become thinner, crushing under her grip. Rayna was momentarily stunned, but then she pried the bars apart, and then grinned ruefully. She slid through the larger gap, and headed out for the exit, keeping to the shadows, which seemed to respond to her need to stay hidden. She passed several Death Eaters when she reached the main part of the manor house, but none noticed her. Waiting for her chance, she managed to slip out an open window and out of the large, daunting house. She crept through the graveyard, and out into the village, keeping to the back alleys. She collapsed then. Whatever had given her such a burst of strength disappeared, leaving her as weak as she had been back in the cell.

Suddenly her scar felt like it was on fire, and she knew Voldemort had found out about her escape. She would be found, and she'd never see her friends again. She wouldn't get to warn them. Then when Voldemort made his move, it would be too late. Thoughts of her friends brought to mind her family. The Dursley's would probably break out the champagne at her death. But she wished she had family who would miss her. Who would cry and mourn her passing. Perhaps if she had known family who would mourn her, she would have had some more happiness growing up. Was a happy life before an untimely death so much to ask for? She only wanted to be with family. A family who would care for her. It was with that thought that she turned, just as a Death Eater came into view, and as the man grabbed her, she turned, and accidently apparated, her magic following her wish.

* * *

"You want me to put the hammer down?" Thor asked. He jumped at Rogers; Mjolnir raised, and struck the shield the mortal raised to protect himself. The resulting shockwaves knocked him, the captain, and Iron Man, backwards. They were all getting to their feet, when they heard the crack that reminded both Steve and Tony of a gun being fired. All three were instantly ready for attack. Their eyes landed on a man in black robes, with a white mask, holding a battered looking girl by the neck.

"Where in Merlin's name have you taken me girl?" He asked, shaking her roughly.

"Let her go!" Steve ordered, getting ready to charge at the man.

"Or you'll do what?" The man asked, pointing a stick at Steve.

The girl managed to look round at them, and Thor felt himself freeze momentarily when he saw her eyes. They were filled with pain and anguish, but they were so much like Ingrid's. Loki's too. That was the only feature his brother and sister had shared, even though Ingrid had actually been Odin's daughter, and not adopted. It was a strange thing. But Thor knew who the girl was when he saw her eyes. Rayna.

"Release her mortal, or lose your life." Thor raised his hammer.

"Little extreme there, aren't you point break?" Tony asked, his cannons ready to fire at the strange man.

"Stay out of this metal man. This matter concerns my kin. Not yours." Thor snarled. He turned to the man in the robes. "Release her now."

"Can't do that. The Dark Lord want's her dead. And I won't be the one to deliver the news to him that I let her escape alive, instead of brining her back for him to kill, or at least killing her first, before leaving the brat here." He turned his wand and eyes on Rayna.

"Then you have sealed your fate." Thor said, eyes narrow. He threw Mjolnir, catching the mortal unawares. The blow killed him instantly, and Rayna fell to the ground. Mjolnir came back to his hand, and he ran over to her, where she was struggling to pull herself into a sitting position. She was obviously exhausted, and heavily wounded. He placed one arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs and picked her up. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Rest now, Rayna. You are safe."

"How do you know my name?" She asked weakly.

"I would know my niece anywhere." Thor said. "Sleep. I will not allow you to come to further harm."

"Niece…?" She asked, before she succumbed to the darkness that was at the edges of her vision.

"Whoa, don't tell me that's Loki's kid?" Tony asked, mask rising to show a shocked face. Even Steve seemed shocked.

"She is not Loki's daughter." Thor said, glancing at them before looking up to where his brother was. "Come down, Loki. Or do you not want to see Ingrid's daughter?"

Loki's whole posture stiffened, and then he disappeared, before reappearing in-front of them. His eyes landed almost instantly on the girl in Thor's arms. "How can you be sure?"

"I saw her eyes. Same as Ingrid's. And yours, of course. You always did have the same eyes."

He laughed bitterly. "We weren't even related by blood." He said.

"But it is her Loki. After all these years, and she appears right in-front of us." Thor said. "She needs help. And she needs to be taken home. For that, we need the Tesseract."

"This is all some ploy, isn't it?" Loki demanded, his expression stony. "Using someone who could possibly be our dead sister's missing daughter to get me to hand over the Tesseract to you!"

"No it is not Loki. I swear brother, this is not a ploy. You know I cannot fool you with lies. This is her, this is Rayna, I swear to you. And you read Ingrid's journal before I did after her death. You know she wished for her to know us. To know our parents, her grandparents. We cannot return, she cannot know her home, unless we use the Tesseract to get there."

Loki internally cursed. He knew Thor wasn't lying. Norns, he _couldn't_ lie! It was always a disaster when he tried. "Give her to me." He said, holding out his arms.

"Bad idea, point break." Tony warned.

"Give her to me Thor, and when she wakes up, and I can find out for myself whether or not you are being delusional, I will continue my plans or hand over the tesseract and release those under my control depending on the outcome. I just find it hard to believe that after years of searching, and finding not a single lead after we found Ingrid dead that she would just appear." Loki said harshly.

Thor nodded and handed Rayna to Loki, who frowned. "She's far too light." He muttered. "It's like she's been starved most of her life."

The quinjet appeared overhead, and landed where there was enough room for it.

"What if he just runs off with the kid and doesn't come through with the Tesseract?" Steve asked Thor.

"He will not. If only to honour our sister's wish. And, it would be in Rayna's best interest to receive all medical attention available to her here on Midgard." Thor said. "Loki will not risk her safety."

"If this all goes to hell, the blame is on you." Tony said as the group headed for the quinjet.

When inside, Natasha seemed shocked to see the girl Loki was carrying, but Steve told her to head straight back for the Hellicarrier. She did so, and soon, they were in the air. Both Loki and Thor were on edge with the others there. Even Tony knew better than to make a snarky comment. They seemed to be treating them as a possible threat at the moment, and the last thing they needed was for the two to team up and attack them. That would only end in disaster.

So, they settled for Natasha simply sending a message to the Hellicarrier, informing them of what had occurred, and that an emergency medical team was needed.

"I am a perfectly good healer." Loki said coolly.

"Well, we didn't know that. Besides, she may have internal bleeding." Natasha said. "They'll be able to run scans for that. Best to find out the full extent of the damage and treat it all than miss something vital."

That had him. He sneered at the woman, before going back to silence. When they landed, Thor and Loki were led straight to the medical bay. There, the full extent of her injuries was revealed. Blade wounds were the most frequent, but there were others, gashes that Loki could tell had been created with the use of spells. The various scans performed by the S.H.I.E.L.D doctors revealed she had several broken ribs, but nothing major internally. After searching with his magic, Loki was able to tell she had been held captive for near a month. So, somewhere in late June she had been tortured, and it had continued up till, presumably, when she had teleported to that forest. The mortal Thor had killed had probably been one of her torturers.

When she had been healed, and those that couldn't be fully healed immediately, the infected wounds, had been treated and bandaged, there was nothing to do but sit back and wait. It had been almost an hour after the medical team had left the room when Fury entered.

Both Thor and Loki stood from their seats, and moved themselves in-front of Rayna's bed, blocking her from the man's view. Loki was still sceptical of who she was, but once her skin had been cleaned up, he saw she looked an awful lot like Ingrid. So, right now, he was airing on the side of caution. If the girl was in fact Rayna, no threat would get near her.

"I was told you would hand over the Tesseract and release those under your control." Fury barked, cutting straight to the point.

"I will, the moment I am sure that the girl is indeed who we believe she is." Loki said.

"That's not what I was told."

"Then you were told wrong." Loki said.

"Loki-" Thor began.

"Don't start, Thor. I am not an idiot. I won't hand everything over on a _chance_."

"Then search her for the spell Ingrid placed on her to hide her from Heimdal. If you find it, then you will know for certain. And you can remove it. That way, we cannot lose her again."

Loki nodded, and turned to the bed, while Thor kept his eyes on Fury. Loki placed his hands on Rayna's temples and closed his eyes, reaching out with his magic for any sign of his sister's magic. It didn't take him long to find it. The spell to hide her from Heimdal was still in place. He broke it easily, knowing Heimdal would now be able to see her. He opened his eyes and looked at Thor.

"I found and broke the spell. The one to bind her powers was already broken. It is her. You were correct."

"You see!" Thor said, grinning. "I knew it was her the moment I saw her eyes. Now, you have a promise to uphold."

"So long as we are able to use the Tesseract to return to Asgard, and the mortals do not try and keep it here." Loki said.

Fury opened his mouth to say something, and Thor cut him off.

"We need the cube to return to Asgard. Once there, it will be placed in the palace vaults, and under heavy guard. It will not be able to be used against this realm again. It is not a power that mortals should be able to wield. Not yet."

"And who are you to judge whether we are ready or not to wield it?" Fury asked.

"Either we take the Tesseract and Rayna back to Asgard, and I cease my plans, or you have to deal with the consequences of what would happen if I did not release your people from my control." Loki said.

"So long as the Tesseract will never be used against this world and its people again." Fury agreed.

"You have my word." Thor said.

Fury turned to Loki. "Well?"

Loki's eyes closed for a few moments, and then he nodded, his eyes opening. "No doubt Agent Barton and Doctor Selvig will see the Tesseract is delivered here now. I have released them all."

Fury nodded and left the room, not saying anything more, knowing that this would be the best he would get from them at this point. He would have to play his cards very carefully now, and be thankful Loki hadn't brought about the war he had threatened the earth with.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3**

"Of course, you don't know." The dark haired man said. "This may take a while to explain."

"Then perhaps you should introduce yourselves first." Rayna said.

"Of course, Rayna. I am Thor Odinson, and this is my brother Loki. We are your Uncles." Thor said.

Then she remembered where she had seen Thor before. "You were the one to kill that Death Eater! Wait- what do you mean Uncles? I only have one Uncle. I'm sure my Aunt isn't a bigamist."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please Review!- Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

Rayna groaned as she began to come round. Her whole body hurt like hell, but in a good way. It was the pain that came with recovery. She opened her eyes and immediately threw her hands in-front of her face to shield her eyes from the bright light.

"Look who's finally awake." A deep voice said. There was something familiar about that voice. After her eyes had grown accustomed to the light, Rayna looked round, to see two men, both of whom were tall, but the blond was the taller and the broader of the two. The other seemed to be made up of a more lean build, but screamed dangerous. His black hair was slicked back, and flicked out at the ends, and his eyes… Rayna stopped and openly stared. They were the same as hers.

The man laughed, and it broke her out of her stupor. "You are right Thor. She has Ingrid's eyes."

"And she's obviously noticed that is a trait that you share too." The blonde, Thor, who she had seen before, but couldn't place, replied.

"I don't know who this Ingrid person is, but I have my mother's eyes. Everyone knows that." Rayna said, surveying the two wearily. Where had she seen Thor before? And for that matter, the other man looked familiar too.

"Of course, you don't know." The dark haired man said. "This may take a while to explain."

"Then perhaps you should introduce yourselves first." Rayna said.

"Of course, Rayna. I am Thor Odinson, and this is my brother Loki. We are your Uncles." Thor said.

Then she remembered where she had seen Thor before. "You were the one to kill that Death Eater! Wait- what do you mean Uncles? I only have one Uncle. I'm sure my Aunt isn't a bigamist."

"We are your mother's brothers." Loki said, shooting a look at Thor which clearly told him to let Loki explain.

"My mother didn't have any brothers. Only one sister."

"This is where things start getting complicated." Loki said. "We are not mortals, unlike the others on this vessel. Have you read any Norse mythology?"

"Well yeah, I used to sneak to my local library all the time when I could get away from Aunt Petunia and the chores she set for me when I was younger and read all the legends… no, no way! You aren't telling me that…"

"That we are actually gods? Yes, we are." Loki said, nodding. "It may take you some time to actually believe, but at least listen to what we have to say."

Reluctantly, Rayna nodded. She had to admit, she was a little curious. First they claim to be her uncles, and now they were claiming to be two Norse Gods.

"Our younger sister, Ingrid, had been omitted from the legends, but that didn't mean anything. Mortals may never have known about her, but on Asgard, she was loved by all. She was rarely seen outside of Asgard, which is why mortals did not know of her. But, we stifled her. We were too overprotective, and using her magic, she one day disappeared. It wasn't until years later did we find her, but by then it was too late. She had been killed, having chosen to become mortal to live with a man named James Potter."

"Mum's body disappeared…" Rayna murmured.

"Yes." Loki said. "At the time we did not know exactly who the dead man in the house was, so we simply took our sister's body home and cremated her. But we learnt from her diary, and from Heimdal, that she had a daughter, you. We also learnt that when she had arrived on Midgard, she altered the memories of the Evans family, and changed herself into a young child, with her memories and powers, and lived the life of Lily Evans."

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"I know it isn't much of a proof." Thor said. "But I do have this." He pulled a folded up photo from under his armour and unfolded it. He handed it to Rayna who took it and her eyes widened slightly. It was a photo of just her and her mother.

"Where did you get this?"

"When we found her, Loki picked up her diary." Thor said. "There were quite a few pictures in there. When we return to Asgard, you may have her diary, as another proof."

"Wait, return to Asgard?"

"Of course. You are awake now, and well enough to travel. It was your mothers wish you would one day see your home. And you shall." Thor said. "And father decreed that the moment you were found you were to be brought to Asgard. We have waited far too long since finding you already."

"I can't just leave! There are things I need to do!"

"What things? I am sure they can easily be taken care of." Thor said.

"Well, first things first, I need to get back to the wizarding world and make sure people know of Voldemort's return. They need chance to be able to prepare for the war he'll undoubtedly bring. My friends probably think I'm dead, or near dead, I'll need to tell them that I'm not. I'm only in my fourth year of schooling; I have fifth, sixth and seventh to go through yet. Speaking of time, what's the date?"

"I believe the date on Midgard is the twenty first of July." Loki said.

"How long since you found me?"

"One day." Thor said.

"It's a miracle Voldemort didn't kill me! I've been at his mercy, or lack thereof, since June twenty fourth!" Rayna said.

"Where can we find this mortal? He must pay for the crimes he has committed against Asgard!" Thor demanded.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue. I guess I apparated instinctively when I got out of my cell." Rayna said. "But he'll be under heavy wards. Him and his Death Eaters."

"When you are safe, they will be found and dealt with. You will no longer have to worry about them." Thor said.

"I'm at the top of his to kill list. I think there's reason to worry."

"He will not be able to reach you in Asgard." Thor reasoned.

"But he can get to my friends. I won't just abandon them. He's already killed my parents and Cedric! He won't rest until I'm dead, and he'll do anything to get to me."

"He will not be able to reach you now you are under our protection." Loki said calmly and dismissively, as if that was the end of the matter.

Rayna groaned. "Can't you see? I can't leave when my friends are threatened with war!"

"Your safety is our only priority. And as Thor said, the All-Father decreed you were to be brought to Asgard once found. Seeing as it's in your best interests to go to Asgard, where it is safe, we will definitely be following his order and taking you there."

"I'm not a child. I can protect myself."

"Not well enough, obviously." Loki said. "Your wounds were severe, and you still have several infected wounds that can be effectively treated with remedies of our best healers in Asgard. Now, I believe through that door there is a wash room. While the doctors here managed to get most of the grime from your skin, you need to clean up."

She knew it was a lost cause right now. They weren't going to budge on the issue. If she complied now, there may be a way out of it later. So, she moved the sheets and saw she was dressed in what seemed to be scrubs. Her arms were bandaged, and she could feel bandages on her back and legs.

"What about the bandages?"

Loki waved his hand in a casual gesture and the bandages disappeared, but the clothes remained.

"Go." He said, motioning with his head to the door.

Rayna slipped off the bed and headed for the door. Stepping into the room and closing the door behind her, she saw several large shower cubicles. This was obviously shared by medical staff after a procedure. In each cubical there were soap dispensers. The soap was apparently good as shampoo and body wash. She stepped into a cubicle and closed the door behind her. She noticed that it was long enough so the door wouldn't be splattered by water, and there were several towels hanging on the door. She stripped down, noticing her infected wounds, which seemed to be scabbed a little at least, but they still oozed. She hung the scrubs on the door, and turned the shower on. She was relieved to feel the hot water rush down on to her body. It stung her wounds, but she ignored the pain. She could deal with it. It was a lot better now. She squeezed some of the soap into her hand and began with her hair, which still had a load of grime matted into it. She lathered it into her hair, and washed it out, watching the red brown water wash down the drain. It took three goes to completely wash out the blood and dirt from her hair. She then washed what little remaining grime was still on her skin off. Whoever had treated her wounds had done a good job at cleaning her up for the most part. They hadn't even tried to wash the grime from her hair, but they'd probably needed to clean her up a bit to treat her wounds.

She turned the shower off when the filth was gone and grabbed a towel, and noticed that the scrubs had disappeared. She wrapped a towel around her body and another around her hair, and stepped out of the cubicle. She walked to the door, but didn't open it.

"Would one of you two happen to know how the scrubs I was dressed in disappeared?"

"There's something in the cubicle to the right of the one you used." Loki replied.

"Don't tell me you're channelling Lavender." Rayna groaned.

"What?"

"A girl in my year in school. She's clothing obsessed."

"Definitely not." Loki said.

"He is just trying to help you make a good impression with the court."

"Why?"

"You are a princess of Asgard. When presented to the court, and to your grandparents, you should at least look presentable." Loki replied.

The two heard her sigh, and then nothing. Thor looked to Loki. "I am starting to wonder about you, mind brother." He joked. "Perhaps our niece is right."

"It was just a dress I know Ingrid favoured." Loki muttered. Thor just laughed. Suddenly there was a shriek.

"I can't wear _this!_"

"I don't think she's as fond of the dress as Ingrid." Thor chuckled.

"This isn't even practical! How will I be able to move in a fight?"

"What makes you think you'll be fighting?" Thor asked.

"Hello, evil dark wizard out to kill me since I was one! He's attempted to kill me three other times since I was eleven. The most recent attempt being the reason I needed medical attention when you found me."

"I said I would not allow you to come to further harm." Thor said. "You need not worry about fighting in that dress."

"She is going to get on with Sif." Loki said quietly.

"They will get on very well. And who better to help tutor her in self-defence?"

"I'll stick out like a sore thumb!" Rayna protested.

"Not when we reach Asgard." Loki said. "We will not be here much longer."

They heard a huff, and the sound of her closing a door. "Where is here anyway?"

"I believe it is called a Hellicarrier." Loki answered.

"One of those massive ships that the army lands their planes on out at sea?"

"Yes, but this one flies. We are currently airborne."

"That's a new development. I never heard of them doing that before. They were normally just large boats. Thank Merlin this thing does up at the front."

"Are you dry?" Loki asked.

"Yes, why?"

Loki waved his hand.

"Oh, the bandages, right. How do you do that without a wand? And without looking?"

"Mortal restrictions do not apply to me." Loki said. "My magic is far more powerful. With the right training, you will be able to use the same magic as I can. Magic your mother could use before she became mortal."

"Wouldn't that make me mortal?"

"Her powers were merely caged. The strength that comes with being Ӕsir was blocked to her. When you were born, you were born with all the powers of an Asgardian." Loki said.

"Strength? Like being able to bend heavy metal bars to allow me to slip through?"

"Exactly." Thor nodded, though she couldn't see.

"But how come I wasn't able to use my strength before a few days ago?"

"Ingrid placed a similar spell on you, but one that would lift it should you truly be in need of your full powers."

"So the block is gone? For good?"

"For good. Unless someone replaces it. And before you ask, that is never happening." Loki said.

The door opened and Rayna stood there, towelling her hair dry, and wearing a blue and gold dress that laced up at the front. The arms were fitted to the elbows and then flared out. The skirt went to the floor and was quite large, and there was a blue hood with a golden pattern attached to the dress. Loki was right, it had been one of Ingrid's favourites, Thor remembered.

"Do you know where I can get a brush?" She asked.

Loki looked at Thor. "You are never going to let me live this down, are you?" He turned back to Rayna and clicked his fingers. Her dark hair was soon dry, and smooth, and pulled up into a simple knot.

Thor grinned. "Never." He laughed. "I will never forget the day you became a stylist."

"It is only this once." Loki said. "From now on, it'll be her maids jobs."

"Maids?"

"Of course. They will be there to make sure you have everything you need." Thor answered her. "You didn't think you would wait on yourself, did you?"

"It'll be a bit of a culture shock." Rayna said, unsure of what she thought of this new development.

"We are wasting time." Loki said. "The longer we spend here, the longer you are close to danger."

"I doubt that Voldemort would even think to look for me outside of the country. He probably thinks I'm trying to get to London. He won't check flying muggle ships. He won't even think about it."

"Muggle?" Thor asked, though they were both confused.

"Normal mortals. The kind that aren't apart of the wizarding world." She thought up the proper explanation that would explain to them straight away the term she used.

Their expressions cleared and Thor held out his arm. "It's time to leave."

"I'd have thought a doctor would have wanted to do a check-up. The school healer doesn't normally let me leave until she's sure."

"The healers of Asgard will treat the rest of your wounds once we have arrived." Loki said. "Stop stalling."

Rayna took Thor's arm and he led her out of the room. Loki was on her other side, and she saw men with guns and bullet proof vests at regular intervals along the metal hallway.

"They still do not trust you Loki." Thor said.

"I did come to Midgard to subjugate them, Thor."

"You did what?" Rayna stared at him incredulously.

"You stopped that."

"How did I stop that?"

"When I learnt about you, I swore that you would always be my top priority. I failed Ingrid. We all did. I wouldn't do so again by failing you. And continuing with my plans would not have benefited you."

"Why can I never fall in with normal people who have no problems?" Rayna muttered.

"We're just highly dysfunctional. Besides, I had good reason. I found out I was adopted."

"Then does that mean that mum-"

"She was not adopted. She and Loki, and now you, somehow just happened to have the same eyes."

"Probably something to do with magic." Loki told her.

The floor shook slightly, and they stopped. "Was that normal?" Rayna asked.

"Just the Hellicarrier landing in the sea." A voice said from behind them.

The three turned to see a man in a suit that both Loki and Thor recognised, and Rayna felt a small feeling of recognition at seeing. Then it clicked. Tony Stark. He was always on the news when she was at the Dursleys.

"Mr Stark." Thor greeted him.

"Thor, Loki," He greeted Loki a little cautiously, and then his eyes landed on Rayna. "And you are looking a lot better than when you teleported right in front of us with the guy with the stick."

"You mean apparated with the Death Eater?" Rayna asked, frowning.

"Whatever." He shrugged. "But I haven't introduced myself. Tony Stark." He held out his hand.

Rayna shook his hand. "Rayna Potter. And I know who you are, Mr Stark."

"Everyone knows who I am." He said grinning, before turning his attention back to Thor and Loki. "The Tesseract is in hanger bay one, ready for you to use to get back to your world."

"Which way is this hanger bay one?" Thor asked.

"Follow me." Tony said, before turning, and leading them down another corridor.

Rayna reluctantly allowed Thor to lead her down the corridor. Her mind was spinning, despite her calm exterior. There had to be a way out of this. She had to get back to London and find a way to warn people about Voldemort. How could she even believe these two anyway?

* * *

**Preview of chapter** **4**

It seemed that Odin had even passed a law meaning that any Ӕsir who came across her_ had _to bring her to Asgard. Would he pass another, restricting her from leaving the realm eternal? He would find that her marauder side would come out pretty quickly if he did that. But was she really heading straight for a gilded cage? She hoped not. She honestly did.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and I hope you enjoyed- Angel.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

They had almost reached the hanger when Rayna caught sight of her reflection, and she froze. It suddenly hit her why Loki seemed familiar. She _had_ seen both him and Thor before! And an older couple, a man and a woman, with them.

"Rayna?" Thor asked, worried. "Are you alright?"

"I can't believe I forgot about the mirror." She said.

"Mirror? What mirror?" Loki asked.

"In my first year at Hogwarts, I came across this mirror. The Mirror of Erised. It didn't just show someone their reflection. It showed them their hearts desire. When I looked into it, I saw mum, dad, and who must have been my family. I only just remembered now. I was so focused on my parents but… you two were both there as well. Just behind mum."

"Well, if that is not proof enough for you, then I don't know what would be." Loki said.

"Hurry up!" Tony called from the door to the hanger bay, having only just noticed they'd stopped.

"We can discuss this further later." Loki said. "It is time to leave."

They began to walk towards the hanger bay again, and Rayna's mind was once again a blur. They really were her family. She had seen her family in the mirror, and they had been in the mirror. She had family! But how was she supposed to react to that? Was she supposed to start calling them both 'Uncle' straight away? No, it was far too soon, she decided. There was no way she would feel comfortable. But how was she supposed to approach this whole thing? For one, they were both claiming to be Norse gods. She was still reserving judgement on that, but if it was true… then it meant that she was part deity too. What was the protocol for that? Was she considered half? Or, because of her father being a wizard, did that alter anything? And what would happen once she got to Asgard? She could already see Thor and Loki were determined to keep her out of harm's way, but would that mean they would not let her return while the threat of Voldemort was still present? And what of Odin and Frigga? Her grandparents? It seemed that Odin had even passed a law meaning that any Ӕsir who came across her_ had _to bring her to Asgard. Would he pass another, restricting her from leaving the realm eternal? He would find that her marauder side would come out pretty quickly if he did that. But was she really heading straight for a gilded cage? She hoped not. She honestly did. She saw no way out of this so far.

There, in the centre of the hanger, were a group of people, one of them holding a cylinder with two handles on either end, which contained a glowing blue cube. That must be how they would be getting to Asgard. The Tesseract, if she remembered Tony Stark's words correctly. The man who was holding it had short blonde hair and looked as if he could go a few rounds with Thor. He was wearing a uniform of blue white and red, with a star on his chest. There was a woman with short red hair, a man with sandy brown hair, and a bow and arrows on his back, a man with brown hair that seemed slightly nervous, and a man with an eye patch. The blonde man handed the cylinder to Thor by one of the handles.

"Thank you, Captain." Thor said, nodding to the man.

He nodded to Thor, and turned to eye Loki wearily. None of them seemed particularly fond of Loki. Rayna could imagine why.

"Remember the conditions that we're giving that to you. It is to never be used against our people again." The man with the eye patch said, fixing his gaze on Loki.

"Oh you have my word director." Loki said. "I will not use the Tesseract against Midgard."

The man nodded stiffly as Thor held the cylinder out for Loki to grab the other handle. Thor noticed Rayna's hesitation to grab one of the handles, and gripped her hand. "It will be fine, Rayna. I assure you."

Slowly, and still unsure, she pulled her hand free, and grabbed the handle that Thor had hold of. When she had hold, both Thor and Loki turned the handles, and a feeling of weightlessness enveloped her. She had not been expecting that feeling. She had expected a jerk of the navel, like a portkey, or perhaps the suffocating tube that she'd felt when she'd accidently apparated from that village. The feeling soon disappeared and she found herself standing on a multi-coloured bridge. The bifrost, if her memory was correct.

She gasped when she saw the shining city in the distance, completely missing the man in gold armour holding a large gold sword. The city was beautiful. Not even Hogwarts compared. She tore her eyes away, and spun round, and almost shrieked at the long drop in front of her into the empty void of space. She felt an arm wrap round her, and pull her away from the edge.

"It is a very long way down." Loki said, and she knew it was him who had pulled her away. "Trust me, I've fallen once before."

"I'll bare that in mind." Rayna replied, turning away from the drop. It seemed she really was in Asgard.

She finally saw the tall broad man in gold armour with gold eyes. His whole posture was tense, so was Thor's for that matter. She was sure that if Loki hadn't caught her, they would have moved to grab her.

"Welcome to Asgard, Princess. I apologise for failing in my duties in not finding your mother in time." He said.

So this was Heimdal. Rayna shook her head. "Voldemort took it upon himself to kill her. The blame doesn't lie with you."

"It is a relief to hear that you do not blame me, Princess."

"Something tells me you still blame yourself though." Rayna said.

"I am unable to locate your parent's murderer. I confess I do not even know who to search for beyond a false name. When I saw your mother's death, he did not lower his hood."

"I'm quite adept at drawing, and I've seen him enough times to draw you a picture if you would like. And his real name is Tom Mavarlo Riddle."

"That would help greatly, my lady, thank you." He nodded. He turned his gaze back to Loki. "Welcome back, Prince Loki." He said, rather emotionlessly. It seemed it wasn't just people of earth that Loki had pissed off. He'd annoyed the god's too. But yet again, he was the god of mischief.

"I see you have already sent for horses for us, Heimdal." Thor said. "Thank you."

Rayna's eyes were drawn to three horses, one white stallion, a black and then a beautiful dappled grey mare. "I don't know how to ride." Rayna said, chewing her lower lip nervously, eyeing the horses like they might attack her. Riding Buckbeak twice certainly hadn't prepared her for riding a horse any long distance, she thought.

"Then a brief lesson is in order." Thor said. "Come." He said, motioning to the mare. Rayna approached the horse cautiously, and Thor helped her up into the saddle. It took a while, especially with the large skirt of the dress, but eventually she was sat in the saddle of the horse, holding onto the reigns, her knuckles white from the grip. "Relax." Thor chuckled. "If you are nervous, your horse will sense it. It will be less likely to behave. Relax your grip a bit on the reigns; you aren't going to get thrown off."

That was when she noticed Loki on her other side, obviously waiting to catch her if she fell off the other side. When they were confident she wasn't about to fall, and was safely sat in the saddle, they both approached their own horses, and easily swung onto the backs of the two stallions.

"How?" She asked, slightly dumbfounded.

Loki laughed. "You will be able to ride with-out a problem after a while."

"The fact that I'm wearing a dress doesn't help." Rayna muttered. She vaguely registered that she was acting rather oddly after her experiences, but brushed it off. Perhaps it was some sort of delayed reaction.

They set off at a slow pace for quite a while, before they started to trot. For Rayna's sake they didn't go any faster. They had just reached the city by the time she seemed to look comfortable riding at the pace, so to save her from embarrassment, the pace remained the same. It also gave her a chance to take in her surroundings. Everything was masterfully crafted and beautiful. She had never seen anything else quite so stunning.

"There is no finer craftsmanship in the whole of the Nine Realms." Thor boasted proudly.

"Well I've never seen anything more beautiful, I'll admit. And I always thought nothing could top Hogwarts. I was very wrong, it seems." Rayna admitted, continuously looking round.

"The awe will wear off after a while. This is your home after all; you won't go round staring at everything for eternity." Loki said.

She looked at him, and started. "When did you change?" He was now wearing gold armour with a green cape and a golden helmet with horns on it.

He smirked. "Magic is a wonderful thing." He said.

She laughed. "You have that right." She said.

When they arrived in-front of the palace, three men rushed forwards to take the reins of the horses. Loki landed lightly on his feet, and walked to her horse, and held out his arms. Gripping his shoulders, Rayna swung her right leg over the horses back, and slid off the saddle, and dropped to the floor, Loki's hands on her waist stopping her from falling, or seriously hurting her ankles when she landed on the floor. Her boots were heeled; no doubt she would have at the very least twisted one of her ankles if she'd tried to get down on her own. The three horses were led away, and Loki and Thor led her up the steps and through the large, open palace doors. The large open spaces and pillars reminded Rayna of Greek architecture slightly, but it was also so very different at the same time. And of course, it didn't seem to be carved in stone, either.

"Where are we going?" Rayna asked, quietly.

"The throne room." Loki said. "It is where everyone will be."

Rayna swallowed back her nerves. "What should I do? In front of Odin, I mean. Kneel, or something?"

"Kneeling is fine." Thor said. "There is nothing to worry about, I promise."

"Just remember to let him make the first move after you've knelt. Don't say anything, until you are spoken to." Loki told her. "But you will receive a warm reception. We have been searching for you for years, with no leads until now. So, don't worry about anyone reacting badly to your presence. This is where you should have been from the beginning."

She nodded, but she couldn't help the nerves rising inside her. This was all far too much for her. She woke up to find she was safe- and that she was the daughter of a goddess turned mortal. She was with her two uncles, both of whom were determined to take her to the realm of the gods, where she was now, and she was about to meet her grandparents- the king and queen of the gods. And in front of the court of Asgard too. If she didn't faint at some point it would be a miracle. She thought she was taking this damn well so far.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! I hope you enjoyed!- Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

The throne room was massive, and the isle lined with people was very long. She felt as if every eye was on her as they walked. The large golden throne was set atop a high set of steps. Odin sat atop the throne, and beside him stood who could only have been Frigga. Odin's face was impassive as they walked up the long aisle, but Frigga's face held hopeful disbelief, as if she wanted the sight to be true, but couldn't quite believe it.

The three ascended halfway up the steps, before stopping, and kneeling. Thor looked straight at Odin and addressed him. "After years of searching, we have finally found Rayna Asta Jamesdottir, your granddaughter, father."

"So I can see." Odin said. A smile spread across his face and he stood and started down the steps. As he did so, Thor and Loki moved to stand, and Rayna stood with them, hoping she wasn't making the wrong move. She may have been his granddaughter, but he was still the king of the gods- which meant that it would be a very bad idea to piss him off, no matter who you were. When he had reached them, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Welcome home, granddaughter." He said, before hugging her. The hall erupted into cheers and clapping. It was rather overwhelming.

When Odin released her, he turned to face the court, which instantly calmed, waiting for him to address them. Rayna turned to look out at them too, and saw far more people than she had previously thought.

"Both my sons have returned and brought my granddaughter with them. Today is a day of celebration. Tonight, we shall have a feast to mark the occasion!" More cheers and applause erupted at the announcement and Odin turned, and guided Rayna to the side, where there was a more normal sized door. Frigga appeared on her other side, and she could hear Loki and Thor walking behind them. When they stepped through the door, Rayna found herself in a large lounge area, with a massive fire in the centre, surrounded by comfortable seats. When the door was closed, Rayna found herself swept into a hug by Frigga.

"I cannot express how happy I am that you are home at last." She said. Then she pulled back to look at Rayna. "You look so much like your mother, but I can see your father too." She said.

"I hope you don't take what I'm about to do the wrong way, but this has all been too much for one day." Rayna said. Then, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she collapsed.

Thor picked her up, and placed her on one of the sofas in the room. "Perhaps we should have given her time to get used to the idea before bringing her here." He said, looking at Loki.

"We did give her quite the overload of information, didn't we?" He agreed. "I'll send a message to Eir. She needs the rest of her wounds treated anyway. May as well get it done while she's unconscious."

"Wounds? What wounds?" Frigga asked.

"She had been tortured, before Thor and Loki found her." Odin said. He had not passed that piece of Heimdal's message onto his wife yet.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Frigga demanded.

"You started speaking a mile a minute, woman. I had no room to deliver the rest of Heimdal's message to you."

"I've shut up since then, you could have told me then."

"I feared you would go into another rant." Odin said. He nodded to Loki. "Send for Eir. She needs to be treated."

"What have you learnt about her so far?" Frigga asked her sons when the message had been sent, and they were all sitting down.

"She is very protective of her friends." Thor said. "When we told her we were bringing her to Asgard, she didn't want to come, not wanting to leave her friends to face the threat the wizard who murdered her mother posed alone."

"Voldemort's also made several other attempts on her life. Something must have stopped him the night he attacked and murdered Ingrid and James." Loki added. "She seems to think danger is around every corner and she'll be attacked at a moment's notice. She argued against wearing the dress, citing she wouldn't be able to fight in it."

"Is that all you've managed to learn?" Frigga asked.

"She hasn't been very open." Thor admitted. "It seems she has had a harder life than we had hoped."

"She's also lost someone close to her, probably very recently too. Someone called Cedric." Loki said, recalling what she'd said about Voldemort killing her parents _and_ Cedric.

"She has been through far too much." Odin said.

"But she seems determined to continue to fight him." Loki said. "It is like she feels obligated to fight him personally."

"Ingrid mentioned a prophecy in her diary." Odin said. "That may have something to do with it."

"What if she is not aware of the prophecy? We do not even know its full contents." Frigga said. "What if she just wants to fight because she knows he is after her and would possibly kill her friends to get to her?"

"That is another possibility." Odin agreed.

There was a knock on the door then, interrupting Thor from speaking.

"Enter." Odin said.

The other door opened, and Eir entered, a satchel over her shoulder. She curtsied to them. "You summoned me?"

"My granddaughter is in need of treatment, Lady Eir." He said standing. He looked to Frigga. "Help her in any way you can. Come, my sons, we will leave them while Rayna is healed." He strode from the room, and Thor and Loki followed. While they were walking through the halls, Odin began speaking again. "The Tesseract will be used to rebuild the Bifrost. Once it is repaired, I will send out warriors in search of Voldemort and his followers. His followers, minus the one who betrayed Ingrid, James and Rayna aren't to live past being found. But Voldemort and Pettigrew- I want those two brought here to face justice in Asgard."

"And Rayna? She will not take sitting idly by well." Loki said.

"Then we must try and direct her attention elsewhere while the problem is addressed." Odin said. "Her safety is not to be compromised. Train her. Tell her you're preparing her to help fight. Just keep her mind off trying to sort the problem out herself."

"Of course, father." Thor said, nodding.

"Under no circumstances is she to learn how to shield herself from Heimdal's gaze, however. Or walk the secret paths. Not while Voldemort is still a threat."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Loki said.

"Good." Odin nodded. He motioned to a guard, who came forward and bowed. "Take the Tesseract to Heimdal. Tell him to use its energy to repair the bifrost." Odin ordered.

Thor handed the cylinder to the guard, who took it, bowed, and then headed off to complete his assignment. "And what if she will not be distracted?" He asked.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it. But for now, we must focus on keeping her from harm. And the easiest way to do that is to keep her here, in Asgard, while there is a danger to her on Midgard. If she becomes persistent, we must find a way to put her off somehow."

"There is plenty to see in Asgard. There are enough things for her to discover here that will keep her distracted from Midgard for years, if we let her simply explore." Thor suggested.

Odin nodded. "For now, that will have to do."

"We could also use her recovery as an excuse for not letting her go back yet." Loki said. "She barely weighs more than the dress she is wearing. No doubt when Eir gives her report, malnutrition will be a key issue. I am afraid it will not be just from the weeks she spent as Voldemort's prisoner, either. It will take time for her to recover from that and her wounds. And she's bound to suffer psychologically from her experiences. How could anyone willingly let a member of their family go back into danger when they are still affected by the traumas of past experiences?"

"A very good idea, Loki, and reasonable too." Odin said. "She will probably argue with it, but it will be easier to get her to see it from that point than another."

They stopped on a balcony over- looking the city as it spread out in-front of the palace. They stood discussing plans for taking out Voldemort and his Death Eaters for a while, until Eir approached them.

"How is she, Lady Eir?" Odin asked.

"I have healed her wounds, and purged the infections. But… she shows signs of severe malnourishment for the best part of her life. I believe recently she has been having frequent good sized meals, up until about a month ago, but that does not hide the fact that she has either been regularly starved, or has starved herself. I am sure I can come up with a suitable potion regime to help remedy this. And I also suggest she have at least one of Iduna's apples a day. That should quicken her recovery too."

Odin nodded. "Thank you, Lady Eir. That will be all." She nodded, and curtsied, before leaving them be. Odin turned to Thor. "Go back to your mother and niece. I need to speak with Loki alone."

Thor nodded and shot a look at Loki which begged him to at least listen, and then turned and left. Loki turned and faced away from Odin, looking out over the city instead.

"I only kept your true heritage from you to try and protect you." Odin said after a while of silence.

"Protect me from what?" Loki snarled. "You lied to me my entire life! You raised Thor and I to believe the Frost Giants were monsters and then I discover I am one! I am a monster! It was no wonder you always favoured Thor!"

"I never favoured Thor over you. You are both my sons. I love you both equally. I know this has created a rift between us, one that may never be fully repaired, but I want to try Loki. You are my son. That you are not mine by birth matters not. Just give me a chance to try and repair the rift."

"For now, I want to concentrate only on Rayna's safety." Loki said. "Nothing else. She is the only reason I am back in Asgard anyway."

Odin sighed heavily. "Very well. For now, I will accept that, but I will not stop trying Loki. You are my son, just as much as Thor. Never forget that." Perhaps being united in the same goal to protect Rayna would help repair some of the damage that had been done.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 6**

"Well, I've never needed medical attention because I was simply sick."

"About that." Odin spoke up for the first time. "It has been brought to my attention that you have come under threat multiple times. Why is that?"

"Personally, I think it's a mix of Voldemort and bad luck." Rayna said. "I have the bad luck to have Voldemort place me at the top of his 'To Kill' list. Most things seem to link back to him. Even third year."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review- Angel.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6

Rayna woke up slowly, her mind processing the information of the last few hours as she did so. Her mother wasn't Lily Potter nee Evans. She was Ingrid Potter- Ingrid Odindottir. Rayna was _royalty!_ Her grandfather was the king of the gods, and she'd met him and her grandmother and just collapsed. What kind of impression would that make?

Her eyes fluttered open and she raised a hand to wipe the sleep away from her eyes. "Feeling better, Rayna?" She heard Frigga ask.

She pulled her hand away from her face, and looked up to see Frigga leaning over her worriedly. She carefully pushed herself into a sitting position and noticed she was on one of the sofas. "A bit. I'm surprised I didn't faint at the door to the throne room. I felt like I would. But my mind isn't reeling so much now, at least."

"Well that is good." Frigga said. "We were beginning to wonder whether the feast would have to be postponed." She laughed lightly, and straightened. "You are sure that you are feeling better?"

"I feel fine. Better than I have in a long while, actually." Rayna replied.

"That would be courtesy to Eir completing the treatment of your wounds." Loki said on the one from one of the arm chairs, or at least, that's what it looked like. But larger and more comfortable.

"Remind me to thank her." Rayna sat up properly and rolled her neck, clicking a few bones.

Frigga sat on the now empty seat beside Rayna. "You won't faint again, I hope?"

"Just give me a couple of days before you spring anymore surprises on me." Rayna replied. "I don't think I could take another one today."

"Apologies for dropping so much on you in one day, Rayna." Thor said. "We did not think it would have such an effect on you."

"Perhaps if you'd given me a few days to get accustomed to the information first, it would have been better." She said.

"Perhaps." Thor agreed. "But it gave Eir a chance to treat your wounds without you throwing a fit."

"How did you guess I'm not fond of needing to see a healer?"

"That comment you made earlier." Loki laughed. "Back on the Hellicarrier. You sounded so bitter about the way healers are, that there was no mistaking your aversion to them."

"Well, I've never needed medical attention because I was simply sick."

"About that." Odin spoke up for the first time. "It has been brought to my attention that you have come under threat multiple times. Why is that?"

"Personally, I think it's a mix of Voldemort and bad luck." Rayna said. "I have the bad luck to have Voldemort place me at the top of his 'To Kill' list. Most things seem to link back to him. Even third year."

"I don't think right now is the best time for that sort of discussion." Frigga said, sending a warning glance to her husband. "There's plenty of time for the darker topics. Why don't you tell us about yourself. Your friends. You seem very loyal to them. They must be good friends."

Rayna smiled at the thought of them. "They are. My first friend is actually one of my teachers. When we met, he was just the school grounds keeper. But, Hagrid was the one to tell me I was a witch, and introduce me to the wizarding world. You can't meet a nicer guy really. He has a slight tendency to let slip information if he lets his mind wander, but he doesn't mean any harm by that. And he also has an unfortunate fondness for dangerous creatures. Once he got a dragons egg and called the thing Norbert when it hatched. The more dangerous they are, the cuter, he thinks. And then there was Fluffy. His giant three headed pet dog." Rayna laughed. "I'll never forget discovering Fluffy. We were trying to hide from the care taker at the time. We'd been out of the Gryffindor common room after curfew. Ran into a room to hide, turned round, and the three of us came face to face with three sets of snarling, fang filled heads, which looked ready to tear us apart. Would have too if Ron, Hermione and I hadn't run back outside. And then, on my way to Hogwarts for the first time, I met Ron. We had to share a compartment on the train. Every other one was apparently full. He came from a wizarding family, so he was able to tell me more about the wizarding world. He's had a few moments where he's let his jealousy cloud his judgement, but he comes round in the end. When things get really tough, he's always there to help. Then there's Hermione. I met her on the train too, but we didn't really become friends until Ron and I saved her life from a troll that Halloween. She came from a non-magical background, but had read all her course books and more background before she came to Hogwarts. If it wasn't for her, I don't think I'd have been able to get Ron to do half as much work. And then I would have been distracted from it too. But, they were there with me, supporting me through everything. Well, there was the start of the Tri-Wizard tournament where Ron wasn't, but he got his head screwed on straight after the first task. Then there are Ron's elder brothers, Fred and George, they're pranksters. And his younger sister Ginny. Her temper is actually quite scary. But, they were all the closest to family I ever knew. Fred, George and Ron even threatened Cedric at the Yule Ball when we went together. The look on his face was rather funny. When they did the same to Neville who was going with Ginny made it even more hilarious."

"So you were courting, then?" Frigga asked.

Rayna nodded. "Until Voldemort ordered Peter Pettigrew to kill him. I told him to run. He could have gotten away. But he wouldn't leave me there. I was in too much pain to move, and my leg had already been injured anyway. He was so wonderful. He saw past the fame. He never saw the girl who lived. He saw me for who I was. Another person. To mostly everyone else, I was the kid who defeated Voldemort when she was one. The only survivor of the killing curse. But to my friends, and Cedric, no. I was just Rayna. That was all I ever wanted. All that fame, they could take and I wouldn't care, so long as I could be just Rayna. Being the only survivor of that night meant I was subject to stares and whispers- speculation. People expected me to be a certain way, and I sometimes couldn't handle it, but then my friends would be there for me, and it would be just us, or just me and Cedric, and then it would be as if I was normal. We'd be on our own, I could be myself, and the expectations of those who looked to me as some sort of saviour, they all just disappeared, just for a little while, and I felt so care free. They were the happiest times I've ever experienced."

"What of the people you grew up with?" Thor asked. "The family who raised you? Were you not happy with them?"

"They allowed me house room. That was about it. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts and the man who basically led the war against Voldemort, placed me with who he believed was mum's sister. He didn't know they shared no blood relation. The only reason that he placed me there was because of the blood wards he thought he was able to place up based on mum's sacrifice. He told me that so long as Petunia willingly took me in, and I called the place home, the protection there would remain. Protection against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They wouldn't be able to reach me there."

"That is a very ancient magic." Loki said. "He must be one of the more powerful Midgardian sorcerers."

"There's a reason Voldemort fears him. In the first war, he never sought a fight with Dumbledore. He defeated the previous Dark Lord, Grindelwald. Many believe he's the most powerful wizard of all time. Even with evidence to support the contrary, so long as Dumbledore is around, Hogwarts is probably the safest place on Midgard. The times Voldemort almost killed me on the school grounds was when Dumbledore wasn't there."

"You think that is safe?" Odin asked frowning. "If you've almost been killed there multiple times, it is far from safe."

"There's still all the times that I _haven't_ almost been killed. Hogwarts was, despite some occasions, my first real home. It's where I met my friends. Where I learnt what I was good at. It was there that I learnt about my parents. That I learnt my dad was a prankster, and like him, I was an excellent flier. It was where I learnt that mum had been the kindest person anyone ever knew and that I had her skill in charms. It's where I met their friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Sirius, even though he's currently on the run for a crime he didn't commit, is my Godfather. He bought me my second broom, the fastest one on the market. If we'd managed to clear his name, I would have gone to live with him. But the look on Vernon's, (Petunia's husband's) face when I told him that my godfather happened to be the same guy that had escaped a top security prison the summer previous and had been imprisoned for the murder of thirteen people was hilarious. I conveniently forgot to mention Sirius was innocent of those deaths, however."

Frigga tutted slightly, but Loki and Thor were howling with laughter. Even Odin chuckled at that.

"Oh the look was nothing compared to the time I let some accidental magic slip and it blew his sister Marge up like a balloon. She really shouldn't have insulted mum. I think Minister Fudge mentioned it taking the accidental magic reversal squad about three hours to find her floating above Surry and bring her down and deflate her. The best thing about it was, I hadn't even meant to do that. If only they hadn't had to wipe her memory of the event. She'd never have spoken a word against mum and dad again."

"What have you been taught to be able to do with your magic?" Loki asked. "I know you can teleport, but what else?"

"That apparition was kind of accidental. I think my magic just reacted in a desperate situation. But, I know quite a bit of transfiguration and charms- my potions is a bit rusty, the teacher and I really don't get on. My best subject so far is defence against the dark arts. We just started learning about curses and counter curses this year. First and second year I had to teach myself most of it, we had awful teachers those two years. Last year we learnt how to counter attacks from dark creatures. Remus taught us last year. We had a retired Auror this year. But the job's jinxed, so no teacher ever lasts for more than a year. I wonder what happened to Moody, or if he just went back to his quite retirement." She launched into a detailed explanation of the classes she took, finding it very easy to talk about them, and the teachers. The subjects she was talking about now were neutral. They harboured nothing seriously bad, so it was fine for her to talk about them. And then, she thought she must know what Hermione felt like all the time. There was so much to her studies that she hadn't paid attention to before, that it felt like she was discovering new things, and she realised she was going to pay a load more attention to her studies from now on. Talking of her classes had made her yearn to learn new things.

"Though, I think I should have followed Hermione and taken Ancient Runes instead of Divination. It's a waste of time and the Professor's a fraud for the most part. She doesn't even realise she's made one true prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Odin asked. Perhaps she did know the prophecy her mother mentioned in her diary.

"At the end of my third year, she came out with a prophecy saying that the Dark Lord's servant who had been chained for twelve years would break free and set out to aid his master, and bring him back, more terrible than before. That night, I found that Sirius wasn't the one to betray us to Voldemort, and that it was Pettigrew. The little rat got away, and now Voldemort's back. But, despite that prediction, the woman is a fraud. A batty one, but a fraud all the same."

So she didn't know. That, or she wasn't letting on that she knew. It would help if they knew the entire prophecy. Ingrid hadn't given it fully in her diary. They would find out in due time, however.

* * *

**Preview Chapter 7**

"Odin mentioned a feast earlier."

"Ah yes, to celebrate your return home. The feast shall be first, and then there will be dancing."

"Dancing? Oh no, I've only been to one dance before. I don't think I want to do it again. Not now."

"Why? Did it go wrong? I assure you, this will go splendidly. And if you believe that you cannot dance, I can teach you in what time we have."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7

Rayna gaped. "I have an entire _suite_?" She asked. "All to myself?"

Frigga laughed. She had volunteered to show her granddaughter her rooms herself. "Yes, you do." She said.

"Oh wow." Rayna breathed. The room she was in was a sitting room, smaller than the lounge they had been in previously, but just as big as the one in the Dursley household. There were comfortable seats and a large bookcase, already filled with books, just waiting to be read. There were large patio doors, which opened onto a balcony, which gave an amazing view of the city. Then there was the bedroom, with a massive four poster bed, and again, another fantastic view. There was a walk in wardrobe and a vanity dresser that she could sit at. Then the bathroom held everything she would need, and the bath was massive. Not like the one in the prefect's bathroom, but the tub was definitely something she would enjoy soaking in for ages when she got the chance.

"I take it that you like your chambers then?" Frigga asked.

"I love them." Rayna said, smiling.

"I am glad." Frigga said, sitting down on the sofa. There was a table in front of it, and there were several platters of food there already. "Sit down and eat. You must be famished. Make sure you eat one of the apples. They are Iduna's apples, and will help you in your recovery."

"I thought Eir healed me." Rayna said, sitting down.

"Yes, but she cannot heal what looks to be several years' worth of malnutrition on her own. You need to eat." Frigga insisted. "Just because your wounds have healed does not mean you have recovered. Now eat."

When Rayna bit into the apple, she moaned. "I'm never going to be able to eat an apple from Midgard again. These are divine!" She ate the full apple, core and all, and some more of the delicious food in front of her, sampling small bits of each, but she couldn't eat very much before she was full. Having spent near a month as Voldemort's prisoner had taken its toll because she'd only received scraps to keep her alive when the Death Eaters remembered to feed her. Which wasn't often.

Frigga frowned at how little she ate. "Surely you can eat some more?"

Rayna shook her head. "I'm full. I've only had the occasional scraps recently. I'm not used to so much food."

"Well, you don't have to starve anymore. Eir will be coming up with a potions regimen for you to help with your malnutrition. You should be at perfect health soon hopefully."

Rayna nodded. "Odin mentioned a feast earlier."

"Ah yes, to celebrate your return home. The feast shall be first, and then there will be dancing."

"Dancing? Oh no, I've only been to one dance before. I don't think I want to do it again. Not now."

"Why? Did it go wrong? I assure you, this will go splendidly. And if you believe that you cannot dance, I can teach you in what time we have."

Rayna shook her head. "It's not that. I can dance. And the Yule Ball was brilliant. But, Cedric was there. He had given me a few lessons beforehand, to go with Professor McGonagall's lessons, so in the Ball, it was just like one of those lessons. And, it was my first date too."

"And you don't think you are ready to dance with another so soon after his death?" Frigga replied, understanding dawning on her.

Rayna nodded. "It must be like something silly."

"Of course not." Frigga said. "But many will wonder why you will not dance. Perhaps, if you did, but merely danced with a few?"

"A few?"

"Yes, many are going to ask you to dance. It'll be expected of your grandfather and Uncles to dance with you. Perhaps… the Warriors Three are close friends with Thor. That will be only six dances. But, if you feel really uncomfortable, we may be able to compensate for your not dancing due to your recovery. Surely you do not want everything common knowledge among Asgard, so it would be a plausible excuse."

"Thank you." Rayna said, glad Frigga was giving her the options that were open to her. "But I don't want the first function I attend here to be a lie either. I will try and dance tonight. But only those six."

"Of course." Frigga said, smiling at her proudly. "You know, I am sure that Cedric, even though I never met him, would not want you to close yourself off from doing the things you did with him. If you try and do that, then you may find that several things you enjoyed doing, will no longer be open to you. And he would not want you to be unhappy, I think."

"He wouldn't want me to be unhappy." She agreed. "But, if I had just taken the cup, he'd still be alive. I can't help but feel that it's my fault he's dead."

"Well, I am willing to place the blame fully on the shoulders of Voldemort and Pettigrew, from what you have told us already. It was not your fault." Frigga took her hand in both of her own. "And I can assure you now, he is in Valhalla."

"How do you know?"

"He could have left. He could have left you to save his own life. But he stayed to try and protect you. He died an honourable death worthy of Valhalla."

Rayna smiled weakly at the older woman in thanks. Those words meant a lot to her. "So, apart from the feast, what am I going to be doing around here?"

"Getting better, being shown round. If there is anything you want to see here, all you need to do is ask. Oh, and Loki will be personally teaching you magic. And I am sure both he and Thor will be teaching you how to defend yourself with hand to hand and weapons. They will probably enlist Lady Sif, as well. She is a close friend of Thor's, and is the Goddess of War. She was a close friend of Loki's, but they have had a falling out."

"He's annoyed a lot of people, hasn't he?"

"Yes. But Loki is Loki, and if he wasn't causing some kind of trouble, he wouldn't be himself." Frigga sighed. "In time, everything will go back to as it was."

"What happened?" Rayna asked.

"Well, it all started the day of Thor's coronation- which was interrupted by an alarm going off and then it turned out that Jotuns had broken into the weapons vault and attempted to steal the casket of ancient winters- the source of their power which your grandfather took from them when they were defeated in the war. They had been stopped by the Destroyer, which guarded the weapons vault, however. Thor was furious. He, Loki, Sif and the warriors three (Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun), went to Jotenheim and confronted Laufy, the king of the Frost giants. Well, that provoked war with the Jotuns, and though Odin tried to avert it, Laufy promised the war that Thor had sought out. Upon returning to Asgard, Odin stripped Thor of his powers, and cast him out, banishing him to Midgard. There, he met a woman known as Jane Foster, and began to learn from her. He is still very much in love with her. I can't wait to meet her personally, but still. Here on Asgard, Loki discovered his true heritage. The casket wasn't the only thing Odin took from Jotenheim that day. He had found Laufy's son, abandoned because of his small stature. We raised him as our own, but Loki did not take it well when he discovered the truth. Odin slipped into the Odinsleep, and Loki had to become king. But that did not sit well with Sif and the Warriors Three. Loki had wanted to be king, but I don't think he planned for it to happen that way. He hadn't thought Thor ready, so had let the Jotuns into Asgard to disrupt the ceremony. But, once he was on the throne, he lied to Thor, telling him that Odin was dead, and that the peace treaty with the giants was dependant on his banishment. Sif and The Warriors Three left for Midgard to bring Thor back. Loki sent the destroyer after them, and froze Heimdal with the casket. He let Laufy and some other giants into Asgard to kill Odin, but planned to step in, to stop them. I was at Odin's side when the giants came in. Loki interfered just before the final blow was struck, killing Laufy. He then planned to use the Bifrost to destroy Jotenheim, to tear it apart. But, Thor had returned, his powers intact after sacrificing himself, proving himself worthy once more of his powers. He was forced to destroy the bifrost, and Loki fell off. Today is the first we have seen of him since. Until a few days ago, we thought him dead."

"I can see why that may cause tension." Rayna grimaced.

Frigga nodded in agreement. "But that is in the past. It may take some time, but everything should return to normal soon. So, is there anything you really want to see?"

"I don't know. Well, we passed through a market on the way here. I wouldn't mind exploring that."

"Then, tomorrow, you will get your chance. That will be as good a place to start as any." Frigga agreed.

"So, where would you recommend?"

"If you are anything like your mother, the palace library. It is the largest in the whole of the Nine Realms, and has books and scrolls from all of them."

Rayna was already grinning at the thought. "I never appreciated books so much until today, but now I know how Hermione feels."

"You seem to have a good friend in her. One day, I want to meet her."

"Would it be possible for my friends to visit here one day?" Rayna asked nervously.

"Perhaps. But not yet." Frigga said. "Your grandfather would have to approve it first. And for that, he would have to think them worthy of the honour of seeing Asgard. Or worthy of punishment from the gods."

Something dawned on her then. "He plans to have Voldemort brought here, doesn't he?"

"Yes. Him and the one who handed your parents to him. He has ordered that all other Death Eaters are to be killed."

"No trial?" Rayna asked.

Frigga sighed. "Your grandfather has had his mind made up for years on this course of action. He was merely waiting until you were found to start anything serious, in case it accidentally placed you in trouble if open warfare was declared on Voldemort and his servants without finding you and getting you to safety first. In his mind, anyone who follows that mortal is worthy of the death sentence straight away."

"I know, it's just, Sirius is on the run, in hiding, because people believed that he was the one to betray my parents and kill thirteen muggles. He was in prison for twelve years. Then he broke out, and he's sentenced to have his soul sucked out on sight when found. He never got a trial. He just got chucked straight into that hell hole of a prison. People were so busy celebrating Voldemort's downfall. And because of that, I had to grow up not knowing what my name was until I started school at five. And that was only because the teacher came round, wondering where I was all the time."

"You didn't know your name?" Frigga asked, mortified.

Rayna shook her head. There was something about Frigga that put her at ease. "I was either 'Girl' or 'Freak'. It all depended on what mood they were in really. Oh they never hit me or anything. I'd get some rough handling and that, but that was it really."

"The years of malnutrition." Frigga said, her mind putting it all together. "Oh, now I _see_." She was suddenly up, and pacing angrily. "How _dare_ they? How _dare_ they treat my granddaughter, the princess of Asgard, that way? Those _foolish_ mortals. Oh if I get my hands on them!"

Rayna suddenly felt a small amount of pity for the Dursley's. But she had to admit, it was a _very_ small amount of pity. Very small indeed. Nothing she would lose sleep over. "Makes me forgetting to tell them Sirius was innocent rather funny, doesn't it?"

"But nowhere near enough." Frigga said.

"Right now, I just want to forget about them."

"Justice will be served at some point. You can be certain of that." Frigga said. She finally sat down, but she was obviously still very angry. She regained her composure when there was a knock at the door, however. "That would be the seamstress to get you fitted for your new wardrobe." Frigga said.

"Fitted?"

"Of course. You can't have ill-fitting clothes." Frigga said. "Enter." She called.

A woman entered and bowed to them. "My Queen, Princess Rayna. You sent for me?"

"Yes Ema." Frigga said. "My granddaughter is in need of a whole new wardrobe. She will also be in need of clothes that are suitable for training. Her Uncles will be teaching her to defend herself."

Ema looked surprised but hid it quickly, before nodding. Two women entered behind her, carrying several bags.

Soon, Rayna was stood in the middle of her bedroom, the three women measuring her, and holding materials up against her to see what colours would look best on her and such. It seemed to stretch on for an age, but soon, she had been released, and was allowed to put her dress back on and go sit down. Her face was flaming red and she was sure she had never been so embarrassed in all her life.

"I have already got one exquisite dress already made. I had a feeling one may be needed soon. All I need to do is take it in, and it will be perfect for tonight's feast." Ema said. "And I can have two dresses ready for tomorrow. Then, the rest of her clothes over the rest of the week."

"Thank you Ema. That is marvellous." Frigga said, nodding.

When the three women were gone, Rayna sat down, letting out a sigh of relief. She did not notice the leather bound book in Frigga's hands until it was handed to her. She looked at it blankly, and then up to Frigga.

"It's your mother's diary." She said, softly. "Both Thor and Loki, as well as Odin and I have read it. We wanted to know what had gone on in her life. It is yours now."

Rayna looked at the book, almost reverently. She opened to the first page, and by the time she had finished reading, her eyes were brimming with tears. She looked up at Frigga. "Why did he betray them Frigga? What did they ever do to bring that sort of betrayal upon them?" She broke down into sobs then, and Frigga held her close, trying to comfort her as she cried, not only for her parents, but for everything she had been put through because of their deaths.

* * *

Sirius let out a frustrated growl as he continued to pace his living room. Snivellous had been and gone, saying that Rayna had indeed escaped, and that Voldemort was still searching for her, and a missing Death Eater, but she had still to turn up. Apparently, she had been badly hurt when she had escaped, so what if the worst had happened? No, he couldn't think like that. She had to be alive. She just_ had_ to be. His goddaughter couldn't be dead. He would only believe it if her body was found. Until then, she was still alive. He wouldn't give up.

"I will not fail you again." He murmured to his deceased friends, and missing goddaughter. "I will do everything I can." And with that, he transformed into Padfoot and left the house, to search on his own- Dumbledore's warnings be damned.

* * *

**Preview Chapter 8**

She'd been outside for ten minutes, and now he had just walked up right beside her. Yes, he was probably a guard sent to keep her company. She thought it best to be polite, so she had said yes.

"How are you finding Asgard, my lady?" He asked her.

"It is beautiful. The stories don't do it justice."

"This is your first time visiting?"

"Yes, and I'm not visiting. I'm staying. I think."

"You think?"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 8

There was something odd going on, Fandral had decided. He, Volstagg and Hogun had just gotten back from a hunting trip, and there was something… different. Something had happened while they had been gone, and if the preparations for a feast weren't evidence enough, there was the fact that the whole of Asgard seemed to be ready to burst out into spontaneous celebration over something. So what had they missed? He was wandering the gardens, attempting to find some clue. Hogun and Volstagg were both looking inside the palace.

Then, he saw her. She, happened to be a young woman who he had never once laid eyes on before, he was sure of it, yet there was some sort of familiarity about her that she could not place. She was walking under the shade of some trees, wearing a gown made of fine material. And while she was thin, he could not deny that she would be beautiful when she put on some weight. She seemed to be skin and bones. Her black hair was in a delicate braid and her skin was pale. She was looking around in awe at the garden's beauty and then it hit him. She must be some noble from one of the other realms. A delegation must have been sent for some reason or another and a feast had been announced to celebrate. Well, the least he could do was make her feel welcome.

He grinned and approached her, falling into step easily beside her. "Do you mind if I walk with you, my lady?" He asked, smiling widely at her.

She looked up at him, and then glanced away quickly, but he thought he caught a glimpse of green. So she was shy. "I- I don't mind." She said.

Rayna had no idea who the man beside her was. Perhaps he was a guard who had been sent to keep her company. She had asked Frigga if it was alright if she went to explore the gardens, and the elder Ӕsir woman had said it was fine. She had asked if she had wanted company, and Rayna had politely declined. She'd been outside for ten minutes, and now he had just walked up right beside her. Yes, he was probably a guard sent to keep her company. She thought it best to be polite, so she had said yes.

"How are you finding Asgard, my lady?" He asked her.

"It is beautiful. The stories don't do it justice."

"This is your first time visiting?"

"Yes, and I'm not visiting. I'm staying. I think."

"You think?"

"I know my family wants me to stay, but there are a couple of complications back where I grew up." There, plain, simple, and an easy way to avoid the question.

"A suitor?"

She shook her head, gazing up at the trees, which held apples. He reached up, and plucked one from the branch, and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said, accepting it, and biting into it. It wasn't the same as the one she had earlier, so she guessed this was not one of Iduna's. But she said nothing, not wanting to look like an idiot.

"So, fair maiden, how much have you seen of Asgard so far?"

"Well, I just arrived today, and this is the first chance I have had to get out. So, just the sights coming in from the bifrost, and then it didn't feel like I took in enough. And the gardens, obviously. I've only been out here for around ten minutes."

"So, you have yet to see the sights? Well, it would be an honour if you would allow me to show you around, my lady." He said.

"Fandral!" A voice called. They both looked round to see a woman in armour heading towards them, her long dark hair pulled back. She looked slightly… pale. However, before she could reach them, his name was called again, this time; the voice belonged to a visibly angry Thor.

"I thought you were friends." She said, glancing between him and the oncoming Thor, having remembered what Frigga had told her.

"We are." Fandral said, rather unnerved. Thor looked ready to beat him into the ground- without Mjolnir.

Fandral didn't have the chance to do anything else as Thor grabbed him by the front of his armour, his eyes narrowed. "You had better hope you have not said anything untoward to her, Fandral." He growled.

"Thor he doesn't know!" Sif said, coming to Fandral's rescue, or attempting to. "He, Hogun and Volstagg only just returned from a hunting party."

"And I see that I am missing a very vital piece of information here, but I can assure you, all I did was be polite, offer to show her around Asgard, try and make her feel welcome." Fandral said, hoping Thor didn't take it into his mind to grab his neck instead of his armour.

"What had you leave in such a hurry Sif?" A new voice asked. "Fandral, what did you do?" The voice turned rather surprised then.

"Thor, he's telling the truth. He was nothing but a gentleman." Rayna spoke up then.

Thor released Fandral. "Bear in mind, Fandral, my niece is out of bounds. You will not flirt with her as you do every other woman who catches your eye."

Fandral just nodded in shock.

"Come Rayna," Thor said, offering his arm to her, "I will show you the gardens."

She allowed Thor to lead her away from him, the two men who had just joined them and the woman who she guessed was Sif, sending an apologetic look at Fandral. She felt slightly guilty that Thor had basically attacked his friend on her behalf.

"Why did you do that?" She asked when they were out of ear shot.

"Fandral is a known womanizer. I thought he was flirting with you. I was merely making sure he knew not to." Thor said, shrugging.

"Like I said, he was being nothing but a gentleman towards me. What he said earlier was true."

"He would have started." Thor said.

"I feel awful. You basically attacked your friend because of me."

"Do not worry about it. Fandral and I will forget all about this incident soon enough. We'll even laugh over it." He waved his hand.

Rayna just shook her head. She couldn't believe this.

* * *

Two hours later, Rayna was back in her rooms, and two maids were helping her pull on a golden dress. The top was corseted and Rayna found herself fighting for breaths at how tight it was done up. One of the maids, Gerda, was the one doing her dress, while the other, Amdis, worked on her makeup. When the dress was done up, and her breathing severely restricted, Gerda started to style Rayna's hair into an intricate braid.

It felt like an age later when the two allowed her to look into the mirror, and her jaw dropped. "Is that really me?" She asked.

"Yes, my lady." Gerda said, smiling at her.

"I didn't even look this good at the Yule ball." Rayna said. "I hardly recognise myself."

The two smiled at each other and then at her. "We are glad to be of help. Your return has been something that has been anticipated for years. Ever since…" Amdis trailed off.

"Since my mother was brought back." Rayna finished for her.

"That was a very sad day indeed." Amdis said. "I heard Prince Thor trashed his chambers several times after he, Prince Loki, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three returned with Princess Ingrid's body."

"It's odd to see how much they miss her. The woman who believes she was the sister of Lily Evans, my mother's alias on Midgard, didn't miss her at all. This has all taken me a bit by surprise I guess. At least I know she had family who truly cared for her. Instead of just Petunia."

"You miss her too, don't you?" Gerda asked, sympathetically.

"So much." Rayna admitted. "More than I could ever say. I think what hurts is that I want to be able to at least remember her. To remember how she was with me."

"I am sure she loved you more than anything." Amdis said.

There was a knock on the door, and the three of them jumped. Amdis walked out to the sitting room and answered the door. Her surprise caught the two remaining in the bedroom by surprise. "King Odin!"

Rayna's eyes widened slightly.

"I am here to see my granddaughter." He said. There was the sound of movement, followed by the sound of a closing door. Rayna hurried to the sitting room and saw that Odin was standing in-front of the fire, staring into the flames, a large box in one hand. She cleared her throat and he turned and smiled at her. "I have something for you Rayna." He said, stepping towards her.

He opened the box and she gasped at the circlet. It was gold, and twisted into intricate patterns with a clear crystal set into the front.

"It's beautiful." Rayna said.

"I had it made two years ago, knowing you would be of the age where you would have started attending official functions had you been here. We never gave up in finding you. Now I see the gamble has paid off." He placed the box on the table, and took the circlet out of the box and placed it on her head.

"I love it. Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me." He said, smiling at her. "Now, I believe it is time to head to the feast." He held out his arm to her, and she took it. They left the room, and headed down the long corridors towards the feast hall.

The hall was already filled with people, and as they passed, people bowed or curtsied. It was all rather surreal to her to see people curtsying and bowing to _her_. Granted they were bowing to Odin too, but she knew if it was just her passing, the reactions would be the same. It was just plain weird.

She was sat between Frigga and Loki, and the food was brought out on large platters. Servers wandered round, filling goblets with wine. The food was unlike anything she'd ever tasted. It far surpassed even the food at the feasts in Hogwarts.

"I hear Thor almost killed Fandral earlier." Loki said in an amused tone.

"It was quite a shock actually." Rayna said. "I'd thought he was a guard sent to keep me company or something. At first at least."

"And then Thor turned up." Loki guessed.

"No, actually. He seemed to have no clue who I was."

Loki nodded. "Well, Fandral was lucky. It was probably only his long standing friendship with Thor that saved him from any injury."

"It's actually one of those incidents I think I would rather forget about." Rayna said. "I've read some of mum's diary."

He nodded. "I guessed you would have. Did you see anything that stood out?"

"It said he was after me because of a prophecy, but no one has ever told me that before. This is the first I've heard of any prophecy."

"We do not know either. We were rather hoping you would already know of the prophecy." Loki admitted.

"Sorry to disappoint, but this is the first I've heard of it." Rayna shrugged. "I just wish I hadn't been kept in the dark. I've had no real reason for why it happened until now. I bet Dumbledore knows though."

"Don't worry over the contents of the prophecy. You are not ready yet to fight full scale battles, so whatever it says, you are protected from it."

"How can you stop a prophecy?"

"Mortals have a habit of making self-fulfilling prophecies." Loki informed her. "Those do not need to be acted upon. And even if they are for the most part, those involved just have to choose to turn away from the words of the prophecy, and then it holds no power."

"Fingers crossed then."

"Pardon?" He asked, brow furrowing.

"A saying which means to hope for good luck." Rayna explained.

"Ah." He nodded.

Rayna realised something then. "My wand is in that house I was being kept in. How am I going to learn magic?" She asked.

"You will not need a wand for what I will teach you." Loki said. "We are not faced with the same restrictions as mortal sorcerers. A foci is not needed, though it sometimes helps. I've used staffs, for example. It is especially useful in a battle, when the staff acts as a physical weapon as well. There was one time that Thor, once again, had gotten us into quite a bit of trouble." The rest of the time was spent with Loki telling some rather entertaining stories and correcting several misconceptions over the myths and legends. Then it was time for the dancing. Rayna nervously chewed the inside of her lip.

"It will be fine." Frigga assured her. "Remember what I said earlier." She shot a look at Loki, and he nodded.

"Can I have this dance, Rayna?" He asked, standing and offering his hand.

She stood, and took it, smiling slightly at him. The dance was an easily paced one, and she found it easy to keep time. The lessons from Cedric and Professor McGonagall had paid off, it seemed. She even managed not to step on his feet, as she'd done with Cedric several times during the Yule Ball. When the dance finished, she let out a sigh of relief. The first one was done with, and she hadn't embarrassed herself.

"You seemed tense throughout the whole dance." Loki noted.

"I normally stand on my partner's feet." She explained. "I'm still getting used to dancing."

"Ah." He said nodding. "I thought you did remarkably well. You just needed to relax a bit and allow yourself to enjoy the dance a bit more."

She nodded at his advice. But she knew it would take some time for her to get used to dancing. Rayna only had chance to have a mouthful of wine before Thor asked her to dance. This one was much quicker paced than the last, and she found herself laughing as she tried desperately to not step on his toes. She had a buzz beginning in her head.

"I think the wine's starting to affect me." She admitted, laughing slightly.

"It is stronger than what you are used to on Midgard." He said.

"Yes. Add that to the fact that I haven't really ever drunk before, and there's going to be trouble."

"Do not worry about that." Thor said.

"I don't want to make a complete fool of myself."

"If you seem to be in danger of doing that, I promise, I will personally take you to one side in order for you to cool down a little." He said.

"Thank you." She said, gratefully. "I should probably stay off the wine a little."

"Just don't drink too much more. You'll be fine if you have a bit more." He assured.

She managed to sit out from the next dance before Odin approached her. She danced with him, before heading back to sit down. She'd had a bit more wine, and it was starting to take its toll on her. She was quite a bit more giggly than before. But she retained enough sense to know she needed to cool off. She saw that there was a large balcony to one side of the room, so she went and stood out on it, gazing at the stars. She wondered which of them was Midgard. She was so caught up in her thoughts of the world on which she had grown up that she did not hear anyone approach.

"You already miss it."

She jumped and turned to face Thor, who was now standing beside her. "Yes, I do." She said, turning back to look at the stars. "My friends must all believe me dead by now. And they won't have any warning that he's back until he chooses to show himself."

"We will find a way to warn them." Thor said.

"I hope so. I… I've already lost so much to him. He targets muggleborns. Thinks they're less. That they don't deserve to learn magic. That they're less than human, just because their parents aren't magical themselves. Hermione's muggleborn. She's the brightest and most talented witch I know. He'd target her anyway, but she's my best friend. She doesn't live behind any sort of protective wards. How will she survive, if he chooses to target her to try and get to me?"

"The moment the Bifrost is repaired, warriors will be sent to target Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They will warn your friends also." Thor said.

"I know I've only just arrived, but when will I get to go down myself?"

"You have yet to fully recover. And, you have much to learn. War is no place for someone with no training." Thor said.

"I'm all healed."

"Your wounds are." He agreed. "But you are still severely underweight. Let's not forget that, even though you have not had a breakdown, there are the trauma's that come with the experiences you have been put through."

She sighed. "I guess I just want to be able to see for myself that they are all fine. It's all well and good for you. All your friends are here. And you know if they are in danger they can take care of themselves. I don't have that luxury."

"That is where you are wrong. Did mother tell you of my banishment?"

"Yes."

"Then she has told you of Jane?"

"I had forgotten for a moment." Rayna admitted sheepishly.

"Do not worry about that. But I love her dearly. And I miss her. I did not get a chance to visit her before. I trust that she is safe, but I am not sure. I have had Heimdal check on her regularly, but it does not always reassure me."

"Sorry. I guess I just got caught up in my own worries."

"Tis fine, Rayna." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We all forget things like that when danger is great to those we love."

"Are you going to bring Jane to Asgard?"

"One day." He nodded. "Yes, I will. I cannot wait to show her my home." The look on his face when he thought of Jane… she'd seen it before. On Cedric's face, when he'd looked at her.

"You really love her."

"Aye. I do." He said. "How can you tell?"

"I've seen that look before." She turned back to look at the stars. "Seen it directed at me, even."

"Cedric." He said.

She nodded. "I failed him Thor. I duelled Voldemort, and at one point, our spells collided, and created this connection. Those he'd killed with that wand came from his wand. Cedric was one of them. He asked me to take his body back to his father. But I was caught."

Thor drew her into a one armed hug. "He will pay Rayna. I swear to you he will."

"But who else will he take from me before he does?" She asked. "He's already taken my parents and Cedric. Who else? How many people have to die until that bastard is satisfied or killed himself?"

"That I do not know. But tonight is a night of celebration. Forget these dark thoughts for now. You are home at last, and that is what matters." He said. "Now, you have already, briefly met Fandral and Sif, but I think it would be best to properly introduce you to them and Volstagg and Hogun."

The four were sat at a table, laughing and drinking. Sif was now wearing a dress of red and gold, instead of armour.

"My friends! I have not yet properly introduced you to my niece." Thor said, pulling a chair out for Rayna at the table. She sat down, and he sat beside her. "Rayna, this is Sif, goddess of war, Volstagg the Valiant, Hogun the Grim and you have already briefly met Fandral the Dashing. My friends, this is Rayna Asta Jamesdottir."

"Apologies if I offended you earlier, Princess." Fandral said.

"You didn't offend, honestly." Rayna said. "I'm sorry he threatened you." She jerked her head at Thor.

Fandral laughed. "No harm done." He waved his hand dismissively. "Thankfully Thor grabbed my armour, not my neck."

Thor laughed. "You are very lucky I decided to ask questions first, hit later, Fandral."

"It was a near miss." Fandral nodded, grinning.

Volstagg waved down a server. "We must have a drink to celebrate your return!" Another goblet of the smooth red wine was placed in-front of Rayna. She swore this would be her last, but after dancing with Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun (who lived up to his name the entire time), she found herself drinking another after each dance, in turn she got progressively drunker and forgot about her restraint of not drinking more.

That was probably how she found herself being supported by both Loki and Thor back to her rooms and lightly singing a song Volstagg had taught her a few hours previous. She stumbled, only for one of them to steady her.

"I'm never this clumsy." She laughed. "I'm even more graceful flying. Unlike Viktor. He's duck footed on the ground and graceful in the air." She rambled. "I wonder how he and Fleur are doing. I made friends with them during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Fleur's part Veela, did you know? I can't remember if I ever told Ron. He was always drooling over her. I meant to tell him. Can't remember if I did now. I hope he's alright. Mrs Weasley would know. She has this clock with hands with hers, her husbands, and all her children's names on. They'll point to where all her family is. Home, School, work, mortal peril. Quite a cool clock. They're a nice family, the Weasleys. 'Cept Percy. He's a bit of a pompous prat. He worked for the man who had Sirius chucked in Azkaban without a trial. Awful place that. Guarded by creatures called dementors. They suck all the happiness out of a person and make them relive their worst memories. Give them the chance; they'll suck out your soul. The damn things seem to love me. Because of them I hear mum on that night. She begged him to spare me. He just laughed after he killed her. Then he turned his wand on me. Didn't work. The bastard's curse rebounded. Bet he didn't see _that_ coming. He should have stayed as a wraith. But sweet Merlin the guy is ugly. I wonder what happened to his nose."

Loki and Thor looked at each other. She remembered that night. And it was probably the only memory she had of Ingrid.

"I hope his death is as painful as possible. It's all his fault my life was a misery. If he hadn't come and torn my family apart I wouldn't have had to live with the Dursleys. They hate magic. Hate it. Tried to stamp it out of me. Only ever succeeded in causing more bursts of accidental magic." They didn't interrupt her. They were learning more from her now than they would when she was sober. "Did you know, up until the first time Hogwarts tried to send me a letter, just before I turned eleven, my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs? Then, the letter came and it was addressed to my cupboard. Vernon was afraid then. So he let me move into the bedroom Dudley had used to store all his old toys in, the ones he'd grown bored with. And there were books in there too. Books which he hadn't even touched. They were good books. I can't see why anyone would just discard them. Yet again, Dudley's an idiot. A pig in a wig I used to call him. The name suited him. Still does." She swayed violently, and they stopped, thinking she was about to pass out. Luckily, she didn't. "Then there was Aunt Marge. I was forced to call her Aunt, even though she was just Vernon's sister. Gods I hated that woman. And her dogs. Especially Ripper. The damned thing chased me up a tree once. The Dursley's just laughed. I'm so glad I'm not related to them. Marge was an awful woman. The reason I blew her up like a balloon was because of how she talked about mum. 'If there's something wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with the pup.' That's what she said. As if mum was nothing more than some dog. If I ever see that woman again…" And then she went completely limp.

"Let's get her to her rooms." Loki said. "Her maids should be there."

"We shouldn't have let her have so much wine." Thor said.

"But it has turned out in our favour." Loki reasoned. "She's told us far more now, than she would have when she was sober. What could have taken months to get out of her, piece by piece, came out in one night. But damn, she's been through far too much."

"What do you think she meant by they tried to stamp her magic out of her?" Thor asked darkly.

"It had better not be what I think, or I swear they are going to be in a world of pain." Loki growled. "Forget what I just said, they'll be in _worse_ pain than what I already have in mind for them."

"They should have been looking after her properly." Thor agreed. "They have neglected their duties terribly."

"I fancy a trip back to Midgard, just to pay them a visit, when the Bifrost's repaired."

"I might just join you." Thor said.

When they got to Rayna's rooms, they saw that Frigga and Rayna's two maids were waiting.

"We'll take her from here." Frigga said. "How did she get so drunk?"

"Ended up drinking with Volstagg." Loki said.

"That explains it then." She said.

She started to come round as Amdis and Gerda took her from her uncles, supporting her between the two of them. "Where am I?" She asked blearily.

"Just outside your room my lady." Gerda said gently.

"We found a few things out before she passed out." Loki said. "We'll tell you after." His green eyes flicked to Rayna, who was leaning forward dangerously close to falling.

Frigga nodded. "I won't be long." She opened the door to Rayna's chambers and led the two maids and her granddaughter inside. It didn't take long to help the very drunk Rayna get ready for bed, and the moment that her head hit the pillow, she was asleep, the alchohol preventing the nightmares that would surely plague her in the coming weeks.

* * *

**A/N: No preview, because I want to stop being horrible, as it was pointed out in a review. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 9

When Rayna woke the next morning, her head was pounding, her mouth felt like a wasp had nested in it, and her stomach was churning. She opened her eyes and hissed when the light hit them. The light had only made her headache far worse.

"My lady?" A quiet voice asked- but even that was too loud to Rayna's sensitive ears.

Rayna squinted and saw Gerda standing there, she quickly curtsied to Rayna.

"I feel like I was run over by a herd of stampeding hippogriffs." Rayna said, burying her face in the thick, soft pillows.

"That would be the hangover." Gerda said. "Lady Eir has already given me something that will ease the symptoms."

"Doesn't she have something to get rid of it entirely?"

"Yes, but the queen said that she was not to cure it fully- in order for you to learn your lesson." Gerda replied.

"Ugh." Rayna said. "I guess I'll just have to take what I can get then. Besides, it's not my fault. I would have thought the adults there would have known not to let a teenager- who's never been drunk before- drink so much. Aren't they supposed to be the responsible ones?"

"Yes, but you started drinking with Volstagg. Responsibility where drink is concerned flies out the window where he is concerned."

Leaning up, Rayna took the offered vial from Gerda and downed its contents. Her headache decreased and so did the nausea and the sensitivity of her senses.

"Are the large blank patches in my memory normal?" She asked.

"With as drunk as you were? Yes, my lady, they are."

"Oh. And there would be the reason I can't remember coming back to bed last night."

"You have a long day ahead of you. Amdis has gone to fetch you your breakfast, and then we will help you get ready. I was told to tell you your uncles will be showing you the sights today."

"Thanks, Gerda. I'm going to have a bath."

"I have already drawn one for you, my lady. The water is still hot."

Rayna was surprised, but nodded and thanked her again, and headed for the bathroom. She stripped down and climbed into the bath, slipping gratefully into the hot waters. Something had been added to the water, as it gave off the scent of fresh jasmine.

The soap stones, Rayna had been told, were herbal and good to wash both her hair and her body. She spent a while in the bath, and felt much more awake and normal afterwards. Once done, she dried herself off, and slipped back into her nightdress and placed a silk robe over the top of it. She wandered out to the living room and saw that Amdis had just returned and was placing a tray full of fresh fruits and bread onto the table.

"Your breakfast, my lady." She said, curtsying.

"Thank you, Amdis, and please, don't curtsy."

"But, it's what's proper." Amdis argued.

"I'm not used to it though."

"Well, you may need to become accustomed to it." She said. "I hope I haven't offended you by offering my advice unasked for."

"No, of course not. I could use any advice you have to give to me." Rayna said, honestly.

Amdis nodded and smiled.

Rayna saw one of Iduna's apples and immediately ate that first. She didn't think she'd ever get bored of eating them, they were so delicious. After breakfast, Amdis and Gerda had her step into a dress of red and gold and arranged her hair into a less elaborate braid than the one she had worn the night previous.

"What now?" Rayna asked. "Do I wait here, or go and look for someone?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Amdis answered it, and stepped aside, allowing Loki to step inside. She curtsied as he passed, and so did Gerda.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Loki asked, smiling at her.

"Better than when I woke up. I didn't embarrass myself, did I?"

"Not at all. What can you remember from last night?"

"I can remember dancing with Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun, and then it all gets a little hazy. I can't remember how I got back here at all."

He nodded. "I can understand that. You passed out halfway here. Thor and I brought you back. Mother and your two maids took you from there."

She nodded. "At least I didn't really embarrass myself." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Come. Thor is waiting for us outside. You told mother you wanted to explore the market, so we will start there."

The two left the room, and headed down the corridor. When they reached the large doors that led outside, Rayna saw Thor, Sif and the warriors three waiting for them outside. She was thankful that she didn't see a single horse in sight.

"Ah! There you two are! We were wondering if you were feeling up to going today, Rayna." Thor grinned.

She blushed slightly. "If I hadn't been given that potion, I wouldn't have been."

"Well, the fresh air will do you some good. We've decided to walk. It's not that far, and we'll be able to take more time to show you the sights." Thor said.

"Sounds fine by me." Rayna agreed. She recognised what was going on. They were trying to keep her occupied from what was going on back on Midgard while all the time trying to keep her from slipping into a shell of grief of Cedric- which probably would have happened had she been back on Midgard and sent back to the Dursleys.

The bright light still hurt her eyes a little, but after what she'd gone through, the pain was nothing. The cool morning air served to clear the remaining cobwebs from her mind as she walked, looking around and taking in the sights, focusing on things pointed out to her. The architecture was stunning. She found herself in awe at all the sights that she had missed before, on the ride to the palace. When they entered the market, the bright colours and the hustle and bustle reminded Rayna a little of Diagon Alley. She grinned, and immediately headed for one of the stalls, eager to begin browsing.

She wanted to see everything, and she gave it a good shot. The stalls held not just clothes, or decorations, but food as well. The stalls with clothes and materials held every sort of material possible and she found a soft blue scarf that felt like her invisibility cloak to touch, but she was sure it would not help her turn invisible.

"If you want it, have it." Thor said, from just behind her.

"I don't have any money." She murmured quietly, thinking of her vault in Gringotts.

Thor laughed, and clapped her on the shoulder. "That is no concern whatsoever." He said, pulling a handful of coins from a leather pouch, which was probably the Asgardian equivalent of a wallet. "How much?" He asked the woman behind the stall.

Soon, the scarf had been paid for and they were moving onto another stall.

"Thank you." She said, softly.

"You do not need to thank me, Rayna. It is our family's money anyway." Thor said. "Besides, I have close to fifteen years of birthday presents to make up for. So, you have thirty gifts coming to you at least from Loki and I. Fifteen each."

She shook her head. "You don't have to. Honestly."

"After everything, I think we do. You are a part of the family. You will be treated as such." Thor argued stubbornly.

Rayna just shook her head. The next thing she found was a brooch. It was circular and made of silver. The outside of the brooch was an intricate pattern that surrounded a proud stag. She ran her thumb across the prancing stag. It looked so much like her patronus- like prongs.

"Rayna? Are you alright?"

Her head snapped up, and she looked at Thor, who was looking at her worriedly. "I'm fine. The stag," She held out the brooch so he could see it, "My dad could change into a stag. It looks like his form."

He smiled, and paid for the brooch as well, before pinning it to her dress.

"Thank you." She said, looking down at the brooch, and blinking back the tears. She didn't know why the brooch meant so much to her, really. But it did.

"You should continue to look around. If you see anything you want, don't be afraid to point it out to me or Loki." He said.

Rayna nodded, and continued to browse. There were many different trinkets and items that caught her attention, but nothing she really wanted. That was, until she came across a mirror. It was a large oval shaped hand held mirror. The handle was long, and had what seemed to be vines twisting around it. The outer edges of the mirror had gilded flowers, but the glass itself was black, like the windows she'd seen on some cars. But what would be the point to that?

"That is a very special mirror, my lady." The woman behind the stall said. "It is a scrying mirror. Simply speak the name of a person you wish to see into it, and it will show them to you. If there is a mirror close to them, or another reflective surface, it will allow you to converse."

"Really?" Rayna asked, eyes wide. If it were true, then she could easily contact her friends. She could warn them.

The woman nodded, some of her blonde hair escaping the bun. "Aye." She replied.

"Found anything else, Rayna?" Loki asked her. She was so startled, that she almost dropped the mirror.

"And, luckily, it is impervious to damage." The woman added.

Rayna breathed a sigh of relief. Even if she had dropped it, it wouldn't have been damaged. "A scrying mirror." She said.

He raised an eyebrow, and took it from her. He examined it, murmuring a few spells. "This does seem to be a genuine scrying mirror." He said. He looked at the stalls owner. "You are aware of what this means." He said.

"Yes, Prince Loki. I am aware of how rare the real mirrors are." She nodded. "It is why I am selling it. It would fetch a good price. More than the rest of my stall's contents over at least two months."

Loki kept his gaze on the woman for several long moments. She swallowed and became nervous. Then, he handed the mirror to Rayna before all but emptying his money bag and handing the contents to her. "You are to speak to no one else of ever having this mirror in your possession." He ordered. The rest of the money he had was obviously meant to be used as a bribe.

She curtsied, before accepting the money. "Of course, my Prince." She said.

Loki nodded, and conjured a small black velvet bag for the mirror, and Rayna placed it inside. "Let no one see it until we get to the palace." He said, quietly, scanning the crowd around them for anyone who could have seen them buying the mirror. "And even then, be cautious of who you allow to see it."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because a scrying mirror, in the wrong hands, can be a very dangerous weapon." He told her quietly. "The last thing we need is one of our enemies being able to spy on us without our knowing."

She nodded, and fastened the bag to her belt, keeping one hand on it at all times anyway; to make sure that it wasn't taken from her. She explored the market thoroughly, before they moved to another part of Asgard, and Thor, Loki, Sif and the warriors three began pointing out monuments, and many other things that they thought may interest her. Rayna was in awe of it all. Everything was wonderfully crafted and she could barely take in that this had been her mother's home- and now it was her home. The last stop of the day was back at the palace. Rayna felt her breath stop.

"It's huge." She said after a moment. The library was bigger than huge, in fact. Row after row of shelves, stacked with books, were stretched out in-front of her in a massive sprawl that probably had some sort of organisation system to it, but one that she was currently unaware of. The shelves reached to the ceiling and to reach books more than five shelves up, she would need the help of a ladder. "If you can't seem to find me for several hours, it'll be because I've just gotten lost in here." She said, earning several laughs from the others.

"Well, you will have plenty of time to explore it and familiarise yourself with it." Loki said.

"And if you ever need a guide, I'm sure that Loki will be more than willing to show you around. He practically lives in here, after all." Thor laughed.

Loki just rolled his eyes. Not long after, Rayna was back in her rooms and had pulled the scrying mirror out. She thought for a moment on who to try and contact and then decided that Professor Dumbledore was probably the best bet.

"Professor Dumbledore." She said to the mirror. The black glass seemed to swirl, before becoming clear and revealing a tired looking Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk, quill in hand, poised to write, but just looking at the parchment in-front of him. "Professor?" She asked, hoping he could hear her. His office, after all, was filled with shiny objects. One of them had to be reflective, right?

He looked up, startled, and looked round. "Rayna?" He asked, still glancing round.

"Professor, I should be somewhere to your right. In something reflective." She said.

He looked straight at her and smiled when he saw her. "Rayna my girl, it is good to see you. You have no idea how worried we have been for you. Especially after…"

"After?" She prompted. "Have you found him? Cedric?"

"I am sorry, Rayna, but he is-"

"I know. He died not ten minutes after we landed in a graveyard. Pettigrew and Voldemort were there Professor. He's back."

"I feared as much, Miss Potter." The headmaster replied gravely. "Where are you? You seem fine."

"You are never going to believe me, but yet again, you just might be one of the few who will believe it. In my first year, you found me sitting in-front of the Mirror of Erised and I told you I saw my family. And I did. What I didn't realise then, was that some of them who I saw, just behind mum, were still alive." She told him about the ritual and how she had escaped after near a month and instinctively apparated, wishing for family. She told him about Thor and Loki and how they had revealed that Lily Potter nee Evans was in fact Ingrid Odindottir and they had been the ones to take her body, and give her a funeral in Asgard.

"So you are with them now? On this muggle flying ship?"

"No Professor, I'm in Asgard. I arrived yesterday, after I woke up. Met my grandparents, got introduced to Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three. I'm actually still a little hung over from the feast last night that Odin held to celebrate my return."

"But you are safe?"

"As safe as I can be here Professor. When… when did you find him? And how?"

"His body was left in Diagon Alley with a note saying you would soon join him. That was two days ago, and your wand was left next to Mr Diggory's body. Extensive checks revealed your wand did not send the curse that killed him."

"How are his parents?" She asked, brushing tears away from her eyes.

"Mourning. But they do not blame you. Amos is even helping in the search for you. He knew what you meant to his son."

"I tried to get him to leave Professor. Honestly I tried. But I failed to protect him." The tears spilled over then.

"I know you did, dear girl, I know. None of this is your fault I assure you."

"I can't help thinking that if I had just taken the cup when he told me too…"

"You had no way of knowing the cup was a portkey, dear girl." He said in the familiar grandfatherly tone. "None of this was your fault. Never think that."

"Frigga said his death was worthy of Valhalla."

"Then no doubt he is in the best place." He said. "Now, I would appreciate it greatly if, at some point, you could arrange for me to talk with one of your family, just to assure your safety, and of course, talk about your schooling."

"Oh, I'm pretty safe here. As for my schooling, I know Loki is going to teach me magic. I don't know yet, whether I'm going to be able to come back to Hogwarts. I hope I will."

"Why ever not?"

"They don't seem to think it's safe for me. When he found out about my existence, after mum's body was brought back, Odin decreed that if any Ӕsir found me, they were to bring me straight to Asgard. Now, when the Bifrost is rebuilt, and working properly again, he'll be sending out warriors to deal with the Death Eaters. The order is to kill any Death Eater's except Pettigrew. He and Voldemort are to be brought to Asgard to face justice here. But I don't doubt the final outcome will be the same."

"Well then, if you could possibly manage it, I would appreciate the chance to talk with your grandfather, but if not, your grandmother or either of your uncles would suffice. I have a group that I put together in the first war. The aim is to bring in as many of his Death Eaters as possible, and bring him down. Any assistance would be appreciated. And of course, I want to try and avoid any unnecessary loss of life."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. Now, I will leave you to contact your other friends, while I will spread the word you are safe. No doubt the Minister will want to talk with you himself. He believes Sirius is behind everything- don't worry though, he is well hidden. Shall we say, tomorrow around this time? Contact me."

"Of course, Professor." She nodded. Instinctively, she waved her hand over the mirror, and the glass darkened to a deep black. Now who would she contact? She smiled as she looked back at the mirror. "Hermione Granger." Once again the surface swirled and cleared, and revealed Hermione. She saw Rayna immediately, her eyes widened, and she yelped.

"Rayna!" She cried out in shock.

"Hey, Mione." She said, smiling slightly.

"Oh Rayna! Are you alright! Where are you? How did you escape? We were so worried! What happened?"

"Hermione? Who are you talking to?" A woman asked.

Hermione jumped and spun round, just as a young woman came into the room, which appeared to be a sitting room. Her accent was American and she had light brown hair and brown eyes that were similar to Hermione's, but she was too young to be her mother. Her eyes were wide when she saw Rayna. "Oh."

"Jane!" Hermione said. "Err… Jane, meet my friend from school, Rayna Potter. Rayna, meet my cousin, Jane Foster, my mother's niece, her older brother's daughter." She was chewing her lip nervously.

"How is she in the mirror?" Jane asked, walking forward.

"Magic. Jane, I'm a witch." Hermione said.

"And I'm in love with a god." Jane said.

"Don't make fun of me Jane." Hermione said, obviously hurt.

"She isn't." Rayna said. Then she sighed. "Hermione, you may want to sit down. This is going to really stun you."

"How did you know I wasn't joking?" Jane asked.

"Thor speaks highly of you." Rayna said.

"You've spoken with him? How is he?"

"He misses you." Rayna said. "But, he is fine for the most part, but as I said, he misses you. Well, you may as well both listen to my story. Is anyone else there who might interrupt us?"

"My parents are here." Hermione said.

"Actually, they may want to listen to this too. You are all in danger, after all."

"Danger? Why?" Jane asked.

"He's back, isn't he? V-Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

Rayna nodded. "Yes. And he's already had Pettigrew kill Cedric. They were responsible for my disappearance."

"I'll go get my parents then." Hermione said.

"Who is this Voldemort person? And why are we in danger from him?" Jane asked.

So, Rayna filled her in on Voldemort, that he was after her and why he would target Hermione and her family because of that. When Hermione returned with her parents, Jane was looking a little pale.

"Alright Rayna, what happened?" Hermione asked, worry lacing her tone.

"The cup was a portkey designed to take me straight to Voldemort." Rayna began. She told the story of what happened in the graveyard once again, and then, of her escape, and then what Loki and Thor had revealed to her.

"So, you're Thor's niece?" Jane asked.

"Turns out I am." Rayna nodded. "I even have mum's diary to confirm the fact that she was who they claimed."

"So, you're in Asgard?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. We used the Tesseract to get here. Thor mentioned they're now using its power to re-build the Bifrost after he destroyed it during a fight with Loki. I've already contacted Professor Dumbledore, so he knows of the situation but I think… Voldemort is going to want to try and get to me Hermione. You are an easy target. The Weasleys have wards. You don't."

"Do you honestly think they will come here?" Mrs Granger asked.

"At some point, I think he probably will send someone." Rayna said, looking worried. "I am so sorry. I've put you all in danger."

"It's not your fault." Mr Granger said. "We may not have wards, but I'm sure we can go somewhere they won't find us."

"You can come back with me to Puente Antigua." Jane said. "My things have all been moved back there now and I have an apartment. I doubt they'll be able to find you there."

"And all any of the neighbours know is that Jane lives in America. It's an awfully big place. They wouldn't know where to start." Mrs Granger said.

Mr Granger nodded. "You're right. That's probably the best idea. I'll go get us plane tickets. When do you suggest we leave?" he asked Rayna.

"Some point soon." Rayna said. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Rayna are you in there?" Thor asked.

"Come in Thor." She said.

The door opened and Thor came in. "I see you are already using the mirror."

She nodded. "I'm pretty sure there's someone who you'll want to talk to here." Rayna said, before moving across on the sofa and patting the seat beside her.

"Who?" He came and sat down beside her, and glanced down at the mirror. "Jane?"

"Thor!" She said happily. "It's good to see you again! Why didn't you tell me you had a niece?"

"We had no idea where she was at the time." Thor said. "I was planning on telling you the next time I saw you, now we found her."

"I'll be back in Puente Antigua the next time you visit."

"Where are you now?" He asked.

"In England actually." Jane said. "Thor, this is my Aunt, Emma Granger, her husband, Daniel and their daughter Hermione."

"One of my best friends." Rayna added.

"That's a coincidence." Thor started. His eyes turned to Hermione. "Thank you for being such a good friend to my niece, Miss Granger."

Hermione flushed. "No problem at all." She said. "When will Aina be back on Midgard?"

"Not for a while." Thor said. "She has still to recover, and has much to learn. Loki intends to begin teaching her magic tomorrow, and then there is her other training to go through, without magic."

"But, will she be back in time for school?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Thor said, shrugging.

"I'd better be. I've got my O.W.L exams this year." Rayna said.

"You are going to keep asking aren't you?" Thor asked her.

"I'll keep pestering, sure."

"Oh dear." Hermione groaned. "You're in trouble now. She said pester. Not ask."

"Is that a problem?" Thor asked.

"It is when it comes from the daughter of one Marauder, the goddaughter of another, the student of a third and someone who has been influenced by the Weasley twins." Rayna said. "My mind's always been filled with ideas; I just never had a chance to unleash them. Oh, let's not forget, the niece of the god of _mischief_."

"I will talk to father to see what is going to happen. But I make no promises of the outcome. Speaking of father, he wishes to see the mirror. It is why I am here."

"Then I take it we'll need to end the conversation for now then?"

"For now. I will see you soon, Jane."

"Bye, Thor." Jane replied.

"Take care. And be quick moving, guys. You never know when he'll make a move to try and draw me out." Rayna said.

"We will, so long as you do too."

"Hermione, I probably couldn't get a paper cut here without being bloody fussed over." Rayna replied. "I'll contact Sirius and the Weasleys before I call back, but I'll speak to you the next chance I get. See you soon."

"See you."

The mirror clouded over and became a smooth black surface once again. Rayna felt tears prick her eyes and she brushed them away furiously before they could spill over. She was so happy that she had the chance to talk with Hermione. But at the same time, she wanted to be there with Hermione, to hug her and be sure she was safe.

Thor pulled her into his side. "She is fine. And she will stay safe. Everything will work out in the end, Rayna. I promise."

"That bastard took my parents from me Thor. I couldn't bear losing any of my friends too."

"I know. We will make sure no harm comes to them. Now come, your grandfather wishes to see the mirror, and it is best not to keep him waiting for too long."

Rayna nodded. "I contacted Professor Dumbledore first. He wants to speak to someone. I've agreed to contact him again tomorrow, at the same time."

Thor nodded. "Then I will be sure that Loki and I at the very least will be there to speak with him."

They stood, and Rayna slipped the mirror back into the bag Loki had conjured for it. Then, they left the room.

* * *

He had known she had been powerful; it was why he had made sure Voldemort had targeted the Potters. It would be far easier to win the war with Rayna as the Chosen One, carefully moulded into his weapon of course. It had been why he had been there the moment the wards had been triggered at Godric's Hollow. Why he hadn't interfered. And then, he had taken one year old Rayna and planted certain memories into the right minds, and given the child to Hagrid, to hand back to him at Privet Drive. But he hadn't expected _this_. He had thought Lily to just be a powerful descendent from a lost old family who had become squibs after far too much inbreeding. He would have to tread carefully from here on out, with this revelation. Rayna already trusted him, but a wrong move on his part could have all his well laid plans crumbling around him. If he plaid his cards right, then he would have Asgardians on his side. If he made a wrong move however, his weapon could slip through his control. The last thing he needed was for Rayna to be kept out of reach, in Asgard, for the duration of the war. He needed her to fulfil his plans. Without her, without her death, the light would never win.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 10

Odin had examined the mirror carefully that night and gave it back and said that Rayna could keep it the next morning, so long as she hid it well when not using it, and only let those she trusted know of it. When he heard Dumbledore's request, he agreed to speak with him, for the simple reason that he wanted to know why Rayna had not been completely safe in his school.

The next day, Loki had begun teaching Rayna magic. They were in the sitting room of his own rooms, so the likelihood of them being disturbed decreased dramatically. The sitting room had books everywhere, and some even had rings on them from where they had been used as coasters. Somehow, there were paths between the stacks of books, and he seemed to know where everything was. She had the brief thought that Hermione's room at her home would either already look similar to this, or would do one day, when she got a place of her own when she was older.

"We'll begin with a simple fire spell." Loki said. They hadn't told her that with the power of the Tesseract, the repairs to the bridge had already been completed, and Thor had already been sent to Midgard as well as several others to begin the search for Death Eaters, among other things. It was Loki's job to keep her distracted, and not learn of anything they had planned. If everything went well, and it should so long as Thor didn't mess things up, it would be far easier to keep Rayna safe on Asgard. But, he doubted it would work in the long term really, but it would work for a while. Loki noted the darkening circles under Rayna's eyes, and knew the nightmares of what she had gone through were probably starting to get to her. So, he resolved to take her mind off everything for now. He cupped her hands in his. "Close your eyes and imagine a flame. Picture the way it moves, how it flickers, the colour of it and the heat it emits. Imagine all those details as vividly as you can and hold them in your mind."

She nodded, signalling that she was doing as she'd been told.

"Now, keep those details in your mind while you pull at your magic. Concentrate on making the flame appear in your hand with the magic you have control over."

Rayna's brow furrowed as she concentrated and Loki looked down to her cupped hands and saw a flicker as a flame appeared. He smiled "Open your eyes." He said.

She did, and looked down, and gasped, just before the small flame disappeared as her concentration broke. "I did it!"

"Yes, you did. But you're going to need to work on keeping the flame in existence." He said. "Let's try again." They kept up lessons in magic until it was time for lunch. Everyone was persistent that she didn't miss a single meal. And with every meal she had a set of potions she had to take to help her reach a more healthy weight. Already her pale skin had gained a healthy glow, but she still had little weight, and ate very little at meal times, not being able to stomach a load of food at once. After lunch, Loki grabbed a book from one of the piles in his sitting room and handed it to her.

"I don't know how far you are in runes and how they work in spells and rituals, so it would be best to read that as thoroughly as you can."

"I haven't learnt a thing about runes. I took Divination as an elective instead."

"It isn't a necessary subject to learn?" Loki asked. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do they understand how closely interwoven magic and runes are? Some of the most basic magical principles are based around rune work and they give their students the choice of ignoring one of the most important aspects of magic! Honestly, what do they teach you?"

"Potions, transfiguration, charms, Defence against the Dark Arts," She broke off when Loki snorted.

"Dark Arts. Mortals! Magic is magic, not good and not bad. It's all about how you use the spells." He pointed his hand at a glass on the table, and it began to levitate. "The mortal wizards who have been teaching you the past few years, what would they say about levitation?"

She shrugged. "It was one of the first things we learnt to do."

"Imagine that's a person on a cliff." He said. Then, he flicked his wrist and the glass moved over the edge, and dropped, shattering. She got the idea.

"I see where you're going. But, what about things like the killing curse, the cruciatus and the imperious?"

"If I'm not mistaken then the last two are the torture and controlling curses, correct?"

Rayna nodded. "Yeah. I can shake the imperious, but the cruciatus…" She shuddered.

"Voldemort used it on you." He said.

"One of his favourites." Rayna said. "I can't see how it could be just magic. I mean, the killing curse could be used to put someone out of their misery if they're just going to have a slow death otherwise, and it's a quick way of making sure your enemies stay down, and the imperious could stop suicides, I guess, but I don't understand how any good could come from the cruciatus."

"It's a way to get information."

"Vertaserum." She said. "Or, the imperious."

"What you're going to have to become accustomed to is that we're a society that doesn't work along the same lines that you are used to. If I understand correctly, many human societies have gotten rid of the death penalty, and the only form of punishment is imprisonment, correct?"

"Well, yeah."

"It is different on Asgard. Prisoners aren't simply housed. We have other punishments. Of course, they all receive trials, at which the punishment is given to suit the crime, but you get the idea. We don't use torture for fun, I assure you, but it is used as punishment for those who deserve it. The punishment fits the crime. Now, I'm not expecting you to use a curse to torture someone, no one is. But what I'm saying, is that if you used the cruciatus within reason, say when we brought Voldemort and Pettigrew for punishment, no one would bat an eyelid."

"I can see where you're coming from but…" She shuddered and her voice dropped to a hoarse whisper and her eyes focused on something far away. "There are times where I can still feel remnants of the pain. I tried to fight it off but I couldn't, and when I screamed… they just laughed." Another shudder wracked through her and tears welled in her eyes. Loki pulled her into a hug, not saying anything. He knew she needed to get it off her chest, and the only way to coax the information out of her was to let it come. "It felt like my blood was boiling me from the inside out and at the same time I had a thousand knives tearing me to shreds. And all I could think of was that by giving in I was _failing_ everyone."

"You failed no one." Loki said. "Do not even think that again. You got out of there, and you got to safety. You haven't failed anyone. You haven't let anyone down." He wiped a tear away from her face and more spilled over quickly.

* * *

Thor couldn't understand why Heimdal had said the man wouldn't come willingly if he was told the situation, but, he knew he had to do what he'd been told; otherwise this could take longer than he had planned. Fandral handed him the large sack and when he saw his target, he made his move. But he could still not believe he was doing this.

Padfoot felt like ripping something to shreds. He had searched everywhere he knew she had been in the muggle world, thinking she could have gone to any one of those places upon her escape, but he had received no luck in finding Rayna, or any link to her whereabouts. If only he knew where the Death Eaters had set up shop. He may be able to track her then. Unless Snape was lying, and she hadn't escaped. He wouldn't put it past the greasy git to lie like that and have them running round in circles looking for her like headless chickens.

Suddenly he was snatched up into a large sack and he yelped in shock. Was he being dognapped? Padfoot realised then that yes, yes he was. So, he began snarling and barking as loudly and as threateningly as possible, while trying to squirm out of the bag, even though it made no effect and he could feel the person who had grabbed him walking away with him as if he was no more of a nuance than a fly. He suddenly felt a spinning sensation and whined. It had felt like a very surreal portkey transport sensation. Suddenly, the sack was up ended and he was tipped out. He rolled out onto a gold floor very ungracefully, before pulling himself to his paws and growling at the three men in… armour? He ignored their choice of clothing and continued to growl, hackles raised.

"I still think it might have been better to approach him differently, Heimdal." The man with the red cloak said.

"He would not have listened. Or, he would think you a follower of the mortal wizard we are hunting, and attacked you." The man in the gold armour, Heimdal, replied.

The third man, the one with the quiff, snorted. "Like he would have gotten far against Thor, or me for that matter."

"It would have complicated matters, Fandral. You may have killed him in retaliation, and then where would we be?"

"He has a point. I do not think I would be able to tell my niece that we killed her godfather. I wouldn't have had the heart. You can change back to your human form, Mr Black; we know you are a wizard." The one with the red cape, Thor, said.

Sirius shifted back to his human form and his hand itched for his wand. "Who are you? He growled.

"We mean you no harm, Mr Black." Thor said. "But you would not, as Heimdal pointed out, have believed us if we simply approached you and told you what was going on."

"No harm? You dognapped me!" He almost yelled. "I was in the middle of looking for my goddaughter! Do you know how much danger she's in?"

"None whatsoever. She is no longer on Midgard, and as such is out of reach from those who seek to kill her." Heimdal replied. "Just as you are no longer on Midgard."

The way they spoke, the armour, and their names and the way they referred to earth… no, it couldn't be. "Alright, whose idea of a joke is this? I swear, I'm going to kill Moony if he thinks this is funny, because it's not. I don't have time for jokes while Rayna's still in trouble. There is no way I'm going to believe you're Norse gods!"

"Just take a look outside, and you may believe us." Thor said. He guessed Sirius Black was more of a man of actions than words, so there was no point in trying to talk him round. Besides, that was Loki's area of expertise.

Sirius edged out of the giant gold dome he was in, keeping an eye on the three men at the same time. When he was outside he turned, just for a quick glance, and stopped dead, his jaw dropping. "Sweet Merlin." He said.

"Welcome to Asgard." He heard Thor's voice boom, before a large hand clapped him on the back, causing him to stumble a little.

"But… how…?"

"Come, we will explain everything as best we can on the ride to the palace." Thor said. "I am sure you wish to see Rayna again, no?"

That snapped him out of it. "She's here?"

"Aye." Thor nodded. "Has been for several days now. There is much to discuss. You have not been told quite a lot of things."

For once, Sirius was quite glad he was a pureblood from one of the Ancient and Noble houses. He had absolutely no problems in riding the horse, but he almost fell off in shock when he was told that Lily wasn't Lily but was in fact Ingrid, a goddess, and because of that, so was Rayna, who was actually a princess in Asgard.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Thor grinned.

"Bloody hell… wait, this means she should never have gone to the Dursleys! The blood wards are non-existent! She was never safe there to begin with!"

"Blood wards?"

"Dumbledore, he said he placed blood wards around the Dursleys that meant that Voldemort and his followers would be unable to reach her there. They were based on the sacrifice Lily- I mean Ingrid- made when she stood between Voldemort and Rayna on that Halloween. He said because of the same blood that ran in Petunia's veins ran in Rayna's, it allowed for that protection. And all this time, it's been non-existent! Those bloody Death Eaters could have reached her at any time!"

"They could have, but no longer." Thor said. "I assure you, she is safe, but she misses all those she cared for on Midgard, which is why you have been allowed to come here. My father does not wish for her to be placed in danger again, none of us do. He hopes that if you are here it may placate her."

Sirius snorted. "I'm a bargaining chip then."

"She has been through much. We're hoping that you can also help us help her."

Sirius nodded. "Of course. I promised her parents to look after her. I've done an awful job so far, but I'll do whatever I can."

Sirius wore a similar expression to Rayna's on her first ride through Asgard when they passed through the city. He was in awe at the beauty of it. When they reached the palace he jumped from the horse's back.

Rayna was heading back from the gardens when she saw Thor and Fandral arrive with a third person who she hadn't had a good look at. She hadn't even known they had gone. She had gone to the gardens again that afternoon after Loki had finished their lessons for the day. Exploring the palace gardens was quickly becoming a routine for her. It was peaceful out there, and the scents of all the beautiful flowers calmed her mind, and helped her think clearly.

Rayna stopped however when the third man moved into view. "Sirius?" She choked out. He turned to face her, and a grin of relief spread over his face. She practically flew at him and latched onto him, hugging him tightly.

"Hey there Prongslet." He said, holding onto her tightly. "You had me worried there for a while." Sirius pulled back to assess her. "You aren't looking too bad. Could stand to put on some weight however."

She snorted. "Now you sound like Mrs Weasley." She said, smiling sadly.

He made a show of looking mortified. "You wound me Rayna! I am not that overbearing mother hen."

She hit his shoulder lightly. "She is a lovely woman. But she can be a bit overbearing at times, yes. Wait, how did you get here?"

"The Bifrost is now repaired." Thor said, approaching them. "We thought your godfather here could help you in your recovery. You are looking very tired Rayna. Are you alright?"

"Just had a bit of trouble sleeping last night is all. And, I started lessons on magic with Loki today."

Thor nodded. "Well, father wishes to speak with you." He said to Sirius. "You and Rayna will be able to catch up soon enough. Try and get some rest, Rayna."

"I will. See you soon, Sirius."

"See you soon, Prongslet." He followed Thor and Fandral inside and after a moment Rayna just shook her head and walked inside too, but turned in another direction and headed for her rooms. She would have time to scry for Ron, and hopefully talk to him, and then also call Remus too. She'd have to tell him that Sirius was fine. She didn't want him to panic, and get hurt searching for his friend.

When she got to her rooms, she pulled out the mirror from where she had hidden it in a convenient little alcove behind her bookshelf and sat down. She pulled it from the bag and held it securely in her hands.

"Ron Weasley." She said, clearly. She saw him sitting with the rest of his family, and Remus, strangely, in a kitchen that she had never seen before. They were all eating food. That was, until Ginny looked up and let out a shocked cry and pointed right at her. That was followed by much clamouring and shouting as they all stood and rushed to where her reflection must have been, to talk with her. She just remained silent until they all calmed down. "Right, now you all have that off your chests, I am going to say this only one more time, so hear me out. I am in Asgard. I am safe and sound. It turns out my mother, Lily, was actually Ingrid Odindottir, having used her magic to revert back to a child, then grow up as a mortal. Any questions? And please, one at a time."

"How did this happen?" Remus asked.

"I am going to get tired of telling this story." Rayna said. "Alright, here goes," She told them the whole thing from the start, barely noticing that Percy wasn't present. She vaguely wondered where he was.

"So, Sirius is with you?"

Rayna nodded. "He is. Well, he's on Asgard. Currently talking with Odin… I hope he doesn't say anything that could get him killed. I wouldn't put it past Sirius to make a wrong joke about one thing or another and get executed for it."

"So, you're Uncle," Fred began.

"Loki is the god of," George continued.

"Mischief?" They both finished together.

"I am not introducing you."

"Rayna!" They whined.

"You cause enough trouble as it is." Rayna said.

"You are coming back though, right?" Ron asked.

"I hope so. If they say no I'm going to be a right mini marauder."

Remus winced but Fred and George looked on with pride. "That's it, look to the legends for inspiration!" The two said.

"More importantly, my dad, godfather and third year DADA teacher." Rayna said, smirking, knowing she had just dropped Remus in the deep end. "After all, they were Prongs, Padfoot and Moony."

Remus' jaw dropped and his eyes widened, before flicking to the door, his way of escape. "Stay safe cub, call back soon!" And he ran from the room, the twins hot on his heels.

"So, where are you? That kitchen is definitely not the burrow. It's too dark and dingy."

"We can't say, dear." Molly said. "It's under the fidilius."

Rayna nodded. "Oh, ok then. But, everyone is alright, yeah?"

"We're all fine mate." Ron said. "Worried sick about you though. Especially when…"

"Professor Dumbledore did tell me." Rayna said, looking away for a moment and blinking to clear the tears. She then looked back. "I'm fine. As fine as I can be, at least. The nightmares are awful though. And they only started last night."

"Don't they have potions for that?" Ron asked. "Dreamless sleep, or something?"

"I don't want to become dependent on potions. If I get them out of the way now, then they won't come back later, hopefully."

"Are they feeding you properly?" Molly asked.

"If I don't turn up for a meal, then they make sure food's brought to my rooms and that I eat it. So, yeah, they are. I even have a potions regime to help combat the malnutrition."

"Well, at least you're eating. Are you sure you are ok?" Molly asked, concerned.

"I just… it's going to take time."

"Of course."

"You'll be fine mate." Ron said. "You can always… call, if you ever need to talk."

"I know. Thanks Ron, really. I appreciate you being there for me. I will call the first chance I get. Now, I'd better go, it'll soon be time for me to call professor Dumbledore again, and Odin wants to talk to him."

"Be careful Rayna!" Ron said, and then she let the mirror cloud over. She slipped it back in the bag and hid the mirror once again. Now they had let Sirius come to Asgard, maybe she could convince Odin to let a couple more of her friends visit too. She grabbed the book Loki had given her on runes and began to read it at her vanity which she could use as a desk, with parchment and a quill at the ready, to take notes to remember, and also write down any questions she had to clear things up with Loki. She was five pages into the book when there was a knock on the door.

She stood, walked into the living room, and opened the door. She grinned and launched herself into her godfather's arms. "How'd it go?"

"I think I got the closest to welcome to the family that I'm likely to get." Sirius said, hugging her back. "I don't think he quite likes me, but the fact of me being your godfather and having your best interests at heart may have worked out in my favour."

"Thank Merlin you didn't insult him. Come in. Do you have your room yet?"

"I'm in one of the guest rooms. Its two halls down. Wow yours is better than mine."

"I am a member of the family." She said, closing the door. "Is yours just a bedroom then?"

"With a sofa in front of the fireplace, a large wardrobe, and an en-suite bathroom."

"Ah, I have a walk in wardrobe. A massive one at that. Sit down."

They took a seat on the sofa and he drew her into a hug. "How you doing pup? Really."

"Not good Paddy. I… in my dreams last night, I saw mum, dad and Cedric, and they were blaming me. And then, at the same time, I was feeling the pain the Death Eaters and Voldemort inflicted on me when I was in that cell."

"You listen to me very carefully, it wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault." Sirius said. He moved to kneel in front of her and took her hands in his. "Your parents and Cedric would never blame you, and neither does anyone else, do you understand me? So, you shouldn't blame yourself either. All of this was Voldemort's fault. That is something you have to realise. You hold none of the blame. None of it."

She nodded, but Sirius knew that she still very much blamed herself. It was just something that was going to take time. He shifted again and sat beside her, wrapping an arm round her shoulders. "So tell me, what have you been up to while you've been here?" He asked.

A while later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Rayna said.

Gerda came into the room and curtsied. "The king wishes to see you. He says you already know what it is about, Princess."

"Thank you Gerda." She said, smiling at the woman. "I'll go there now."

Gerda smiled, curtsied again, and left the room. "I take it that was one of your maids?" Sirius asked.

She nodded and walked to the bookshelf. Reaching behind it, she grabbed the mirror. "So, what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Ah, probably explore the place a bit."

"Just don't morally insult anyone. Please."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and they both left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 11

The five of them had gathered to hear what Dumbledore would say to Odin's questioning, but Rayna, not expecting much, had asked Frigga for something to draw with and was soon drawing a picture of Voldemort, as she had promised Heimdel, listening with half a ear as she did so. She was shocked from her drawing for a moment when she heard the voice of Minister Fudge but in.

"Now see here man! I demand to talk to Rayna Potter at once! Her account is needed to discover where Black is hiding!"

"You are in no position to make demands of me, mortal." Odin said, his tone hardening and eye narrowing. "Who are you? Why should I pay you any mind while I am here to speak with the Headmaster of Hogwarts? Unless I was mistaken and you are he."

"I am Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic! As such, it is my right to know of the goings on in my country! Especially matters pertaining to dangerous psychopaths such as Sirius Black!"

"Sirius is innocent!" Rayna almost yelled, standing up and walking to stand behind Odin's shoulder so she could look into the mirror too. "It wasn't him! It was Voldemort, he's back!"

"He's not back! It's impossible. You have been confounded again Miss Potter." Fudge insisted.

"Why would he do that, and let me get away, instead of just killing me? No. Sirius is innocent. And Voldemort is back. If you don't face facts then more innocent people are going to die and the blood will be on your hands due to your ineptitude. Mass Murderers don't just confound their prisoners and let them go!"

"Then the torture has gone to your head! He's not back!"

"Oh you damned idiot!" Rayna cried out.

Frigga pulled her to one side, to get her to calm down, knowing that Odin could handle the situation easily enough. Rayna shook ever so slightly from anger as she sat back down, her grandmother beside her. She continued her drawing and when she was done, pushed it to Frigga who frowned at the sight of it. The question on her face was obvious, so Rayna quickly wrote the name 'Lord Voldemort' beneath the face she had drawn.

Frigga nodded. They didn't speak as they were still listening to Odin and Dumbledore trying to talk sense into Fudge. It looked as if Loki and Thor had a few choice words to say to the minister as well. Then, Fudge stormed from the room, if the silence followed by the sound of a slamming door was anything to go by.

"And he is the leader of your people?" Odin asked incredulously. "He cannot even acknowledge that a threat to his people exists."

"Cornelius is a peace time minister. He knows that if it comes to war, his career will come to an end. And that is something he does not want." Dumbledore said.

"It has come to my attention that my granddaughter's safety has been compromised several times while she's been under your protection. May I ask why that would be?"

"She does seem to attract more trouble than the average teenager, and it is something I regret each time it happens." Dumbledore sighed regretfully. "Unfortunately, I believe that I may hold some of the blame there. My vigilance seems to be slipping in my old age."

Odin launched into what seemed to Rayna to be a full length interrogation of the ageing headmaster. When he was done he ended the conversation and handed the mirror to Rayna. "Thank you Rayna. I believe that is all I needed to ask Professor Dumbledore. If you could return the mirror to where you hide it."

Rayna nodded. "Alright." She stood and left the room, and headed straight back for her bedroom. When she was gone, Loki broke the silence.

"Something was wrong with that mortal."

"That I noticed." Odin said. "He hid it well, but something was off in his attitude towards Rayna and the man who murdered Ingrid. What it is, however, is another matter entirely."

"Someone would have to be closer to figure out his true intentions- no. No way! She's only just come home, and there's still danger to her there!" Loki growled, realising which path Odin would take on this matter.

"I realise that." Odin said. "But the only way to get him to reveal his plans might be to place Rayna within his reach. Whatever his plans may be."

"No!" Frigga protested. "We cannot use her like this."

"Father, mother is right. Does Rayna not deserve peace after what she has been through?" Thor asked.

"I am not suggesting we send her back alone. You and Loki will accompany her, along with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three."

"I've only just started teaching her magic that does not need a wand." Loki said. "And we haven't even begun to teach her how to defend herself without magic! She isn't ready."

"Then begin teaching her how to defend herself tomorrow. And as I said, it will not be as if she will be going unprotected. And you can continue to train her on Midgard can you not? If he has any plans that could affect Rayna in any negative way, they must be found out and stopped. Even if we kept her out of his reach, he would still try something. We need to know what."

"But like you said, she is out of his, and Voldemort's, reach here. She is safe. Why do we need to worry what this mortal's plans are?" Frigga asked.

"He may be trying to commit a crime against Asgard." Odin said. "A crime against our family. I want to know what that is and why he believes he can get away with it."

This was an issue on which he wouldn't budge, they knew. So, they would have to do whatever they could in order to protect Rayna in a dangerous situation.

"Then we will begin her training tomorrow morning." Thor said. "But I do not like this."

"Neither do I." Odin said. "But it must be done. Tell her nothing of this for now. I will tell her myself in a few days."

"We know nothing of the dangers to her there. What little we do know is from what little Rayna has told us." Loki pointed out. "We cannot protect her properly if we do not know the full extent of the danger she has been under in the past."

"Then we will get her to tell us the rest of the story. I doubt that she will expect the trip to Midgard to come without a price. She trusts Dumbledore, that much is obvious. We cannot tell her what we suspect. She will not believe us. Not yet at least."

"So, we say that in exchange for letting her continue attending Hogwarts she tells us of her past? Don't you think she should be allowed to do that in her own time? When she is ready?" Frigga asked, frowning deeply.

"I do believe the mortal phrase is to 'kill two birds with one stone." Odin said.

"Mother is right. She should be able to tell us in her own time. To push her into it may have negative side effects." Loki said, and Thor nodded in agreement.

"But then we will not know the extent of the danger she's in." Odin said. "To understand those who put her in danger, and to protect her from further harm in a dangerous place, we need to know what she has been through there."

Reluctantly, they agreed and Thor and Loki left the room. Loki turned towards Rayna's room. "Loki, where are you going?"

"To tell Rayna that tomorrow she will begin her defence training so that she doesn't rely on her magic." He replied. "And then to the armoury so they can begin crafting her own armour and a weapon. I think a pair of hunting knives would be best for her. For now at least. She does not have the strength to wield a sword yet."

"Then you go inform Rayna. I will go to the armoury. It will be done quicker that way."

Loki nodded in agreement and they went their separate ways. When he reached her room, he knocked on the door. When she said for him to come in, he entered and saw her sat on the sofa reading the book on runes that he had given her. She looked exhausted, and the light from the fire only helped to accentuate the shadows under her eyes.

"You look exhausted Rayna. You won't take much in unless you sleep."

"I know." She said, closing the book and looking into the fire. "It's just… I don't want to face those dreams, but I know I have to."

"It would be easy for me to get a dreamless sleep potion from Eir for you, if you want it." He said, sitting down beside her.

She sighed and shook her head. "I need to get through these dreams. Otherwise, they'll just come back at a later time."

He nodded. At least she was accepting what was happening and trying to move on. That would help speed up the healing process. "I know you don't want to sleep, but you need to get your rest. You start your physical training in the morning."

She nodded but made no move to go into her bedroom.

"Are you sure you don't want that potion, even for just tonight?"

"If I start… I don't think I'll stop. Goodnight Loki." She quickly turned and hugged him.

"Goodnight, Rayna." He said, returning the hug.

She stood and walked into her bedroom, and he left the room and headed for his own chambers.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Thanks to **bebepantheon **for the idea!

Chapter 12

The next day, Gerda once again woke her up, and the woman did not look happy. "What is it, Gerda?" Rayna asked, as Gerda laid out black leather pants and a black leather tunic for her to wear today.

"If you ask me, my lady, no woman's place is on the training fields, let alone the battlefield. Especially a princess."

"Gerda, there are people out there who don't care about the fact that I am a woman, or a princess, they just want me dead. And I'm pretty sure that some of them are women too. Plus, most of them rely solely on magic. This will just give me an upper hand."

"But you are perfectly safe here on Asgard."

"I am. But my friends aren't." Rayna sighed. "I have to go back at some point, Gerda. I can't leave them on their own to fight this war. Not with what that monster has already taken from me."

Gerda nodded, but Rayna knew that her opinion hadn't changed, and was unlikely to change.

She bathed, dressed, and then had breakfast before heading outside, where Sif was waiting for her. She grinned when she saw Rayna heading out.

"Ready for your first day of training Princess?"

"As ready as I can be. And call me Rayna. I'm not used to being addressed as Princess. By anyone." She said, as Sif led her towards the training fields.

Sif nodded. "Very well, Rayna it is. Have you ever learnt to physically defend yourself before?"

"Does learning to climb trees very quickly count?"

"No it doesn't."

"Then no, I haven't."

"Very well, we'll have to start with a few basic defensive moves, before we move onto anything heavier. When we move onto weapons, you'll start with a pair of hunting knives until you build up your strength." Sif playfully pinched Rayna's upper arm. "You have no muscles to speak of. There is no way you could successfully wield a sword at this point."

"I managed to bend thick iron bars." Rayna pointed out to her.

Sif scoffed. "Childs play. You will learn, soon enough."

"Trust me, it didn't feel like child's play." Rayna said, shaking her head, before stopping short as the training fields came into view. Many warriors were sparring with each other and it was quite the sight to see. Each warrior's skill put the skills of the boxers that Dudley watched on the TV regularly to shame. She groaned.

"I am going to make myself look like a complete prat." Rayna said.

"Everyone starts off as a beginner." Sif assured. "I may not know what a 'prat' is, but no one will expect you to be an amazing warrior from the start."

Rayna let out a breath. "Well, that's new. My fellow classmates expected me to know everything when I first went to Hogwarts. It took them a year to come round to the idea that I was at their level learning wise."

Sif clapped her on her shoulder. "Well, not here Rayna, not here. Come, Thor, Loki, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg are waiting for us."

The first things she was taught were, like Sif had said, basic defence moves, like how to deflect a straight on attack, or get out of a hold and also how to disarm her opponent if they had a knife. The lesson progressed from there and Rayna was sure that she was going to be very bruised later on. Sirius, who had come to watch, found it rather hard to laugh at her misfortune, and she knew she had to get him back for that. He wouldn't laugh so much if he was in her position.

"Hey, Padfoot?" She said slowly when they were taking a short break- Hogun and Volstagg were currently sparring.

"Yes?" He replied, still sniggering slightly.

"How well would you be able to defend yourself without a wand?" Her tone was conversational, but both she and Sirius knew what she was up to. And either way Sirius answered would earn him a round of fighting with one of the Ӕsir.

He opened his mouth, before closing it, and then clearing his throat. "Well it, err, it never really came up. But I am a very good dualist- one of the top Auror's you know- before Azkaban of course."

"That will not do!" Thor declared. "Rayna may one day need you to help her- what if you are rendered unarmed? You would not be much use in protecting her then."

Not long after, Rayna was laughing openly at her Godfather's misfortune of being on his back, a pitiful moan escaping his lips.

"You brought that up for this very reason, didn't you?" Loki asked, smirking slightly.

"Of course. He was laughing at me. I had to do something." She replied. "It was honestly the first thing that came to my mind."

He laughed slightly. "I wouldn't have wanted to give you time to come up with more ideas then." He looked over to Sirius. "Thor didn't go too hard on you I hope, Sirius." He grinned.

"I should just stick to magic." He groaned, pulling himself to his feet.

"Did your father not teach you, or hire a tutor for you to teach you hand to hand combat?" Thor asked Sirius.

"In the wizarding world, many wizards, especially purebloods, hold the view that muggle brawling, as they call it, is beneath them as they have magic."

"That's ridiculous." Volstagg said. "You just got beat to a pulp! What if they lost their wands?"

"Then they're dead meat." Sirius answered.

"They sound it." Sif said. "Taking on these Death Eaters shouldn't be that hard. Disarm them and they're useless."

"You have to disarm them first." Rayna pointed out, before they moved onto weapons. She was taught a few moves with hunting knives, and Loki also began to teach her how to use throwing knives and throwing stars. She got frustrated when she kept missing the target, and falling incredibly short, but Loki reassured her that it was normal for all beginners to not hit anything the first time they tried, except perhaps it was unintentionally, and far off the intended target.

"Later on, when you're ready, I'll teach you how to lace a poison spell into the blade." Loki said. "That way, when you throw it at someone, it will do even more damage."

By lunch, Rayna felt ready to sleep, but afterwards she found that she wasn't going to get the chance, having magic lessons with Loki straight after lunch. The next few days passed in this manner, with horse riding lessons from Sif in-between, except for her birthday. She received a pile of presents which was probably bigger than the combined amount of gifts Dudley ever got from Christmas and his birthday in a year. The presents included a load of jewellery, clothes and books, and not just from her family, but from those who were very influential in the court too apparently. Someone even sent her a couple of horses. She also received armour of her own, hunting knives and a set of throwing knives and stars off Thor. The innermost layer of the armour was a leather tunic and leggings which had protective enchantments on them, meaning she would be able to wear them under just about anything, therefore having protection all the time. The only thing she couldn't wear them under were her gowns, and she probably wouldn't be able to wear the leggings under her school skirt either. But, that was about it. She had taken to wearing clothes suitable for training anyway. She was just more comfortable in them than the fancy dresses. Loki had also surprised her with a familiar.

Her jaw dropped when she saw the small, jet black wolf pup in his hands, which he handed to her. Its big blue eyes looked up at her, before it let out a small bark and began licking under her chin.

"When he's grown, he will be a fine protector for you. He will be bigger than an ordinary wolf; his shoulders will come up to around your elbows when he's fully grown."

"He's just the size of a normal pup!" Rayna said, gazing at the bundle of black fur in her hands, which was licking at her affectionately.

"Now he is. But not for long. He will grow quickly, but will live as long as you do, as your familiar."

"Oh I love him Loki, thank you!" She hugged him tightly, surprising her Uncle. She was finding it much easier now to think of Thor and Loki as her Uncles, and Odin and Frigga as her grandparents, but she had never called them that out loud. The yelp from the pup alerted her that she was squashing him and she let go of Loki, so she wouldn't squash her new familiar. "Though he had better not eat Hedwig." She thought, thinking of her other familiar.

"He will not harm her if she is close to you." Loki informed her. "What are you going to call him?"

"Ardwyad, I think." She said, after a moment's thought. She nodded. "Ardwyad is definitely what I'm going to call him."

Later on, she thought she would have to rename him gluttony. He ate ravenously and his appetite only increased as he grew. A week after her birthday, Ardwyad was more than double the size he had been when Loki had given him to her as a gift, and he was still growing.

Sirius had also managed to get her a present too- a silver Athame knife which was good for both ritual work and potions.

Rayna still had terrible nightmares every night, but the presence of her new familiar, who had at first slept on the pillow next to her, but now occupied the area at the foot of the bed when sleeping, eased them somewhat. She assumed it was the subconscious knowledge that her familiar was close by to protect her should something happen. But she was starting to be able to eat substantially more than she had been before, and she knew it showed. With the help of Eire's potion regime and Iduna's apples supplementing each of her meals, she was getting back to a healthy weight. She wasn't skin and bones anymore. Add to that her training, and some of the weight she was gaining were becoming muscles that would be able to help her in a fight. Of course, her muscles weren't exactly noticeable; she wasn't looking to be buff. But they were there- at least, they were developing.

Odin had borrowed her mirror again one evening after her birthday but she had no idea what he had wanted to use it for. The next evening they were in the same lounge that she had fainted in the first day she had been in Asgard for. It wasn't just Rayna and her grandparents. Thor and Loki were there too. Ardwyad, who was now just a bit bigger than your average wolf, was curled up in front of the large fire, seemingly fast asleep. She knew her wolf better by now though, and knew that he was just doing it so as to remain unnoticed. It was his own way of being able to keep an eye on things, without any threats thinking he was a threat.

Rayna instantly recognised the stone basin that was in the room with them.

"That's a pensive, isn't it?"

"It is." Odin nodded. "Last night I had a long talk with your headmaster. You may return to Midgard to finish your schooling, so long as you return to Asgard the moment we hear of any sort of threat to you in that school, and so long as Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three remain there with you."

"Really?" Her face lit up in a bright smile, but then her smile dropped, and her eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?"

"Before he says anything else, the three of us are against this. You should be able to tell us in your own time." Frigga gestured to herself, Thor and Loki, neither of whom looked particularly pleased.

Odin brought the attention back to the subject by speaking once more. "In order to better protect you while there, your Uncles and the other four accompanying you will need to know, not only the ins and outs of your school, but also the various dangers you have faced there."

Rayna knew where this was going. "You want to view my memories of my years at Hogwarts." She groaned. Ardwyad's ears perked slightly at the sound, searching for trouble when he sensed her tone wasn't quite right.

"It would be easier for you than telling us." Odin said.

Rayna closed her eyes. They would find out eventually- and it would be better than them hearing different versions of the truth from people who had let the rumours change the true events. Not that she, Ron or Hermione had ever actually let people in on events, except for Dumbledore of course. And, it would mean she could go back to school… Rayna nodded, opening her eyes. "Alright. Where do you want to start?"

"Probably just before you begin your first year would be a good idea." Frigga said, shooting a glare at Odin. "But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's a good idea. Now, how am I supposed to put my memories into the pensive?"

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 13

Loki helped her place the memories she needed in the Pensive. Rayna was really hoping that what they were about to see wouldn't make them change their minds. She had decided that Dudley's Birthday was probably the best place to start. They all entered the pensive and Ardwyad scrambled in after them, before curling up at Rayna's feet, to watch his Mistresses memories with the others.

The first scene was her climbing out of her cupboard. They may as well know. They all got a good look at the inside of the cupboard and she could tell all of them were already getting angry.

"_Mind the bacon, and be careful you don't burn anything." Petunia snapped. "I want everything to be perfect for my Duddykins special day." _

That had Thor and Loki almost cracking up, despite the seriousness of the situation. But she was sure they had by no means forgotton the cupboard and were probably cataloguing each bad thing done to her by the Dursley's. Soon, the memory turned to the zoo, and the reptile house, with her speaking to the snake.

"_Sorry about them. I don't think I'd much like to have nothing but people poking their ugly noses in at me all day." _

"How can the snake understand you?" Frigga asked as the scene unfolded.

"That's answered in second year." Rayna said, just as she was knocked over by Dudley, and then he and Piers fell through the glass, well, where the glass should have been, and the snake escaped.

"_Thankssss, Amigo." The snake hissed, before slithering away. "Brazil, here I come." _

She had deliberately left out being thrown in her cupboard, so the next memory was the day the first letter arrived. _She was sat at the table, eating the small amount of food she had on her plate. The mail was heard coming through the letter box. _

"_Get the mail Dudley." Vernon said. _

"_Make Rayna get it." Dudley whined. _

"_Get the mail Rayna." _

"_Make Dudley get it." She said, obviously feeling rather brave that day- or perhaps just particularly fast. _

"_Hit her with your walking stick Dudley." Vernon hadn't even looked up from the paper. _

_Rayna skilfully dodged the stick and escaped out into the hall, before grabbing the mail, and flicking through it. Her eyes widened at the envelope addressed to her. More, addressed to her cupboard. _

"They knew?" Odin asked.

"I asked Professor McGonagall how she knew which room mine was, and she said it was an automatic feature of the self-addressing quill, so no, I don't think they did."

"They had better not have. Or they will have more to worry about than Death Eaters." Thor rumbled. Loki nodded in agreement.

"_What are you doing girl? Checking for letter bombs?"_ _Vernon asked, before chuckling at his own joke. _

"_If I found one I'd make sure it exploded in your face." Rayna muttered darkly, sticking her letter into her jeans pocket and heading back to the kitchen. She handed the rest of the mail to Vernon and resumed her seat, slipping the letter out of her pocket, examining it, before beginning to open it, just as Dudley snatched it out of her hands. _

"_DAD! Rayna got a letter!" _

_Vernon laughed snidely. "Who'd be writing to her?" He took the letter from Dudley and looked at it, all colour draining from his face. Petunia all but shrieked at the sight of it. _

"_Vernon? Oh Vernon!" She sounded distraught. "What do we do?" _

_Vernon grabbed the two eleven year olds by the scruffs of the necks. "Out! Both of you!" _

"_I want to read my letter! It's my letter! _

"_I want to read it dad!" But they both ended up out in the hall and a scuffle ensured for who would listen at the key hole. Dudley won. _

"Oh honestly, did no one teach that boy any manners?" Frigga asked.

"The teachers tried." Rayna told her.

"_Oh Vernon, what do we do?" Petunia asked. _

"_Nothing. We swore we'd put a stop to this nonsense." _

"_But, how did they know about the cupboard?" _

"_Probably watching us. Following our every move. But, if we ignore the letter, they'll go away." _

"That's hardly sound logic." Loki scoffed.

"Are they truly that stupid?" Odin asked. "It's a wonder you turned out as well as you have Rayna. I would have thought growing up with them would have hampered you. Especially in your studies."

She decided not to mention that it was only until arriving in Asgard that she had started really paying attention in her studies.

Vernon trying to stick himself in the cupboard to talk to them had Rayna had Thor chuckling at the sight of him squashed in there and Loki smirking. Frigga hit them both over the back of the heads. "Stop it you too. He's so big and that space was so small he could have suffocated her by doing that."

"_Rayna, your Aunt and I have been thinking- you really are getting a bit big for it in here. We think it would be best if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom." _

"_What about my letter." _

"_It was addressed to you by mistake. I've burnt it. I don't want to hear another word about that ruddy letter. Move your things before I change my mind!" _

_She was walking down the stairs in the dark next. It was obvious she was going to stop the mail, and see if there was another letter for her there. There was a loud yell, and Rayna jumped a mile after she trod on something large and squidgy. The light flickered on and Vernon in a sleeping bag was revealed, looking rather puce coloured. On the other hand, instead of gaining colour, Rayna's face had entirely drained of hers. _

"_What in the blazes were you doing girl?!" He yelled. _

_Rayna scarpered up the stairs quickly, and out of reach of Vernon as he lunged for her angrily. The images changed, showing the older of the two Dursleys' growing fear of the letters, and Vernon's increasing madness, while the curiosity of their son and Rayna simply grew. Then came that fateful Sunday morning. _

"_Sunday. My favourite day of the week Sunday. And why's that Dudley?" _

_Dudley just shrugged._

"_No post on Sunday's?" Rayna suggested timidly, serving biscuits to go with the tea. _

"_Right you are Rayna." Vernon said jovially. "No post on Sunday's. No blasted letters today." _

_Just as he said it, something flew out of the chimney, cutting half his moustache off. It was a letter. Soon, letters were streaming through every gap they could. Rayna jumped up on the coffee table and grabbed a letter, before running for the hall, heading for the cupboard, only to be grabbed round the waist and the letter snatched from her hand by Vernon, who was furious. _

"_THAT'S IT! We're going away! FAR AWAY! Where they'll never find us! Pack some clothes! Now!" _

"He really is an idiotic man." Thor said. "Surely they wouldn't be deterred just by you moving?"

"They weren't." Rayna said, shaking her head. "Looking back on it, it was actually quite funny." She grinned. "I thought we were going to have to get him professional help for his mind set."

_The car journey followed, as well as the stop in the hotel and the following day's journey, and the trip to the shack on the small Island out in the sea. The scene moved to the middle of the night. Dudley was asleep on the sofa, and Rayna had a thin blanket on the floor, watching Dudley's watch carefully. It beeped, signalling midnight. _

"_Happy Birthday Rayna." She whispered to herself._

_BANG! Rayna's head shot to look at the door, and Dudley woke with a start. BANG! Vernon and Petunia ran out, Vernon with the shot gun in hand. _

"_Who's there?" Vernon asked. _

_BANG! The door fell off its hinges, hitting the floor heavily, and a giant of a man stepped into the shack, his black hair and beard wild. _

"_Sorry about that." He said, turning, lifting the door, and placing it to rest in its frame, shutting out the noise of the storm. _

"_I demand that you leave at once sir. You are breaking and entering." _

"_Ah shut up Dursley, yeh great prude." The giant grabbed the shotgun, bent it into a ball and threw it to one side. He moved to the side. "Budge up yer great lump." He said to Dudley, who scarpered to try and hide behind his parents. The giant caught did someone and soon a fire was roaring in the hearth. He caught sight of Rayna, who was in the corner, and his face broke into a warm smile. "An' there's Rayna. Why, the last time I saw you, yeh could fit into the palm of my hand!" _

"_I'm sorry, but who are you?" Rayna asked. _

"_Rubeus Hagrid. But you can call me Hagrid, everyone does. I'm the keeper of the grounds and keys of Hogwarts. But you'll know all about Hogwarts of course." _

"_Errr, no, sorry." _

"_Sorry?! Sorry?! It them tha' should be sorry!" He pointed angrily at the Dursley's. "Blimey Rayna, didn't you ever wonder where your parents learnt it all?" _

"_Learnt what?" _

"_DURSLEY! You mean to tell me that this girl knows nothing abou' abou' anything?" He rounded on the now whimpering Vernon. "I saw the letter Dumbledore left- containing the explanation. And you haven't told her any of it?" _

"_Told me what?" _

_Hagrid took a deep breath, and turned to face Rayna again. "You're a witch Rayna." _

"_That's not a nice thing to call someone." _

"_STOP! I demand you tell the girl nothing more man!" Vernon roared, finally plucking up his courage. _

"_And I suppose you're going to stop me?" Hagrid asked. Then followed the explanation of Hogwarts, and the truth behind her parents' death._

"They didn't even tell you the truth of the matter." Frigga gasped. "If I ever get my hands on them…" She trailed off. Her anger, as well as Odin's, Thor's and Loki's seemed palatable.

"The next part's good." Rayna said, pointing at Dudley.

They watched Hagrid swing round his umbrella before he sent it pointing at Dudley. There was a sound like a gun-shot and soon Dudley had his hands clamped over his bottom, and was dancing round, revealing the pig's tail. Thor and Loki couldn't stop the laughter that came at the sight. Odin and Frigga merely smiled grimly. He was finally being punished for what he'd done. The scene moved on to Diagon Alley, Gringotts, shopping for her supplies and the meeting with Draco Malfoy for the first time, before they saw her getting her wand.

"It's connected to Voldemort's?" Odin asked, an eyebrow rising.

"That connection saves my life later on."

Then, Hagrid bought her Hedwig- her first ever Birthday present. Well, that she could remember. Then, it was the train station. They watched how the Weasley's helped her get onto the platform and how the twins realised who she was.

"They're pranksters aren't they?" Loki asked.

"No." Rayna said quickly, too quickly. Loki merely grinned, and it was confirmed when Fred and George promised to send Ginny a toilet seat.

"_Excuse me, can I sit here? It's just that everywhere else is full." It was the youngest red haired boy, Ron. _

"_Sure." She nodded, and Ron dragged his trunk into the compartment and hoisted it into the rack above their heads. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." He said when he had sat down. _

"_Rayna Potter." _

_His eyes flicked up to her forehead, which was covered by her fringe. "Do you really have the scar?" He asked. _

"Has he not heard of tact?" Frigga asked.

"No." Rayna shook her head.

_Rayna pushed up her fringe to show the scar. _

"_Wicked." Ron breathed. _

The memory went on from there, introducing both Hermione and Neville, and showing the confrontation with Draco Malfoy on the train.

"Remind me to introduce him to Mjolnir if he ever bothers you again, Rayna." Thor said.

"Or you could simply introduce him to Ardwyad." Loki pointed out. "By that time I doubt that there would be any evidence left to find of the mortals body when he was done with him.

"Don't put ideas in her head." Frigga scolded. "The boy may have matured by now."

"I won't hold my breath for that." Odin said.

Then there was the trip on the boats, and the sorting ceremony. She even put in the memory of almost being sorted into Slytherin.

"You shouldn't have let that boy influence you. There's nothing wrong with being a Slytherin."

Rayna looked at him, and shook her head. Of course he said that. He was probably more of a Slytherin than Salazar himself.

The memory showed her scar hurting when she looked up to the teachers table to see Snape and the back of Quirrel's head. And her scar hurting.

"Has that happened often?" Frigga asked, concerned.

"Not until I got to Hogwarts, and then it was only at certain times. You'll see."

"_So, Rayna, you're acting like all this is new to you, but according to the books, you grew up paying regular visits to the wizarding world, while you lived in safety in the muggle world." Hermione said. _

"_Well the books are wrong. I learnt of Hogwarts when I first got my letter." Rayna said. "Whoever wrote those books made up a bunch of lies and wrote them down. Honestly." _

"_B-but they were in books." _

"_Then they obviously belonged in the fiction section Hermione. Hell, even if I had grown up knowing, I'd have never made a trip into the magical world. My family… _dislikes_ magic." _

"_Oh." Hermione said, eyes filled with realisation as they both turned back to their food. "Have you read any of your course books yet?" _

"_My Transfiguration, Charms and Potions books. But there was an awful lot of information…" _The memory trailed off and went on to the walk along the corridors to the Gryffindor common room, where they were told about the dormitories, and the four girls went up to their own dorms. Then followed the memories of her first days at Hogwarts, the reactions of those that saw her in the corridors, her lessons, up until Potions. Ardwyad growled when the potion's master swept onto the scene.

"_There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Snape began. When he saw Rayna, who wasn't looking at him, but instead was writing down his speech, as she had with every other teacher's opening speech, he sneered and approached her desk. "Rayna Potter. Our new… celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"_

"_I don't know sir." She said after a moment's hesitation. _

_Snape sneered. "Tut-tut. Fame clearly isn't everything." He was ignoring Hermione's outstretched hand. "Let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar Potter?"_

"_I don't know sir." _

"_Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh Potter? What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfs-bane?"_

"_I don't know. I think Hermione does though. Why don't you ask her?"_

_Snape looked furious. "A point from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter." _

"That man is not cut out to teach." Frigga asked.

"Is he still teaching?" Odin asked.

"Unfortunately, yeah. It's the DADA job that's jinxed. Not the Potions one."

"What does he have against you?" Thor asked.

"A schoolboy grudge carried over from when he and dad went to school together." Rayna told him.

The memory of potions only got worse as it went on, and the others of the class were just as bad. What could have been one of her best subjects was one of her worst because of the greasy haired potion's master.

"Keep an eye on him." Odin muttered to his sons. They both nodded.

Then, there was the fateful flying lesson. When Malfoy snatched up the remembrall, they all watched Rayna mount her own broom.

"_Rayna, you can't!" Hermione protested. "You know what Madam Hooch said." _

"_I won't let him get away with this." Rayna said. _

"_You've never flown a broom in your life." _

"_I guess it's a learning experience then." And she kicked off, and soared into the air. She grinned, and then her eyes landed on Malfoy who seemed shocked. "Give it here Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" _

"_Have it your way then." The blonde said, before he lobbed the ball away from them both. Rayna shot off after it, following its descent. _

Frigga was clutching her goddaughter's arm tightly as she watched the memory of Rayna's dive after the remembrall. Rayna thought the circulation had been cut off, if the numbness of her hand was anything to go by. Rayna caught the glass ball and levelled off before she hit the ground, and Frigga let out a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that again!" She scolded.

"You may want to leave the pensive now then." Rayna said, though she was grinning. No one had ever told her off because she had been in danger of getting hurt and they had been scared for her. However, that just hardened Frigga's resolve to stay and finish watching the memories. They watched as Rayna got the place of Seeker on the Quidditch team and then came the midnight duel.

"You show that little brat Rayna!" Thor boomed excitedly, as they watched Rayna, Ron and Hermione head for the trophy room.

"Something tells me that they won't show up, Thor." Loki said. He was right. _They hadn't been in the trophy room five minutes when Filch turned up and they hightailed it out of there, only to end up on the third floor corridor. They ran into a room which Hermione unlocked and closed the door behind them, before breathing a sigh of relief. They turned round at a low growl, looked up at the giant three headed dog, and screamed._ That was accompanied by the loud barks and growls of Ardwyad, who had his hackles raised, and the shouts of shock from Rayna's family as they watched the children narrowly escape becoming dog food.

"_Who keeps a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron asked when they got back to the common room._

"Yes, why indeed." Odin agreed.

"_Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked. _

"_No." Ron huffed. "I was too busy looking at its heads. You know, all three." _

"_It was standing on a trap door. Which means it was guarding something." _

"_Guarding something?" Rayna asked. _

"_Yes. Now, I'm going to bed, before either of you come up with another idea to get us killed, or worse- expelled." _

"_That girl needs to get her priorities right." Ron said, and Rayna nodded. _

That led on to Halloween. At Charms, Ron insulted Hermione.

"_She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" _

_Hermione barged past them crying. Rayna glared at Ron. "Honestly Ron!" She said, angrily, before running off after Hermione, who had locked herself in a cubicle of the girls' bathroom. Rayna could hear her crying, and she timidly knocked on the door. _

"_Go away!"_

"_Hermione, I'm sorry about what Ron said. He just doesn't think before he speaks." _

"_You're just sticking up for him because he's your friend. You think the same." _

"_No I don't. I swear I don't. In fact, I think you and Ron are two of the only friends I've got." _

"_What about Neville, the twins, Parvati and Lavender?" _

"_The first three are just acquaintances really. Parvati and Lavender are more of a… mini fan club, should I say? One I definitely do not want, might I add. But I've actually talked to you." _

"_If you count me as a friend, then you can't have had many good friends in the past. We really are closer to acquaintances." _

"_I really haven't had a friend before coming to Hogwarts." _

"_But how could you not? You're really nice." _

"_Everyone was too scared of my cousin and his gang to be honest. Seriously, if you want mean, it's them you need to know. Ron really just lacks a filter. Are you coming out?" _

"_You go ahead. I'll be out soon." She sniffed. _

"_Are you sure? I can stay if you like. I'm not sure if I feel like going to the feast." _

"_You won't want to miss it. I hear it's quite something. Go, I'll be fine." _

"_If you're sure." Rayna sighed, before leaving, and re-joining Ron in the hall. She hit her friend upside the head. _

"_What was that for?" _

"_Perhaps you could be a little bit more considerate towards Hermione Ron? And apologise to her later. She was only trying to help." Rayna began helping herself to food from the various dishes on offer at the feast, still slightly angry, if her harsh movements when putting food on her plate were anything to go by. _

_They were almost finished with desert when the doors to the great hall opened and Quirrel ran in. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He stopped halfway up the aisle and his voice quieted, but everyone could still hear him. "Just thought you ought to know." And he promptly feinted. Pandemonium broke out. _

"This is where I regret continuing to watch your memories, isn't it?" Frigga asked.

Rayna nodded. "Oh yeah."

"This school gets more dangerous at every turn. At least the dog is trapped in that room." Odin said. "Unless you went looking for it, you wouldn't come across it again. You didn't go looking for it did you Rayna?"

"I… well… oh just watch."

_Rayna stopped Ron as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room. _

"_What is it?" Ron asked. _

"_Hermione! She doesn't know about the troll!" _

_Ron's eyes widened and they took off for the girls' toilets, only to stop and duck into an alcove, and watch the large, ugly troll go by. _

"_I think the troll's left the dungeon." Rayna said. _

_They dashed to the corner and watched it enter a room. Rayna gasped. "That's the girl's toilets!" They sprinted in after it and just as they passed through the door, Hermione screamed. The thing had her cornered and as it threw back it's club, Rayna grabbed onto it, and followed it up, onto the trolls back, where she clutched around its neck, and Ron threw whatever he could at it when the club smashed into stalls, creating debris. Rayna stuck her wand up its nose, causing the troll to cry out in pain._

_The troll caught Rayna and held her out, and swung its club, which she ducked rather well at each swing. _

"_DO SOMETHING!" She called. _

"_What?" Ron asked, his tone laced with desperation. _

"_ANYTHING!" She ducked another swipe. _

"_Swish and flick!" She heard Hermione say. _

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron said, and Rayna laughed when the troll's club rose out of its hand and it looked at the piece of wood stupidly, before it fell on its head and knocked the thing out, causing it, and Rayna, to fall crashing to the ground. She pulled her wand out and made a face, before beginning to wash it off in one of the still working faucets. _

"_You alright Hermione?" Rayna asked, looking over her shoulder at Hermione. _

"_I'm fine. You?" _

"_Peachy." She looked at Ron. "Alright, mate?" _

"_Oh just bloody brilliant." Ron said sarcastically. "I do this all the time. It was nothing."_

"Oh you could have broken your neck!" Frigga said, fussing over her. Her grandfather and uncles watched in sympathy. This was something the three of them had experienced from whenever they had come back from a battle.

"I'm fine, honestly. That was nothing. I've had worse injuries in Quidditch." That was not the best thing to say, as Frigga's fussing only got worse. Ardwyad licked her hand in support.

"_Sweet Merlin! What happened?" McGonagall asked, entering with the other teachers, Quirrel and at the back. _

"_It was my fault Professor McGonagall." Hermione said, jumping to the other's defence. "I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it. If Rayna and Ron hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead." _

"_Miss Granger, I certainly expected more from you. Five points from Gryffindor. As for you two, five points. Each. For sheer dumb luck. Now, go back to your dormitories, quickly." _

_As the three headed back to Gryffindor Tower, Ron turned to look at Hermione. "Why did you lie like that to a teacher?" _

_Hermione smiled at him and shrugged. "What are friends for?" _

_Ron grinned. Rayna poked him in the ribs and mouthed the word 'apologise'. _

_He nodded to Hermione. "You're right. And, I'm sorry about what I said. Earlier I mean. And thanks for your help in Charms." _

"_It's no trouble. And you're forgiven. You helped save my life, after all." _

"The three of you became friends… over fighting a troll?" Loki asked.

"Apparently saving people from almost certain death is a good friend making exercise. I should know- I have a larger fan club than just my dorm mates thanks to what happened the night Voldemort attacked."

They were all silent at that, and continued watching the memories. None of them had gotten over that night.

The Quidditch game nearly had Frigga in hysterics and cursing Snape left and right.

"And so soon after the troll! Oh if I ever get my hands on that horrid man!" Rayna was already beginning to regret letting her view these memories. She would hate to see what would happen when they got to the game in third year.

Then, there were the slips Hagrid made with the name of Nicholas Flamel and Fluffy.

"Obviously it is known that he slips up easily. Why is he trusted with such secrets?" Odin asked.

That was a good question. Rayna thought. Hagrid claimed Dumbledore trusted him fully, and that was obvious, and while her friend had nothing but the best of intentions, why was he told about such matters if he was so liable to slip up? Especially if he got himself worked into a state or had a few too many drinks.

Christmas was an interesting memory, and Rayna found that she had been caught in a tight hug from her grandmother when they saw what she saw in the mirror of Erised. And, just as Rayna had remembered that day on the Hellicarrier, both Thor and Loki were there, just behind her mother, and just behind them, were Odin and Frigga, and then all of the Potters were behind James.

"Your headmaster offered good advice." Odin said. "You could have easily wasted your life away, simply staring at that image."

Rayna nodded. "It was easier staying away, knowing that the mirror had been moved. I don't think I would have been able to resist the temptation otherwise."

They watched as the scenes moved on and the three friends pieced together what was being hidden in the castle, the detention after helping smuggle Norbert out of the castle, and the confrontation in the forest with the hooded creature.

"_Who would want a fate like that?" Rayna asked Firenze, disgusted. _

"_Can you think of no one? No one who would go to such lengths to retain their life?" _

"_Voldemort." Rayna breathed, eyes widening in fear. _

_The centaur nodded, and helped her onto his back to get her to the others. _

"Even then he was on the grounds!" Loki all but yelled. "Are the protections there so minimal that they don't realise that someone with malicious intent entered the grounds?"

"I'm not entirely sure how he fooled the wards." Rayna said. "But he did."

Loki scoffed and started muttering under his breath about ill-informed magic wielding mortals under his breath, scowling.

When it came to them discovering that the stone was about to be stolen, and Rayna declaring that they were going down the trap door that very night, Rayna knew she was going to get earache.

"Completely reckless idea-"

"No idea what could have been ahead of you-"

"Sheer idiocy- could've gotten you killed-"

"What were you thinking? Surely one of the teachers would have believed!"

Even Ardwyad seemed to be telling her off, growling and barking at the decision. She said nothing, barely holding back the smile at the fact that they were clearly worried for _her_.

But she was sure she was going to lose the use of her arm by the time they were done. Frigga's grip tightened with each trial that the three had to pass and her fingers had long since gone numb. Rayna was thankful when Thor extracted her from his mothers' grip as she passed through the flames in the memory, but as her past self approached the final chamber, his grip around her shoulders started tightening, and she was sure that he was far stronger than his mother.

When they saw Quirrel, Rayna was sure that Odin was about to leave the pensive to put an order out on the mans' life, but he chose to stay and watch the memory unfold.

"_But Snape tried to kill me." Rayna said. _

"_No, dear girl. _I_ tried to kill you. And I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering the counter curse. Had it not been for your friend setting Snape's robes on fire and breaking my eye contact you would already be dead."_

"_Snape was trying to save me?" _

_Quirrel turned back to the mirror. "I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?" _

"_Use the girl." A cold voice said. _

_Quirrel whipped to face her. "You girl, come here!" He ordered. _

_Reluctantly, Rayna stepped forward, the flames blocking her way out. She looked into the mirror, and saw her reflection grin, holding the stone up to be seen, before slipping it into her pocket. _

"_Tell me what do you see?" Quirrel asked. _

"_I'm talking to Professor Dumbledore. He's giving me the Quidditch cup." _

"_The girl lies." Rayna began stepping back, looking round for a way out. "Let me speak to her." _

"_Master, you are not strong enough." Quirrel said. _

"_I have strength enough for this." Quirrel reached up, and began unwrapping his turban. The restraint it took Rayna not to scream was obvious on her face as the second, far uglier face, was revealed. _

"_Voldemort." She breathed. _

"_Yes. You see what I have become since we last met? A mere parasite, living off the life forces of others. I know what you saw in the mirror. Your parents. Together we could be great Rayna. Join me. But I need the stone. Which conveniently lies in your pocket."_

"_Why should I trust you?" _

"_Rayna, you are powerful. Combined with my own power, we can bring them back. Just give me the stone!" _

"_You LIAR!" _

"_KILL HER!"_

They watched as Quirrel attacked Rayna, and how he began burning and disintegrating when his skin came into contact with hers.

"Well, that's one less of his followers to have to worry about." Odin growled when he died.

Loki's head was to the side as he watched Rayna wake up in the hospital wing. "I think I may just pay a visit to Hel after this. I'm sure she would be happy to pay extra close attention to his spirit." He said.

Thor grinned at the thought and Rayna almost felt sorry for Quirrel. Almost. Her memory of second year began with the visit from Dobby, and then her rescue from the Dursley's by Ron, Fred and George. Her time at the Burrow was covered briefly and Frigga seemed to approve of the Weasleys as a family.

"You have good friends in Hermione and Ron, and Ron's family." She said, smiling.

"Oh who's this idiot?" Loki asked dryly when he caught sight of Guildroy Lockhart.

"Someone you don't ever want to meet in reality." Rayna said, watching the memory of being pulled up front for a photo shoot by the ponce with some embarrassment. There was the confrontation between Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy. The others easily noticed how Rayna shrunk into Thor when she saw Malfoy Snr. It had them wondering why.

But, the memory soon moved on to Rayna and Ron missing the train, and taking the Ford Anglia to school instead.

"Can you not stay out of trouble until after Yule at least?" Frigga asked.

"Apparently not." Rayna said. "I'm a walking danger magnet." Even she could admit that.

The whomping willow was a surprise to them. And not a good one. "Why would they place a tree like that on the grounds?" Thor asked.

"That explanation comes in third year." Rayna said.

Detentions were assigned to her and Ron, and Hermione gave them a scolding all of her own. And then came the howler.

"Damn that woman can shout." Loki said.  
"She's worse in person when she's really angry." Rayna said.

There were the pixies in class and then the over eager first year, Colin Creevy. Then, there was the detention and the voice that only Rayna could seem to hear.

"Oh yes, follow the voice that says it wants to tear you apart." Loki drawled. "Sound plan."

They watched as the petrified Mrs Norris was revealed as well as the blood red writing on the wall. "You just cannot get a break." Odin sighed. "I can tell this year is going to be just as bad as the last."

The Quidditch game where Rayna ended up having her arm broken and then the bones vanished had her family in an uproar for a while. Loki was the only one silent, but by the looks of his face, Rayna could tell that a bad fate awaited Lockhart if he didn't believe the memory loss that came at the end of the year was enough. Dobby's reappearance had them all muttering.

"He really was only trying to help." Rayna insisted. "He just didn't quite understand he could have ended up killing me. He's actually working in the Hogwarts kitchens now. I got a Christmas presents of mismatched socks from him last year. The little guy's kind of grown on me, to tell you the truth."

Then, there was the duelling club where Rayna revealed her ability to talk to snakes and then Ron and Hermione explained it to her as Parslemouth and that it was considered a dark gift because of the past wizards who used it and that now she would be thought of as the heir of Slytherin.

"Let me get this straight, you can talk to snakes, so automatically they think you're the one behind the attacks and are inherently evil?" Odin asked.

"Kind of, yeah."

"Have they heard of the concept of logic?"

"No. They haven't." Rayna said.

"I shouldn't laugh." Loki said, when he saw the result of Hermione's Polyjuice potion.

"_Look at my face." Hermione said. _

"_Look at your tail." Ron replied._

That broke Loki's and Thor's attempts not to laugh, and Frigga ended up hitting them over the backs of their heads again.

"_Madam Pomfrey says she should be out of the Hospital wing when she stops coughing up hairballs." Rayna said. _This scene saw Frigga's efforts in vain as her two sons burst out laughing again.

Then, there was Riddle's diary, which the adults were immediately mistrustful of.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't trust something that you can't see where it keeps its brains- or something along those lines." Rayna said, remembering Mr Weasley's warning.

"Exactly." Odin agreed.

"Didn't you say, on the bifrost, that Tom Riddle was the real name of Voldemort?" Thor asked.

"Just after I almost fell off? Yes I did."

It was only when Hermione was petrified that others apart from Ron, the twins and the now petrified Hermione began to believe she _wasn't_ behind the attacks.

"Petrification's, fleeing spiders at the sites of the attacks and a voice only you, a Parslemouth, can hear?" Loki asked. "Tell me that you didn't go looking for this one."

"You've already guessed what it is, haven't you?"

"I'm pretty sure it's a Basilisk."

"Got it in one."

"Oh damn. You went after it."

"Pretty much." She nodded. However, instead of skipping the rest of the year, they watched it through, including meeting Aragog in the forest and then Ginny being taken.

"Well, it was rather easy to guess he was a fake." Loki said.

"Yes. The man was useless. He could not even manage pixies where a second year managed the task." Thor agreed.

"Last I heard, he was still in St Mungos." Rayna said, pointing at the memory, where Lockhart tried to Obliviate them with Ron's wand, but failed and caused the cave in, separating Rayna from Ron and the idiot.

"Well, there goes any hope that you would at least have help when facing the beast." Odin said. "Why are you facing these challenges alone?"

"Very bad luck."

"I am starting to reconsider sending you back."

"Then you will not see the rest of these memories."

He held up his hands and she knew that for now, at least, she still had the chance to go back to Hogwarts. If that remained true by the end of fourth year still remained to be seen.

_Rayna ran towards Ginny and fell to her knees beside her. "Ginny, wake up, please wake up." _

"_She won't wake." Rayna turned to see Tom Riddle. _

"_Tom? We've got to get out of here Tom. There's a basilisk." _

"_I know. It won't come until it's called." He picked up her wand. _

"_Give me my wand, Tom." _

"_You won't need it." He used the wand to push her fringe away from her forehead. "How come a mere babe defeated the most powerful wizard in existence?" _

"_Voldemort isn't the most powerful. Dumbledore is more powerful than him." _

"_Dumbledore? That old coot has been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me."_

"_Dumbledore will never be gone! Not so long as those here remain loyal to him!"_

"_Tell me, Rayna, how come you, a baby, defeated the Dark Lord?" _

"_Why do you want to know? Voldemort was after your time!" _

"_Voldemort is my past, present and future." He revealed, using his name as an anagram that when rearranged to I am Lord Voldemort. "Did you really think I would keep my filthy muggle father's name?" _

_Suddenly, there was a musical cry, and a now fully grown Fawkes appeared, and dropped the sorting hat at Rayna's feet. _

"_So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender? A songbird, and an old hat." Tom sneered. "Let's test the power of Rayna Potter against the might of Slytherin's heir." _

Frigga grabbed her from Thor when the full size of the basilisk was revealed and held onto her tightly. "And without your full powers too!" They were tense as they watched Fawkes attack the basilisk and then the chase through the tunnels. Then, when the sword appeared in the hat, Frigga released her, just slightly; only to retighten her arms when she saw Rayna had been stabbed by the fang, when she ran the sword through the roof of its mouth.

"_You'll be with your dear mudblood mother soon, Potter. And then Lord Voldemort will return, very much alive."_ _Riddle said. _

_Rayna glared up at him, before grabbing the diary, and the basilisk fang which had come out with her arm. She smirked as she raised the fang like a dagger. _

"_What are you doing? No!" she brought it plunging down, and Tom started to explode, and the diary began to bleed ink. When the diary and memory were destroyed, Ginny woke up. _

"_Rayna! Oh Rayna, I didn't mean to. Riddle, he made me do it." _

"_I know Ginny. Don't worry about it." _

"_Rayna! You're hurt!" _

"_Ron's at the end of the tunnel, find him and get yourself out." _

_Fawkes landed beside them. "I'm sorry Fawkes. I was too slow." She gasped out, pain crossing her face. _

_Fawkes lent over her arm and began to cry. The wound healed, and the pain left her face. "Of course, phoenix tears have healing powers. It's going to be alright Ginny." _

Fawkes got them out of the chamber, along with Ron and Lockhart and then the memory changed to Dumbledore awarding Rayna and Ron with awards for special services to the school, and then Rayna tricking Mr Malfoy into freeing Dobby.

"Couldn't have done it better myself." Loki said, grinning at her.

"If I'm not mistaken, before the elf intervened, he was trying to use the mortal killing curse." Odin said, eye narrowed.

"You're right." Rayna said. "I only now realised."

Hermione and the others were un-petrified and the memory moved onto just before Marge's visit, where Rayna asked Vernon to sign her permission form.

"_Why should I sign it?" Vernon asked. _

"_Well, I have a lot to remember. I mean, I'm supposed to make Aunt Marge believe that I attend St Agatha's-"_

"_St Agnes'!" Vernon growled, _

"_Yeah, see what I mean? I could slip up, and mention brooms or something. What then?" _

"_Then you'll be beaten within an inch of your miserable little life!" Vernon roared, raising his fist. _

Ardwyad growled and jumped in-between the memory of her and Vernon, as if he could protect her while Thor looked ready to attack the image of Vernon Dursley and Rayna was sure she saw green magic dancing between Loki's fingers. Frigga was obviously furious and Odin looked ready to have Vernon dragged to Asgard to face the same punishment that awaited Voldemort and Pettigrew.

"_But doing that won't make Marge forget what she heard!" Rayna said quickly, sinking back. _

_Vernon lowered his fist, his face an angry colour puce. "What do you want?" _

"_Well, if I have Hogsmede to look forward too, I might just be able to remember the right lies to tell her?" _

_It looked like the hardest decision the man had ever made, until he finally nodded. "Fine. I'll sign your damn form after Marge's visit, where I will be monitoring your behaviour. Get out of my sight!"_

_Rayna ran for her room and began reading her 'Quidditch Through the Ages' book. _

_The visit was obviously highly intolerable for Rayna, and it was amazing that she didn't lash out before she did. _

"_You mustn't blame yourself Petunia. You get the bad ones in every line." Marge said, taking a gulp of Brandy. "You see it all the time in dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup." _

"When I get my hands on that woman." Frigga hissed. The threats that came after were not ever meant to be spoken. Even if she had somehow managed to keep the threats profanity free. Whatever would happen to Quirrel at Hel's hands would probably be nothing compared to what would happen to Marge at Frigga's hands. The threats stopped as she watched Marge start to inflate however. The memory of Rayna fled, packed her trunk and then ran from the house, Hedwig with her, where she was startled by a large black hound and then was introduced to the novelty that was the Knight Bus. She began to receive information on Sirius from Stan, and then met Cornelius Fudge, who cleared her worries of blowing up Marge. Then, there was meeting up with Ron and Hermione, Hermione buying Crookshanks after he had attacked Scabbers and then, Mr Weasley's warning.

"_Just promise me you won't go looking for Black." _

"_Why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?" _

"Did you not think back to the past two years, Rayna?" Odin asked. "I am certain that your adventures would count against your argument there."

"Be fair, each time, I wasn't completely sure they were trying to kill me specifically."

"You still shouldn't have gone after them!" Frigga scolded. Her usually neat hair was beginning to fall out of place, and she was beginning to look rather haggard.

Then, it was the train ride. The three friends were sharing the compartment with a man that the Asgardians recognised from some of the pictures in Ingrid's diary. Remus Lupin. He remained asleep through the journey, even as the temperature dropped and the window frosted over. They watched as the door opened, and a large black cloaked thing appeared in the door, a scabbed hand visible. It turned its attention to Rayna and the colour began to drain from her face, and then they heard it. Frigga gasped and began to cry softly.

"_RAYNA!" _

"Ingrid." She said, hugging her granddaughter, though all her family looked unsettled by what had happened.

"It gets worse." Rayna warned.

The next memory was Lupin explaining the dementors and handing out chocolate, before leaving and Hermione and Ron explaining what had happened when Rayna had passed out. The memories went on. Hagrid became Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Draco and his gang of sycophants took great glee in making fun of Rayna passing out on the train, and then Divination followed by Professor McGonagall's explanation of Professor Trelawney's methods.

"It seems as if half the staff shouldn't even have any business teaching. A Dark Wizard, a fraud, a biased idiot, a ghost that sends his students to sleep and another fraud!" Odin said. "I am beginning to worry about what you've learnt there."

"The others make up for it. And Hermione plays a big part too."

Hagrid's first class ended in disaster when Malfoy tried to insult Buckbeak.

"He's going to use that against Hagrid." Loki noted.

"Yep."

"Did that boy's mother never teach him manners?" Frigga asked.

"Apparently not."

The year progressed without too many complaints from her family, even at Halloween, as they knew that Sirius was innocent, though they were curious as to what he was trying to do, until the Quidditch match.

"_Now, remember Rayna, people may think Diggory is nothing more than a pretty boy, but he's a damn good seeker." Oliver told her. _

"_I know, Oliver. I'll remember that." _

"_Good." He said, nodding. _

The memories had mentioned nothing of Cedric's first name yet, so she was sure they had no idea of the significance of the upcoming match. The weather conditions raised a couple of eyebrows, but nothing else was said as they watched the game unfold. They watched as the two seekers chased the snitch, and then her broom began to freeze.

"Oh no. Not at that height!" Frigga murmured.

"_Lily, it's him! Take Rayna! I'll hold him off!" _

_Rayna began to fall; the memory around them began to fade. _

"_James!" _

"_Go! Go now! Hurry!" And then;_

"_Please, have mercy!" _

"_Step aside silly girl! Step aside!" _

"_Please, not my daughter, not my baby. Take me instead!"_

"_Step aside girl, this is your final warning."_

"_NO! Take my life! Spare her! Please! I beg of you- have mercy." _

"_Arvada Kedavra." Then, there was a flash of green, and a high, cold laugh, and the memory began to brighten, revealing Rayna had been taken to the hospital wing._

Frigga was crying, and there were tears in Thor's eyes. Loki seemed distraught, and Odin hung his head, hiding his face. Rayna hugged her sobbing grandmother. She'd gotten used to the scene now. She'd had recurring dreams of it after all.

It was revealed that her broom was destroyed and that Oliver was trying to drown himself in the showers after Gryffindor had lost because of the Dementors.

"It was an honourable thing that this Diggory boy did, trying to get a rematch because of the circumstances." Thor said.

Rayna kept quiet. Thor probably wouldn't appear to like him on principle after the next memory.

_She was still in the hospital wing, and was reading her Charms text book. It was one of the few times she'd read outside of the needed times since Snape had put her down in that lesson. At the sound of someone approaching, she looked up. It was Diggory. _

"_Hey, Potter. Hope you aren't too badly injured." _

"_I'm fine. Pomfrey's just… touchy about her patients."_

"_You got that right." He agreed. "Look, I'm sorry about the match. It wasn't a fair match, what with the dementors and everything. I tried to get a rematch, but Hooch was having none of it." _

"_It's fine, honestly." Rayna said. _

"_No, it's not. If I had noticed what was happening, I would have left the snitch and flown after you- to catch you. Not that I'd be much good against a dementor if one decided to come after me. I haven't learnt the charm yet." _

"_Honestly Diggory, its fine. It wasn't your fault." _

"_At least let me make it up to you another way. Tell you what- I'll give you extra tutoring in any subject you want." _

"_Are you sure you aren't a Ravenclaw?" She asked, smiling at him. _

_He shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "It's the best I've got. So how about it?" _

"_How good are you at potions and history?" _

"_That's two." _

"_That's the two I need help with." _

"_I guess I'm good enough." _

"_Well then, I'll take you up on that offer." _

"_Alright then. How does Sunday afternoons sound to you?" _

"_Sounds great Diggory." _

"_Alright then. Oh, and call me Cedric, Potter." _

"_Call me Rayna." _

_He smiled, nodded and said goodbye, before turning and leaving. _

"That's Cedric?" Frigga asked.

"Are you sure you are quite so fond of him now, Thor?" Loki asked. "Doesn't seem quite so honourable now that you know at some point we'll be watching memories of him dating Rayna, does he?"

Rayna couldn't help but roll her eyes at Loki baiting Thor. The memories progressed to Rayna asking Lupin to teach her the Patronus charm, and then a study session, and then Hogsmede, where she overheard the conversation on Sirius between Fudge, McGonagall, Rosemerter and Hagrid, which was followed by Rayna swearing to kill Sirius. She left out the memories of her sessions with Cedric. They weren't important to what her family needed to know, and for now, she wanted to keep those moments to herself.

"Well, you've definitely inherited the family temper." Loki noted dryly.

"Thankfully, I had time to cool off. If I'd seen Sirius that very day, he wouldn't have been alive today." Rayna said, completely honestly.

"No one would have blamed you. All you had was what was believed to have been the truth." Odin said. "There would have been no way for you to tell that it wasn't the truth."

"I know." She said.

Then came Christmas and the whole Firebolt fiasco, where she and Ron argued with Hermione over Hermione telling McGonagall.

"I know, it was stupid. She was only trying to help." Rayna said, interrupting Frigga's tirade before it began.

She decided that she was getting tired of standing around, so she sat down and leant against Ardwyad who nuzzled her cheek, briefly. She threaded her hands through his warm fur. She'd need the comfort he could give during forth year, but now; this was just to get out of Frigga's reach. She had enough nail marks by now. As the lessons with Remus began, Ardwyad ended up partly curled around her, as they watched her learn to tackle the dementor shaped boggart with a Patronus, instead of with the Ridikulus spell. It was only in the game against Ravenclaw that she got any real results, and by then she had her Firebolt back.

"Cowards!" Thor all but roared. "That was a pathetic no good-"

Frigga clapped her hand over her sons' mouth, knowing the language that would leave his mouth if Thor was allowed to continue with his tirade.

"Oh and it's that boy again. Even if he ever turns over a new leaf Rayna, he will be in no way an acceptable suitor for you." Frigga told her.

"He insults my friends and I on a regular basis. Why would I ever think of him like that?" Rayna looked appalled that her grandmother had even suggested such a thing.

"Just so long as you bear in mind he and others like him will never be welcome here." Odin said, keeping his one eye on the unfolding memories of Hermione storming out of Divination. Then, there was the beginning of the exams, which ended in Divination, and the Prophecy made by Professor Trelawney.

"Well, there's one prophecy. Now we just have to find out the other one." Odin noted. Then, the memory turned to them heading down to Hagrid's, after learning that the appeal for Buckbeak had been lost.

"_Ah! Come to see the show!" Malfoy said, grinning at them. _

"_You! You foul, evil, loathsome little cockroach!" Hermione said angrily, drawing her wand on him._

"_Hermione no!" Ron said. "He's not worth it." _

_Hermione began to turn away, but at his sniggers, whirled back around and punched him._

"Finally!" Loki said. "Some sense when dealing with him!"

"_Ron! I don't believe it! It's Scabbers!" Hermione said, as she went to pour the tea. She turned, holding out the rat to Ron. _

"_Scabbers!" He said, taking the squirming rat. _

"_I think this means you owe someone an apology." Hermione said. _

"_Right, well, next time I see Crookshanks, I'll tell him." _

"_I meant me!" _

"_Uh, guys, they're coming." Rayna said. _

"_Go! You shouldn't be here. Out the back. Quickly now." Hagrid said. "Just a moment!" He called at the knock on the door. _

"_Hagrid, it's going to be fine." Rayna said._

_He nodded, smiling sadly, before closing the cabin door and the three sneaked round the pumpkin patch and away. When they were far enough away, they turned back briefly, just in time to see McNair bring down his axe. The three friends gathered together, unable to believe they had actually done it. Suddenly, Scabbers began squirming and bit Ron, causing him to drop him. "No, Scabbers! Come back!" _

_Ron began chasing after his rat, and the two girls ran after him. _

"_No, Ron! Come back!" Rayna called. "We don't have time for this!" _

"_We'll be caught! And by the headmaster and the Minister to boot!" Hermione tried to plead with him. Ron launched himself at the ground and caught Scabbers, before turning round, still on the ground, facing them, triumphant. _

"_Hermione, do you realise what tree that is?" Rayna asked in horror. As one, the two girls shouted a warning. "Ron! Move!" Pointing at the tree behind him, but he had a look of horror and was pointing at something behind them. _

"_Rayna! It's the grim! Run!" The two girls whirled, just as the large black dog began its charge, before leaping over them, grabbing Ron and dragging him beneath the tree, breaking his leg on a root on the way down. _

"Just go and get the help of the adults that aren't that far off." Frigga said, almost pleading. But, she didn't get her wish.

_What followed was a wild game of skipping with a very deadly opponent which was both the one swinging the rope and the rope itself, that was, until Crookshanks prodded a knot on the base of the trunk. _

"_Good boy Crookshanks!" Hermione said as he led them down the secret passage. "Where do you think this leads?" _

"_Don't know. I have an idea. It's somewhere in Hogsmede, I just hope I'm wrong." Rayna replied. The tunnel opened up into a passage of a rundown house that had claw marks on the walls. She placed her hand against one of the scratch marks. "No ghosts made these."_

"_The shrieking shack?" Hermione asked, biting her lip. "Why here of all places?" _

"_I don't know. Come on. We have to find Ron." The proceeded cautiously up the stairs, wands at the ready, until they found Ron in a room on an old, musty bed. _

"_Ron!" Rayna let out a relieved sigh as they moved towards him. _

_Ron looked up, and his eyes widened. "Rayna! It's a trap! He's the grim! He's an animagus!" Ron pointed. They heard the door close and they turned to see Sirius Black, standing there, blocking their exit. _

"_That was very admirable, coming to rescue your friend. James would have done the same for me." _

"_And you killed him." Rayna spat. _

"_I did." Sirius sighed. _

_Hermione stepped in-front of Rayna. "If you want to kill Rayna, you'll have to kill us too." _

"_Only one will die tonight." Sirius replied. _

"_And it's going to be you!" Rayna launched herself at him and knocked him to the ground, wrestling the wand from his hand, but Sirius' hand was on her chin, forcing her up. _

"_No- I've waited- too long." Suddenly, the wands were expelled from Rayna's hand, and she clambered to her feet, to see Professor Lupin. _

"_Hello Sirius." He said, holding all the wands, having even expelled Hermione's from her hand. _

"_Remus." Sirius said. They both embraced each other, like long lost brothers. _

"_NO!" Hermione yelled, stepping forward, and pulling Rayna behind her. "I trusted you! And all this time, you've been his friend, and helping him enter the castle." She turned to her friends. "He's a werewolf! It's why he's been skipping classes." _

"_Not quite up to your usual standards, Miss Granger. Only two out of three, I'm afraid. I am a werewolf." He said. "But only now am I on Sirius' side." _

_Just then, Snape entered the room, disarming Remus. _

"_Oh how I hoped I would be the one to catch you." He said to Sirius, before looking at Remus. "I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle. Out for a little stroll in the moonlight?" _

"_Oh why don't you go play with your chemistry set?" Sirius snapped. Rayna managed to get hold of her wand, before hitting Snape with an overpowered expelliarmus, rendering him unconscious._

"_Rayna! You attacked a teacher!" Hermione said. _

"_I want to know what's going on." Rayna said. _

"_And I'll tell you." Remus promised. _

"_Remus stop with the chat. Let's get this over with." Sirius said._

"_Wait, just a few more minutes Sirius." _

"_I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" _

"_Rayna has a right to know why." _

"_I know why!" Rayna said. "He betrayed my parents! He sold them to Voldemort!" _

"_That's what I believed. Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map." _

"_The map was lying then!" _

"_The map never lies!" Sirius said. _

"_Rayna, please, listen to me. You don't know the whole story. I don't even know it all. Only two people left do. Sirius and Pettigrew." _

"_Pettigrew's dead! He killed him." _

"_I almost did." Sirius said. "He's an unregistered animagus. He, your father and I became animagi to help Remus transform every month in school. James was a stag, I was a dog and Peter was a rat. Should have known the truth of him then. But no. We switched secret keepers. I thought I would be obvious. The decoy. No one would suspect Peter. But he was the spy. I as good as killed your parents by suggesting they use him. When I cornered him, he began yelling about how I betrayed Lily and James! He had his wand behind his back and he cast the spell that blew up the street. Then he cut off his finger, transformed and slipped into the sewers. But now I can finish this. Because he's here. In this room. Your friend's holding him."_

"_Scabbers? But he's been in my family for-"_

"_Twelve years! Awfully long life for a common garden rat!" _

"_We've been taking good care of him." _

"_Rayna, please, let us try this." Remus begged. "If Scabbers is just a rat, the revealing spell won't hurt him." _

_She nodded, and Sirius moved forward, and grabbed Scabbers from Ron. He hit the rat with a spell from the wand Remus gave to him. Remus then handed the three teens their wands. The light that hit the rat grew out, and took the shape of a short fat balding man, revealing Pettigrew. _

"_Remus. Sirius. My old friends!" _

_Sirius raised his wand. Pettigrew looked at Remus. "Remus, don't let him kill me! I knew he was coming. That's why I hid!" _

"_You knew he was going to break out from Azkaban?" Remus asked. "I doubt that Peter." _

"_He has powers! Dark powers! Tricks he learnt from the Dark Lord!" _

"_Voldemort teach me tricks!" Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "No. It wasn't me you were really hiding from, was it Peter? I heard his followers, muttering in their cells. They think you betrayed them. You led Voldemort to the Potters, where he met his downfall. They aren't too happy with you." _

"_Excuse me, Mr Black, sir?" _

_Sirius jumped at the way Hermione addressed him. He looked at her.  
"But, he's been in Gryffindor all these years, very close to Rayna. He had multiple opportunities to kill her. If he's on You-Know-Who's side, then why didn't he take the chance?" _

"_Exactly." Peter said. "I wouldn't harm a hair on Rayna's head."_

"That conniving little rat." Thor growled. His knuckles were white and Rayna thought she could hear thunder in the distance.

"_You weren't about to commit murder under Dumbledore's nose when there was no one to protect you. No, you would have made sure Voldemort was the biggest bully on the playground first, so you could run and hide behind his power." _

"_The Dark Lord… he has powers you can only imagine. I didn't mean to! I was afraid! What would you have done?" _

"_I would have died! I would have died rather than betray my friends! My goddaughter!" _

_Peter moved to Ron, pleading on his knees. "Kind boy! Kind master! You wouldn't let them kill me. I was your rat! I was a good pet!" _

"_I let you sleep in my bed!" Ron sounded disgusted. _

_Peter moved to Hermione. "Sweet girl, clever girl! You wouldn't let them kill me. Would you?"_

_Hermione stepped back from him, revulsion clear across her face. _

_Peter tried his last card. He moved onto Rayna. "Rayna, please, they wouldn't have killed me. They would have shown me mercy. You look so much like your mother. Like Lily." _

"He dares mention her?" Odin asked furiously.

"That's just spooky." Rayna muttered, just as they watched Sirius growl and yank Peter away from Rayna, throwing him further into the room.

"_How dare you speak of Lily? How dare you speak of her in-front of Rayna! After what you've done!" _

_Both he and Remus had their wands on him. "You should have realised Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you, then we would! Together!" Remus told him. "On three?" _

"_On three." Sirius agreed._

"_Wait!" Rayna said. "Don't kill him." _

"_Rayna, do you have any idea what this man is?" _

"_I know what he is. But I don't think my dad would have wanted his two best friends to have become murderers for this. We can take him to the castle." _

"_Oh bless you, dear girl." Pettigrew whimpered, grabbing Rayna's robes. "Bless you." _

"_Get off." Rayna kicked him away. "I said we'd take you to the castle. The dementors can have you instead of Sirius. You're going to help us clear his name." _

_Pettigrew whimpered in fright. _

"That was a very wise choice you made. I wouldn't have been able to make it myself." Odin said.

"I would have killed him on sight." Thor muttered.

"It was a mistake to give him the chance." Rayna said. And they saw why soon enough. Pettigrew slipped away in the confusion of Remus' transformation, and after they saw Sirius offer her a home other than with the Dursleys.

The dementor swarm hand them all on edge, but the figure on the other side of the bank was cause for question.

"It can't be." Thor said. "That was…"

"It's not possible." Loki agreed. "She's dead."

"It looked so much like Ingrid though!" Frigga argued.

"It wasn't." Rayna said.

They got their answers as they watched. They saw Hermione and Rayna travel back in time, and Rayna explain what she'd seen on the other side of the lake. They saw Buckbeak's rescue, and then the two hiding in Hagrid's cabin with Buckbeak. Then, there was Rayna sneaking from the cabin, to the lake, and watching, waiting for the figure to appear.

"_Come on mum. Where are you? Come on. Please." Her voice was a whisper, but the desperation was as clear as anything. "Please." She closed her eyes, and then opened them again, steeling herself. She stepped from her hiding place, and ran to the water's edge, pulling out her wand, her hood up, hiding her hair, which would be a dead giveaway._

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _

_A stag burst out of the wand, and charged the dementors, driving them away, and saving her past self, Sirius and Hermione. Then, the stag pranced back to her. _

"_Prongs." She said, reaching out, as if to pet it. The stag dissipated. _

"You saw yourself." Odin said. "And you didn't even realise it."

"I didn't want to. I guess I wanted it to be mum, come back to help me when I needed her."

Loki gripped her shoulder, squeezing it gently. It was all the comfort she needed, and it let her know that she wasn't alone in wishing her mother was alive. The two girls rescued Sirius and helped him escape on Buckbeak, and then returned to the Hospital Wing just in time. The next memory was one she had debated over putting in, but decided that it might help them understand next year. It was the Sunday after they had rescued Sirius. She and Cedric were going through History in the Library, getting their homework for the holiday from Binns done then.

"_You're awfully distracted today." Cedric said, after he'd snapped his fingers in-front of her face to get her attention. _

"_Oh, yeah, just… looking forward to the Holidays I guess." She tried to lie. His expression told her he wasn't convinced. _

"_Look, I know it's worrying that Black escaped-" _

"_It's not." Her eyes widened in shock, and her hands covered her mouth. It hadn't meant to slip out. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I- I can't tell you that." _

"_Yes you can, Rayna. Please. Tell me. What is it? Why isn't Black's escape worrying you?" _

"_Can I trust you not to tell anyone? Not a single soul." _

"_I swear." _

_So she told him the whole story of what had really happened. Cedric whistled lowly. "Wow. That's too crazy not to be true. How do you get into this much trouble Rayna? Oh wow." He shook his head. _

"_You- you believe me?" _

"_It's obvious you believe it. If you had been confounded, by now, you'd at least have begun doubting it. Any shimmer of doubt in there Rayna? No? Well there you go." _

_She smiled at him. "Thanks, Cedric."  
"No problem." He said. "Hey… Rayna?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Would it be alright if I wrote to you this summer?" _

"_Sure." _

"_Alright then, great." He nodded, and then the memory changed to one of the three friends on the train. _

"_Shame about Professor Lupin." Hermione said. "He really was the best teacher we had in the subject. I can't believe Snape was petty enough to blurt out his condition like that!" _

"_I can't believe people even care!" Rayna huffed. "I mean, it's only monthly. And he has the potion!" _

_After a while of silence, Ron perked, obviously thinking of something to cheer them all up. "Hey, Quidditch World Cup is this summer! I bet Dad can get tickets through work. And I bet we'll be able to bring you two along as well!" _

_That did work. Rayna brightened and she nodded. "But- only if it's no bother." _

"_Ah, no trouble." Ron said. "What's that at the window?" _

_Hermione opened the window, and Rayna caught hold of the flying thing and brought it inside. It turned out to be a mini owl with a letter from Sirius, telling her he was safe, and gifting the owl to Ron. The next sheet was Sirius giving Rayna permission to go to Hogsmede next year. _

"_That'll be good enough for Dumbledore." Rayna said. She was still grinning as they reached Kings cross and the Dursleys. _

"_What are you smiling at girl? If that's another permission slip- I'm not signing!" _

"_It's not. It's a letter from my godfather." _

"_You don't have a godfather!" _

"_I do. But he's on the run. He escaped a high security prison last summer, where he was doing time for murder. But he likes to keep in touch. Make sure I'm happy." The look on Vernon's face saw her grin widen as she led the way out of the station. _

"You handled that well." Loki grinned. He ruffled her hair again and she swatted at his hand. Of course he'd be proud of that.

_The muggle was listening at the door as the two men spoke. One of them was Peter Pettigrew; the other was Voldemort, though Voldemort remained unseen. _

"_Surely my Lord, another witch or wizard would work just as well." Pettigrew suggested. _

"_Another? I could use another, but I will not. With my faithful servant at Hogwarts this year, Rayna Potter is as good as mine already." _

_Just then, a massive snake slithered into the room, passed the muggle. _

"_It seems Wormtail, that there is an old muggle listening outside the door. Nagini just passed him. Go let our guest in." Soon, the muggle was killed, and Rayna woke up in her bed, panting and sweating. _

"This connection between you and Voldemort is worrisome." Odin said. "Something needs to be done about it in order to determine if it could harm you in the long run."

"I will start looking into it soon." Loki said.

"_They put enough stamps on then." Rayna was looking at the envelope in Vernon's hand. _

"_The postman seemed to think it was funny." He replied, the vein in his forehead pulsing dangerously. _

"_Can I go then?" _

"_No you ruddy well cannot!" _

"_Alright then. Now, if you don't mind, I have a letter to finish to Sirius, you know, my godfather." _

"_You- you're writing to him?" _

"_If I don't, he'll think something's wrong. Come and check on me. Then where would you be?"_

_After a minute of internal debate, Vernon gave in. "Fine you can go! But I don't want to see you here again girl until next summer once they come pick you up, understand?" _

"_You won't even get a letter from me." She promised. _

"You figured out how to get what you wanted from him." Thor said, grinning. "Though, I think I would have liked to have seen what would have happened had you actually asked Sirius to come and curse them."

"_Wait a moment Rayna." Arthur Weasley's hand on her shoulder stopped her. He was looking at the Dursleys. "Rayna said goodbye. You aren't going to see your niece until next summer. Surely you'll at least say goodbye." _

_They looked flustered that Arthur Weasley was lecturing them on proper conduct- after he'd blown apart their living room. _

"_Really, it's fine, Mr Weasley." Rayna assured. _

"_Now Rayna, I'm sure you'll miss each other later." _

"_Hardly." She tried telling him, but he was focused on the family of three. _

"_Well, goodbye then girl." Vernon said. _

"That girl has a name." Thor rumbled.

He seemed satisfied with Vernon's comeuppance for this incident however, when he saw Dudley's tongue enlarging and growing out of his mouth at an alarming rate. Even Odin and Frigga had to supress their smiles and Ardwyad was making strange huffing noises that were surely laughter. Then, there was the Burrow, where she was introduced to Bill and Charlie and also told about Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Then, there was the Quidditch World Cup itself.

"Don't you dare ever try out that feint!" Frigga all but screeched. "You've given us enough heart attacks as it is, without adding in Quidditch Stunts like that!"

"I'll do my best not to." Rayna assured her.

"_What's happening?" Rayna asked as Mr Weasley woke her, Hermione and Ginny up. Loud bangs could be heard. "Are the Irish starting to get rowdier?"_

"_It's not the Irish." He said gravely. "Grab a jacket, all of you, outside- quick!" _

_Soon, they were outside, and they could see people in black robes and masks blowing up tents and levitating the muggle site manager and his family above their heads. _

"_Get into the forest, and stick together! Take care of each other!" With that, Mr Weasley, Percy, Bill and Charlie left to go and try to help the Ministry workers get the family down. The group ran for the woods, and it was only when Ron, Hermione and Rayna found a quiet place did they realise they had lost Fred, George and Ginny, and Rayna had lost her wand. _

"_Could it be back in the tent?" Hermione asked. _

"_I'm not sure." Rayna said. "Its… it could be anywhere!" She was casting around on the ground frantically, looking for her wand in a futile attempt. _

_Suddenly, they heard a deep voice speak off to their side. "MOSMORDRE!" A green skull appeared in the sky, with a snake coming from its mouth, and screams filled the forest. _

_Hermione was tugging at Rayna's arm. "Rayna come on." She moaned. "We need to go." _

"_Why? It's just a skull." _

"_It's his mark Rayna! You-Know-Who's Mark!" Hermione said, still tugging at her friends arm. Cracks surrounded the air around them, and the three launched themselves to the ground just in time, as the spells flew over their heads. _

"_Stop! Stop! That's my son! That's my son!" They saw the group of Ministry Officials. Soon, they were being questioned and some were accusing them of conjuring the mark, while others, Amos Diggory quite vehemently, denounced the idea. _

"_Think who you're accusing here!" He said. "This is Rayna Potter! She's the person who's the least likely to conjure that mark, and they're just kids. Where would they have learnt it?" _

"_We heard a voice from over there." Hermione pointed. "It was definitely a man's voice."_

_Amos walked in the direction Hermione pointed and came back clutching the house elf from the world cup. _

"_Barty, this is your elf!" He placed her at Crouch's feet. They woke Winky and began questioning her. Crouch went into the trees and came back empty handed, but looking grim, before he announced he was giving Winky clothes. _

"_So, that mark, what is it exactly?" Rayna asked when they got into the tent. _

_Arthur sat them all down around the table and sighed heavily. "You're all too young to remember." He rubbed his eyes. "During the war, the Death Eaters would cast the Dark Mark, the one you were just accused of casting, whenever they killed. That's why everyone was so scared and worried by it. Imagine coming home one day to see that hanging over your house, already knowing what was inside."_

"A way to add to the terror they caused." Odin said. "And a way to attack the psyche of their opponents."

The memories moved on, and then there was the announcement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"And why do I think that you, even though there was an age restriction, somehow became a champion?"

"Because she doesn't have the luck to not be involved?" Thor suggested to his father.

"And this is the year that Voldemort comes back." Frigga said.

Rayna's fingers tightened in Ardwyads fur and she nodded. This had been both one of her best years at school, and one of her worst. Ardwyad gently nudged her to comfort her, before turning his attention back to the memory with the others.

Moody's lesson was the next memory. _"The ministry believes you're too young to see these curses. I say differently. And Professor Dumbledore agrees. How are you supposed to fight what's out there, if you don't know what's coming? A dark wizard isn't going to pause and politely explain what he's going to do to you. You need to be aware. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" _

"He has a… unique training method, doesn't he?" Frigga asked.

"Oh he's the most paranoid man I've ever met, but he's good. One of the best Aurors there were. Half the cells in Azkaban were filled because of him. He taught Sirius and my dad too. When they joined the Corps." Rayna explained.

"I like the man already." Thor said.

"Wait till you see what he does to Malfoy." She grinned.

"_Now, can any of you tell me what the three unforgivable curses are?" Moody asked. Several people raised their hands slowly. _

"_Yes, Weasley?"_

"_My dad told me about one, the Imperious?" _

"_You Arthur Weasley's son? Yeah your dad would know all about that one. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief in You-Know-Who's time." He pulled a spider from the jar on his desk, and pointed his wand on it. "Imperio." The spider started to tap dance and do acrobatics and the class laughed. "Think this is funny do you? How would you like it if I did it to you? When the war ended, the ministry had a hard time finding out who had committed crimes under this curse and who was just claiming to be under its influence. Only someone with a strong will can shake this off." He put the spider back in the jar and grabbed a second spider. "Now, who can tell me the name of the second curse? Longbottom." _

"_The cruciatus?" _

"_It needs to be a bit bigger to get the full effect." Moody growled, before enlarging the spider. Ron scooted his chair back, away from Moody's desk. "Crucio!" Moody said. The spider started twitching, and flailing._ Rayna felt two hands gripping her shoulders tightly, but not enough to hurt. She looked up and saw Loki. He was obviously remembering what she had told him during their first lesson, and she was glad he was offering his support.

"_Stop it!" Hermione yelled. She wasn't looking at the spider, but at Neville, who had gone very pale and was staring at the spider in horror. Moody looked up and stopped the curse, before re-shrinking the spider and placing it back in the jaw._

"_Now, can anyone tell me the final curse?" _

"_Avada Kedavra." Hermione said, and the others stared at her. "The killing curse." _

_Moody pulled out the final spider, and turned his wand on it. _

"_Avada Kedavra." There was a flash of green, and a rush of wings. The light hit the spider and it rolled over onto its back, legs curling up. "The last, and worst of all three of the curses. There's no stopping it. No shielding against it. That's why you have got to know. Only one person has ever survived it. And she's in this room. Sitting right in-front of me." Both of his eyes focused then on Rayna. After a moment, he looked away. "Now, use of an unforgivable on any fellow human being will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. However, I will be testing the Imperious on you in order for you to learn to be able to fight it off." _

"_But sir, it's illegal. You just said so yourself." Hermione said. _

"_Better you learn here than out there where you won't stand a chance. Now, write this down." _

The memory moved on to them meeting Neville outside of class and him being taken aside by Professor Moody and then them learning he'd given Neville a herbology book. Then, it was the next lesson with Moody, where they watched the class be made to do tricks, but then it came to Rayna's turn. She stood there for a moment, before half jumping, half falling, and her knee collided with the desk, waking her up from the spell completely.

"So that was how you could fight it. He made sure you were able to shake it off." Loki mused. "I agree with you Thor, I like him already. Wait- he didn't test the cruciatus on you, did he?"

"No. He wouldn't have been able to pass that one off."

"Good." But, it seemed the four of them had said it, not just Loki.

"_Are you going to enter the tournament Cedric?" Rayna asked the older student when they had their weekly study session, a bit closer to Halloween. _

"_Yeah, I am. I bet you're gutted about the age restriction." _

"_You're kidding, right? I'm landed. If there wasn't an age restriction, everyone would expect me to enter. This way, I get a nice, quiet, year." _

_He laughed. "You say that as if last year wasn't your only adventure. I heard rumours about an incident with Quirrel, but that was made up, right?" _

"_The guy had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head." She admitted in a whisper. "And then the petrification's was the work of a basilisk hidden away in the Chamber of Secrets." _

"_Really? And here I thought it was all rumours. So, what actually happened?" _

"_Well, at first, we thought it was Snape- in first year I mean." _

"He actually believed all of that." Frigga mused. "If I hadn't seen the memory, I most certainly wouldn't have."

"It does seem a bit hard to believe- especially seeing as you didn't have access to your full powers." Odin said. "But, there's no way you can just make something like that up on the spot."

The arrival of Durmstrang and Beaubatens was next. The ship and the carriage raised a few eyebrows, but nothing was said.

"Are they honestly that cold?" Frigga asked, watching the French girls wearing their fur lined blue cloaks.

"Apparently, they were."

Then, it was Halloween and the champions were being picked from the goblet of fire.

"_The Champion for Beaubatens is- Fleur Delacour."_

"_Oh look, they're sore losers." Hermione pointed at Fleur's fellow students, some of whom were sobbing. _

"_The champion for Durmstrang is- Viktor Krum." There was loud applause from his fellow students as he followed Fleur's path. _

"_And finally, the champion for Hogwarts is- Cedric Diggory!" Rayna applauded and cheered with all the other Hogwarts students, but she was probably one of the few from Gryffindor doing so however. The rest of her house, minus a few, were still sore with him beating them at Quidditch last year. _

"_Now that the champions for the tournament have been chosen-" Dumbledore cut off and they all saw why. The goblet had once again turned blue. A piece of parchment shot from it and Dumbledore caught hold of it. "Rayna Potter." His voice called out. All the colour drained from her face when she heard her name. "Rayna Potter!" _

"_Rayna, you have to go!" Hermione told her. _

"_But- I didn't-"_

"_Just go, we'll talk later." _

_Slowly, Rayna stood and walked up towards Dumbledore, passed him and to the door that led out of the hall behind the teachers table. _

_The three champions looked up when they saw her enter. _

"_Do zey want us back in ze 'all?" Fleur asked. _

"_Rayna, what is it? What's wrong?" Cedric asked, taking a step forwards, away from the fire, obviously noticing something was wrong. _

"_I- I didn't-" At that point the door opened again and Ludo Bagman came in, grinning, and wrapped his arm around Rayna's shoulders._

"_Extraordinary, absolutely extraordinary! May I introduce the fourth Tri-Wizard Champion?" _

"_What?" Cedric asked. _

"_So, Rayna, how did you do it?" Ludo asked. _

"_I didn't do it!" She insisted. _

_Just then, more people entered. Dumbledore grabbed Rayna and pulled her away from Bagman. "Rayna, did you put your name in the goblet? Did you?" _

"_No." _

"_Did you ask an older student to put it in for you?" _

"_Of course not!" _

"_Well, of course she is lying!" Madam Maxime said. _

"_Madam, zey are saying zat zis child is to compete. What is going on?"_

"_I do not recall anything in the rules saying that the host school could have two champions, Dumbledore." Karkaroff said. "Or that they could be under age. Had we known the age restriction didn't truly apply, we could have brought a wider selection of students." _

"_Now, Igor, Olympe, Rayna said she didn't put her name in the goblet. Why would she?" _

"_She obviously wants more fame zan she already has." Maxime sniffed. "She is not satisfied with being ze Girl-Who-Lived." _

_The glass all around the room shattered, and all eyes focused on the obviously furious Rayna. "Not satisfied?" She hissed. "I never wanted the fame I have. Why the hell would I want more? Yeah, I have fame. Yeah, I'm the Girl-Who-Lived. But at what cost? Do none of you ever think of what that night cost me? I lost my family! I'm an orphan! And you call me a glory hound because of it? You can take all my fame! All my money! And you can shove this stupid tournament where the sun doesn't shine because I want no part in it!" The trophies around the room were rattling now. _

"You have your mothers temper." Odin noted placing his hand on her shoulder for a moment. "Ingrid would have had the same reaction at your age."

She smiled at the knowledge and the newest connection she had to her mother. It all made her feel more like a real person.

_Cedric came over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, facing her. "Hey," He said softly, "We'll find a way to get you out of this. Just calm down first." _

"_I am afraid, Mr Diggory, that isn't possible." Mr Crouch said. "Her name came out of the goblet. It is not only a legally binding contract, but magically binding." _

"She didn't put her name in! Are these people idiots?" Loki asked.

"But he's right, her name did come out." Thor said.

"Written by someone else, without her consent. That would have created a loop hole for them to get her out!"

"Your brother is right." Odin said. "A few simple spells would have sufficed."

"I never had to compete?"

"So long as you didn't agree to it at any point."

"That would be where I went wrong then."

"_Well, what does that mean?" Rayna asked. _

"_It means, Potter, you will lose your magic if you refuse to compete." Moody said gruffly. "That in itself would leave you highly vulnerable. The same could be said for during the three tasks that are a part of this tournament." _

"_Oh this is nonsense!" Karkaroff huffed. "There are people who would die for this chance! Obviously this is an act!" _

"_Perhaps someone's hoping she will die for it." Moody growled. "The goblet is a highly powerful magical artefact. It would take a powerful and skilled wizard to hoodwink it into believing she was the only entry for a fourth school. Potter is merely a fourth year student." _

"_Nonetheless, she must compete." Crouch said. _

"_I don't want to." Rayna insisted. "I didn't enter my name into that stupid goblet!" _

"_Rayna, please, you need to keep your magic." Dumbledore insisted. _

_She hesitated, and a myriad of negative emotions crossed her face, before her shoulders slumped. "Fine. I'll be a champion. I'll compete in these three tasks. Don't expect me to be happy doing it though."_

"_Well then, that's settled," Bagman said, trying to be his usual bouncy self, but obviously weary of the currently unstable fourth year witch. "The first task is designed to test your nerve and daring, so you won't know what it is until the day. It will be on the twenty first of November. That's it." _

"_I am sure your fellow students wish to celebrate with you, so you should all go off to your respective common rooms or residencies." Dumbledore said. _

_Krum and Maxime led their champions out of the room and Rayna and Cedric walked side by side from the room half a minute later. _

"That- they- oh I will strangle that man if I ever meet him!" Frigga cried. "I'll strangle the whole lot of them! How could they? They didn't even try!"

"Trust me; I'm peeved at them now I know there could have been a way out, if only I had refused to compete." Rayna said. "Everything could have been so different. But, then I wouldn't have my full powers or have met any of you. At least, not when I did."

"There is that." Odin agreed. "But with the state you were in, perhaps finding you at a later date could have been a better option. Even if it was just a few months after."

"_Are you going to be alright to walk up to Gryffindor Tower on your own?" Cedric asked her worriedly when they reached the point where they would have to go separate ways. _

"_Yeah. I'm a big girl now, after all." She said, trying to put a teasing spin on her tone, and failing._

"_Hey, how about we practise together for the tournament. It will be difficult, after all. And, you are at a distinct disadvantage to the rest of us champions." _

"_Yeah, that would be great. At least we don't have to take our exams this year. It means that we'll have more time to practise at least." _

"_I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Rayna." _

"_Goodnight, Cedric." With that, she turned and headed for Gryffindor tower, where there was a party in full swing. She finally managed to slip past her partying house mates and up the first set of stairs that led to the doors to the dorms. There, leaning against the wall between the girls and boys dorm, was Ron. "Oh, hey Ron." She said, as she struggled to get the banner off her shoulders. _

"_Hey." He said, smiling, but something seemed off about it. _

"_What's up?" _

"_You could have told me." _

"_Told you what?" _

"_How you fooled the goblet." He said. "I mean, I'm your best mate." _

"_Ron, I didn't put my name in that goblet." _

"_You don't have to lie to me, Rayna. Like I said, we're mates. So, how did you do it? Was it the cloak?" _

"_No! I never put my name in that goblet!" _

"_Then how else did your name come out?" _

"_Someone put it in. I didn't want to be a champion. I just want a calm year for once!" _

"_Fine, be that way. But you can't fool me Rayna." _

"_Oh you stubborn git!" _

_His ears turned red, a sure sign that things could turn ugly. _

"Do people insist on being stupid? It was obvious it wasn't you. And now, even the boy who claims to be your best friend doesn't believe you!" Thor said.

"It's easy to tell why she's behind on studies if people in the wizarding world are like the ones we have seen so far. Incompetent morons on the most part." Loki agreed.

"There are a few who don't fit the same mould." Frigga pointed out.

Ardwyad barked, agreeing with the statement of his Mistress' grandmother. He nuzzled Rayna lightly as if to say she was an example. She smiled down at him and began scratching behind his ears, causing him to let out a happy whine.

"_I'm not the one lying to their friend!" _

"_I'm not lying! I thought you knew me well enough to know that! Goodnight, Ron. When you finally come to your senses, let me know." With that, she stormed through the door and up the stairs to the fourth year girls' dormitory. Hermione was waiting for her. _

"_Rayna, are you alright?" She caught her friend in a hug. _

"_No. I didn't do it Hermione. I swear I didn't. But Ron thinks I did." _

"_Ron's an idiot. And I believe you. Now, get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." _

"Well, at least Miss Granger was there to support you, as well as Mr Diggory." Odin said.

The weighing of the wands elicited a couple of angry mutters and Rayna thought she once again heard thunder in the distance, but she ignored it. There would be worse reactions to come.

The badges with 'Potter Stinks' had her family riled up quite a bit, until the time Malfoy decided to try and curse her when she had turned her back to him. Ardwyad had launched to his feet and was growling fiercely. Her uncles and grandfather were loudly calling Malfoy a coward and weakling and demanding he was punished- they shut up when Moody turned up in the memory.

"_Oh no you don't laddie!" Suddenly, Malfoy was nothing more than a white ferret that was soon being levitated and bouncing up and down. _

"I really like this teacher. I hope he decides to continue teaching after this year." Thor said. "It would be good to have his help around the castle." He was grinning, and Rayna was sure that he was, right now, just interested in trying to get the man to do a similar thing more often.

"I like his technique." Loki agreed.

"_What's going on?" McGonagall asked as she appeared on scene. "Professor, what are you doing?" _

"_Teaching." Moody growled. _

"I definitely like his methods." Loki was nodding now, and smirking, his eyes filled with mirth.

"Let us hope they work." Frigga said. "I have been saying that that boy needs to be taught some manners."

"_Professor Moody, is that a student?" _

"_Maybe." _

_McGonagall cancelled his spells, and Malfoy was up and spluttering about his father. _

"_Your father? Oh I know him from the old day's boy. I would love to have a few words with him." Malfoy ran off at this, his tail between his legs. _

"_Alastor, we do not use transfiguration as a punishment. We have detentions for that. Surely the headmaster told you that!" _

"_He may have mentioned it." _

"I will get on with him." Thor said, laughing. Loki chuckled as well at the sheepish way Moody had replied to the Deputy Headmistress.

The next memory was the one of the day in Hogsmead, when the article had come out. It was easy to see that Rayna had hated it, along with Hermione. Her grandmother's eyes were slits and the young Asgardian was sure Frigga's list of people to seriously mutilate had just become longer. Rayna was sitting in the Three Broomsticks, next to Hermione, but under her cloak.

"_I feel like an idiot, sitting here alone!" Hermione hissed. _

"_You're friends with me- what's new?" _

"_Sometimes I wonder… Oh look, it's Hagrid!" She pointed, to where Hagrid had just entered with Moody. Moody nudged Hagrid and whispered something to him, before they both came over. _

"_Nice cloak Potter." Moody muttered. _

_Hagrid, pretending to look at Hermione's S.P.E.W case told Rayna; "Meet me at my hut at midnight tonight. I have something to show yeh, Rayna." He said. "Something that might interest yeh." He straightened up, and proclaimed very loudly, "It was nice seeing yeh Hermione. Enjoy yeh day." With that, the two teachers walked off. _

_Rayna was heading to Hagrid's under her cloak. She knocked on the door to see that he was wearing his most horrible suit. Madam Maxime was the next to arrive, but remained unaware of Rayna's presence._

"_This had better not make me late for Sirius." She muttered, though neither Hagrid nor his date heard it. The walk was a long one, and then the dragons came into view. _

"Oh no. Please don't let this be what I think it is." Frigga said. She groaned when Charlie told them what he expected of the task. "It is. And with your luck, you'll have the worst one of the lot."

"_Be on your guard, Rayna. There are more things against you than just the tasks. Karkaroff was a Death Eater in the old days. He got off by offering names to the Ministry. Be careful. As for the dragon, a simple spell should do it." _

"_Someone's coming!" Rayna hissed, cutting him off. "Get out of here! Go!" Sirius' head disappeared from the fireplace, but the one who had disturbed them was only Ron._

"And you were so close to finding a simple way to complete this task before that idiot boy interrupted!" Loki threw his hands up in frustration. "I may just strangle the boy when I meet him."

"Please don't." Rayna said, looking up at him imploringly.

"I said _may_." He groaned, trying not to look at her now round, begging eyes.

"_I know what the first task is- it's dragons." She told Cedric, out of breath the next day._

"_We'll have to come up with some strong plans then." Cedric replied. _

_Next, Rayna was in Moody's office. "You need to have a sound plan, Potter. I can't give you much help, but I can offer you some advice. Play to your strengths." _

"_Strengths, Professor?" _

"_What do you do best?" _

_Next, she was sitting with Hermione in the common room. "Alright, you are only allowed your wand, but it should be easy enough for you to get your broom." _

"_Oh? How?" _

"_A simple charm- one we've already studied." _

"_Oh no. You know I haven't been able to get the hang of the summoning charm Hermione!" _

"_But with practice, you will. Now, let's start." _

_The next memory saw Rayna in her Tri-Wizard robes in the tent with the other three champions and Ludo Bagman. "Now, your task will be to retrieve the golden egg. What's in this bag, will tell you what you will be facing to get it." _

_Each of the four reached in and pulled out a small, moving, model of the four nesting mothers. Rayna ended up with the Horntail, and going last. _

"_When the cannon goes, that will be your signal, Mr Diggory." Ludo said, before leaving. Soon enough, the cannon blast went off, and Cedric left the tent. _

"_Potter." A deep, accented voice said. Rayna looked up from where she was sat; staring at the model of the dragon she'd be facing soon. It was Krum. "I just vanted to let you know, that I believe you did not enter."_

"_Thanks Krum." She said, her voice hoarse, and she noticed that Fleur nodded as well. She nodded back to her fellow female champion, and they remained in silence, listening to the commentary. The loud shouts soon had Rayna pacing agitatedly, worried for her friend. _

_Then, it was Fleur's turn, then Krum's and finally, the cannon blast signalled her turn to face the dragon. _

"Oh no, no, no, no." Frigga was muttering. "This is idiocy. Dragons were born to fly. The air is their natural element! Trying to outfly one is the height of foolishness!"

Rayna cleared her throat, alerting Frigga, who was digging her nails into her cheeks, that she was still there, and alive.

_Rayna entered the enclosure, and saw it there in front of her. The dragon was large, and seemed to have a crown of spikes on its head (and its tail, for that matter). It let out a guttural, warning growl, as its yellow eyes turned on her. _

_Suddenly, it let out a jet of flames, and she dodged behind a boulder just in time. Screams filled the arena, and she was quick to point her wand in the air. "Accio Firebolt!" She spent the next few minutes hiding, and doing her best to seem non-threatening to the dragon who had taken to remaining hunched over her nest protectively. She heard the whoosh of a broom in flight and looked up to see her Firebolt speeding towards her. She jumped onto it at the first chance she got and sped up into the sky, hearing the crowd beginning to cheer. She dived, and swerved, trying to annoy the dragon enough to get her to leave her nest. _

"_Great scot she can fly! Are you watching this Mr Krum?" Bagman yelled, but Rayna didn't even acknowledge the praise. The dragon breathed a jet of fire, which she dodged, only for the spike of the tail to connect with her shoulder. She flew up quickly and out of the dragons reach, in pain. _

"I assumed all your scars were from your imprisonment!" Frigga gasped.

"No. One's from an angry nesting mother dragon." Rayna replied. When Rayna dived between the Horntail's legs, Ardwyad yelped and knocked her over before lying on her. "Err, help." But she got no response from her family, who were all staring in shock at the memory of that very stupid move. But, she'd gotten the egg, and the memory showed Madam Pomfrey healing her wound. "Seriously- my overprotective familiar is lying on me! A little help would be nice." She said as she tried to push the stubborn wolf off her. Thor reached down to help pull the large wolf off, only for Ardwyad to growl and snap at him.

"Well, we know he'll do what we hoped he would." Loki said, eyeing the wolf wearily. "Now, how to get him off and not end up like Tyr?" They eventually managed to coax Ardwyad off her, just in time to see Ron apologise.

"I cannot believe that you accepted his apology so easily." Frigga said.

"He can be a bit of an idiot at times, but he is my best friend. He was there for the rest of it. And, there was what he did in first year- risking his life during the chess game and saving my life from the troll. Letting his jealousy get in the way is really a small thing."

What she didn't know was that her uncles were both planning on having a few words with Ron when they saw him. The clue had Ardwyad howling at the noise and Rayna and her family covering their ears.

"What was that?" Thor asked when the noise stopped.

"A banshee?" Loki suggested.

The next memory was of the announcement of the ball, and McGonagall telling her that the Champions opened the dance.

"_But, Professor, there's a problem." _

"_And what would that be Potter?" Her head of house asked._

"_I… well I can't open the dance."_

"_Why ever not?" _

"_I can't dance." _

_McGonagall's face softened. "Well, due to your situation, I'll just have to teach you. I've noticed that you and Mr Diggory seem to be spending quite some time together, so I'll ask for his help. Come to my office tomorrow evening- seven o'clock Potter. We'll begin then."_

The next memory showed Cedric, Rayna, Viktor and Fleur landing their brooms and all looking rather wind swept.

"We'd decided that because the tournament was meant to strengthen International relations, the best thing to do was hang out. We flew together, ate together that sort of thing. Ron almost had a heart attack the first time Fleur and Viktor sat down at the Gryffindor table with us."

"That wasn't a bad idea." Frigga said.

"What if they tried to do something to sabotage you as their competition?" Thor asked.

"There was a chance, but they didn't. We became quite good friends." She was sort of dreading this memory, but had put it in for Frigga's benefit, more than the others.

_The four said their goodbyes and parted ways. Cedric and Rayna walked together back to the castle. "Have you got a partner for the ball yet?" Cedric asked her. _

"_No. You?" _

_He shook his head. "I haven't. I'm trying to get up the courage to ask this one girl though." He said. "Not really sure how though." _

"_Just ask her." Rayna shrugged. Though she was clearly trying to hide her disappointment. _

"_Alright, I will." He nodded, and then turned to stand in-front of her. She stopped suddenly. "Will you go to the ball with me Rayna?"_

_Her smile was broad as she nodded. _

"_Hey Hermione, you're a girl." Ron said, as the next memory began. _

"_Oh well done for noticing Ronald." Hermione said, her tone rather dangerous. _

"Oh he's more of an idiot than we thought." Loki groaned. "She'll rip him to shreds if he does what I think he's going to do."

"He's definitely in dangerous territory." Thor agreed.

"_Well, it's one thing for a guy to go on his own, but for a girl it's just sad. Why don't you and I go together?" _

In unison, Thor and Loki face palmed and groaned. "That was the most unwise move a man can make when it comes to women- make it sound like the fact that they are women has never been noticed before." Thor said. Rayna couldn't help but think that it sounded as if he'd had experience.

_If it was possible, Hermione's hair became even bushier. "I'll have you know I've already been asked to the ball. And I said yes! Next time there's a ball Ronald, I suggest you ask me sooner, and not as a last resort!" With that, she stormed off. _

_Ron turned to Rayna. "Mental that one. Hey, wait." _

"_Don't start Ron. You'll only dig a deeper grave for yourself." She finished the last sentence on her essay, stood, and left as well._

"He has no social experience." Frigga said, her tone seemed disbelieving.

"That was obvious from the start." Rayna reminded her.

The next memory was of the ball and both Cedric and Rayna heading outside for fresh air and hearing the conversation between Snape and Karkaroff about the outline of something becoming darker. Next was Ron accusing Hermione of fraternizing with the enemy ("He has no concept of when to keep his mouth shut, does he?" Loki had asked). Then, there was Cedric telling her how to work out the egg, and finally the task itself.

"Why did you pause? Grab Hermione and go." Thor told her.

"Ron was right there too." She pointed out.

"She seems the more reliable of the two, however." Thor said.

Cedric's father had been down there for him, and a girl who looked an awful lot like a younger Fleur. When Viktor appeared, as half a shark, it became a bit clearer about the choices.

"At least it wasn't another dragon." Frigga said, as they watched Rayna pull Ron and Gabrielle up to the surface, the mermen following behind.

Rayna had ended up in first place, and the next memory was when the champions had been called out to the Quidditch Pitch to see the maze that was growing and Ludo Bagman telling them when the next task would be. "June twenty fourth? Isn't that when you said Voldemort captured you?" Loki asked, looking down at her sharply.

"Yes it was." She answered.

"He used the task."

Ardwyad curled around her as much as he could, without sitting on her again. Bagman's disappearance and the memory of Karkaroff's trial and the trial of Barty Crouch Junior were next.

"So he is definitely a Death Eater." Odin remarked. "At least we don't have to concern ourselves with the younger Crouch."

"I see why the lesson with the Cruciatus being performed affected Mr Longbottom so much now." Frigga noted, watching the memory of Rayna leave Dumbledore's office.

"I never mentioned to him that I knew." She said. "I wasn't even sure how I'd bring that subject up. If I'd known back in that first defence lesson with Moody, I'd have done something to comfort Neville."

Frigga rubbed her back, comfortingly. "But you didn't know. It wasn't your fault."

The next memory began at lunch time, on the day of the final task. _"Potter." McGonagall said, coming over to her. "The champion's families are meeting in the room that the champions gathered in on Halloween. Your guests are waiting for you." With that, the stern Professor walked off. _

"_You don't think the Dursley's actually turned up do you?" Rayna asked her friends. _

_Ron shrugged and Hermione frowned. "I can't see the logic in that." _

"_I can- they have a bottle of champagne and are waiting to crack it open when I get killed." She stood, and began to head to the ante-chamber, meeting up with Cedric on the way. They grabbed hold of the other's hand and walked in silence. _

_They entered the room, and Rayna stopped, and then grinned. Mrs Weasley and Charlie were there. Not the Dursley's. _

"_Rayna dear!" Mrs Weasley rushed over to her and caught her in a tight hug. Rayna noticed Cedric in the same position with his mother. Charlie clapped her on the shoulder. "Great flying back in November. Sorry I couldn't stick around and congratulate you then." _

_Rayna blushed. "Thanks- and don't worry about it."_

_He nodded. Then, Cedric pulled her into his side, grinning. "Mum, dad, I'd like to introduce you to Rayna Potter, my girlfriend. Rayna, you've already met my dad, Amos, but this is my mother, Beth." _

"_Nice to meet you." She said, smiling timidly at them, a bundle of nerves now. _

_Beth smiled widely at her. "It's great to finally meet you. Cedric has told us so much about you in his letters. Don't worry- it was all good." _

"_Good to hear. Ced, Mr and Mrs Diggory, these are Molly Weasley and her son Charlie." She introduced. _

"_Ah yes, Molly, good to see you again. How is Arthur?" Amos asked her._

"_Very busy. Things in his department have been very hectic of late, Amos. But he's fine." _

"_How about we all tour the grounds together?" Beth suggested. _

"_A brilliant suggestion!" Charlie said. "Give these two love birds some time together before they're competing against each other once more!" _

"_We should introduce you to Fleur and Viktor first!" Cedric said. _

_Rayna nodded in agreement. "We've become rather good friends over time." In the end, all four families ended up touring the grounds and got on rather well. Little Gabrielle seemed rather fond of Rayna and kept asking her all the questions she could think of. _

_Even dinner was a light hearted affair. Up until the champions were called back into the ante-chamber, while everyone else was asked to head down to the Quidditch pitch. _

"_Well then, you all excited?" Ludo Bagman asked the four champions. _

_They just gave him a collective look that made his grin slide off his face. He checked his watch. "Yes, well, they should all be in the stands now. Let's go." They all left the castle together. Cedric had Rayna firmly tucked under his arm and she had her arm around his waist. _

"_Well, Rayna and Mr Diggory are tied for first place, so they will enter first, followed a minute later by Mr Krum and then a minute later by Miss Delacour." They could see the hedges rising above the stadium walls. They stopped at the entrance. "Well, I have to go up to the commentator's stand. You all go in and wait at the maze entrance. Good luck." With that, Bagman left. Fleur and Krum walked into the stadium first. _

"_I have a bad feeling about this." Rayna said. _

"_So do I." Cedric replied. "But either we do this, or we lose our magic. Good luck." _

"_You too." She said. They kissed briefly, and then headed inside the stadium, where they were greeted by a cheering crowd and a brass band. They separated and took their places at the maze entrances._

_When the cannon blast went, Rayna and Cedric entered the maze and Rayna's entrance closed behind her. The memories flicked through what she faced. The gold mist, the boggart, the Skrewt. Then, someone screamed. _

"_Fleur." Rayna took off in the direction the scream came from, and almost ran into Viktor, who pointed his wand at her chest. "Viktor?" She caught sight of his eyes. "Fight it Viktor! You're being controlled!" _

_He turned, suddenly, and fired off a spell. Cedric was thrown to the floor.  
"Crucio!" Viktor growled. _

_Rayna was fast to react. "STUPEFY!" Viktor was knocked out instantly. _

_Cedric stood shakily to his feet, and Rayna rushed over to support him. _

"_He attacked me!" Cedric sounded shocked, betrayed and in pain. _

"_He was being controlled. I could see it in his eyes. That wasn't Viktor. It was someone else." _

"_Let's send up red sparks. Get him out of here. Did you hear Fleur?" _

"_Yes. I think he attacked her." _

"_I saw red sparks about a minute and a half ago." _

_Rayna sent up red sparks, and then they hurried away. _

"_I guess it's just us. Unless Viktor wakes up before help arrives." Rayna said. _

_Cedric nodded. He'd stopped shaking and was standing on his own now. They were at a cross path. "We should separate." _

_Rayna nodded. "See you soon." _

"_Yeah." They parted again, and she continued on. After a few minutes of thinking, Rayna got passed the Sphinx and started at a light run towards the light she could see. Then, the cup came into view, and she picked up her pace. But then she saw Cedric coming from another direction. He would reach the cup before her- but then she saw it. _

"_CEDRIC LOOK OUT!" She screamed at him, stopping at the sight of it. But, the acromantula had already knocked him over. She fired several spells at it and then ran towards her boyfriend and the large hairy spider. The spider turned its beetle black eyes on her, and charged her. She sent a cutting hex at its leg and it screeched in pain. Before she could get another spell off, it had her leg in its pincers, and she was hanging upside down. She cried out in pain from the bite. _

"_Rayna!" Cedric got underneath it and fired off a curse at its soft underbelly. Rayna was freefalling, but Cedric caught her. The acromantula crashed sideways into the hedge. "Whew, that was close." He said, before grinning at her. "Are you alright?" _

"_Let's just end this. I think I'll be glad to see Madam Pomfrey." This time, it was Cedric who was supporting Rayna. "Take it." He said, when they were within arm's reach of the trophy._

_Rayna shook her head. "No. You would have gotten here first. You have it." _

"_I wouldn't have gotten this far without you." _

"_And I wouldn't have gotten past that acromantula. We're even. Take it." _

"_You take it." He insisted. _

"_Tell you what, on three, we'll take it together- split the prize. It's still a Hogwarts victory."_

"_I still think you deserve it." _

"_It's this or I'm limping back out the other way." _

"_Fine." He sighed. _

"_Right, one, two, three!" They both grabbed the cup and were pulled away. When they landed, it was in a haphazard pile. _

"_Where are we?" Cedric asked. "Is this part of the task?" _

"_I don't think so. Dumbledore wouldn't have let us leave the grounds." They saw a figure heading around tombstones towards them. _

Rayna buried her face in Ardwyad's fur. She couldn't watch this. Not again. She was suddenly aware of her grandmother kneeling beside her and hugging her and someone had their hand on her shoulder. They could all guess what was coming next.

_Suddenly, Rayna grabbed her scar, and went down, pain written all over her face. Cedric immediately went into a crouch beside her. _

"_Rayna, what's wrong?" _

"_Ced, get out- It's me they want! Get out! Save yourself!" _

"_I'm not leaving you!" He pointed his wand at the figure, who was carrying a bundle in his arms. "Stay where you are! Who are you?" _

_Suddenly, a high pitch voice said, "Kill the spare!" _

"_Avada Kedavra!" The green light hit Cedric and sent him flying. Rayna cried out in anguish and pain as the light left his eyes. The pain in her scar increased. _

Rayna had buried her face further into Ardwyad's fur and was crying as she heard it play out. "He is in Valhalla now." Odin assured her. "He showed great courage."

Ardwyad nuzzled at her, whining, upset at what his mistress had been put through and the pain she was feeling.

_Rayna was pulled up and pushed against a tombstone and tied to it. The pain was evident on her face and she was crying. She spat in the figure's face, unable to do much more right now. The figure slapped her and she noticed the missing finger. _

"_Pettigrew!" She hissed, before a gag was pushed into her mouth. She struggled against the bonds, while Peter began preparing a potion. He then dropped in what looked like a lizard/baby hybrid. _

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." Dust rose from the ground at her feet, and dropped into the cauldron. Pettigrew drew a silver knife. "Blood, of the enemy," He approached Rayna who renewed her attempts at escape. "Forcefully taken, you will resurrect your foe." He cut Rayna's forearm and the blood he collected on the knife, he dropped into the potion. "Flesh, of the servant, willingly offered, you will revive your master." He cut off his hand and Rayna let out a muffled yell. Pettigrew dropped to the ground in pain and a white light flashed. When it cleared, steam billowed. A figure rose from the cauldron. Lord Voldemort. _

"_Robe me." Pettigrew hurried to comply and draped the robe over his master as the snake like man stepped from the cauldron. He picked up his wand. "Give me your arm, Wormtail." _

"_Thank you Master. Thank you." He held out his bloody stump._

"_Your other arm, Wormtail." _

_Peter whimpered, but held out his left arm, which Voldemort grabbed. He pushed up the sleeve and pressed his wand tip to the dark mark tattoo. It burnt red. _

_Voldemort then turned his attention to Rayna. "I am so glad you could make it to my rebirthing party Rayna." _

"He- he used your blood. He has your blood in his veins!" Frigga gasped.

"He may be more of a danger than we thought then." Odin said. "Depending on whether or not the Æsir magic activates for him."

"Is that possible?" Thor asked.

"It is."

"That's the last thing we need." Loki said. Rayna was stiff as they talked about it. Voldemort was powerful as it was. To hear that she may have given him even more power…

"_You stand on the grave of my late father. I killed him myself, you know." He turned and looked up at the sky. "But look, my true family returns." Pillars of smoke flew from the clouds and landed between gravestones, in a rough circle. They all fell to their knees, crawled towards Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes before standing back in a circle, leaving gaps as if for others. "Thirteen years have passed, nearly fourteen, since we gathered together like this, yet you still answer my call as if it were only yesterday." Voldemort said. _

"_My Lord, we remain ever loyal to you." Said the voice of Lucius Malfoy. _

"_Yet none of you sought me out, while you all claimed enchantment to remain free of imprisonment." _

"_If there had been any signs, any whispers-"_

"_There were signs. And more than whispers. As it was, I had to rely on Wormtail's clumsy care to return to my body." _

"_M-My Lord? Have I not served you well?" _

"_But not out of loyalty. You sought me out due to fear of your former friends. But you have served me well, and aided my return. Lord Voldemort always rewards those who deserve it. Give me your arm Wormtail."_

_Wormtail once again held out his bloody stump. With a wave of his wand, Voldemort created a silver hand, which affixed itself to Pettigrew's arm. He flexed the new hand, and it worked perfectly. He dropped to his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. _

"_I see you have all noticed my guest of honour." He slowly began to approach Rayna once more. "Rayna Potter. The cause of my downfall. But not because of any power on her part. An ancient magic that I overlooked. The protection of her mother's sacrifice runs through her very blood. That meant I could not even touch her. But now, that blood is in my veins. I can touch her now." He raised his hand and placed a finger on Rayna's scar. She screamed, but it was muffled by the gag. Voldemort soon removed his hand. "And tonight, I shall prove who is the greatest. Crucio!" Rayna let out another scream and flexed against her bonds. When he lifted the curse, she sagged against the ropes. _

"Every moment I'm watching this; his punishment keeps getting worse and worse." Odin growled.

"He'll be lucky if he makes it to Asgard." Thor said, his knuckles cracking.

"He'll be lucky if he has time to be bound in chains if I get to him first." Loki added. His face was a mask of hatred and anger at the moment. All of their faces were. Even Frigga's.

"_Untie her Wormtail. Give her her wand. Tonight I will prove, once and for all, that I am the greatest." _

_Peter rushed to comply and when he cut away the ropes, Rayna fell onto her hands and knees, before he pulled her to her feet and stuffed her wand into her hand. _

"_You have been taught how to duel, correct?" Voldemort asked. "You know the rules for the start of the duel? You are meant to bow to your opponent. Bow, Rayna, bow to death." He hit her with an Imperious, but she still refused to bow to him. Voldemort snarled and hit her with a Cruciatus curse, causing her to fall to her knees. "Now, do you want me to do that again, Rayna? I could make the end quick for you. Just answer me. Do you want me to do that again?" Rayna climbed shakily to her feet before firing off a blasting curse, at him, and then the Death Eater behind her. Voldemort shielded, but McNair wasn't so lucky. He was thrown ten feet back, and rendered unconscious. Rayna took the opportunity and ran for cover. It was her best bet. _

"_Playing hide and seek Rayna? Are you hiding? Much like your father. He hid and cowered in the end." _

"_Liar!"_

"_Voldemort laughed. "You're right. He stood tall. Reckless bravery, if you ask me. He didn't even have his wand. Tell me, what would he say, if he could see you now? Hiding like this? From the end?"_

_Rayna stood and whirled round sharply, firing off an expelliarmus just as Voldemort fired off a killing curse. The two spells connected and became gold. The two were lifted up and away from the Death Eaters, to a clear area. A golden dome formed around them, and phoenix song filled the air. There were what looked like beads in the middle of the beam. They started working towards Rayna's wand, before changing course and heading for Voldemort's. When the beads connected with his wand, a ghostly figure, but more gold than silver, rose from the wand. Rayna let a cry escape her lips. It was Cedric. _

"_It wasn't your fault Rayna. But hold on. You need to hold on for me. And, one more thing, take my body back. Take my body back to my parents." _

_Rayna nodded and felt a tear rolling down her cheek. "I will." She promised. _

_The next figure was the old man from her dream. "You hold on girl! And give him hell. That one murdered me he did." _

_Then, it was a woman she didn't recognise, but she still got encouragement from her. Then, Rayna gasped. The next figure was emerging. One that was so very familiar to her. If only from photos. _

"_Mum." She breathed. _

"Ingrid!" Thor yelled. "What is this? How is any of this possible?"

"Professor Dumbledore said it was because of the connection between our wands. Brother wands aren't meant to fight each other." Rayna said, finally looking up. Her face was tearstained. "They were just echoes. But real enough." Her eyes were glued to the shade of her mother in the memory.

"_I'm so proud of you sweetheart." Ingrid told her. "Stay strong. Your father wants a word with you. We love you very much." _

_Then, James Potter emerged. "You're doing brilliantly, Rayna." He said to her. "We can give you some time. When you break the connection, run to the portkey. We'll distract them."_

"_I don't think I can!" _

"_Yes you can. You can do this Rayna. You can." He assured. "Be ready to run. And remember, we will always love you." _

_Rayna nodded, and jerked her wand, breaking the connection. The shades flew at Voldemort and Rayna ran. She ducked behind headstones as she went, dodging curses. She got to Cedric's body, which was quite a bit away from the cup. She pointed her wand at it. "Accio Trophy!" The triwizard cup flew towards her, but before it reached her, a spell collided with it, smashing it into smithereens. Rayna threw up a shield, but a moment too late, and a red spell connected with her torso, and everything went black. _The memory went back to the first one with the Dursley's then. The family pulled out, and Loki helped Rayna put the memories back inside her head. Then, she hugged Frigga and began to sob anew.

* * *

**A/N: Thirty Seven pages later, and I was ready to rip my hair out. I hope you liked it. I thought about splitting it in two, but it didn't work for me. I wanted better interactions, but like I said, that was an awful lot of content. As for things like her memories with Cedric, there will be more of them, but as personal flashbacks for Rayna. They were things she didn't want to share at the time, and things she thought weren't really necessary for her family to know. I hope you enjoyed. I did my best, but that was so long, and there was so much. Please Review. Nimbus Llewelyn- thank you. Your advice will be taken under consideration. Critiques are always the best reviews. **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: LoveLifeForever, thanks for the idea.

Chapter 14

Frigga was still holding Rayna sometime later, as the tears stopped. "When I get my hands on Pettigrew and Voldemort, they're going to wish they'd never been born." Loki snarled, his hands clenching into fists and unclenching.

"When they are found, they are to be brought before the court, that has not changed." Odin said. "But I am starting to wonder at what would form a suitable punishment."

"I'll make sure to let Hela know that when their souls finally reach her to give them extra attention." Loki said. "They'll have that to look forward to as well then."

Rayna was beginning to think that Voldemort had a very good cause for fearing death. It wouldn't just be painful, but he would also be in pain _after_ he had died. Him and Pettigrew. And she couldn't find it in her to feel even a shred of remorse.

Thunder was becoming louder as they spoke. She looked up at Thor and saw he was shaking, ever so slightly. "I will be out on the training fields." He ground out, before he stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, he hasn't destroyed the room at least. He's learnt some self-control, I will admit." Loki drawled sarcastically. He looked to Rayna and his face softened. "You don't have to go back, Rayna. I know you're worried about your friends, but you don't need to continue fighting after what you've been through. No one would blame you."

"He's right." Frigga said. "You do not need to return."

"Yes I do. I won't let others do the fighting for me. I'm not going to be a coward."

"You're no coward. Just because you choose not to fight after going through all of what you have gone through won't make you a coward." Odin said. "Take a walk with me." He held out his arm for his granddaughter and she stood, accepting it and let him lead her from the room, with Ardwyad right beside her.

"She still refuses to stay out of trouble." Frigga bemoaned.

"Just like Ingrid." Loki noted. "Even when she was surrounded by guards she managed to find her way into some sort of trouble."

"I still say she got her penchant for trouble from her older brother."

Loki felt a smile tug at his lips at his mothers' words. "I wish Ingrid could see her. She's doing well in her training. And she did well through all the trials she was put through on Midgard."

"She would be proud." Frigga agreed. She placed her hand on top of her sons for a moment. "And she would be glad to know her brothers are working together to protect her daughter." She smiled softly at him, before walking from the room.

* * *

Sirius jumped when he heard what sounded like an explosion, and went running towards the sound. He stopped and gaped. The training fields were half destroyed- literally. It was as if half the ground had exploded, leaving a crater. He saw Thor throwing Mjolnir at one of the few training dummies that were still standing, and had to fight back the fear that made him want to flee. Thor looked murderous, and Padfoot was quite glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of the Thunderer's temper.

"He's been destroying the training fields for a while now." Sirius looked round to see Sif. "Something has set off his anger. I haven't seen him this angry for a while. Not even when Jotuns broke into Asgard on his coronation was he this angry."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Sirius asked her.

"All I know is that for the last few hours before this began, the King, Queen, Thor, Loki and Rayna have been talking about her past and the dangers she's faced."

Sirius flinched. "I'm going to hazard a guess that this has something to do with what she may have told them then. She's definitely danger prone, I'll give her that."

"If what she's been through can cause this reaction, then I fear for anyone who even presents the smallest threat when we go back to Midgard. Thor told us this morning we're heading there in a few days."

"She didn't even have to pull any pranks or try to sneak out to get back there." Sirius snorted. "How long until he calms down, do you think?"

"Oh he won't calm down for weeks. He'll just stop when he doesn't think it'll be beneficial anymore." Sif said. "Then, the anger will just simmer, and he'll let it out again in battle."

Sirius whistled. "I almost feel sorry for the Death Eaters. If I didn't know what they'd done I would. As it is- I think I'm going to enjoy watching that."

"We've noticed you're paying regular visits to Lady Eir. Is something wrong?"

"Twelve years of wrong." Sirius said. "Rayna's not the only one recovering from malnutrition. Eir's also been helping me recover from the lasting effects of the Dementors. I used to jump at shadows and the cold terrified me. At least I haven't tried hexing any shadows for a while. All thanks to Eir."

"I had no idea you'd been so adversely affected by your imprisonment."

"Azkaban isn't like its muggle counterparts. Mainly because of the Dementors and the lack of decent meals. My cell was opposite my mad cousin. If she wasn't mad before she went in, she most certainly is now, that's for certain. Screams are a constant thing there. It's hell on earth. If a prisoner isn't screaming, it's probably because they're too far gone from their minds to register anything anymore." A dark look crossed his face, before he shook his head, as if clearing away cobwebs. "Not a nice place to go." Whether he was talking about the gaol or the memories was uncertain though. He looked around. "This place is easily the complete opposite. Just being here helps really. Couldn't even imagine a Dementor being here."

"Eir's a skilled healer. You will recover in no time." Sif said. "I think, perhaps, we should try and pull Thor out of it now, before he damages the training fields irreparably."

"I may be a Gryffindor, but I'm not brave enough to approach him in that mood. Call me a coward if you want, but no."

She grinned. "Oh really?"

He nodded. "I'm not an idiot. From those training sessions I know I'm no match for any of you. I certainly know I'm no match for Thor when he's in that mood and not holding back."

"Perhaps you're right. He does look like he needs to work out his anger a bit more." Sif agreed after a moment.

* * *

"Your parents would be proud of you." Odin told Rayna as they walked. "You have undergone many trials and have not backed down from them, even when it seemed as if all the odds were against you."

"I just did what I could and winged it really." She replied.

"And always managed to get out alive." Odin said. "And you did all that without training. But I want you to promise me something Rayna." He brought them to a stop and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What?" She asked.

"If something is wrong, if _anything_ seems off, I want you to tell someone immediately."

Rayna nodded. "I promise." She said.

"Thank you." He replied.

* * *

Loki didn't spare a glance for the dead souls around him as he headed towards Eljudnir, Hela's Hall. The spirits parted without a problem and did not bother him. There was no reason to, seeing as the dead couldn't give a damn about the living in this realm. Sat outside was the large hound Garm. His dark grey fur was matted with blood and dirt around his muzzle and on his chest. He howled when Loki came into view, but did nothing. The hound knew Loki well enough to know not to attack.

There were some spirits inside the hall, but again, Loki paid them no mind. Hela was sat on her black throne watching him approach. One half of her face was blackened and twisted, like some sort of burnt skin that was stretched too thin over the skull, while the other half of her face had soft pale skin and green eyes and long dark hair.

"What brings you here, father?" She asked him.

"I came to ask a favour of you, Hela." He replied.

"Oh, and why should I listen?"

"Because I am sure this is something you would be more than willing to do."

"Do tell." She leant forward.

"You remember your Aunt, Ingrid, do you not?"

"How could I forget? She was the only one to treat me as she treated anyone else."

"There are mortals who seek to harm her daughter, Rayna. We will be sending them to you in due time. Wizards known as Death Eaters and their master, Voldemort who was once Tom Riddle. Voldemort was the man who killed Ingrid and her husband, just to try and kill Rayna when she was one. Since then, he has attacked her, murdered someone close to her, and tortured her. There is a wizard known as Peter Pettigrew and he's the one who betrayed Ingrid, James and Rayna to Voldemort, when he was supposed to be their friend, and protecting them. When they enter your realm, would you mind paying those two, and their allies, _special_ attention?" He asked her.

Hela smirked. "I would be glad to. That is something I would enjoy. Especially seeing what Riddle has already done to escape me."

"Oh?"

She held up her hand, her fingers curling to form a claw, and what appeared to be a black cloud of smoke appeared in her hand. "This is a piece of his soul. It arrived in my domain over two years ago now. From what I have been able to gather, he has placed fragments of his soul in several containers, all to ensure he never passes on to this realm. Or any other form of death, though I highly doubt he would ever reach Valhalla. But my point is, if you wish to kill him, you will need to destroy these first." With that, she banished the smoke. "Until I have all his soul, I can do little more than gather fragments of information. I cannot even cause any real pain to it."

"Thank you Hela." Loki said. "I will bear that in mind. But there is already one of his Death Eaters in your care. A spirit by the name of Quirrel. He attempted to kill Rayna when she was eleven, and allowed Voldemort to latch onto his soul, to be able to interact."

Hela's smirk made all the spirits around restless. They knew what that smirk meant. Garm's howl rent the air and not too long after, the hound entered, dragging a struggling and wailing spirit in, the spirit's shoulder and upper chest clutched in his teeth.

"I'll get started then." She said.

"Have fun." Loki told her, regretting the fact he couldn't do anything personally to the dead man.

"Oh I will." She said, standing.

With that, Loki turned and left.

* * *

"Hey pup." Sirius said, catching up to his goddaughter in the gardens, and pulling her into a one armed hug. "How are things?"

"Not bad. Did you here, we're heading back to Midgard soon!"

"Yes, I heard. So, share with your dogfather, how did you do it?"

"I showed them my memories of my years at school." She answered.

"So, is that the reason why Thor was pulverizing the training fields?"

Rayna nodded.

"Ah, I see. So, you really didn't have to pull a prank?"

"Not this time Padfoot." She smiled at him.

"Damn!" He mock whined. "I'd have done anything to see what you would have come up with pup."

"Maybe another time Sirius. But how are you? What were you up to this morning?"

There was a crash and a shriek from somewhere inside the palace, and Sirius just scratched his head and shrugged. "Nothing much pup. Nothing much at all."

"You're unbelievable." She shook her head, grinning.

He laughed. "It was just something small. Don't worry. Now, we have to decide what we're going to do when you get back to Midgard. We'll come up with a way to surprise everyone and pull off a big prank, how 'bout that?"

"We'll See Padfoot, We'll see. Now, who was the poor sod you pranked, and what did you do?"

"Oh, it was just a simple hair changing potion to change the colour. And as for who, well, it could be anyone." He shrugged.

"WHAT IS IT WITH LOKI AND MY HAIR?!"

"I think you got Sif."

"So do I."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 15

Sif, it transpired, was _not_ a fan of the colour pink. Especially flashing neon pink. The first thing she had done was search the whole palace for Loki, and it had to be explained to her that he wasn't there. He wasn't even on Asgard. That left her at an impasse for a while, wondering who it was that had turned her hair that _hideous_ colour, and who it was she had to get her revenge on. The big clue, however, was how Sirius had taken one look at her and, face twitching, had turned and walked away, his shoulders shaking slightly, as Rayna just stared at her. When she saw the anger on Sif's face, she just pointed in her godfather's direction, not wanting the blame. Training was hard enough as it was, without Sif making it harder in revenge for a prank she didn't play.

At first, the female warrior had decided on simply dragging Sirius to extra training sessions and beating him into a pulp, but then she decided on something else, so she took a quick trip down to Midgard to see what she could find out about their forms of revenge in order to ensure Sirius didn't try it again. The next morning, it was a very pale, and a slightly trembling, Sirius who appeared on the repaired training fields ready for the morning sparring session.

"What is wrong with you, Sirius?" Fandral asked.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that muggle mafia got into Asgard somehow."

Even Rayna looked confused at that, but Sif wasn't looking at him, so Sirius didn't see the large grin on her face. "What are you talking about Sirius?" Rayna asked, concerned for his sanity.

"I woke up to find a horse's head on the pillow next to me!"

"Like in that film?"

"The godfather? Yeah." He nodded.

Rayna shook her head. "I'll let you figure this one out on your own Paddy. The answer to how it got there is simple. Just think about what happened yesterday."

"Try not to strain yourself." Sif added.

Thor, Loki and the Warriors Three were still slightly confused, though, at the conversation, but Rayna saw Sif whispering to them each chance she got to fill them in.

"You know," Rayna said to Sif when Sirius and Fandral were sparring, "I think that threat was only successful in the Godfather storyline."

She shrugged. "Darcy was kind enough to give me the idea. Sirius was idiotic enough to fall for it."

Rayna nodded, grinning. "You're right. How long do you think it'll take for Sirius to figure it out?"

"I'm not sure. But we should let him work it out for himself. You gave him quite a big clue."

"Ah, pranking's so normal to him that he won't even think about it."

Rayna was correct. Even when they were heading to Midgard, Rayna wearing muggle clothes thanks to Ema, who had been studying mortal fashions from the first chance she got, Sirius was still jumpy about the horse's head he'd woken up to, which earned him quite the ribbing from Thor and the Warrior's Three. As she had planned, Rayna wore the protective leather shirt and leggings under her black top and black trousers and green leather jacket, which also had some protective spells on it. Personally, she thought that Ema had done a fine job with the mortal muggle clothes and she was really fond of the jacket. Though, all the protection spells were a bit overkill. Even her gold pendent, inscribed with Eihwaz and her silver bracelet with the garnet had protective enchantments. Loki had even managed to get a hold of her brooch and had placed several protective spells on it.

However, there was one thing that worried her about returning to Midgard. The connection between her and Voldemort. It had been as if it hadn't existed while she was on Asgard, but she knew being worlds away had a massive impact on it, meaning she was out of the bonds scope. Loki had informed them as to the truth of how Voldemort had returned and it was quickly figured out that the bond was because of an unintentional Horcrux. They were sure it was unintentional due to the fact that Voldemort wouldn't be trying to kill her if he knew she was keeping him alive. Loki and Thor had been with her on wanting the soul piece removed immediately; however, Frigga and Odin had talked them down, with a logical argument to wait in order to fully research it to limit the damage that could be done to Rayna while removing it. So, she was heading back to Midgard with the Horcrux still in her scar, but her mind heavily shielded. Loki had helped her establish shields, and when she had a weak one around her mind, she had let him in so he could reinforce them. She was finding it difficult to create a strong shield of her own and knew any she came up with would crumble under a first attack, hence Loki's aid in the matter.

The group reached the Bifrost and Rayna was glad to note that there was no chance of her falling off the edge now, thanks to the Bifrost chamber being rebuilt. "I will keep a keen eye on Midgard." Heimdal said as they approached. "I have redirected the Bifrost to land in the grounds in-front of Hogwarts. However, there is something that makes it hazy. I can see the grounds and the castle, but exactly what is going on is harder to distinguish."

"That may be one of the wards." Sirius said.

"I will be sure to check it." Loki said. "If not, I'm sure I can come up with a spell that will allow some people to remain clear to you, Heimdal. A reverse of my other spell."

Heimdal nodded, and Rayna knew she'd be the first one to have the spell placed on them if it came to that. She had to repress the sigh. They really weren't taking any chances. Ardwyad nudged her hand with the tip of his nose and 'whuffed' softly. She smiled down at her familiar and in the corner of her eye saw her godfather change into his animagus form, just to be on the safe side. They weren't expecting anyone from the ministry to be at Hogwarts, but they were better safe than sorry. Rayna still had no clue how to produce a Patronus without her wand.

Travel by Bifrost was quite the experience. It was almost like free fall, but it also had the sense of being guided, but at a very fast speed. In short, Rayna loved every second of it. When her feet hit the ground, she managed to barely stumble, and when the vortex cleared, she found herself looking up at the gates of Hogwarts, one of which opened for them. The group began walking forward immediately, their pace quick. They walked up the path to the castle not slowing until they reached the steps, where they were greeted by both Dumbledore and Moody.

"Ah, it is good to see you have arrived safely." Dumbledore said.

"There's quite a number of you. I thought it would just be Potter and her newfound uncles." Moody growled.

"We are taking no chances with Rayna's safety." Thor said. "Not after what happened."

"I'm going to guess that you are Thor, then." Moody said, both his eyes flicking to the hammer at Thor's belt.

"Aye. And you are Professor Moody, correct?"

"I'm not a professor anymore. I'd say it was back to quiet retirement, but even with Potter safe and sound, there's still a war coming. Things need doing, and I intend to do them." Moody then pulled out his flask and unscrewed it ready to drink some.

Loki's eyes were narrow as he surveyed the man. Suddenly the flask was gone from Moody's hand and reappeared in Loki's. Loki sniffed the contents and grimaced slightly, before his face hardened.

"I want that flask back, laddie." Moody growled.

"Who are you?" Loki asked.

"Loki, we know who he is-" Thor began.

"He is not who he says he is." Loki said, before handing the flask to Rayna. "What would you say was in there?" Rayna sniffed and recoiled.

"That's polyjuice potion!"

"Now why would you be drinking that?" Loki asked the man. "Unless you were an imposter."

Rayna soon found herself pushed behind her Uncles while Sif and the Warrior's Three surrounded her. Sirius and Ardwyad kept tight to her sides, as the last layer of defence in case he should somehow slip past the others. Ardwyad was growling, his hackles raised and fangs bared. Dumbledore also had his wand out, and was pointing it at Moody, who was looking rather worried.

"I wouldn't make a single move towards your wand if you want to live." Thor said, Mjolnir ready to be thrown. "My brother asked you a question. You would be wise to answer it."

"And how long have you been impersonating Alastor? Where is he?" Dumbledore asked.

The potion began wearing off, and as they watched, the wooden leg and the magic eye fell away, and his real eye and leg appeared. Barty Crouch Junior was revealed before them. With a flick of his wrist he had a wand in his hand and a spell on his lips, only to find himself blasted into a wall. Loki had beaten him to it.

"I think," He snarled, "We have just found the one who was responsible for Rayna's name being placed in the goblet, and the Tri-Wizard cup being a portkey."

Thor twirled Mjolnir in his hand once and thunder rumbled. "We have our orders concerning Death Eaters."

"We need him alive. Who knows what information on Voldemort's plans he has. And he knows where the real Alastor Moody is." Dumbledore said. "And, doesn't everyone get a second chance?"

"He delivered our niece into Voldemort's not so tender care. He is the reason that Rayna watched Cedric Diggory die and was then tortured for near a whole month and almost dead when she appeared near us. He is one of those scum who support the one who murdered our sister. There is no second chance coming to any of these." Loki told him coldly. "Now would you excuse us?" He grabbed Crouch and then Thor's arm, before teleporting away.

"Perhaps we should wait inside?" Fandral suggested. "They may be a while."

Sirius seemed to be laughing, but in his canine form, it was hard to tell.

"What will they do with him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, there are several options." Volstagg said. "For some reason, I'm leaning towards the Blood Eagle."

Dumbledore paled. "Would they really commit-"

"Do not finish that sentence." Sif said. "Each person baring that mark will get what is coming to them. When they meet their end and when they pass on."

"What is the blood eagle?" Rayna asked.

"Painful." Hogan answered her. "Very painful."

"Alright then." After what Loki had told her during their first lesson together, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. What she was sure of, was that things were going to be painful for Crouch in his last moments on Midgard, and after he entered into Hela's realm too.

Dumbledore was looking rather ill. "Well then… I guess… we should go to my office." He turned to one of the paintings and told the occupant to lead Loki and Thor up to his office when they returned.

"Why did you try to argue for his life to be spared?" Sif asked as they walked to Dumbledore's office.

"There are ways of getting people to reform. Prison is one-"

"To be honest Professor, it didn't work the first time." Rayna said. "I mean, he got out somehow and went right back to Voldemort. Even sent me to the bastard."

Dumbledore looked at Rayna in shock. "You have changed, Rayna."

"You go through what I have and see if you don't change Professor. If you stay the same, I'd be amazed."

"Do you agree with this Sirius?" Dumbledore asked her godfather.

Padfoot barked and nodded his head. Dumbledore just nodded. "I was hoping to limit the bloodshed of this war."

"War is war. There is always going to be bloodshed. What we can do is limit the casualties on our side by killing the enemy." Fandral said. "Better the enemy than us."

"I can see when I'm outnumbered." He sighed and shook his head, looking like a disappointed grandfather. Sif's eyes narrowed slightly. Thor had warned her about the possible manipulations of the old man. She would keep a close eye on him, and be very wary of what he said. The rest of the walk was spent in silence.

* * *

The man's ribs were sticking out of his back like grotesque bloody wings, broken at the spine and pulled outwards, and there was salt in his wounds and his lungs were on the ground either side of him. Blood covered both Thor's and Loki's hands. A spell of Loki's had kept Crouch alive and conscious until the end, and the light had only just died from his eyes. The two cleaned the blood form their hands and Loki banished the body. It would reappear somewhere for the Death Eater's to find.

* * *

Hela clapped her hands as Garm dragged the spirit towards her and she laughed. "Barty Crouch Junior! Oh I've been waiting for another one. Father made a quick start, didn't he? Death by Blood Eagle is it? Well, you knew some pain, but that was nothing!" She laughed again.

Crouch watched her, terrified. If he'd been scared of Bellatrix and his master, it was nothing compared to the fear he felt in the presence of the Queen of the Dead.

* * *

When Loki and Thor finally reached Dumbledore's office, they found it strangely quiet. "I read his mind. The real Mad-Eye Moody is in the final compartment of his trunk, and he was impersonating him since just before the start of the school year."

Dumbledore quickly turned to one of the portraits and had them go and tell Professor's McGonagall and Snape as well as Madam Pomfrey. "They will see that he is taken care of. Was all that violence really necessary?"

"Oh here we go again." Sirius said. "You'll have even less luck with them on this matter, Albus. So don't try it."

"Headmaster, before you say anything, remember that this is war." Loki said. "There are always going to be acts committed that do not sit well with others. He himself committed many crimes. We merely stopped him from committing any others."

"He got what was coming to him." Thor said. "Now, where is this headquarters we've been told about?"

"Ah yes, the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It is at number twelve Grimmauld Place. I myself am Secret Keeper." He didn't seem happy about the conversation being turned to a different subject on him.

"Let's hope you don't turn traitor, then." Loki said. "Shall we go?"

* * *

There was a motley group gathered around the table at Number Twelve, ready for lunch. The Weasley's, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Remus were some of them, but there was also a bubble gum pink haired witch, a dark skinned wizard, a tatty looking wizard with lank sandy hair and heavy eyes and another witch and wizard, who were both greying.

Lunch being served was interrupted as the fireplace flared up with green flames and Dumbledore stepped through. The next to follow him was a large blonde man wearing armour and a red cloak. However, he almost fell over when he stepped through, but he quickly regained his balance and surveyed the room, looking for threats. "I see what she meant." He muttered as he looked around the room. "That's an uncomfortable way of travel. Was there not a better way?" He asked Dumbledore.

"That was the quickest." Dumbledore said. Just then the floo flared up again and the man turned and as someone fell out of the fireplace, a massive wolf coming with them, he caught the girl, and straightened her up.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." The whole group froze when they saw it was Rayna. "I just hate floo travel. I can never get it right. Good thing I didn't overshoot this time, eh?"

"That is the last thing we need."

"Rayna?" Ron asked.

Rayna smiled. "Hey Ron. It's good to see you."

"Good to see me? Mate, it's bloody brilliant to see you." She got caught in a hug from her best friend and couldn't help but laugh.

"You won't ever change, will you? Well, except height wise." She pulled back and pushed his shoulder slightly, as the fireplace activated again and Sirius came through. He was soon followed by Sif, then Fandral, Volstagg and Hogan and finally, Loki.

Before anyone else could say anything, however, Rayna found herself in a bone crushing hug from Mrs Weasley. She then held Rayna at arm's length. "Oh look at you! You're nothing but skin and bones! What have you been eating?"

"Actually quite a bit." Loki said coolly. "We have not been starving her. She's still recovering from her capture, but has made substantial progress."

The Weasley Matriarch turned slightly red.

"Don't worry about it Mrs Weasley." Rayna said. She then got caught in a massive group hug from the other Weasley children and Viktor and Fleur, but when they let her go she went on to hug Remus, Fleur, Viktor and the rest of the Weasleys seperately. While she was doing that, Thor stood beside Ron.

"We have seen Rayna's memories of her school years. Know that, while you have been a good friend to her on the most part, should anything happen like it did last year when her name came out of the goblet, you will regret it. That hurt her greatly, and I will not stand for anyone hurting my niece. Do you understand?"

Ron swallowed and nodded. "Completely."

Thor clapped him on the shoulder, and Ron was reminded of when Hagrid did the exact same thing. "Good." Thor then grinned and moved away.

"What Thor failed to say was, he would probably let you live, afterwards. I on the other hand, would not." Loki added, making Ron go pale. He just nodded this time through.

"What's with the wolf?" The witch with the bubble-gum coloured hair asked.

"We thought Moony would like some company Nymphadora." Sirius answered cheekily.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Her hair went red and she drew her wand and a spell flew at Sirius, which he ducked. It shattered a tile on the wall and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry! I forgot Tonks."

"Like hell you forgot." She muttered, her hair changing back to its previous colour. Sirius straightened, only for Remus to hit him upside the head. "Hey!" Sirius complained.

"The wand happy witch over there is Tonks." Remus said, introducing the one who'd asked the question.

"Ardwyad's my second familiar. Loki gave him to me for my birthday."

"Wicked birthday present."

"He was a puppy then."

Tonks' jaw dropped as she stared at the wolf.

"Don't worry 'bout lunch Molly. I got things to do." The man with the tatty wizard said.

"Are you sure Mundungus?"

"Positive." He sent a weary glance at Ardwyad, before beating a hasty retreat. The group were soon pulled into lunch; however, the twins seemed more intent on grilling Loki and grovelling to their idol. Rayna was pretty sure it was love at first introduction for the twins, and made a mental note to place a protective shield on her door. Especially since Loki seemed rather willing to hand out some ideas to them. Any idea from him in the twins' hands could go to hell for anyone else in the area.

"What about Hedwig and my things?" Rayna asked, finally remembering about that.

"They're upstairs." Arthur said. "We had them all moved here from Hogwarts when we set up."

"I put your wand in your trunk." Molly said. "You'll be in the same room as Ginny."

Sirius frowned. "But there's enough room here for Rayna to have a room of her own. As well as the others."

"Wouldn't it be better for her to have company?"

"Rayna should have her own room." Thor said.

"Rayna can choose what Rayna wants, thank you very much." Rayna said.

Thor had the decency to look cowed, but Mrs Weasley on the other hand, went into mother hen mode. "But Rayna, after what you've been through, wouldn't you rather someone be there?"

"Mrs Weasley, that is exactly why I need my own room. I'll only disturb Ginny. My nightmares have gotten better, but I do have them regularly. Sometimes worse than others."

"Guards even thought she was being attacked one night." Loki said. "They even roused the alarm."

Rayna buried her face in her hands. "Don't remind me. And Ardwyad attacked them."

The wolf in question barked happily. Even though the guards hadn't actually posed a threat, he'd done what he was meant to do and protected his mistress.

Fred and George looked at the wolf wearily, and began whispering to each other. She got the feeling she would be far safer from pranks than the others in the building.

"Mind you, the rooms will need to be cleaned up first." Dumbledore said. "Or have you finished all the bedrooms, Molly?"

"Not yet, Professor. We weren't expecting guests so soon and continued making the other rooms safe for living in."

"May I ask what's wrong with the rooms?" Sif asked.

"This is the Black family home." Sirius said. "My family is traditionally a dark family, and as such there are many dangerous and cursed objects. Add to the fact that the house was abandoned since my mother's death, not long after the end of the first war, and you have a pretty messy house to clean up. And carefully too."

"We've already found a boggart and two doxy infestations." Ron said. "Those are pesky to get rid of."

Was it just Rayna, or did Fred and George exchange sly looks for a moment at the mention of doxies? She made a note to be very weary of those two being anywhere near her food from now on. Not that she wasn't always, but she would now be extra cautious. This stay may just prove quite eventful.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please Review!- Angel.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Thanks to Pokemon Master Razit for the idea!

Chapter 16

While they were eating lunch, Loki handed Rayna her potions to her and produced one of Iduna's apples for her. She put it next to her plate to eat it after.

"How is that apple gold?" Ron asked. "Is there something wrong with it?"

Rayna held back her laugh. "No Ron. It's one of the apples of Iduna. It's meant to look like this."

"Iduna?"

"They help heal injuries and contribute to the long life of the Æsir. Iduna is the goddess in charge of the apples." Rayna told him. She took the potions before she began eating the apple.

"So they make you Immortal?"

"We're long lived on our own. The apples extend that." Sif said.

"In other words, they're the deal breaker."

"Why couldn't it be something nice? Why a piece of fruit of all things?" His nose scrunched up slightly as he looked at the apple, obviously torn between whether he liked the idea of immortality, or avoiding eating the fruit.

"It just is." Rayna said.

After lunch, Rayna offered to help them clean up, but Loki merely walked into the rooms and had them cleaned with a few quick spells.

"You know mum, why didn't you think of that? We've been doing it by hand!" Ginny said.

"It's character building. And apart from the twins, none of you are old enough to use magic outside of school." Molly said.

"Oh I forgot about that." Rayna said.

"Don't think it means a halt in your training. I don't care if some mortals don't think you are old enough to use magic outside of Hogwarts, I am teaching you no matter where we are."

"But she could be expelled!" Molly said.

Loki simply raised an eyebrow. "How would that stop her practising magic?"

"Her wand would be snapped." Mrs Weasley said, as if it would be obvious.

Loki smirked and nodded to Rayna. She summoned a flame to her hand. The spell was now effortless to her, along with a few other ones. She still struggled with quite a few of the spells she was learning, but that was to be expected. It was odd to change from a wand to without one. But she was doing what she could to progress in her studies. She didn't want to let her family down.

Ron, Ginny, the twins and their mother gaped at her hand, and the flame there. "B-but- not even Dumbledore can do wandless like that!" Ginny said.

"He is mortal. As I told Rayna, the restrictions on mortals such as yourself do not apply to us." Loki said. "You saw me simply wave my hand and the rooms were clear. Why are you so surprised?"

"I guess it hasn't really sunk in." Ron said.

"Well, seeing as there isn't anything else to do, why don't you kids go and catch up?" Molly said after a moment. "I'm sure there's plenty for you to talk about."

They all moved into Ginny's room, which had Rayna's trunk next to the second bed in there. "So tell us," Fred began when the door was closed.

"What's it like being the niece of the god of mischief?" George continued.

"What secrets has he taught you?" They added together.

Rayna rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of what was obviously the second bed, because Ginny had a hand made throw from her mother at the end of her bed. "He's taught me no secrets." She said.

"But, the fire-" They began.

"Is something anyone in Asgard who learns to wield magic can use." She said smiling. "But if I learn anything of interest to your great plans, I'll pass on the memo."

She soon had them hugging her waist and thanking her over and over again. She just patted their heads to get them off.

"So, what's Asgard like?" Ron asked.

"Beautiful. I thought I would never see anything more beautiful and stunning than Hogwarts, but I was _so_ wrong. The rainbow bridge runs over the sea that falls into space. It runs into the city and the architecture is like nothing in this world. The buildings shine and at the centre is the palace and it stands tall over the rest of the city. Everything is huge. I'd say it was built to accommodate giants, if I didn't know about the animosity between Jotenheim and Asgard. There are planets in the sky and even in the day the stars shine. There is nature throughout the city, in parks and groves, and in the distance there are mountains of white rock. The market always has interesting goods for sale, and the people are friendly. Well, they seem friendly to me. It may be because of who I am. I don't know. The gardens of the palace are beautiful, with brightly coloured flowers and then there are the training fields. I don't think I've ever seen those empty. There are always warriors training there. And then there's the library. I have gotten lost in there several times. I still don't know my way around."

"Don't tell me they give you homework!" Ron exclaimed.

"Maybe a little. But I do have a lot to learn. Not just magic, but the real history of my people, and what my position is and what it means."

"So, it doesn't just mean you get pampered?" Ginny asked.

Rayna shrugged. "Not entirely. I mean, I've been excused from the duties I would have, because I've only just found out recently about my heritage, but it is the duty of the royal family to take care of the people. Thankfully, I won't have to make any public appearances in other realms anytime soon."

"Why the hell did you come back?" Ron asked incredulously. "You had it good!"

"I couldn't just stay there and leave you all behind. Voldemort's too big a threat. I can't sit back knowing he's a threat to my friends, when I'm safe on another world. I couldn't leave you to face him. Not after what he's done." She looked down at her hands. "When I got out… I apparated accidentally. I remember thinking that I just wanted to know family that loved me before I died. I landed in-front of Thor. And Loki wasn't far away. Thor killed the Death Eater that grabbed me, and before I blacked out from pain and exhaustion he promised no more harm would come to me. I started to realise why that made me feel so safe just before we went to Asgard. You remember that mirror we found in first year Ron?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "You saw your parents."

Rayna nodded. "But not just them. Behind dad, was his whole family. All of the Potters. Guess who was behind mum."

"Your uncles and grandparents." Ginny said.

Rayna nodded. "They were there. But in first year I didn't really pay any attention. I knew they were family, but I didn't know anything more than that. I was too focused on my parents. But I remembered that. It was that memory that meant I believed their argument that they were my uncles. But until I met them, all I had was my friends. How could I ever live with myself if I abandoned you to Voldemort? I know that Odin has warriors searching for Voldemort and his Death Eaters already, but he'll come after you to get to me if he thinks it would draw me out. I couldn't leave you to that fate. That's why I came back Ron. I came back for my friends."

Ron pulled her into a one-armed hug and she brushed a tear away from her eyes.

* * *

Loki and Thor appeared in the building Jane and the others conducted their research in Puente Antigua, seemingly from thin air. Everyone in the room jumped. Darcy even fell out of her chair.

"Jane!" Thor exclaimed excitedly. He pulled her out of her seat, picked her up and spun her round. "I have missed you."

"I missed you too. This is a surprise!" Jane said.

Thor nodded. "We are here to take you all to a safe location, if you want to that is."

"Is Rayna there?"

He looked round to see Hermione Granger, who looked hopefully at him. He smiled at her. "Yes, she is. And she will be attending Hogwarts this year too."

"When are we leaving?" She asked excitedly.

"Hold your horses Hermione, I think you need to calm down and get all the facts first." Her father said, chuckling.

While she was being teased by her father, Thor looked at Loki and nodded to Selvig. Loki ground his teeth for a moment before looking at the scientist.

"Apologies, Doctor Selvig, for taking control of your mind." He said.

Obviously not knowing what else to do, Erik nodded. "Apology accepted." He said, rather nervously.

Thor beamed, obviously thinking that this was progress.

"So, where is this secure location?" Darcy asked, righting herself again.

Loki pulled a piece of paper from inside his coat's inner pocket. "It is under the protection of something known as the fidilius charm. The charm means, unless the location, or the secret being guarded, is told to you by the Secret Keeper, the only one with the ability to tell others the secret, you will be unable to find it. The location was written on this by the Secret Keeper. Do not read it aloud." He handed it to Emma Granger who read it and passed it on to Erik.

"Why do we need to move there?" Jane asked Thor.

"It's where the resistance group against Voldemort and his Death Eaters use as headquarters. It's also a safer location for anyone who could be a target of attack, such as Hermione because of her friendship with Rayna, and her family because of being her family. Which includes you, and I didn't think you would want to leave behind Erik and Darcy."

"And he wanted to see you more often." Loki ousted his brothers' real motive for including Jane, Darcy and Erik.

"Do you really think it would be best for us to go there?" Daniel Granger asked.

"Strategically, yes." Loki nodded. "Though, there will undoubtedly be those there who will object to your presence, as you are not witches or wizards, with the exception of Hermione."

"But they will not harm any of you." Thor said.

"Well, if it means spending the rest of the summer with Hermione, I'm in. We haven't spent the entire summer with her since she started Hogwarts, and it's about time we got to see more of this new world she belongs to. Besides, I think her mind was made up the moment you said Rayna was there." Emma said.

"We had better make this quick then." Thor said. "Before anything happens."

* * *

By the time dinner came around, Rayna had been filled in on what the Weasley kids new of the Order of the Phoenix and also been told of Percy's split from the family when he had sided with the Ministry, who were calling both her and Dumbledore insane. Even though the fact that she was a member of the Æsir and the princess of Asgard had gotten out, the Ministry would not be deterred in slandering her name.

She, Ginny and Ron were heading downstairs when there were two identical 'cracks' and the twins appeared on either side of the three. Rayna did a double take when she got a good look at them. Their hair was slicked back and they were both wearing outfits that were almost identical to Loki's. The only differences were that where Loki had green in his outfit, they had red.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?" Ron asked.

"We thought we'd take inspiration from our idol." They chorused.

"Mum'll pitch a fit." Ginny said, and then she grinned. "Come on. I can't wait to see her reaction."

They were heading down the stairs when there was a crash which sounded like something being knocked over, and then the screaming began.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I'll try and update more regularly, but Uni work does take up a lot of time. There's a poll on our profile, I would appreciate if you check it out, as it contributes to the path this story will take. I appreciate your input, and want to know what you would prefer to see in this story. If you vote for, I have a way to make it possible that may just be believable. So, please check it out. And Review, and thank you to all those who have already reviewed. **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 17

The four Weasley's groaned and led the way back downstairs. The source of the screaming became apparent when she saw that the curtains Rayna had previously thought hid a window were now open, revealing a painting of a hideous woman who was shrieking and spitting.

"MUGGLE SCUM! HALF BREED BEAST! BLOOD TRAITORS! ALL DEFILING THE MOST AINCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! GET OUT!" The woman gasped when she spotted Sirius and she pointed at him. "YOU! TREACHOROUS FRUIT OF MY LOINS! HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH MY HOME?!"

Sirius and Remus grabbed the curtains and wrestled them shut. Everyone else seemed too stunned to do anything.

"What… was that?" Sif asked.

"That, was my dear old mum." Sirius said. "Even dead she causes me nothing but trouble. She's the main reason I ran away."

"Why don't you just remove the painting?" A girl with glasses asked.

"There's some spell keeping it on. And, if we try destroying it, she just escapes into another painting and then the canvas repairs itself. Best keep quiet so as not to wake her."

"Does she have the same views as Voldemort?" Thor asked, his eyes narrow.

"Oh yes. I think it was the proudest day of her like when my younger brother Regulus took the Dark Mark."

"Let me try." Thor grinned at him, and both Sirius and Remus moved to the side quickly as he pulled Mjolnir from his belt. Thor raised the hammer and brought it into the curtains, which fell away, revealing that he'd caught the painting's subject by surprise. And in the stomach. He pulled back his arm again, and hit the portrait, causing it to break and it fell off the wall.

"My Mistress!" Suddenly a very old and very ugly house elf appeared and fell to his knees, sobbing at the sight of the ruined portrait.

"What is that?"

"That's a House Elf dad. I told you about them, remember?"

The Elf was now howling in his grief and his little fists were beating the floor. "Oh, shut up Kreacher, it was just a painting. My mother's years dead." Sirius said.

The elf, now identified as Kreacher, shut up, but was still having a fit silently while throwing glares at both Sirius and Thor.

"I'd lock my door if I were you, Thor. He's not going to like you now." Sirius said. "He loved my parents. Kreacher, go do some cleaning. And I mean it. This place is still a tip."

"Sirius, you can't treat him like that!" Hermione said.

"Mudblood sticks up for Kreacher. Kreacher doesn't want filthy mudblood's help." The elf muttered.

"Don't call her that!" Rayna hissed.

"Kreacher, never use the term mudblood again. And show my guests respect." Sirius growled angrily. "I never want you to speak to anyone I allow under my roof in such an awful way again."

"Yes master." The elf popped away with that, shooting one final glare at everyone. When he was done, Rayna hurried down the stairs and caught Hermione in a hug.

"It's so good to see you again!"

"You too! How are you?" Hermione pulled back to look at her.

"I'm fine." Rayna said. "Ow! What was that for?" Hermione had just wacked her over the head.

"For worrying me and everyone else!" Suddenly, Hermione was hugging her tightly again. "We thought you were dead!"

"I thought she contacted you too Hermione." Ron said.

"She did! But I was still worried Ronald!"

"Well," Mrs Weasley began, obviously trying to stop the fight before it began, "Why don't you all get settled in? Dinner will be ready soon, after all. Rayna, have you moved your things to your room?"

"Yes I have." Rayna nodded.

"Oh good. Well, as I said, dinner will be ready soon, and I'm sure everyone will want to be settled in."

Everyone soon had a room and they all gathered in the kitchen for dinner. Tonks was changing her nose to animal noses for the entertainment of the others at the table. Rayna had a laugh at that, along with the others. But she didn't laugh as hard as she had when Loki had taken notice of what the twins were wearing. He had done a double take and then just blinked for a few moments. He looked slightly worried. He was probably beginning to realise that if given too much inspiration from him, the twins would probably destroy everything in the country at least. Then, the look changed to one that said he very much realised the opportunity. She was sure she'd heard the three mutter the word's 'Dursley' and 'ministry' a few times. She couldn't resist the laughter at what would undoubtedly be a very bad string of luck heading for those two parties.

They had almost all finished when the kitchen door opened and Snape walked in. Sirius pushed his plate away. "Well, that foul smell just ruined the last of my appetite." He said.

"Watch your tongue, Black." Snape said. "I'm here for the Order meeting." His eyes landed on Rayna. "Well, it looks like my good summer's at an end. You are alive."

Thor and Loki rocketed to their feet. "Watch how you address our niece, mortal. We know of your treatment of her, and you are very close to seeing why it is a very bad idea to anger gods." Thor growled.

"It isn't my fault she's an arrogant, incompetent fool." Snape snapped.

Suddenly, he was choking. "Rayna is neither arrogant, incompetent nor a fool. You, on the other hand are all three and more. Including unbelievably stupid. Thor gave you a warning, I suggest you heed it." Loki told him, his tone bored. Snape was able to breathe again, and collapsed to his knees, clutching his throat. "As it is, Rayna is learning quickly. But, no doubt her knowledge of your subject is severely lacking. After all, her teacher in the subject has been a biased idiot who cannot let go of a schoolboy grudge, and has to carry it over to a dead man's daughter. Then we have to take into account the fact that you cannot teach at all. All you do in your lessons is place instructions on the blackboard and then walk around the class intimidating and degrading any student who is not of your house."

Dumbledore entered the room then. "What is going on?"

"I was just teaching your potions master some respect." Loki said, sitting back down. "I will be attending some of Rayna's potions lessons, randomly, during the school year, to ensure his crass attitude no longer continues towards my niece and her friends."

"Now, I don't think there is any need of that. All teenagers have favourite and least favourite teachers, and descriptions can become a little distorted about them." Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape-"

"Just insulted Rayna in here, in front of us." Thor said. "And we have seen the memories of her school years. Including her lessons."

"But no harm will come to her in class." Dumbledore said. "And I have never heard any complaints before this. Perhaps her memories were biased in this way?"

"Biased?" Ron asked. "He's always tearing into her! And every other student that isn't Slytherin!"

"Ron, don't talk to the Headmaster like that!" Mrs Weasley said.

"He's being completely honest." Thor said. "Your son is telling the truth of Snape's so called 'teaching' methods."

"I will not be insulted!" Snape growled.

"Then grow up." Loki snapped. "If I find Rayna's classes to be lacking, she'll be withdrawn from those ones and I will teach her the contents myself."

"I'm sure that you will not find that necessary." Dumbledore said assuredly as others began entering the kitchen.

With a flick of her wand, Molly had all the dishes cleared off the table and in the sink. "Alright then, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, you know the drill, out. Hermione, Rayna, you will need to leave as well, you're too young for Order business."

"What?" Rayna asked.

"A war is no place for children."

"Tell that to Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Rayna said. "They don't care."

"Yeah mum!" Ron said. "Rayna's right. For Merlin's sake, Rayna was one the first time You-Know-Who attacked her."

"Oh, don't you start arguing again, Ronald Weasley. We have had this conversation, and you are not staying for this meeting! You are all too young!"

"Mrs Weasley, why do you think that?" Rayna asked carefully.

"You shouldn't be exposed to the war, dear." She said.

"Well, it's too late for that." Rayna said. "I was one, when he killed my parents, and tried to kill me. I was eleven, when I faced him again. Twelve, when I faced him for a third time, this time with the added threat of a basilisk. Then, the year after that, I had to produce the Patronus to save my past self and Sirius. Then, last year, I was entered into a tournament that was potentially deadly, against my will, saw my boyfriend murdered, duelled a fully formed Voldemort and then was tortured for a month. Tell me, how are you going to spare me from the horrors of war, now I've experienced them all? How am I too young to know what is going on? I have a right to know all the facts."

"Don't presume you have a right to anything Potter. Just because you're royalty." Snape said.

"It isn't because she's royalty." Thor said. "She has listed her reasons. And I believe she has a right to know what is going on."

"Better for her to know what's going on, and be able to avoid trouble than for her to be uninformed and end up coming across it. That is how most of these little 'adventures' happened, after all." Loki said.

"But don't you want to keep her out of the war now?"

"If you put it that way." Loki said.

"What?!" Rayna couldn't believe it.

"Yes, what?" Thor said.

Loki said something to Thor in Old Norse, which she was only just learning, so she didn't understand it.

Thor nodded. "Go upstairs with the others, Rayna." Thor said.

"But-"

"Later." Loki said.

"I want to sit in on the next one." Rayna said. She stood, and the Weasley kids did too, along with Hermione.

"Well, I'll be staying. I want to know about anything that concerns my daughter's safety." They heard Hermione's father say, as they left the kitchen.

"Let's go up to my room. I want to see if Hedwig's back from hunting." Rayna said, her hand resting on Ardwyad's head.

"Why did you give up so easily? That's not like you." Hermione said.

"It was quite easy to see that Loki was planning something." Rayna said. "I just hope he's planning on telling me what happened in the meeting after it's finished."

"You'll tell us what it is after, yeah?" Ron asked.

"Course I will. And anyway, Thor was all for letting me stay in on the meeting. There had to be a reason that he gave up so easily."

"You didn't understand what they said?" Ginny asked.

"I only began learning Old Norse three days ago."

"Oh, right."

They all entered her room, and Rayna smiled. "Hedwig." She hurried over to the window, and let her owl in. Hedwig flew up to perch on her shoulder and nipped her ear affectionately. "I missed you too, girl." She said, petting Hedwig's breast feathers. "Hey, there's someone you need to meet." She knelt down by Ardwyad, who sniffed at Hedwig. "Hedwig, meet Ardwyad. Ardwyad, meet Hedwig." Wolf and owl surveyed each other, before Hedwig let out a hoot and flew to perch on Ardwyad's head. With that, Ardwyad lay down and curled up.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this." Hermione said. They were all staring at the two familiars.

Rayna eventually shrugged. "At least they like each other." She sat down beside the two animals and ran her hand down Hedwig's back, to Ardwyad's head, where she scratched him between the ears. She continued to repeat this motion, keeping both contented.

"How are you Rayna? Really now." Hermione said.

"I'm healing, slowly. You know, I showed them my memories. My grandparents and uncles, I mean. I got yelled at several times. But I didn't care, because they were yelling at me because they cared, and were worried. Having family that cares for me is really helping, you know?"

Hermione sat down beside her and hugged her. Rayna hugged her back, but the end of the petting drew Ardwyad's attention, and he then proceeded to lick both of their faces.

"Eurgh! Ardwyad stop! You slobber more than when you were a pup!" Rayna said, managing to pull away and rub the slobber.

"I bet he wasn't that small as a pup." Ron said.

"He could fit in my hands. That was at my birthday."

"Bloody hell!" Ron said. "Why did you get a wolf like that?"

"Loki thought he'd make a good protector for me. He was right."

Ardwyad barked happily, and Hedwig hooted.

"The timing of that-" George began.

"Was just creepy." Fred finished.

There was a knock on the door then, before it opened. They all looked round to see Loki. He entered and closed the door.

"Now that she's out of earshot…" He said, shaking his head.

Rayna grinned. "You're going to tell me what was said?"

"Of course. The more you know of the situation, the easier it will be for you to avoid danger."

"Or find it." Ron snorted. "She's a danger magnet mate. She isn't going to keep out of trouble."

"Yes, well, we are trying to work on that." Loki said. "The prophecy your mother mentioned in her diary is in the prophecy room of the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. The order is working on guarding it. Voldemort himself does not know the full contents, and he wants it. They are trying to keep it from him."

"Have you found out what it says?" Rayna asked, leaning forward.

"Do you wish for everyone in here to know its contents?"

"They're my friends. I trust them." Rayna nodded.

"Very well." Loki said, turning his attention to the others. "But know this, if you betray Rayna's trust, I will see to it that you end up regretting it. Understood?"

They all nodded quickly.

"The prophecy states, and these are the exact words, 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal, but the child will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die by the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Rayna was floored. That meant… "It's kill or be killed, isn't it? I'm going to have to kill him."

He was beside her in a heartbeat, crouching beside her, his hands gripping her shoulders. "Remember what I said at the feast. Mortals have a habit of making self-fulfilling prophecies. Listen to me Rayna, this prophecy was made by a _mortal_, concerning the defeat of a _mortal_ wizard. You are not mortal. You are Æsir. You are a goddess by birth right, and that in itself can nullify the prophecy if it was meant for you. That he chose to direct it at you meant that he allowed openings for outside factors. Namely, us. He will be found, he will be defeated, and then he will be dragged to Asgard to face punishment. Afterwards, he will be killed, and your cousin will deal out the rest of his punishment."

Rayna nodded, letting out a breath. She knew in war people had to kill, that she would have to kill. But the knowledge that she had to kill Voldemort or he would kill her had caused her to panic. But, the way her uncle put it allowed her to calm down. She had to believe everything would work out, or she didn't know what she would do.

* * *

**A/N: I have the results of the poll, and I will get to working it into the story at the right time. Thank you for taking the time to vote! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I did my best. Don't worry, I have something planned for the Dursley's, but if you have any suggestions, I would be willing to hear them and take them into consideration. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, and for all the ideas for the Dursley's. As for the anonymous reviewer who keeps wondering about when the revelation of Rayna's heritage will get out, in chapter 16 the line **"Even though the fact that she was a member of the Æsir and the princess of Asgard had gotten out, the Ministry would not be deterred in slandering her name."** should tell you that the wizarding world already knows. I get the feeling that, no matter what happens, or what state the wizarding world is in, the Ministry could never keep something like that a secret for long.**

Chapter 18

She wasn't sure she liked this idea. The whole plan had been explained to her, and she wasn't sure she liked it. The part about them getting their comeuppance, she could deal with. It was just the part that involved her returning that she didn't like. She wasn't sure how they had done it, but apparently Thor and Loki had gotten the plan approved from her grandparents. Even the first part, which involved her leaving the safety of the wards before it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. And it was the first part that she didn't like. It wasn't that she didn't want to go outside. Rayna very much wanted to go outside. Remaining in the house was becoming stifling. But doing so to return to Privet Drive… that was where she severely disliked the idea.

The first indications that she got of the plan was when her uncles, Sirius, Remus, the twins and Tonks shut themselves in the drawing room. It was the day after that, that she had heard the plan. At first, Rayna had said no. There was no way in hell she wanted to go back there. But, they had managed to convince her that this would add to the full result. Tonks had gone out, looking like Rayna, with a load of money after being tasked by Sirius to buy an outfit that was expensive, smart, and obviously of a muggle designer brand, which would cause a few rumours when seen by the Dursley's neighbours. Darcy and Jane had gone with her, and they had returned with several large bags, grinning.

"My dad's muggleborn," Tonks said. "And he knows quite a few companies. I can ask for his help getting a car. For this to work, everything is going to have to be perfect. Speaking of perfect, you all have to be dressed right too. You two," She pointed at Thor and Loki, "are going to need designer suits. And anyone coming along we can dress up to look like body guards. So, the usual suit and sunglasses thing."

"One problem," Rayna said, "We're going to need someone who can drive the car."

"I can do that." Remus said. "I've had several jobs in the muggle world. It's easier to get jobs there than in the Wizarding world. One of them was as a driver for a while."

"Dad can get hold of a nice car that can hold everyone going, Remus can drive it, we have Rayna's outfit and now, all we need is the suits for you two, Remus as a driver slash bodyguard, and Sif and the Warriors Three as the other bodyguards. Then, turn up in broad daylight when most people will be about, and then every one of their neighbours will start talking and that will start the ball rolling to ruin their perfect reputation. Of course, a few other pushes will help too."

In the end, the three women had gone out shopping again, this time dragging Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Thor and Remus with them to get them suits. Loki had stayed behind, as he was able to conjure himself a suit. The others had asked him to do the same, as Darcy and Tonks seemed to be shopping maniacs, but he had just grinned and left them to the torture.

"I think we must have gone round every clothes shop in this city." Sif groaned. "How can there be so many in one place? Why do mortals need so many?"

"Because there's a market for it." Hermione said, looking sympathetic. "I'll say this though; I'd rather you than me. Did you get what you were looking for?"

"In the end. Tonks and Darcy wouldn't let us have the first ones we found." Sif shook her head. "We ended up back where we started and getting the suits from somewhere called Slaters."

"They do nice suits. Hey, who else knows what you're up to?"

"Sirius, Remus, Tonks, you, Fred and George and I think Rayna has told Ron and Ginny, but that's it."

"So the rest of the Order doesn't know?"

"They would only interfere." Sif told her, just as Rayna entered.

"Who would interfere?"

"The rest of the Order. Oh, and Tonks said she has the car for tomorrow. The plan is going ahead."

"Alright then. But there is one problem."

"What would that be?"

"I can't walk in those heels."

"I'm not the person you want to ask." Sif said.

Hermione smiled. "But I know who can help. Come on. Mum, Jane and Darcy will be more than willing to help."

After several painful hours, Rayna could walk in the ridiculously high heels without breaking her ankle, as she had almost done several times. Jane and Darcy had ended up walking beside her to catch her if she fell, while Emma had given her instructions on how to keep her balance.

The next day went by as normal, until the afternoon. They were aiming to head there when most people were arriving home from work, but while it was still early, so there would be a bit of an audience for their arrival.

But, a couple of hours before they left, Tonks, Darcy and Ginny grabbed hold of Rayna, grinning like mad women and dragged her into her room.

"We'd better go help her." Hermione said to Jane.

"We can try. But Darcy isn't easy to dissuade." However, their plans of a rescue were soon shattered as they got pulled into the makeover. Rayna grumbled and moaned as her hair was pulled at as they tried different hair styles. It took right up until the time for the group to leave for Privet Drive for Rayna to be declared ready. And then there was the part that would make the whole thing worse. She had to leave Ardwyad behind. This was the first time she had been far from her new familiar and she didn't know how her wolf would take it. But she could hardly take him in the car, let alone to Privet Drive.

* * *

Many heads turned to look as the long sleek black car pulled up in-front of number four. Its windows were tinted in the back, so they couldn't see the passengers. The driver was a greying man in a plain black suit and a driver's cap. The man in the passenger seat had long red hair and a beard, both of which were in pony tails. He was wearing sunglasses and a suit. The back door opened, and a large man with long blonde hair got out. He was wearing a suit and a red shirt which appeared to be silk to anyone close enough to see it properly. He turned back to the car, and held his hand out to help a young woman out.

Her black hair was pulled into an elegant not at the side of her head, and Mrs Polkiss recognised much of the outfit she was wearing as the work of Calvin Klein. The mostly black V-neck dress had a white V-neck and a gold and silver belt. The black blazer was fitted, and of the same make, but was open to show off the obviously expensive dress. She was wearing black and gold high heeled shoes that the woman recognised as the Gucci shoes she had seen in London and wished she could both afford and pull off, much like the rest of the ensemble. People caught sight of a glimmer, as light reflected off her jewellery. She had a mostly gold ring on, which formed two linking hearts at the front, one of which was silver and had crystals on its outline. Her necklace was a crystal dragonfly, and her bracelet was gold and silver beads with crystals embedded in it. There was something familiar about the girl, many though, which was why they were focusing on her.

"Isn't that Dudley's cousin?" Piers asked his mother.

"It- you're right! That's the Potter girl!" This caused a stir around them as they noticed the others. A man with slicked back black hair had exited. He was shorter than the blonde haired man, but not by much, and was also thinner and leaner. He was dressed much like the blonde man, but with a green shirt instead, and also had an ornate walking stick, which was obviously just for show. After him, revealing it to be one of those cars with a seat opposite the back seat, came a man with a rather grim demeanour, who was dressed like the red haired man, who had just exited the car along with the driver. Then, it was a woman who was dressed similarly to the man who had preceded her, with her hair in a long pony tail and then another man, another blonde, dressed as his companions were.

"What's she doing with people who obviously have enough money to warrant bodyguards?" Mr Prentice asked.

"And why is she dressed like she's one of them?" Piers asked.

The two men guided her to the door of number four, and the woman accompanied them. The grim faced man disappeared round the side of the house, and they guessed he was, for some reason, doing a perimeter check. But why when they lived in a safe neighbourhood?

* * *

Rayna kept her face impassive as Loki knocked on the door. Thor probably would have knocked it down otherwise. She looked at the house that had been her own living hell while growing up. It should have been a safe place to call her home. But it hadn't been. Which was why she crushed any feelings of guilt at what would eventually happen to her once relatives. They had brought this on themselves. She had a new life now, a better one. And she felt a sense of satisfaction that she was proving all the lies wrong, and showing that she was worth more than people believed. And that feeling grew when she knew that the Dursley's would face retribution in the end. The door opened to reveal Vernon Dursley. He quickly turned white, then red and finally, purple. "You! Where the blazes have you been girl?" He all but roared. "No letter saying you wouldn't be there! We turned up at the station to pick you up with no sign of you! We wasted good petrol for nothing! Get inside!"

"Actually, Mr Dursley, we have brought Rayna back only for a short visit, and we wish to speak with you concerning certain… custodial issues." Loki said. "After a brief conversation, Rayna will never need to step foot in this house again. Is that agreeable to you?" Unlike Vernon, Loki did not shout, so the chances were, no one heard what he said. But Vernon calmed visibly. He looked around, noticed the people watching, the obviously expensive car, Remus, Sif, Fandral and Volstagg, and he nodded.

"You had best come in then." He turned, and led them inside. The obviously flaunted wealth, and the idea of Rayna never returning after today had obviously garnered Vernon's attention.

The sound of bones clicking reached Rayna's ears as they passed the cupboard under the stairs, and she saw that Thor had one hand in the other. He was obviously trying very hard not to lose his temper right now.

When they entered the living room, they saw that Petunia and Dudley were already there, sitting down. They all sat down as well.

"I hope our niece hasn't been too much trouble. She's not exactly the most… controlled of youths." Vernon said.

"I would be careful what you say, mortal." Thor rumbled. "We know of your lies, and what you have done to Rayna in the past."

"You… you're some of her lot aren't you!" Vernon yelled.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sif asked.

"They believe anyone who is not like them, who is not an ordinary mortal, are freaks." Loki said, his voice deceptively calm as he sat back in his seat. "And, before we go any further, let us establish some facts. Lily Potter was never who you thought she was. She was a goddess of Asgard, the first ever born princess, who became a mortal child, and lived a mortal life. Therefore, Rayna was never your niece. You are not her relatives. But, no one here knew that. Had we known where she was, we would have taken her from here in a heartbeat, but that didn't happen. Instead she was left to grow up in your… care." He sneered.

"What Loki is saying, is that you made the biggest mistakes of your lives, the way you treated Rayna." Thor said. "You have abused the princess of Asgard, and for that you will pay."

"You dare come into my house and threaten me and my family?"

"I really wouldn't do that." Rayna said, as Vernon pulled himself to his feet and curled up his fists.

"Don't tell me what to do girl!"

"And do not yell at our niece." Loki said. "We are here today to explain exactly where you went wrong. Had you treated Rayna as one of your own, you would have lived like royalty for the rest of your lives for taking care of her. As it is…" He grinned.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" Piers asked Volstagg, who was leaning against the car. "What's Potter doing with you lot?"

"She's a part of the family." Volstagg said, as if that explained it.

Piers looked confused. "What are you talking about? She's an Orphan. Her cousin told me so. The Dursley's are the only family she has left."

"Her mother was adopted. Went missing as a young girl. The moment they found out about her, her Uncles decided to take her in. They and their parents were searching for her mother for years."

"Volstagg!" He looked round to see Hogan, and looked a bit ashamed. "Oh, me and my big mouth." He said. "I should not have told you that much." That was, in fact, the plan however. For one of them to be the 'leak' of information. Hogan just shook his head, and turned away.

"But surely she already has a family with them, though, yes?" Mrs Polkiss asked, having come up on the conversation, wanting to know more of what her son had dug up. This could be good gossip. And one up on the so called 'perfect' Dursley family. She couldn't see why her son was such good friends with that whale they called a son.

"I really shouldn't say anything else. I've already said too much." Volstagg shook his head.

"There have always been odd rumours about the girl you know. Heard them from Petunia Dursley herself I did. I just want to know how much were true. I won't say a thing." The woman said, not caring that she would probably break that promise in a few minutes anyway.

Volstagg glanced to Hogan, who was keeping an eye on the area. "Well, we heard that they did not treat her as they should have. From what I have seen of her, the rumours about Rayna are probably all false. A nicer young Lady you would not find anywhere. And another thing I hear, is that she has been doing well in her school work too. She goes to a private school her father's family has attended for generations, apparently. Up in Scotland."

Mrs Polkiss was bristling with anticipation. This was a gold mine of information. They had lied about everything! Volstagg shut up then, as the front door opened. Mother and son walked quickly away as the four who had entered emerged from the house, no one the wiser of what had gone on in there, thanks to an illusion on the window placed by Loki.

* * *

"As it is… you treated her as little more than a slave." The room darkened, and his eyes were cold, as was his smirk. Vernon sat back down, obviously terrified at the simple change of lighting, which had no visible source. "And you are going to regret it."

"There are people outside. People watching. You can't do anything." Petunia said, obviously terrified.

"We already planned out this meeting." Thor said, grinning. "Loki placed an illusion on the window. Anyone who can see inside will merely see us talking."

"What do you want?" Dudley asked.

"Right now, we just want you to know that Rayna is finally with her true family." Loki said, as Thor pulled his niece into a one armed hug. "But know this, one day; you are truly going to regret what you did. And you will not have any warning of when that day will be. But, for now, you get to watch your reputation crumble around you."

"Can we go now?" Rayna asked. She didn't want to be here any longer. This house held only bad memories for her, and she'd happily never see it again.

"Of course." Thor said. But on his way out, he vented some of his frustrations by punching the cupboard door. The door completely caved in on itself, along with a large portion of the wall. The stairs began to creek worryingly.

He grinned as he noticed all three of the Dursley's take a step back. It was obvious to all that he hadn't even used a fraction of his strength. They left the house, and noticed that more people were watching now, and Piers Polkiss and his mother were quickly heading away from Volstagg. It was clear that Volstagg had 'slipped up'.

Rayna kept her head held high as she walked, barely glancing at the residents of Privet Drive, and some from other parts of Little Whinging. None of them had been on her side before, when she had lived here. They weren't worth her time now. The majority of the women here, like Petunia, lived to gossip. Hopefully, that would work against her ex-relatives now. But even if it didn't, they would realise their mistakes soon enough.

The group all got back into the car, and drove away. When out of Little Whinging, Rayna relaxed.

"Are you alright, Rayna?" Thor asked.

"Just glad to be out of there. I never want to go back."

"Well, now you will not have too." Thor said.

She nodded, and said nothing. When they returned to Grimmauld Place, and entered the house, a whining noise reached them. The yelps in-between were enough to tell Rayna exactly what the noise was. She kicked her heels off, not wanting to wear the damn things anymore, and headed upstairs quickly. When she got to her room, she saw Ardwyad on her bed, crying.

"Ardwyad." She said softly.

Her wolf immediately stopped crying, and looked towards her. He launched himself at her, and Rayna's eyes widened. He hit her hard and bowled her over. With a large 'thump!' she hit the floor. Ardwyad began licking her face and barked a few times in happiness.

"Ardwyad!" She laughed, trying to push him off her. He wouldn't budge. The over affectionate familiar obviously hadn't fared well with their first separation. Especially since he had been cooped up while she had been gone.

"Need help mate?"

She looked round to see Ron and Hermione, smiling at her.

"Please." She said.

Together, the three of them managed to push him off enough, so she could stand up. "How did it go?" Hermione asked.

"As well as possible. I think Loki's magic and Thor being… well, Thor, just scared the Dursley's into silence for the most of the visit. Only a couple of stupid things were said. But, the damage to their rep has also been done. How long has Ardwyad been crying for?" She scratched him between the ears.

"Since you left." Ron said.

"He waited by the door for a while." Hermione said. "Before coming up to pine on your bed."

"Yeah, mum realised you'd all left, and began screeching about the recklessness of it all. We reckon it hurt his ears."

"We, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, alright, Hermione reckoned." Ron said.

Rayna smiled. "Let's go sit down." She said, leading the way into her room.

* * *

That evening at dinner, Molly Weasley was still fuming, and muttering about irresponsibility and recklessness. Sirius finally had enough.

"Molly, you took Rayna into your home over two summers now, but that still doesn't change that you are not her mother! Therefore, it is up to her uncles and grandparents, before anyone else, to make decisions concerning her safety, and whether or not something is worth the risk. Not you. And, to be honest, they have been around a lot longer than you have, so just let it go."

"But she could have been hurt! There could have been Death Eaters Sirius!" Molly said.

"We would have taken care of the problem had any of them shown their faces." Thor said. "We have fought many battles over the years. Since long before even Dumbledore was born. We are more than capable of protecting Rayna from mortal wizards."

Molly gaped. They all knew that the adult Æsir were old, but this was the first time that they were far older than they looked was actually acknowledged. She shut up then, suitably cowed. For now at least.

* * *

The rumour mill in Privet Drive was already working a mile a minute. Word that the Dursley's were most probably child abusers and liars were quickly vilifying them. The family had gotten many evil eyes when they had stepped outside, and had quickly retreated to the safety and privacy of their own home. Children who Dudley and his gang had beaten up and bullied were starting to speak up, and the three were quickly becoming the least liked people on the street.

Inside the Dursley house, there was a palpable feeling of tension. "Oh Vernon, what are we going to do?" Petunia asked.

"I knew that girl would be more trouble than she was worth Petunia. And now, taking her in is starting to cause us problems. But no, there is nothing to be done. Those freaks can't do anything to touch us, normal people. All of this will blow over, and everything will be fine. You'll see. By the time Dudley goes back to school, it will be as if nothing happened."

"Are you sure dad?"

"I'm positive Dudley. Just you wait and see." Vernon was soon proven incorrect, however. The rumours eventually reached Grunnings, and his superiors reviewed them along with looking at his usual behaviour. Vernon soon found himself without a job.

Some day after, the three woke to find that someone had spray painted the words 'Child Beaters' in big red letters on the front of their house, and slashed Vernon's car tyres.

When he had them replaced, Vernon packed his family up and began heading for his sister's house. She had agreed to take them in until things died down. However, their peace was not to last. The night before Dudley was meant to return to Smeltings, they were all roused from their beds by men in armour roughly pulling them up and out of their bedrooms. They were all impossibly strong, and the four Dursley's couldn't do anything to hurt them, it seemed.

"How dare you break into my house?!" Marge roared, trying to take a swing at the two men who were pulling her down the stairs. "How dare you attack me and my family?!"

"You will be silent woman! You are being taken to Asgard to face your punishments for crimes against the Princess Rayna."

The man at the door was one the other three Dursley's recognised. He had been one of the 'bodyguards' that had been with Rayna and her two uncles. He was wearing armour, but it was different to the others.

"Lord Fandral, where should we take them on arrival?" The one holding onto Petunia asked.

"Straight to the All-Father. He wishes to personally hand out the punishments to those who made his granddaughter's life hell after her parents were murdered."

"Aye."

"What are you talking about?" Marge spluttered. "That little wench is worth nothing! She's useless for anything except-" She was cut off as one of the guards backhanded her.

"You will not speak of the princess in that way." He growled.

"Don't you touch my sister again!" Vernon roared, his temper being set off by the fact that he was now fully awake and had seen his sister slapped. However, one of the two guards who were herding him from the house hit him over the back of the head. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but it was enough to daze him. They had specific orders about the transportation of these prisoners. Once outside, they pulled the four onto the Bifrost site, which Heimdal soon opened to transport them. "I will send you straight back to London, Fandral. Princess Rayna begins school in two days. You will all be needed."

Fandral nodded. "Be sure that they do not retain the King too long. It is the middle of the night, after all."

The Dursley's hands were bound and then tied to lengths of rope that were attached to the saddles of horses. The three were forced to run behind the horses across the rainbow bridge, and they almost fell many times. But, despite it being the night, the city seemed very active. Many people seemed to be lining the streets, which were lit by torches. And they were all watching as they passed. Well, glaring was the more accurate description. The horses slowed to a walk as they headed through the city.

"Why is everyone out at this time?" Vernon wondered aloud. "I was right; you are all an odd lot."

"They are out because word has spread amongst our people of your treatment of Princess Rayna. Her mother was much loved among our people, and she is all that survives her mother now. Many have not yet had the chance to get to know her, but from the way her family received her return, many believe that she follows Princess Ingrid in temperament and is a very kind young woman. We searched years for her, only to discover that you had abused her while she lived with you. They are gathered to watch you arrive to face justice." The guard explained, smirking. "You have brought this on yourselves. None will help you."

"This is an outrage! We are free people! You cannot do this! We have rights!" Vernon said.

"If you don't let us go, right now, you're going to regret it!" Dudley threatened.

The guards on the horses just laughed, and ignored them. Soon, the crowds stopped simply staring, as a youth threw a projectile at them, and it hit Dudley square between the shoulders, making him stumble. Many others began to join in, pelting the family of four with rotten fruits and vegetables, and anything else they could get their hands on. By the time they reached the large palace, they were bruised, tired, and aching, and no longer able to put up any resistance as they were taken inside. Marge was simply muttering, "This isn't possible, it's all just a bad dream." Over and over again. But no matter what happened, she didn't seem to be waking up any time soon.

The whole court had managed to convene, apart from Thor, Loki, Rayna, Sif and the Warriors Three. Not that the Dursley's new that. All they knew was that there were many people gathered in the majestic room to watch as they were sentenced for something they thought of as a community service.

They were forced to kneel at the bottom of the large golden staircase, atop which was a throne. Odin watched them, his eye narrow, but his face otherwise impassive. Frigga was trying to keep her composure, but could not stop the glare fully.

"You four are some of the first mortals to step foot in our realm in centuries." Odin began. "And it is to face further punishments than what you will undoubtedly be given when you eventually enter the realm of Hel. You committed a crime against, not only a member of my people, but a member of my family. Someone who you should have treated as flesh and blood. Yet you overlooked your obligations as her family, and not only kept her as a slave, but also starved her and more. What do you have to say for yourselves in your defence?"

"We took her in; we put a roof over her head and clothed her. We did feed her too. We were simply doing the world a favour by keeping her freakish abilities low and out of the way of good, honest, hardworking people. If we hadn't, she'd have run wild." Vernon said.

"There is no kinder hearted girl anywhere." Frigga said. "After all you did to her, she can still show love and friendship, and has received it in return, despite your attempts to break her. She is no freak. The powers that she wields were present inside beings long before man was created. It is people like you, who can harm innocent children who depend on them, who are the freaks. Not my granddaughter."

Odin held up his hand to stop his wife for now. "Do the other three have anything to add? Perhaps you, Petunia Dursley? You did believe our daughter to be your sister, after all. Tell me, why did you harm her child?"

"I couldn't let her… abilities affect my son. She may have done something to him."

"Yet now you have helped bring this onto him. Marjorie Dursley? Do you have anything to add?"

"The brat didn't even have the decency to die with her parents." Marge spat. "What my brother and his wife did was more than I ever would have. She'd have been straight off to an orphanage, had she been left on my doorstep."

"And finally, Dudley Dursley. What do you have to say for yourself in your defence?" He assessed the boy.

Dudley, for once, proved to have some sense in his head. He shrugged. "Dad just encouraged my treatment of her. And I saw what they did, so I did it too." And, then he spoilt it. "Besides, it was actually rather fun."

After hearing the Dursley's all speak in their 'defence' the court was up in arms, many crying to straight out lynch the four of them.

"SILENCE!" Odin yelled. The court immediately quietened down at the order. He fixed the four with a hard stare. "By your own admission and the memories Rayna Jamesdottir provided, you have been found guilty of the charges brought against you. Your punishments will be different, but also put you in a similar position to the one you put Rayna in. Dudley Dursley, you are hereby charged with the task of becoming a stable hand for the Valkyries. You will tend to the needs of their horses, without the aid of magic or others on the chores assigned to you, which is available to others. Each evening, after all tasks assigned to you have been completed, you will are to report to the training fields, where you will stand against three warriors in a fight. You will not have assistance from anyone. Perhaps, some point in the future, you will reform. Your behaviour was as a result of your parent's and Aunt's influence. The physical labour, may perhaps teach you to appreciate the values of hard work, and doing things for yourself, and the fight each night will, hopefully, cause you to realise your mistakes you made, when you chose to be a bully, and gang up on those weaker than you with your friends." He turned his gaze on Petunia.

"Petunia Dursley, you are to become a servant in the palace. Again, you will not have the aid of magic in your duties, nor the aid of others. You will be the lowest servant, and your duties will continue until it is time for you to pass on to Hela, and become a resident of her realm. Marjorie Dursley, until your death, you are sentenced to carry water from the river Ylg, which resides at the very edge of this realm, to the centre of the city, where there is a fountain. While doing this, you will be chased by the kin of Skoll and Hati. Unlike your relatives so far, a charm will be cast upon you to allow you to evade the death the wolf will deal you until the end of your punishment. Finally, we come to you, Vernon Dursley. Through each day and night, you will roll a large boulder up the hill the river Thjodnuma runs down, against the flow of the river, and when it reaches the top, the boulder will roll back down. You will have a charm placed on you, so while you will become tired, you will not be able to sleep, or rest, and nor will you eat, though you will hunger for food. But you will not die from hunger or exhaustion either. After it has been deemed you have laboured enough, you will be fed to the wolf Managarm. Take them away." He waved his hand, and the four were dragged from the throne room, and then in different directions, to the places where they would serve their separate punishments.

* * *

When she began packing her things for the journey the night before they were due to leave for Hogwarts, Ardwyad jumped on top of Rayna's trunk, snapping the lid closed. He laid there, his head on the floor and his eyes big and round as he let out a whine.

"What's wrong Ardwyad?" She asked. "I have to pack."

He let out another whine, and she had a flash of inspiration. Ever since they had returned from Privet Drive, Ardwyad had been rather overprotective of her. Even going so far as to block the way to the front door each time she passed near it. He really hadn't fared well with being left behind, and she was obviously leaving for long period. She scratched the space behind his ears, just where he liked it.

"You do know you're coming with me to Hogwarts, right?"

He lifted his head as if to ask, 'really?' She laughed.

"Of course you are. I couldn't leave you here when I'm away for months. Besides, you saw Hogwarts. The castle will be much better for you."

Ardwyad clambered off her trunk, and allowed her to continue packing. Hedwig then retook her now usual place perched on Ardwyad's head. Rayna smiled at her two familiars, glad that they got on so well.

The door opened, and Hermione poked her head in. "Need any help? I'm all done."

"I should have guessed. Come on in. There are some stuff in my bedside cabinet you can pull out for me. Thanks Mione."

"It's no problem. Ron seems to be leaving it until tomorrow, as per usual." Hermione said. She gasped when she saw the book. "Wherever did you get this?"

"Loki gave it to me to study. He told me that Runes is so intrinsically linked with magic, that if I really want to learn, I would learn about Runes as well."

"But this volume… it has to be unique." Hermione said, reverently turning the pages. "There are so many detailed descriptions here. Even some Professor Babbling mentioned in class that are almost lost, or have fallen into myth."

"Well, the library back home is huge. That's a beginner's book. It was the first book Loki gave me to study for my lessons with him. When I'm done with it, I'd be more than happy to let you read it."

"Are you sure? Am... Am I _allowed_? I am a mortal after all. So very few even get to see Asgard. Let alone the tomes of knowledge your people have collected from all the realms, and comprised themselves."

"Hermione, it's just one book. And, if you're worried, I can always double check for you."

"Oh thank you Rayna!" She soon found herself in a tight hug from her friend. At least she now knew that Hermione really would like her birthday present. "Now, I came here to help you pack. Let's get sorted."

When they were almost done, Ron came into the room. "Aw, you aren't packing too, Rayna? We have all morning tomorrow yet!"

"Not all morning Ron." Rayna pointed out. "We have until half nine at the latest, and time getting ready and for breakfast takes up some of that time already. This way, I don't have to get up ridiculously early to ensure that I have everything ready."

"I'll just do it the way I always do." He said. "Hermione, why are you so hyper?"

"Rayna said she'll let me read her book on Runes from Asgard when she's finished with it!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Mental. Absolutely mental. Hey, Rayna, what are you doing with a book on Runes? You don't take the subject."

"It's part of my studies with Loki. He can't get over the fact that it isn't compulsory for students to learn."

"Why should it be?" Ron asked her.

"Apparently, it is so closely linked, that it's easier to understand magic, if you have an understanding of Runes. You can manipulate it further, create wards and the like."

"Well, mum says that dinner's almost ready, and she's put up a bloody great banner downstairs. I swear she put the celebration of Hermione and I becoming prefects just for the impact of having it on our last night before we return to school."

Molly seemed to have laid on a feast for them all. This was obviously not just a celebratory dinner, but a farewell one too. She hadn't said anything more about the whole Dursley incident, as the residents of the manor had taken to calling it, at least, not when Rayna was around.

Rayna glanced around the table and smiled slightly when she saw how close Jane and Thor were. Jane was practically tucked into his side as they talked. Jane would be staying here while the others left for Hogwarts, but Sirius had promised to keep an eye on her, Darcy, Erik and the elder Grangers. Snape had already complained about muggles being at Order Headquarters, citing that they couldn't possibly understand the enormity of the situation, as they couldn't understand magic. Before Thor could do anything brash, however, Jane had spoken up, that she understood that Snape was a man of science in the magical world, and then proceeded to confuse him with muggle scientific theory. When Snape tried to turn the tables and do the same with potions theory, Jane proved just how like her cousin she was, and happily engaged in the conversation and debate, obviously having read many books in the library, and Hermione's course books. Snape left in a fouler mood than usual, having been shown up by a muggle. Not only had he no clue about any muggle scientific theory, but she had obviously deeply researched potions. Little did he know that she had done so for just this sort of situation, having guessed that he would be one of the ones to stand against her presence, and the presence of the other non-magicals. However, while Snape had left in a foul mood, everyone else had been very happy about what they had seen. Rayna was sure, that just for that one incident, Loki's opinion of Jane had gone up, just a notch.

However, Jane and Thor weren't the only ones who seemed to be getting closer. After dinner, Rayna was heading upstairs, one of the last to leave, when she saw something through the door of the study, which was ever so slightly open. It was Sif and Sirius, both of whom were standing very close together. Before she saw anything else, Rayna decided to back away. This was their moment together, after all. She would respect their privacy. She wondered if Sirius had figured out the horse head in his bed thing yet. Then she shrugged. If he hadn't that would one day make for an interesting conversation between the two.

Then, her smile fell slightly. She missed Cedric. She missed him greatly, and seeing Thor and Jane, and Sif and Sirius, reminded her that she had lost the young man she had grown to love.

"Rayna mate, are you alright?" she heard Ron ask, as he caught up with her.

Rayna forced herself to smile. "I'm fine Ron. I'm just remembering."

He nodded. "Well, alright then. But if you need anything, you know I'm always here. We are best mates after all."

"Yeah, thanks Ron."

"Now, how about a game of chess?"

"Sounds great." She nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, I hope you all liked the chapter, and I hope you review. Please?**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 19

As always, Kings Cross station was packed as all sorts of people hurried along to try and catch their trains.

"Alright, which of these… trains, is ours?" Sif asked, frowning.

"Oh, none of these." Molly said. "Platform nine and three quarters is hidden. We can't have muggles stumbling onto the school train, can we? They would find out about magic."

"There was a time when all mortals new of magic. We had no problems." Fandral said.

"That was before they started trying to burn witches at the stake. Or, in Britain's case, hanging them. There weren't that many witch burnings in Britain." Rayna told them.

"No, they saved that for the heretics." Hermione said.

"But Binns said-"

"Binns got it wrong." Hermione said, cutting Ron off. "They really didn't burn those accused of Witchcraft here in Britain. Not much at least."

"Oh, right."

"Well, I guess we missed that part of history." Volstagg said.

"You definitely did." Rayna nodded. They all stopped in-front of the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Alright then, Remus, Tonks, if you take Hermione, Ginny and the twins through first, to give a bit of a demonstration-" Molly said.

"You go straight at the wall and pass right through it." Loki said, his tone board. Molly gaped at him, trying to figure out how he knew. "Thor and I have seen Rayna's memories of her school years."

"Well then, Remus, Tonks, take them through anyway, then, if you two take Rayna through, and then Arthur and I will come with Ron and then Sif, Hogan, Volstagg and Volstagg can follow."

Remus went through with the twins, who were still dressed like Loki, which continued to cause Molly to mutter angrily. She obviously thought that Loki encouraged their 'nonsense'. To be fair, he did encourage them. But, Rayna knew that it wasn't nonsense. They had plans to open a joke shop, which could turn into something highly profitable. Especially since Loki appeared highly interested in the venture.

Tonks followed with Hermione and Ginny after a minute, when nothing happened, and Fred, George and Remus didn't come running back out. Then, Rayna, Thor and Loki headed for the barrier. They passed straight through and the scarlet steam engine that Rayna boarded at the beginning and end of every summer (bar one) came into view. When everyone had joined them, Remus, Tonks, and Arthur and Molly said their goodbyes. They all ignored the stares that others were beginning to direct at them. Ardwyad growled softly as Loki removed the glamour from him, revealing him to actually be a wolf, and a large one at that. People inched away, their eyes now turning to the very large wolf that looked like he wanted nothing more than to tear them apart.

The group got on the train, and the twins wandered off to find their friends and so did Ginny. The other three grabbed a compartment for themselves, and Thor, Loki, Volstagg, Sif, Fandral and Hogan claimed the one next to theirs. Ardwyad sat up on the bench next to Rayna, and she let Hedwig out to perch on his head again. When he was there, however, it meant that one other person would barely be able to sit on his other side. Neville soon appeared at the door.

"Rayna!" He said, grinning. She grinned and stood up, to properly see Neville over Ardwyad's head. "How are you? I heard about the discovery about your real family."

"Yeah, I know. It's mad." She said. "But absolutely brilliant. Why don't you come in and sit down?" She gestured to the other bench, where Ron and Hermione sat.

"How are you Neville?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine." He said, nodding. "The wolf won't attack me, right?"

"Don't worry, Ardwyad's my familiar. So long as you don't mean me any harm, you will be fine." She sat down, and he took the offered seat. He had what looked like a cactus under his arm.

"What's that, Neville?" Ron asked, pointing at the plant.

"It's a Mimblus Mimbultonia. I grew it over the summer."

"What are the boils on it?" Hermione asked

"A defence mechanism. Watch." That had to have been the worst advice they had probably ever had. The boil burst, spraying ooze, but so did all the others, covering them all in pus. And it reeked!

"Hermione, next time, please just stick to researching something in the library." Ron said, flinging puss off his arms. Hedwig was hooting in indignation, and Ardwyad was barking as he tried to get enough room to shake the pus off his fur.

"I think I just might." Hermione responded.

"Sorry guys. I didn't think it would be that severe a reaction." Neville said.

At that moment, the door slid open, revealing Sif.

"What is happen-" She broke off when she saw them, all covered in the slimy pus the magical cactus had hurled round the compartment. "Oh."

"Sif, this is Neville. Neville, this is Sif."

"Hello. Nice to meet you." He said nervously.

Sif just nodded, still eying the compartment.

"Could you possibly ask Loki if he can help us out please Sif? I haven't gotten that far with my magic yet." Rayna said. "And Hermione and Ron have to go to the prefects' compartment in a minute."

"Of course, Rayna." She backed out of the compartment, her nose wrinkled. The next thing they heard was booming laughter.

"At least Thor thinks this is funny." Rayna muttered.

Loki appeared in the doorway, a smirk on his face. The smirk grew as he took in the sight. "What happened?"

"Neville was just showing us the defence mechanism of the Mimblus Mimbultonia." Rayna said. "I would appreciate any help you have to offer. Please."

"Seeing as you asked so nicely, Rayna." He waved his hand and the pus disappeared. "I would not suggest a second practical demonstration. I may be more inclined to fetch one of those mortal cameras first."

"We won't give you that chance."

"Shame." He said, before he went back to the other compartment.

"That was one of your uncles, right?" Neville asked.

"Yes. Loki. You just heard Thor laughing." Rayna said.

"I bet it's a relief, having more family than you thought."

"It is. This just goes to show that you never know what's round the corner, Neville."

Just then, the train began to pull out of the station. "Ron, come on, we'd better go. We have to be in the prefects' carriage." Hermione said.

"Alright then." Ron nodded, standing up. "See you soon guys."

"Bye Rayna, Neville."

"Have fun." Rayna said.

"Bye guys." Neville added.

"How was your summer?" Rayna asked him, as Neville moved over to sit opposite her. "Not too bad, I suppose. Both me and my gran believe you, by the way, about You-Know-Who."

"Thanks, Neville. I get the feeling I'm going to need all the support I can get this year."

In the next compartment, a rather different conversation was taking place. "Where do you think her powers will settle?" Sif asked.

"It is difficult to tell." Thor said.

Loki nodded in agreement. "If it had not been for the spell blocking her powers, we would have larger indications as to where her powers will lie. Ingrid was an earth goddess. But Rayna… she flies too well to follow her mother in that way. If I had to bet, it would be on something connected to the air, but other than that, I cannot say."

"You are right. Her skills on a broom would indicate a connection with the air, but you have also said her magic was strong." Thor noted.

"It could go either way. As I said, if it were not for the block, we would know by now."

"Then, we will just have to keep an eye out for signs." Fandral shrugged.

"I hope this food trolley the others mentioned does not take too long. I'm starving." Volstagg said.

"We haven't long had breakfast." Hogan muttered, shaking his head.

Hermione and Ron returned just after the lunch trolley came and went. Rayna had bought enough for them to have something too, and had done it quick enough to beat Volstagg to the food. She was pretty sure he had cleared the rest of it out.

"Malfoy and Parkinson are the two new Slytherin Prefects." Ron grumbled as he bit into a chocolate frog.

"At least they have _some_ sense." A snide voice said. The four looked round to see a sneering Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Obviously, Hermione and Ron are prefects to undo the damage you and Parkinson will undoubtedly cause, Malfoy." Rayna said, standing slowly.

"You must think you're so big, Potter, being Æsir. But you aren't. And I know it. You're weak. I hear you're quite a screamer too, when under the Cruciatus."

He didn't get another chance to say anything, as the wind was pulled out of his lungs, and he doubled over, panting. But the reason why, surprised them all. Neville was on his feet, his arm held out, and fist curled from punching Malfoy in the gut. "I've had enough of you, Malfoy! You and your Death Eater family are going to get what's coming to you!"

Crabbe and Goyle were about to move forward, only for Rayna to grab them both by the robes and push them out, and into the wall opposite. She then forced the blonde ferret to join them, and put her hand on the door. "And you'll stay out if you know what's good for you." She snarled, before closing the door. She turned and smiled at Neville. "Thanks Nev. You didn't have to do that."

Neville was staring at his fist as if it were some foreign object. "I… I can't believe that… I just got angry when he mentioned they used that curse on you!" He looked up, and she saw his insecurities. He also looked as if he were searching for something.

She smiled sadly at him. "I'm no stranger to it, that's for sure. But don't worry about me, Neville, apart from nightmares, I am fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She knew he was probably thinking of his parents. What had happened to them, could have happened to her, and he was rather fond of his friends.

"We heard a commotion, is everything all right?" Thor asked, coming to stand at the door. Malfoy and his goons had run off.

"Everything's fine. A certain ferret came looking for trouble. Neville punched him, and I threw him and the others out of the compartment."

Thor grinned. "Well then, at least he is having a few lessons in manners." He clapped Neville on the shoulder, before he left, still grinning.

"Well, you got off on a better foot with him than I did. He threatened me the first time we met." Ron said.

"He what?" Rayna asked.

"It was to make sure a repeat of last year didn't happen." Ron said. "Then Loki followed up by saying Thor would let me live, he wouldn't."

"Oh, Norns Ron, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it mate. I guess now I know how Cedric felt when Fred, George and I cornered him." Then he winced. "Sorry, Rayna."

"Don't be Ron. I don't want to act like he never existed. That was a good night. And, don't forget, you threatened Neville too."

He grinned then. "Oh yeah, sorry Neville."

"Apology accepted Ron." Neville nodded. The train journey continued and they chatted the whole way through, catching up on the events they had missed. When the train pulled up into Hogsmede station, the call of; "First years over her!" Reached them, but it wasn't Hagrid shouting it, it was a woman.

"Who's that, do you think?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Neville shrugged. "Where's Hagrid?"

"Could be anywhere." Rayna said. She knew where he was, it had been brought up in an Order meeting that he was acting as an emissary to the giants, and of course, Loki had told her. But she couldn't tell Neville. He didn't even know about the Order.

They made their way towards the carriages, other students parting as they passed, trying to get a good look at her. They quickly looked away however, when Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three passed, glaring.

Rayna pulled up short when she saw the carriages. They had once been horseless. Now, they were harnessed to two skeletal black horses with milky white eyes and leathery black wings each. "Where did _they_ come from, and since when were the carriages pulled by horses?"

Ron and Hermione turned to look at her in an odd way. "What are you talking about, Rayna?" Ron asked.

"She isn't going mad." A small blonde girl looked up over the top of a magazine, which was upside down. She was sitting in one of the carriages already. "I can see them too."

"Those would be Thestrals." Hogan said. "They can only be seen by those who have seen death, and recognised it for what it was."

"So, you can only see one if you've seen someone die? That's cheery. I think I want to walk now." Ron said.

"You'll miss the feast." Hermione pointed out. Ron was on the carriage like a shot at that one, earning a few laughs. They climbed into the same carriage with Ron and the blonde girl, and the older Æsir got into the next one.

"Alright Ron?" The girl greeted, as the carriage began moving.

"I'm alright, Luna." He replied a bit stiffly. "You?"

"I'm good. I had a good summer looking for the Crumple Horned Snorcack with my dad."

"Find anything?" He asked, obviously expecting a no.

"We found an abandoned den. But we had only missed them by a few days. So we came close." She nodded.

"Oh, right." He nodded.

They continued the journey in silence, through the gates of the school and up the drive to the large castle. They got out of the carriage and proceeded up into the entrance hall, and from there to the great hall, but not before Loki passed Rayna her potions to go with dinner and an apple. He and the others had places at the head table. Rayna glanced up at it, and saw in the defence chair a woman dressed in pink with a bow on the top of her head. She was strongly reminded of a toad. Sif was unfortunate enough to get a seat by the woman, and both looked as if they smelled something foul. They watched the sorting, with Ron complaining that he was starving the whole way through. Rayna and Hermione just smiled and shook their heads at that.

When the last students were sorted, Dumbledore stood and gave them permission to eat, and food appeared on the tables. Everyone began helping themselves and eating hungrily, and talk broke out. Rayna was well aware of the stares and whispers directed at her, her uncles and her uncles' friends, but she ignored it, instead, concentrating on talking with her friends.

"And there she was, with neon flashing pink hair." Rayna told Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, who were all laughing. "We had to convince her it wasn't Loki, who she probably would have murdered on sight, otherwise. "Next day, Paddy wakes up with a horse's head on his pillow, before the worst day of training he had ever experienced."

Sif, was not having such a good time, however. The woman beside her was sickeningly sweet, while also dropping 'subtle' hints at how non-humans didn't belong. If she didn't shut up in the next five minutes, Hogwarts would be a staff member down, and many students would be traumatized from witnessing their first, brutal, murder.

"You know, where I come from, if someone has a problem with another person, they will state it, and find a way to resolve it. One way or another." Oh she hoped this woman rose to the bait and challenged her.

"I just do not believe that your presence is necessary within the school. Had the Ministry been consulted, your request to be here would surely have been denied. This is a place for students to learn witchcraft and wizardry. Not for some pampered child to have bodyguards."

"Even if this Ministry of yours had been consulted, we would still be here. At the Allfather's request. And, if you knew Rayna, you would call her neither pampered, nor a child, for she is neither. We are here to ensure her safety, and ensure she learns all she needs to. Nothing you can say or do will change that, your laws do not apply to us, mortal." Sif snapped at her. Next time, Volstagg could sit by the woman. Perhaps his eating manners, or lack thereof, would put the woman off from coming in to the hall to eat while they were there.

"You are on our world now." The woman replied.

"But we are here on business pertaining to our home. Our laws, the laws of our King, are the only ones that apply to us." Loki intervened. "For now, madam, I suggest that you shut up."

Sif turned to him, and began speaking in Old Norse. "Why did you interfere?"

"It would be best if we refrain from killing any of Rayna's teachers. Besides, she will be gone within the year. None of the defence teachers last more than that."

"This woman? Teach defence? Now that, I would like to see. She doesn't look as if she could avoid an attack by a child. Let alone teach others."

He nodded. "Rayna may be missing her lessons in the subject this year, if she does not prove to be a good teacher." They both turned back to their food, Sif now steadfastly ignoring the infernal woman.

After the feast had finished, Dumbledore stood and began to give his usual start of term speech, and had just welcomed Delores Umbridge, when she interrupted.

"Hem, hem." She stood and walked around, to stand beside Dumbledore. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely, to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me." Rayna cast around, and couldn't see one face from the student body (nor from the staff table, in fact, Sif was outright glaring at her, while bending the gold knife in her hand) smiling at the new Professor. "I am sure we are all going to be, very good friends."

Fred and George exchanged a look. "That's likely." They said, their hands supporting their cheeks.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve, what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." Rayna could see that a lot of her housemates, along with many other students in the hall, had zoned out, and were no longer listening. She and Hermione, however, were. And so was Loki. Thor, on the other hand, was dozing in his seat. At least, he seemed to be. It may have been just his way of saying what he thought about her little speech.

Soon, though, they were heading up to the dorms. Loki, Thor, Sif, Hogan, Volstagg and Fandral had quarters that were hidden behind a portrait two portraits down from the fat lady. However, Rayna didn't get an easy evening.

"Alright, Seamus, Dean? Good Holiday?" She asked as she passed.

"It was alright. Better than Seamus' anyway." Dean said.

Seamus stood from where he was sat. "Me mam didn't want me to come back this year."

"Oh really? Why?" Though, she had a good idea why.

"Because of you and Dumbledore." He said.

"Seamus, I'd be careful what you say." Ron warned. "She's a lot stronger than she looks."

"I'm not going to keep quiet. Do you honestly believe this nonsense she's spurting about You-Know-Who?"

"Some Gryffindor." Rayna snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you honestly think he's dead, why are you so afraid to say his name? I know he's not dead. I've fought him. And I can say his name. Voldemort." She watched him and others flinch, but kept an impassive face. "He _is _back. Whatever that _rag_, the _Daily Prophet_ is spouting, it's all lies. Perhaps you should think for yourself for once, instead of letting the _Prophet_ and the Ministry do your thinking for you. I thought you were one of my friends, Seamus. Obviously, you're on better terms with the likes of our new Defence Professor." With that, she turned, and headed for the stairs, still able to hear Ron speak up.

"And if anyone has a problem with Rayna, they can take it up with me, alright?"

She smiled slightly. Her friends were still there for her. And so was her family. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Not as good as I would have liked, but I had to do this in-between a lot of my end of First Year University work, and going to Prague with my R/S course, which is why this took so long. Sorry! I will try and speed up the updates now I am done for the year, I promise! I hope you will all tell me what you think in a Review! **


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: Right, I will say it all here, thank you so much for all of the reviews, I have had so many for the last chapter, and thank you all very much for some brilliant ideas. I can see how they will really benefit this story, so thank you very much. **

Chapter 20

Rayna had slept through the night with silencing spells around her bed, so as to not wake her dorm mates. Lavender and Parvati were already irritated with her due to her not agreeing to keep Ardwyad out of the room. But, other than that, the two girls had no problems with her, and had told her that they believed her. She was sure that Lavender was more interested in good gossip. She had asked her many questions about her uncles and Fandral, and had been quite disappointed to hear that Thor was seeing Hermione's cousin Jane, but both she and Parvati consoled themselves that two were still available. Hermione had been surprised that they hadn't fancied Hogan, but the answer had been fairly simple.

"We did consider him, but he never seemed to smile. He doesn't come across as the happiest of men." Parvati had said.

"His name is Hogan the Grim for a reason." Rayna said.

The next morning, Rayna was the first to wake up, and she got dressed quickly for a training session. No one else apart from the Æsir appeared to be awake. Even the portraits were still asleep as they headed out of the castle and onto the grounds, where they began warm up drills before a usual sparring session. When they were done, Rayna was aching all over, and relieved to get back to the common room for a shower. Her dorm mates were already up.

"Where were you? And what are you _wearing_?" Lavender asked.

"Those are her training clothes." Hermione answered for her friend, now used to the leather outfit. "She hasn't trained properly since she got back to Midgard. Was it as hard as you expected?"

Rayna nodded, still breathing heavier than normal. "Thor seemed determined that because we haven't had much sparring time, to go even harder on me before. To make up for it, he said. I'm going to shower and change."

"You mean you're learning to fight like a muggle?" Lavender looked shocked.

"The Æsir have been fighting physically long before the time of Merlin." Rayna said. "Now, to shower."

Rayna ate quite a bit at breakfast, glad to see that her appetite was finally a normal one now. She doubted that she would be on the potions regime for too much longer. She was at a better weight than she ever had been now, and she was eating better. With Iduna's apples, she wouldn't need the potions much longer.

The timetables were handed out and Rayna looked over hers. She had History of Magic, followed by Potions, then Divination and finally Defence. She had a feeling that she was really going to hate Mondays this year. Then, there was Charms, Transfiguration, care and Herbology on Tuesday. At least that would make up for the abysmal Mondays. Astronomy was at Midnight on Wednesday. She sighed and continued with breakfast until it was time to go to classes.

"So, what do you think this new teacher will be like?" Ron asked. "Professor Umbridge, I mean."

"Well, it's obvious from her speech." Hermione said.

"I wasn't really listening to most of it." Ron admitted.

"It means that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione said as they reached the history classroom. They all took their seats, and Rayna pulled out a book on rituals, another text from Loki to study. It had been charmed to look like a text on transfiguration, as the British wizarding community frowned upon the use of rituals. She spent a productive one and a half hours actually studying, instead of sleeping because of Binns. Of course, the cotton buds in her ears to block out his voice helped. She could read her text books later, and that would cover her, she was sure. In potions, Snape avoided her and her friends like the plague, meaning that it was that much easier for them to get their work done. Rayna was pretty confident that she had made a rather good strengthening solution. That was until she handed her potion over. She turned, and began walking back to the work bench, when there was a large 'SMASH!' Rayna spun round to see her potions vial on the floor in pieces, the potion all over the floor.

"Oops." Snape said. "I guess that's a fail for this lesson, Potter, unless there is still some left in your cauldron?"

Hermione looked at her, horrified, as the Slytherin's snickered. "Rayna, I'm sorry, I vanished it. I thought you were done!"

Rayna looked at her cauldron and shrugged, her face impassive. It wasn't Hermione's fault. "It's fine, Hermione. It's not as if this affects my O.W.L grades. What we do in class has no effect on that, after all." That stopped the sniggering. "And, if I'm right, I don't even _have _to be taught by Professor Snape to sit my exam." She then smiled at the Professor. "So long as I've prepared, and had some form of tutoring, I'll be allowed to sit the exam. Good day Professor Snape, I doubt I'll be attending your lessons anymore."

With that, Rayna quickly packed away, and left, with Ron and Hermione quickly following behind, leaving the classroom in stunned silence as they went to lunch. When they had gone, the class broke out into whispers and soon followed the trio out to lunch, leaving a gaping potions master staring at the door. But not for long. The door closed of its own accord and an invisible Loki revealed himself.

"I was sure you were warned about your treatment of my niece." He said, not looking at Snape as he casually brushed something Snape couldn't see from his sleeve. He then looked up at the greasy haired man. "Had Rayna not withdrawn herself from this class, Thor and I would have done it for her. I am sure that I also told you I would be watching, did I not?"

"You have no say on how I teach in my classroom." Snape snarled.

"Teach?" Loki sneered. "Is that what you call it? I saw no teaching take place. As it is, if Rayna was not such a quick learner, I would be hard pushed to see she was ready for her exam after the neglect you call teaching." He met Snape's eyes, and quickly entered his thoughts, and Snape was unable to push him out. It was like trying to push at smoke, but even more futile. Loki let out a cold laugh at what he saw, when he pulled out. "You thought yourself in love with Ingrid? Oh this is rich! You believe yourself to be protecting her daughter! Well, you have failed, and miserably at that. And do not speak of your role as a spy. Your work as a double agent merely covers yourself from both angles. Well, both of the original angles. You have not factored in us, however. Know that even if she was still alive, Ingrid would never be with you, no matter what the circumstances. You would never have been worthy of her. You have not repaid what you have done. Not in the slightest." He knew exactly how to hurt this mortal. "I really want to kill you, but perhaps you may have uses. And even if not, I am sure there are others who will want to know the situation first." And with that, he disappeared, and Snape sank to the ground, gasping as all of his deepest secrets had just been revealed, and were in the hands of a man who could use them against him to an even worse effect than anyone else ever could.

Loki's teeth were gritted tightly. So that mortal was a big part of the reason Ingrid was dead. Not even just the Blood Eagle and sending him to Hela was good enough. More had to be done. But what? And when? He should let the man wonder for a while. Loki schooled his expression into a neutral one, as he reached a more populated area and caught up with Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Hogan and Fandral at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Alright brother?" Thor asked. "Did anything happen?"

Just then, Rayna walked up, out of the Great Hall, looking a bit nervous. "You'll like this." Loki muttered.

"What happened?" Thor asked.

"I sort of withdrew myself from potions." She said sheepishly looking between both him and Loki.

"So Snape did not even last a single lesson before attempting anything?" He raised an eyebrow, before he grinned and clapped her on the back. "Well done Rayna. At least you will not have to put up with him and his unfairness."

"He purposefully failed her." Loki said. "I saw the whole thing."

"You were there?"

"I said I would sit in on lessons. I never said I would be visible." He smiled at her. "I don't think you will have many more problems with Snape. We had a talk. When you're supposed to have potions with him, I will teach you the subject. Now, go have some lunch."

She nodded, and when she was back at the Gryffindor table, he told the others what had happened, leaving out what he had discovered in Snape's memories.

"I think that is best left for where we cannot be overheard. For now, at least."

"I still can't believe you quit, mate." Ron said.

"I didn't quit. Loki will be teaching me." Rayna shrugged. "I'll still be sitting my exam at the end of the year."

"But still, you won't have Snape any longer. That's more than the rest of us can say."

"He has a point." Hermione admitted grudgingly. "But I think you did the right thing. You would go nowhere in his classes. How did your Uncles take it?"

"Well, actually. Thor congratulated me on it. And Loki was actually there. He saw the whole thing."

"Why didn't he step in?" Ron asked.

"He waited to have some talk with Snape afterwards. I don't think it would have been particularly pleasant for Snape."

After Lunch, Ron and Rayna walked with Neville up to Divination, while Hermione went to Runes. Trelawney happily announced they would be studying dreams for visions of the future, before declaring that her dreams had told her that a great wolf would be the death of Rayna. Her timing honestly could not have been better. At the precise moment Trelawney completed her 'prediction', Ardwyad managed to overcome the obstacle that was the ladder to the classroom, which had stumped him a few times, having followed his mistress' scent this far, and barrelled into the room. The Professor shrieked, clutched her heart, and fell over the desk as Ardwyad bounded over to Rayna, and ran right into her, knocking her off her chair, eliciting several other screams from other members of the class, who drew their wands, only to recognise it was Rayna's new familiar who was now licking her face, while looking quite proud at having gotten into the room.

"I'm not sure about you, Professor, but I think you may have been a bit confused about the wolf thing." Neville said, as he and Ron helped get Ardwyad off Rayna. Her being knocked over really was becoming a bad habit. She needed to train him better.

"Yes, yes, it is easy to see why. All I saw was the beast knocking her to the floor, before I was forced to awaken this morning from what I thought was a nightmarish prediction." Trelawney quickly recovered herself. "It was a mistake anyone could make. But you didn't half scare me, my dear. Had I been informed of the beast's presence…"

"This is my familiar, Ardwyad. He's rather excitable." Rayna said. She hadn't seen him since the end of training. But she had to admit, he had good timing to come and find her. Soon, they were told to interpret their dreams, and Rayna and Ron returned to their old fall back. Make things up. This, as always, became more and more morbid, but gave them a good laugh. And, as always, Trelawney was delighted that they were so accepting of their impending dooms.

"Can you believe her? She honestly thinks we actually saw all that." Ron snorted.

"Yeah, I'm scheduled to die in an hour at the hands of a friend, at lunch on Wednesday due to a food fight turned duel, dinner on Friday being poisoned, bedtime on Sunday having been suffocated with my pillow, and you're popping your clogs on every other day. We must be cats or something."

"We know you're part cat already, mate. But me- that's new."

"I can't believe you both actually make it up." Neville said.

Ron shrugged. "It's easier that way. And we get to have some fun while doing it."

"And she does lap it up." Rayna pointed out. "She'd probably fail us if we came up with predictions that were all sunshine and roses." Ardwyad barked in agreement and they made their way to the Defence classroom. Hermione was waiting for them there, her arms full of books from Runes.

"How much homework did you get?" Ron asked. "We just have to start keeping dream journals."

"We have a project on runes in their uses for wards." Hermione explained. Just then, they were let into the classroom. Rayna sat by Hermione, while Ron sat by Neville, and she cast around the room. She wasn't sure if Loki would sit in on this lesson or not. He had with potions, but that was with Snape, and they all knew what he was like. He may have decided to wait and hear what she was like from Rayna. But he had given her a warning to just keep out of trouble and observe the lesson. If anything was off with the woman, they could deal with it their way later, instead of Rayna getting herself into trouble first.

When everyone was sat down, Umbridge began. "Good afternoon." She said. There were a few muttered responses. "Now, that won't do. When I say 'good afternoon', then you will respond with a 'good afternoon Professor Umbridge.' Let's try it again, shall we? Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." They chorused dully.

"Now, that's a lot better, isn't it?" Obviously, she wasn't expecting an answer for this one. "I am sad to say that your tutoring in this area has been severely neglected, but you will be glad to know that the ministry has devised a course that will prepare you for your exams in a safe, risk free environment. You can put your wands away you will not be needing them. Pull out your quills and parchment, the first part of the lesson will be dedicated to the course aims, and then you will be reading chapter one of your books."

They went through the course aims, and afterwards, Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Miss…"

"Granger, Hermione Granger." Hermione answered. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I don't see any part that says anything about using defensive spells."

"But why should you need to use them?"

Rayna really wanted to say because of Voldemort, but that would constitute as getting into trouble with this Ministry toady. "Because we have a practical portion of the exam." She said instead. No one could argue that was a reasonable excuse.

"If you study the theory hard enough, you will be able to perform the spells."

"I don't know about you and your classmates when you were in school, Professor, but I don't think there's anyone here, with the exception of Hermione, who has been able to get more than one spell on their first try. Let alone all the spells we will undoubtedly be tested on in the exam. We may pass the theoretical side this way, but we would fail the practical side miserably."

"Miss Potter, this course is a Ministry approved one which will be followed. Now, I am sure you all have reading to do, yes?" Rayna then made a note to bring another book to class that was charmed to look like the course book, just as she did in History. This would be an utter waste of a lesson otherwise.

Rayna was glad to be out of the class at the end of it, and was silently fuming. That toad had been spouting Ministry and pureblood propaganda all lesson, and she had had a hard time not to tell the woman where to stuff it, before hexing her and walking out. As it was, she managed to control it. Barely. Now, she had dinner, before a lesson with Loki on magic. Ron and Hermione were going to stay in the common room area of the Æsir's quarters with her, while making a start on their homework, while Rayna had her lesson.

Two hours later, Rayna groaned and dropped her head on the table. This was as hard as she remembered. Harder, even. "This is impossible."

"Try again." Loki said. He seemed even more determined to get her to learn magic without a wand after the three friends had told them all about Umbridge's lesson. "Or do we need to fetch a dragon?"

"I can do it fine with my wand. If I could just-"

"No, you will get your wand back when you have made progress with this spell. Now, you know how to do it with your wand, you just need to _focus_. Just imagine the book flying towards you- as you did with summoning the flame. Now, try again."

Rayna looked at the book on the table, and held out her hand. She focused on the feel of the currently frustrating book, and imagined it flying towards her. She reached out to it with her magic, and _tugged_. Suddenly, it was flying at her, and she had to duck to avoid her, and when it slammed into the wall, it left a dent.

"I believe that is enough for tonight on that spell." Loki said, eyeing the dent in the wall. "Make that enough on magic for tonight. You have homework to do." He pulled her wand from his pocket and handed it back to her. Rayna gladly took it from him. It was so much easier to channel her magic through the wand, but Loki assured her wandless would come in time. She just had to let go of what was familiar. But she was rather attached to the wand.

She joined Ron and Hermione at the other small table and began on her essay on the goblin wars. They both smiled at her. Rayna had to admit, it was far easier to take in the information when she wasn't being bored to the same state as the Professor.

It was after curfew, when the Bifrost opened and hit the ground at the gates just outside of Hogwarts. Thor and Loki were already waiting. "You came quickly, mother." Thor greeted.

Frigga nodded as she strode through the partially opened gates.

"I wish to have a few words with a certain potions master concerning what you informed me of, Loki. Your father is still pondering what to do with the man, and I for one am not entirely sure that Hogwarts will have a full staff board by the end of the week. But perhaps he will be made to wait, and wonder."

"Let me guess, it all depends on how your talk with him will go?" Loki asked as the two brothers flanked their mother on the walk up the driveway.

"Correct." They entered the castle and led the way down to the potions master's classroom and office and quarters area. "Wait outside for me. I want to have a private talk with him."

Frigga did not bother to knock, instead, she just walked straight in, head held high and exuding an aura only found in those of true status and power. She saw him sat in a chair, nursing a glass of alcohol. He saw her and stood, drawing his wand. With a wave of her hand, his wand disappeared, and he was forced back into his seat.

"Now, there was no need for that, Severus Snape. I am here merely to have a talk with you concerning my daughter and granddaughter." She began. "I am Queen Frigga, and you will not interrupt me while I am talking. Understood?"

He just nodded, his eyes wide.

"Good." She took a seat and looked across at him. "You were once a friend of my daughter, and you still claim to love her, from what my son said he saw in your thoughts. Yet you did things which contradict this so called 'love' you felt for her. You spurned her help and insulted her, and then you betrayed her, by conveying the part of the prophecy you had heard to Voldemort. Then, realising what you had done, you looked for a way to keep her alive, true, but only her. Not Rayna, and not her husband. If you had truly loved her, you would have been happy to see her happy. No, you did not, and still do not love her. She is an obsession to you, Severus Snape. And as Loki told you, you are not worthy of her. Was she still alive now, she would never come back to you. Not even as a friend. What you did was unforgivable. You are a large part of the reason my daughter's spirit resides in Valhalla. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't know the prophecy was about her…"

"So you were happy for any other family to be slaughtered? You disgust me. Know that one day; you will face punishment for your crimes. When, is another matter. Make the most of your current freedom and life. You may find you lose one or the other very soon. And do not think to run. Heimdal can, after all, see you at all times." She stood. "Goodbye, Severus Snape."

"Wait!" He cried out, his voice choked as she turned to the door. She turned back to see he was on his knees. "I'll do anything, please. Just spare me."

"Like you begged Voldemort to spare her, but not her daughter and husband?" With that, she turned and left the room.

"Well?" Thor asked.

"The man disgusts me. But I think I will let him wonder for a while, before allowing your father to bring justice upon him."

They both grinned at the idea of what could happen to Snape, before escorting Frigga back to the Bifrost site.

* * *

Sif's eyes narrowed as she saw the woman walking towards her. She hadn't noticed the goddess yet, but she undoubtedly would soon. Umbridge looked up, and saw the dark haired warrior. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh, it's you." Her sickly sweet voice said.

"You said on the first night, that this was a place of learning, yet I have heard that no such thing occurs in your classroom. Why is that?"

"Potter's revelation, I presume? You shouldn't believe what that brat says, half breed. She's a liar." This was a mistake, however. Sif did not take insults well. Not to herself, and certainly not to those she cared about.

Umbridge choked as she found herself against a wall, with a strong grip around her throat. "I have been around since long before your people became civilised enough to have distinctions such as your pathetic blood purity, woman. But that half breed comment is not the thing that angers me the most. You do not insult those I care about. Especially not in-front of me." She pulled the woman away from the wall and then slammed her back into it. The chokehold on Umbridge stopped anyone hearing the cry of pain. "Princess Rayna will come to no harm while I am around, this I have sworn. And I will not let any mortal, let alone one as pathetic as you, harm her physically or mentally. Understood?"

Umbridge nodded, and Sif released her, and turned to walk away, throwing a parting comment casually over her shoulder. "Oh, and do not try and get your precious ministry involved. They cannot touch us." With that, she left Dolores Umbridge gasping in the hall.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed, please review, and tell me what you think. I am open to both constructive criticism of where I can improve in the future, and ideas. -Angel.**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: ****NIGHT3187****: They didn't observe Umbridge, because Rayna has never had a lesson with her. They were letting Rayna decide on whether another of her teachers needed closer observation, like Snape. For all they knew, Umbridge may have been able to teach, just had views that supported the Ministry. But from now on they'll be keeping a much closer eye on her. Umbridge also called Sif half breed because I'm sure she thinks she's above everyone bar the Minister, especially anyone who isn't human, even if they are Æsir. That would be why, and any reaction of Malfoy's would probably be along the same lines.**

**Harlequin320:**** Her training in defence will be explained soon.**

**Rayven Plexure and Silvanna Nightlight:**** Thank you for the ideas, this one's for you.**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! **

* * *

Chapter 21

Thor pulled Rayna to one side after dinner one evening. "What's up?" Rayna asked, glad she'd already explained that question to her Uncle, who had looked up at the ceiling the first time she'd asked it, and told her what he could see.

"Go get your broom." He said, smiling. "We can go flying for a while."

Rayna grinned and nodded. "Yeah, sure." She ran so quickly that she was practically a blur, and Thor laughed and shook his head. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before. It would certainly take her mind off the darker moments that had been in her life.

Rayna soon returned with her Firebolt and they exited the castle together and headed for the Quidditch pitch. Rayna mounted her broom and took off, and Thor swung Mjolnir and easily kept pace with the broom. They didn't stay confined to the Quidditch Pitch as they flew, instead using the towers and arches of the castle as a sort of obstacle course as they flew. Rayna couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as she flew. This was what she loved about Quidditch. The freedom that came with being in the air, and flying. The feel that you could go anywhere you wanted to.

Thor was grinning. His niece finally looked the age she actually was. Before, even when she was supposedly relaxed, she always had something on her mind. If this helped her forget, even for a while, then he couldn't see any reason not to do it more often. They landed an hour or so later and Rayna's cheeks were flushed red and she was starting to go slightly numb from the cold.

"That was excellent! Can we do it again sometime?" Rayna asked, looking up at him hopefully. Even if he hadn't been planning on it, Thor couldn't have said no to his niece then. She looked so happy and hopeful, that he pulled her into a one armed hug, grinning.

"Of course, Rayna. Once a week at least!" He promised.

Rayna's smile widened and she hugged him. "Thank you."

He laughed and hugged her back. "Tis fine, Rayna. Now go on, I am sure you have homework to do." With a light push towards Gryffindor Tower, Rayna hurried off to find her friends to tell them about her past hour with her Uncle.

"You had a good idea there, brother." Loki said, appearing from the shadows. "I do not think we have seen her so happy, except for in a few of her memories."

Thor nodded. "Aye. You are right. But she has a real talent for flying."

"Then perhaps her powers have been showing themselves longer than we thought." Loki said smiling slightly. "But… perhaps we will need someone to keep an eye on this world for Death Eater activity while we are not here, or otherwise occupied. We need to know their movements. And for that, we need people of this world, who know Midgard well enough to track them."

"What are you thinking brother?"

"As much as I hate to say it, but I believe that the mortal agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D may prove useful to us." Loki said.

"They provided Rayna with good medical treatment." Thor said. "Perhaps they will be willing to help. What of it?"

"When Agent Barton was under my control, he told me some of S.H.I.E.L.D's inner workings. They already know of the wizarding world. And, unlike the Ministry, they are not the type to ignore a threat. I am sure they are already keeping an eye on Britain, after Rayna turned up. They were ready to put together a team to fight me when I posed a threat. Perhaps these Avengers are what we need."

Thor nodded. "They would be of help in tracking the Death Eaters and taking them down." He agreed.

"It would probably be best if you approached them. I do not think they would be very pleased to see me."

Thor just laughed and thumped his brother on the back.

* * *

Rayna woke early on Hermione's birthday, and pulled two neatly wrapped presents out of her trunk. She smirked as an idea came to her, and she jumped onto the edge of Hermione's bed, startling her friend awake.

"Happy Birthday!" She said happily.

"Rayna!" Hermione sat up, shocked at the unexpected wake up call. "Wh-what's going on?"

"Like I said, Happy Birthday!" She put the two parcels on her friends lap.

"Oh you didn't have to!"

"Yes I did. I can't forget your birthday! You're practically my sister."

Hermione hugged her tightly, before picking up the first present. Rayna had to clap her hand over Hermione's mouth as she let out a squeal. It was a copy of her Runes book from Asgard.

"Go on, open the other one." Rayna encouraged.

Hermione tore off the wrapping of the next, smaller present to find an ornate, dark wood box, with ornate engravings of Norse Runes and depictions. She saw the hatches on the back and tried to open it, but couldn't. "Oh!" She cried with realisation. "A puzzle box!"

"You should have fun trying to open it. And it's big enough to keep your diary in. That way, you don't have to worry about Lavender or Parvati anymore. It's enchanted to stop it from being opened by magical means. So you can store other things in it too. You just have to figure out how to open it first."

"Oh Rayna I love it thank you!" Rayna got caught in a head lock as Hermione caught her in another hug.

"No problem." She choked out. "I have to go training now."

"How early is it?" Hermione asked.

Rayna blushed as she straightened. "I couldn't wait to see what you thought of your presents. Sorry."

"That's alright Rayna. Go on, before they send Sif looking for you again." There had been one time where Rayna had overslept and she'd found herself tipped off her mattress as the Goddess of War woke her up for training. "And thank you for the presents. I love them."

Rayna just grinned, and jogged out of the room.

* * *

Two days later, Hagrid had returned. The three friends exchanged a grin and Rayna quickly ran up to the dorm and grabbed her father's old cloak. She, Ron and Hermione left the common room, and in a deserted corridor, slipped it on, seeing as it wasn't yet curfew, but it was getting close. And Umbridge was just looking for a reason to get the three into trouble. What she didn't know was that all three of them never actually attended any of her lessons. For each lesson, Loki conjured solid doubles of them that could act like they would, while they studied in the Æsir's quarters. That way, no one knew that Rayna had left yet another class (Ron and Hermione now also joined her for potions) and the copies also had accurate readings of whatever went on in the classes, and what the two teachers did or said, that could backlash against them. Loki had thoroughly researched the O.W.L syllabus and was going through all of it with them, to make sure they were prepared for their exams, and more.

They crossed the quickly darkening grounds towards Hagrid's hut, where Rayna reached out a hand, and knocked. There was a loud barking from Fang and then the door opened to reveal their Half Giant friend.

"It's us Hagrid!" Rayna said.

"Come on in you three, quick." Hagrid stood aside and they slipped in. The moment the door was closed, they pulled off the cloak and Rayna found herself pulled into a bone crushing hug. "I though' yeh were dead Rayna!" Hagrid all but howled. "I can' tell yeh how worried I was! An' poor Cedric too! Completely tragic. How are yeh faring ay?"

"I'm much better than I was Hagrid." Rayna told her first friend, when he released her. She looked up at him, and started. "Hagrid! Did the giants do that to you?" His face was all bruised and swollen.

"How did you know about that?"

"I was told. I am involved in this war after all."

He nodded. "Ah, of course. Sit down, all of yeh. I'll make yeh all a cuppa." He made them all a large mug of tea and sat down with them. "Well, Dumbledore sent Olympe and I to the Giants, and it was all going well too. 'Till those damned Death Eaters showed up. Then, the Giant's chief, who had been leaning towards favouring us, was killed by a younger member of the clan. A more violent one too. A group of Giants then sought us out. We barely got away. But the Giants are now on You-Know-Who's side. Still, I hear that we have experts at fighting Giants on our side now, eh?" He grinned at Rayna.

Ron laughed. "Yeah. Thor'll certainly bash a few heads in if they try anything."

"You've gotten over him threatening you now Ron?" Rayna asked.

"The guy's bloody awesome! How could I not?"

"Rayna, I think Ron like's yeh'r uncle more that you do." Hagrid laughed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"It's Umbridge!" Hermione hissed.

"Umbridge?" Hagrid asked.

"New Defence Professor. Complete Ministry toady. Quick, under the cloak! Hagrid, put the cups in the sink! Drain them too!" Rayna said, pulling the cloak over herself, Ron and Hermione and they ducked into a remote, but open, corner.

Hagrid did as she said, before hurrying to open the door. "Well, hello!" He greeted. "Rubeus Hagrid!"

"Delores Umbridge. The new defence professor. May I come in?"

"Uh… yes, of course!" He said, stepping aside. Umbridge looked round with distaste.

"You returned rather late. Where have you been? Classes have already started." Umbridge said.

"Yes, I know tha'." Hagrid nodded. "But I had to go to France for me health see. Fresh air."

"And I doubt the grounds keeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher gets much of that." She said sarcastically. "So where have you been really? And what gave you those wounds?"

"I told yeh, I was in France. A friend has a château by the sea. And I got these by tripping over a broomstick. Fell flat on me face."

Just then, there was another knock on the door. This one much louder than Umbridge's.

"One moment." He said to Umbridge. Hagrid went over and opened the door. "Eh, hello?" He asked, looking out at the two strangers on his front steps.

"You must be Hagrid." Thor's voice came. "Our niece Rayna has told us all about you. My brother Loki and I have come to talk with you."

"Oh, come in. I already have company, but the more the merrier." Hagrid was trying to hide it, but that just made his relief all the more obvious. Not that Umbridge could say anything. She quickly turned her look of terror into a neutral one as they entered. Rayna saw Loki look over at them and raise his eyebrow slightly. She had a quick flashback to second year, when Dumbledore had done the same thing. Ron gulped, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Well, actually, I think I'm done here." Umbridge said. "I'll be going now."

"Bye Professor!" Hagrid called, before closing the door on her. "Well, I'm glad she's gone. Now, what can I do for yeh?"

"Well, before anything's said…" Loki strode over to them, reached out and pulled the cloak off the three friends. Rayna laughed nervously.

"How did you know we were there?"

"Your magical signature. Easy enough to sense. For me at least."

"That's probably how Dumbledore new too. In second year." Ron said.

"I doubt it." Loki muttered under his breath so no one else heard. The only reason he could sense them was because he was a god, and so was Rayna. And she hadn't learnt to mask her presence from others. Thor would have been able to. Had he been concentrating.

Thor shook his head. "I should not be surprised. Go on. Get back to the tower. And stay under that cloak. The last thing we need is that mortal finding reason to do something against you."

The three visibly relaxed. Had it been any of the teachers, then they would never have gotten off like this. Loki handed Rayna back the cloak, and they put it back over them, and left Hagrid's hut.

"I hope they aren't going to be in trouble. They're good kids. Just came to visit me is all." Hagrid said when they were gone.

"They will not be in trouble." Thor said.

"We should have expected something like this." Loki said. "Having seen some of Rayna's memories, we should have known that she would be down to visit you the first moment she could after she learnt you had returned. And, if we have learnt from the way things went with Ingrid not to be the smothering type of overprotective. That only ended in disaster. Mostly."

"Mostly?" Hagrid asked, gesturing them to seats.

"We have a niece from it, do we not?" Thor answered. "Like you said, she was only coming down to visit you. And she was not alone, either, and she came with her cloak. If we argued with her over that, we may damage the progress we have made with her."

"It must be hard for her. Adjusting to having a family that aint those Dursleys." Hagrid noted.

"That's part of what we've come to talk to you about, actually." Loki began. "We want to thank you for doing what you could for her when you were sent to introduce her to the magical world."

"Ah, it was no problem. Nicer girl yeh couldn't meet. Gets it from her parents I bet. Both very kind people. Couldn't do more to help yeh if yeh were in trouble. Though, I bet yeh already know that, 'bout Lily at least."

"Ingrid. And yes, we know. She was much loved by our people for that very kindness." Thor sighed. "We lost our sister that day, but our niece is still alive. We need to know you will help us to protect her."

"Of course I will. Anyone tries to threaten Rayna while I'm around will have me to answer to." Hagrid stated proudly.

"Thank you." Loki said, before glancing at Thor. "We were also wondering if you could tell us a bit more about James Potter. We are trying to get as many opinions on him as possible. Know the man who was our brother-in-law."

"Well, he was a happy kind of bloke. Always had a smile on him, and a joke to tell. And the pranks he used to pull…" Hagrid shook his head fondly. "And, the amount of times I had to stop him and the other three from sneaking into the forest too! Well, where to start really? He had quite the knack for transfiguration. And a protective streak. Most of the pranks he pulled in his last years as a student here were revenge pranks, say someone said or did something against Lil- sorry, Ingrid. That's going to take some getting used to. As I was saying, James was fiercely protective. Ticked Ingrid off a bit sometimes. Though, I also saw something that hinted otherwise too. I think it endeared her to him somewhat. I guess, even though you were overprotective of her before, she missed it. At least partially. And he could get quite nasty about it too. Don't get me wrong, James was a great man, but like your sister, he had a temper. Anyone messed with anyone he loved, and they would be on the wrong end of it. I was never in any of the same fights he was in during the last war, but I heard stories. A Death Eater would go for Ingrid, Sirius or Remus, hell, even one of the Longbottoms, and he would go berserk. Along with Mad-Eye Moody, I think James racked up the highest tally of Death Eaters taken down. But he did it differently to Mad-Eye."

"How so?" Thor asked.

"He didn't believe Azkaban was secure enough. And that if he simply stunned them, they would just get back up and send a killing curse at their backs. James was a believer in putting the enemy down in such a way that they wouldn't get back up. And like I said, he could be viscous about it. Had he had his wand that night, I don't doubt yeh would have gotten there to a full blown duel going on between him and You-Know-Who. Only the fact that he didn't have a wand was what made it so easy for him that night. But James still stood between his wife and daughter and that madman. It was the way he would have wanted to go. I still remember that night well. I took Rayna from Sirius, who had pulled her from the rubble."

"We must have just missed each other then." Thor said.

"Aye. What confuses me though, was why you didn't take Rayna that night."

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"Well, according to Sirius, Ingrid's body was already gone. I assume you took her."

"No, that isn't possible." Loki said. "Rayna was gone, by the time we got there. But Ingrid's body was still there. We did take her body home, but Rayna was already gone. We would have taken her otherwise."

"Then what's going on?" Hagrid asked.

"We'll get back to you when we know the answer to that. Thank you for talking to us." Loki said, standing.

The two left the house. "Dumbledore." Thor growled.

"It's the only option. But this means he's made a mistake. But so far, it is all we have."

"What are you saying brother?"

"I am saying Thor, that we cannot afford to lose our tempers over this. He may be needed in this war, and all we have is this small piece of evidence, and a few guesses. For now, we have to live with him, and keep him off Rayna's back until he makes another, bigger mistake. Then, we'll take him down. For now, we let him keep most of the heat of the ministry off us until we can get them on our side and doing something against the lesser Death Eaters."

Thunder rumbled, but Thor nodded. "Very well, Loki. But if I get even the slightest hint he is trying to do _anything_ to hurt Rayna, I will kill him."

"And I will be right there with you." Loki agreed.

* * *

On Halloween, Rayna went to meet her Uncles in the Æsir's quarters, as she did every morning for training. What she didn't expect was for both Loki and Thor to be sat on the sofa in-front of the fire, just staring at the flames, as if the fire had mortally offended them both. Silently, she just walked over to them, and sat down between them. Thor pulled her into a hug, and she grabbed Loki's hand. Ardwyad put his large head on her lap and whined.

"You have a track record for bad Halloween's." Loki said.

"I know. It's not the best day, is it?"

"We want you to come straight here after dinner so we can keep an eye on you." Loki told her. "We are not going to take any chances with your safety. This and your exam time is when you seem to attract the most trouble."

Rayna just nodded. It was no use in arguing over this. She knew this was a compromise, after all. She had overheard them having an argument with Sif about taking her home for the whole day, and returning tomorrow.

They didn't train that day. And it struck Rayna then, just how badly the death of her mother hit her Uncles and their friends. They were nothing like they were every other day that Rayna had known them. Loki had snapped at several people. Thor had simply remained mostly silent, just glowering. That alone had sent Malfoy and his goons packing when they had been heading for Rayna, Ron and Hermione at breakfast. Sif _had_ gone out to train. But, she hadn't stopped until well after lunch, and Rayna saw her out the window several times, swinging her sword in practised arcs and jabs at non-existent enemies, clearly trying to vent her anger. Volstagg ate the amount of a normal person, and was nowhere near as jovial as he normally was, Fandral didn't flirt with Sif or any of the seventh year girls (as was his norm) and Hogan… well, he was the only one who didn't visibly change. Except for the bruise on his face from the brief spar he'd had with Sif that afternoon.

That evening, Rayna fell asleep leaning against Loki. He gently pulled the book she had been reading out of her hands and closed it, setting it on the coffee table. He gently picked her up and carried her into the spare room, where he placed her down on the bed. With a flick of his hand, she was wearing pyjamas and he pulled the covers over her. He brushed hair away from her face, before turning and leaving the room.

What Loki didn't know was that Rayna had partially awoken in those brief moments. Her half sleeping mind registered what happened and translated it in the only way it could. '_Is that what my dad would be doing if he was alive?_'

* * *

Voldemort hissed at the cowering Death Eater who had told him that two others had been killed in a conflict with armoured men who used no magic, but held great strength. The rest had barely gotten away through apparition. While he had the Ministry in his pocket, and Dumbledore's Order would not move to confront any of his Death Eaters, it seemed there was someone who would. And he knew why. It just had to be that Potter brat! The next time he came across her, he would waste no time in killing her. The last time he had decided to drag it out had given her chance to discover her true powers, and her real family. All of who happened to be gods! Damn that girl! Was this the power the prophecy spoke of? The power of the Asgardians? It seemed like it.

"You seem to have gotten yourself in a bit of a mess." A woman's voice said coyly.

Voldemort looked up from his wand and glared at the door. A blonde woman he had never seen before stood there. She was dressed in a green corset with black leggings and green boots and gloves, that formed points on her hands, but left her fingers and the top of her hands bare. She had a green coronet holding her hair back from her face. A large man wearing heavy armour and carrying a battle axe was right behind her.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here uninvited?"

"My name is Amora. I am an Enchantress of Asgard. And I am here to offer you my help."

* * *

As Heimdal watched Midgard for a threat to Rayna which usually happened on the anniversary of her mother's death, his gaze did not turn to Valhalla, where, slowly, the water dripping off the horns of the great stag Eikthyrnir from the branches of Yggdrasil increased and began to flow quicker into the river Hvergelmir, which flew alongside the great hall of the Einherjar.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please review. **


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: ****IMPORTANT! THE LAST PARAGRAPH OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER- The stag is not about James, but something straight from Mythology, and one of the creatures of the World Tree. All of it has a significant role as part of the plot. I won't explain it all here, but the full explanation will come in due time.**

**To two of the Guest reviewers, thank you for the ideas, I have utilised them here. To everyone else who reviewed, I thank you. **

Chapter 22

"I wasn't expecting you to turn up here of all places, Thor." Nick Fury said, his one eye gazing at the blonde god who had arrived on his Helicarrier. The rest of the Avengers were there too, all of them wary that something had happened. Perhaps Loki was about to cause problems again?

"I have come to ask you for a favour, Director." Thor said.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I know you keep an eye on possible threats, including the ones from the wizarding world. I was hoping you would help us track the moments of Death Eaters."

"Ah yes, them. We have been keeping an eye on them. The last time their so called 'Dark Lord' was in power, there were casualties in the non-magical population too. And they will be far greater if he wins. What more would you ask us to do?"

"Help us take them down. Asgard's finest warriors are already searching them out, and several of the lower ranking, newly recruited, Death Eaters have already been killed. But it is slow going. We need people who know Midgard well to find out where they use as bases of operations, safe houses, storage buildings, those sort of things. And to help take those locations out while we are otherwise occupied. In return, of course, I would be willing to help you defend Midgard." Thor said.

"These are guys like the one who appeared with the kid, Point Break?" Tony asked.

Thor looked confused at the way Tony phrased the question, before he nodded. "Aye, man of iron." He said. "He was a Death Eater. Right now, they are lying low. The Ministry does not believe their leader, Voldemort, has returned. They are using this, we suspect, to gather recruits quietly, build up their forces, and infiltrate the Ministry of Magic and gain control. But we know they have no interest in doing the same in the non-magical world."

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"They believe those without magic to be less than them. Little more than animals that should be either killed or enslaved. They would simply murder anyone of importance in the non-magical community."

"I'll have my people gather as much information on this terrorist organisation as possible, and begin the take down." Fury said. "The last thing we need is these maniacs gaining a foothold in the world through bringing down magical Britain. The World Council may order a nuclear strike on them if that happened. Too many more lives would be lost that way."

Thor may not have known what a nuclear strike was, but he understood enough to know it was not an option they wanted to pursue. "Thank you, Director Fury." He said.

"How's your niece?" Steve asked.

"Rayna is fine, Captain." Thor answered. "She is back in school now. Her injuries are all healed, and there are no more signs of malnutrition."

"Good to know the kid recovered. More than can be said for that Death Eater." Tony chuckled. "You only hit the guy once. You have a mean swing, Point Break."

Thor just shrugged. "He threatened my family." Was the only explanation he gave.

* * *

The months passed, and it became obvious that Umbridge was looking for any opportunity to give Rayna a detention. It simply being the Doppelgangers that attended her classes meant that the time Rayna, Ron and Hermione spent around the toad was extremely limited to the classes she was inspecting now that she was High Inquisitor. Thankfully. Rayna had sneered when she had read that in the paper, not realising that Loki was wearing the exact same expression at the staff table. Hermione and Ron did, however, and they exchanged a glance. Perhaps Rayna was picking more up from her Uncles than they had thought. Would she start talking about smiting Death Eaters next?

Quidditch training was brutal, especially on Ron who was the newest player on the team, and the one with the biggest problem with nerves. So much so, that the twins joked about asking the crowd to turn their backs when a chaser from the opposite team went to score.

The first game against Slytherin progressed in the same way it always did, with the captains attempting to break each other's hands at the start, and then the Slytherins using as many underhand plays as they could against Gryffindor. But that didn't stop the Gryffindors. Rayna had used all her training and the weekly flying sessions with her uncle to fly rings around Malfoy, thoroughly pissing the blond teen off. The sight she provided was breath-taking as she dodged, dived, soared and weaved over the pitch, each movement seemingly effortless. But Rayna was in her element. Frigga, Loki, Thor, Sif and The Warriors Three couldn't help but exchange glances. Flying was so natural to her, perhaps that was the beginnings of her Æsir powers settling. Would she be an air goddess after all?

When Rayna caught the snitch, it added insult to injury for Malfoy apparently. Rayna and the team met up on the pitch for a team hug when a bludger caught Rayna in the shoulder, sending her spinning to the floor. Before it could come for another pass, a bolt of lightning struck it, blasting it to smithereens. The twins and Ron helped her to her feet, and it was clear what had happened- Crabbe had hit the bludger at her.

Madam Hooch was berating the beater when Malfoy landed in-front of them. "Bet you think you're so great, don't you Potter? Perfect Princess Potter, can't do any wrong." He sneered.

"Shut your hole, Malfoy." Ron growled. "You're just jealous you don't have anywhere near Rayna's talent."

"Like you would know talent, Weasley." Malfoy spat. "I guess that's just another thing you're lacking. A lack of talent, and a lack of money. Why do you hang out with them, Potter? Their pig-sty of a house remind you of your mum? Didn't she like to roll in the mud like a pig?"

She didn't know whether Malfoy was dense enough to forget who her mother really was, or if he was simply trying to get a response out of them. But, the response he got, was not the one he was expecting. Rayna's green eyes began to glow in anger. She raised her hand and pointed at Malfoy. A green bolt shot out and hit him, turning him into a pig. "Perhaps you should be more careful who you insult, Malfoy. Or are you really so thick that you don't remember who my mother is?"

The roaring laughter of her teammates was ceased when a shrill "Miss Potter!" Was heard over the squeals of the Malfoy pig. Umbridge was making her way towards them, a triumphant smirk on her face. "Detention Miss Potter!" She said. "For such foul play. And I think a ban-"

"I think not." A voice interrupted.

"Grandmother! You came!" Rayna launched herself at Frigga, to be caught in a hug. She seemingly leant into her grandmother, who she had kept in contact with through her mirror, (She had done the same with her grandfather) but it was obvious to both that Rayna was tired and was leaning on her for support, without letting anyone else know. Rayna hadn't gotten to that stage of magic in her lessons yet. It was completely instinctual.

"Of course I came. I had to witness one of your matches in reality. As for that detention, and whatever ban you were going to administer, Professor, I am afraid to say I will strongly disagree and work my way around it. I have read the Hogwarts rules. They clearly state that only the referee of a house game can administer any punishments concerning a Quidditch match. And, I heard the whole thing, Rayna was provoked. Young Mr Malfoy brought this on himself." She did not bring up the fact that the magic Rayna had performed was very obviously (to her at least) instinctual. Rayna had not yet learnt this sort of transfiguration. But no one needed to know that.

Thor had a hold of Crabbe and was shaking him roughly and growling at him, his face thunderous. Madam Hooch looked ready to intervene if it looked like Thor would draw Mjolnir. Otherwise, they were unobserved, as everyone watched Frigga step in against the foul Professor.

"I am the High Inquisitor."

"And you still have no jurisdiction here. For the insult against her friends and her mother, Rayna was within her rights to retaliate." Frigga was nothing if not prepared. She knew that the Ministry would do anything they could to discredit her granddaughter, and she would gladly knock the self-important mortals down a few pegs. "As I have stated, I have consulted Hogwarts rules, and found this to be the case here. If anyone should be punished, it should be Mister Malfoy when his situation is reversed." Malfoy squealed angrily. His being turned into animals was becoming a bad habit, and it was always embarrassing. "Good day, Professor." With that, she led Rayna away, and the team, Loki, the Warrior's Three, Sif and Thor (who had dropped a now ill-feeling Crabbe onto the ground) followed. Rayna was grinning. The look of contempt on Umbridge's face was priceless. It was like the toad had swallowed a particularly sour fly that she just couldn't stomach. This year was beginning to turn out to be a really good one.

* * *

Rayna looked over the crowd of faces looking at her in the room they had rented out from Madam Rosemerta- a safer option than anything else, seeing they would have been noticed in the main part of the pub, or even in the Hog's Head. She sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll teach you." She said. "I understand you'll all need to know what Umbridge is denying you. And it could help you survive. But we're going to have to keep this quiet." She said. "Who knows what the toad will do if she finds out. And until we've found a place to meet, we won't be able to do anything." She said.

"We'll all keep our eyes open, Potter." Justin said, and the rest of the crowd nodded. They were all going to learn Defence, and that was all that mattered. That was how Dumbledore's Army was born.

It had been a helpful Dobby who had led Rayna to the Room of Requirements, and she grinned. The first thing she had done was tell Ron and Hermione about it. They then sent out word to the rest of the D.A, and the first meeting was scheduled. Rayna didn't tell her Uncles, though she was sure they both knew that she was doing something that was most probably against the rules. They just didn't bring it up, trusting her not to be doing anything that could get herself hurt.

* * *

_Rayna rested her head against Cedric's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on her temple. "Let me guess, you just had potions?" He asked, sensing her bad mood. _

"_Yeah. Snape was being a jerk again. Kept dropping 'subtle' hints about our relationship. I could kill Skeeter right now." An article about her and Cedric had come out, and was deliberately degrading to her. Apparently Cedric had been taken in by her and she was just playing with him and using him to learn how to beat him in the tournament and cause a stir. And she had also apparently stolen him from a pretty Ravenclaw girl who he had been dating before. _

"_Don't worry about it. Everyone who matters knows the truth. Cho giving that woman that interview just proves how spiteful she is. It would never work between she and I anyway. I don't like bullies, and that's exactly what she is. I found her bullying a younger member of her house, with a group of her friends. It was no wonder I broke up with her. Add on that there was a far kinder and prettier girl around, and it was a sure thing." _

_Rayna blushed. "You know you have an exaggeration problem, don't you?" _

"_No, I don't." He laughed. "You are both very kind, and very beautiful. Don't ever doubt that." _

"_You're the first person…" _

"_What?" _

"_No one's ever called me beautiful." It was true. Hermione had said she was pretty, and would love to look like her, but no one had ever said she was beautiful. _

"_Well you are." He said, before he kissed her. "And most of the people here don't deserve you." He said when they broke the kiss. _

_She met his eyes sharply, confusion filling her. "What do you mean?" _

"_I mean, most of these people here are content to make up and believe things about you, which have not a scrap of truth, and then assume they know the real you. You deserve better than these constant lies and rumours circulating about you. You shouldn't have to worry about someone like Skeeter trying to ruin your reputation. I don't see why you haven't yet run away!" It was like a light bulb had gone off in his head. "That's a brilliant idea!"_

"_What? Running away?" She asked incredulously. "How is that a good idea? With the tournament-"_

"_We wait for the end of the year, then, at Kings Cross, we'll leave together. We'll go to Gringotts, get everything sorted out, and then we'll leave. We'll leave the country- go somewhere nobody knows us, start afresh. I'm seventeen, so legally we can go anywhere together, because there's an adult present." _

"_What about our friends?" _

"_We'll leave a letter, and when we find a place, and we've settled, they can come and visit. We'll contact Hermione, do it all the muggle way so the Ministry and others can't find us." _

_Slowly, Rayna nodded and smiled. "That's a good plan. But, would you be alright in the muggle world?" _

"_I'll adapt. From what I've seen of it, there's so much more to see. They've moved on while we've stayed still. I want to see what it's like to live in a progressive society, somewhere we won't be hounded, and I want to do it with you." _

_Rayna smiled widely and hugged him. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." _

"_So you'll run away with me?" _

"_Yes Cedric, I'll run away with you." Rayna said. "But, where would we go?" _

"_Out of Europe, definitely. It's too close to home. But… the option of America and Australia seems like a good one. Both of them are large, large enough to set up so many false trails, we'd never be found, and people there both speak English, just like here. It would be far easier to settle there." _

"_Well, we have the rest of the year to decide, then." _

Rayna was brought from her thoughts by the girl who had just strode up to her. It was now mid-December, and the grounds were covered with snow. Cho Chang stood in-front of Rayna; her arms crossed a scowl on her face. Rayna raised an eyebrow. "What can I do for you, Cho?"

"Don't 'what can I do for you' me, Potter!" She hissed. The two girls hadn't gotten on since Cedric had broken up with the Ravenclaw the year previous. "You know what I want!"

"Forgive me for not being able to tell the future or read your mind. You'll have to tell me." Rayna said. The corridor was deserted.

"I want you to tell the truth and admit what you've done! You did it! You killed Cedric!"

Rayna recoiled as if slapped. "You think that's what happened? I loved Cedric! I could never have killed him! It was Voldemort! And I thought you were supposed to be smart, you stupid bitch!"

Cho looked triumphant, and Rayna realised why when she heard the hated 'Hem, hem' from behind her. Her eyes narrowed. Perhaps Cho wasn't so stupid after all. Umbridge stood there, smiling sweetly. It made Rayna want to be sick at the sight.

"Well, this won't do. You're hurling abuse at a _prefect_, Miss Potter. And lying too. I'm afraid I have to give you detention."

"She started it!"

"Such an awful lying problem. We will have to try and correct that tonight. Five o'clock, Miss Potter. My office."

Rayna gritted her teeth. "Yes, Professor." She turned and left the corridor, heading for her next class, Divination. She met up with Ron, silently fuming.

"What's up mate?"

"I got detention with Umbridge. And I'd say Chang helped set me up too." She informed him of the whole incident. "And I'll barely have time for dinner." She knew she had to turn up for that. The last thing she needed was for Thor and Loki to be angry for her because she skipped a meal. They were rather firm about her not missing a meal. She may have recovered from her malnutrition, but they didn't want her relapsing in any way.

Ron winced. "Good luck with that, mate." He said. Rayna was chosen in class to give her dream, and said it had been of a fat, ugly toad with a pink bow being squashed under a very large boot. Trelawney, whose inspection had been the week prior, sighed dramatically and interpreted it as an unfortunate fate was due to befall one of the staff. "But you mustn't blame yourself dear." The beetle eyed woman said. "Those with the sight are not to be blamed. We merely see the future. We do not influence it."

Rayna would damn well influence it if she could. That evening at dinner, she was still fuming. She couldn't get over the fact that Chang had so effectively managed to set her up. It was annoying.

"Is everything alright Rayna?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Loki.

"Not really. I have detention."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "What happened? With who?"

"With Umbridge." She said, before explaining what happened. "She's been looking for a reason since the start of term."

"Well, we can always send a doppelganger." He suggested.

"No, I'll go. It's one thing about classes. You're teaching me what I need to learn anyway. Skipping detention when my other classmates can't is just unfair."

He ruffled her hair. "You are too noble for your own good." He said, sighing. "Alright, but as you said, she has been out to give you detention since the start of term. So, you had better come straight to our quarters afterwards, to tell us what she has you do. I do not trust that… _woman._" He stressed the word as if it was vile on his tongue.

"You think she may do something?"

"Not yet, but I want to know if she might." Loki said. "I would come with you, but I trust you enough to tell us if something happens."

She smiled up at him, glad that they were being protective, but not smothering. It seemed that they had learnt from their mistakes with protecting her mum. "Alright, I will." She nodded. After she had eaten, she hurried along to Professor Umbridge's office. She knocked on the door and the voice she was coming to hate more than Snape's answered "Come in." Rayna had to stop herself from being ill at the sight. The office was a pink nightmare. There were frills everywhere, and on the walls were plates with gambolling kittens. This was obviously intended to be cute, but it just made Rayna want to run away screaming to the nearest girls toilet before throwing up.

"Miss Potter, you're right on time. Take a seat." Umbridge said, pointing at the small desk. Rayna sat down and saw the black quill and parchment. "Now, I want you to use the quill and parchment provided, and write 'I must not tell lies'." She told her.

"How many times?" Rayna asked.

"Until the message sinks in." Umbridge said.

"You haven't given me any ink, Professor."

"You won't be needing any."

Rayna picked up the quill. This wouldn't be so bad. The most that would happen would be that her hand would hurt from the cramp. She wrote out 'I must not tell lies' for the first time and the words appeared in red ink, and the moment she finished, the back of her hand began to hurt. The pain felt like someone was cutting into her skin. She realised then that the ink was in-fact blood. Her blood. She looked up at Umbridge, who was smiling at her sweetly. "Is anything wrong, Miss Potter?"

Rayna so wanted to say something, but the wound had already healed over. If she got up and left now, there would be no evidence at what had happened. Her Uncles may believe her, but there would be no further proof. It would be her word over that of a professor and Ministry Official. It was easy to see who the ministry would believe, considering their smear campaign against her. "Nothing, Professor." She ground out.

"That's right, because you know; deep down, that you deserve to be punished. Don't you Miss Potter? Continue."

Rayna continued with the lines, her hand hurting more as time progressed. Her eyes were narrowed. She'd see how the toad got out of this. She was sure she and Chang had worked together. And Umbridge had been planning on this for a while now. If Umbridge wanted to keep people in the dark to Voldemort's return, then more people would get hurt. She was an obstacle in that sense, to protecting innocents. An obstacle that had to be removed. And if Rayna had to spend a night mutilating her own hand to get the toad out of power, then she would.

It was nearing midnight when Umbridge said, "You can stop now. Let me see." Rayna stood and walked over to the witch. She held out her hand and Umbridge took hold of it. "Hmm, I don't think it has sunk in as much as I was expecting. Perhaps it is because of your… _different_ heritage." She said it as if that was the worst thing she could imagine. And Rayna didn't know what she was talking about. The _message_ had sunk in enough. The wound was open and raw. "And I don't think the message has quite gotten through to you dear. Come back the same time tomorrow. I'm afraid we will have to repeat this until you get the message. You can go now, Miss Potter."

Rayna left the room silently and found a growling Ardwyad in the corridor. He licked her hand gently and whined. Rayna patted his head. "I know Ardwyad. I don't like her either. Come on, let's go back, before someone comes looking for us."

Half way between the classroom and the entrances to the tower and the Æsir's quarters, Hogan appeared. "There you are, Rayna. We have been looking for you."

"I only just got out of detention." Rayna said, her left hand holding her right, which was throbbing with pain. She had been right in thinking it would hurt, but wrong as to the why.

"What is wrong?" Hogan asked, spotting the movement.

Rayna removed her hand, revealing the words now carved into the back of her hand. Hogan's face remained as grim as ever, but she was sure she saw a flash of anger in his eyes. "Come, the others should be back by now. You should tell them."

"I was planning on it." She said. Her uncles trusted her to tell them if something was wrong, and she had come to realise that she had people who would fight for her now. She didn't have to do everything on her own. So, she wasn't going to break that trust by not telling them.

When they got back to the god's quarters, Hogan was proven correct and they saw the rest of them were already there. "Have you only just gotten out of detention?" Thor asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Loki took hold of her hand and pulled it up to inspect it, anger darkening his features. "Don't tell me that she carved this into your skin?" He hissed, his eyes narrow. She saw the green glowing, and felt his powers radiating.

"WHAT?!" Thor thundered, quickly moving towards them and looking at Rayna's hand. Thunder rumbled outside and lightning flashed.

"She had me writing lies with this quill. It didn't use any ink, but seemingly produced red ink when I wrote."

"A blood quill." Loki spat. "She had you use a blood quill!"

"Finally, a reason to murder her." Sif said, her teeth bared slightly. "She will pay for this."

Thor had Mjolnir out and was ready to storm from the room when there was a knock on the door. "Go into the spare room, Rayna." He told her.

"Why, who is it?"

"We arranged for a meeting with someone who may be on our side, but it would be best if she did not see you." Loki said. "Especially not with this." He gestured to the wound on her hand. "We will explain later."

She nodded and hurried into the spare room, thinking that Umbridge's life may have just been extended.

When Rayna was in the other room, Thor opened the door to see a severe looking woman with a monocle. "Madam Bones, come in."

"I must admit, I was rather surprised about receiving your note, and about the time of the meeting. I am sure that Professor McGonagall is too."

"That was merely to keep the students in the dark, as well as many teachers as possible, to this meeting. We would rather the Ministry not find out." Loki said.

"Ah, Umbridge. I understand now. I can't stand the woman myself."

"A feeling we share." Sif muttered.

"So, what can I do for you?" Madam Bones asked.

"We hear you are the head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement." Loki said. "We were wondering if you believed about Voldemort's return?"

"Unfortunately, I do. I wish he wasn't back, but I always believed the bastard wasn't dead. I would have had all his supporters behind bars by now, if I could, and limited his resources that way. But numerous bribes to the right people seem to have stood in my way." She replied. "Red tape seems to bar my path at every turn."

"What if we told you we could see them put down like the mad dogs they are?" Thor asked.

"I would say I would do whatever you needed of me to see that goal accomplished. It is because of them that my niece, Susan, is my only family."

"Then, we have a task for you, Madam Bones. We need to know everything the ministry plans to do, and all the movements of the Death Eaters that bought their way out of prison." Loki said, smirking. "With that information, we will be able to capture them, and send them to my daughter, Hela."

"That is a task I will gladly undertake. It may see much of this worlds corruption rooted out, and make my community a better place too. If there is anything else you need, just let me know."

"Thank you, Madam Bones." Thor said.

When she was gone, Rayna came out of the spare room. "The head of the DMLE?" She asked, incredulously.

"Yes, that was why you needed to hide. If she suspected you had anything to motivate you against Umbridge, when she turned up dead you would be suspect." Loki told her, as casually as if he was discussing the weather.

Rayna just nodded, trying not to think about it. She knew Sif and Loki especially had been looking for the right time and reason to kill Umbridge, the question was, when would it happen now that they had a reason they could easily justify to her grandfather? She could see the anger on all of their faces, and knew that Umbridge's life wouldn't last much longer.

Loki healed her hand, but the scar remained. He sighed. "Unfortunately, because of the magic in the quill, it will take time for the scar to disappear, but it will. You should have stood up and left when you realised what the quill did."

"The wound healed over straight after. It would have been my word against a ministry official and professor."

"The ministry and the school don't matter. We would have believed you Rayna. And it is we who will look to see her punished."

"It's a good thing you have told us." Fandral said. "That mortal has given out quite a few detentions. How many of the students has she done this too?"

Rayna paled slightly at the thought. She was suddenly glad that she had decided to tell about what had really happened in her detention. How many others had Umbridge done this to?

As it was, she was now going to limit the amount of hurt the woman could cause, just by telling them what she had done. She just hoped it worked.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy woke up in a cold sweat. He had just seen the spirit of Barty Crouch Junior tortured by a woman who could only have been the queen of the dead, Hela Lokidottir. And somehow he knew- this was the fate that awaited him, and all other Death Eaters. He shuddered. He was doomed. He was only mortal; he would end up there at some point, no matter what happened. The most he could do, was hope he could live a long life.

* * *

Hela smiled. The dreams she was sending Death Eaters would unnerve them. Hopefully to the point that they would make a mistake. A mistake big enough to be fatal.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed!**

Chapter 23

Amora watched the mortals scurry around the mansion with barely hidden disgust. It was necessary for her to be here for now. At least until the brat and the mortal bitch were both dead. She had hidden her presence well, and woven a spell which she was very proud of- one the mortals were not even aware of, and it affected their minds. She sneered. How easy it was to manipulate them without their knowing. Even the so called great Dark Lord. But he did have his uses. The blood he had from the brat was not enough to give him the powers she had, but he had slightly increased in physical strength. That was no bonus, however, as he seemed completely disdainful of non-magical fighting. The idiot. At least they would not be able to give her and Skurge's presence and aid away. Her people would never find out, and that was necessary, if she wanted to accomplish her goal. The spell on their minds shrouded her presence in them, making it so that if they tried to betray her, they would not be able to inform anyone of who it was aiding them, and no one who read the Death Eater's minds could see who she was. And the same went for Skurge.

She had missed the opportunity presented to her at Ingrid's death, but she had found a way to create another opportunity now. Thor was far too infatuated with the mortal, so she had to go anyway. And he was too focused on his niece. But, if they were both removed… she remembered how distraught he was when his sister died. All she would have to do afterwards was be there for him, and turn on these mortals. If she brought Voldemort's dead body back too, then he would finally be hers.

* * *

Cho had no idea how she ended up hanging upside down in the centre of the Great Hall. Her hair had been shaved off completely, so she was entirely bald. Her skin was covered in boils like the plant that she had seen Longbottom with, and they popped regularly, the pus trailing down her skin. Peeves didn't help, choosing to throw water balloons filled with various substances at her. She had gone to sleep in her bed, and woken up in this position. She was just glad breakfast hadn't started yet.

The one good thing about her situation ended abruptly as students and teachers entered the hall. She was now multi-coloured thanks to whatever was in those balloons and she suddenly began singing a chirpy song that had her shuddering. Her voice was even switching to different tones as she sang different verses. And she couldn't stop herself. The students all began howling with laughter at this, and she saw that Loony Lovegood was being supported by Potter as she almost collapsed from laughter. She was fuming. It was supposed to be her laughing at Loony! It took the teachers all of breakfast to get her down, and then she had to go and see Madam Pomfrey, who could do nothing about any of the rest of her condition. Therefore, she was forced to attend class bald, multi-coloured and randomly singing verses of 'It's a Small World.'

When she turned up, she found that her homework had disappeared, and gritted her teeth as she tried to explain to Flitwick why she didn't have it. She was sure that Potter was behind this, but Lovegood had had some input. And now Flitwick was looking at her suspiciously.

"And why, may I ask, do you believe that your homework has been stolen, Miss Chang? And by Miss Lovegood too? She is a very good student." He asked. Cho was at the end of her tether. Why didn't he just accept what was obvious?

"Because she's trying to get back at me for the same!" The words came out of her mouth before she even realised it. And then she knew she was in trouble. When Flitwick had received the note that his sixth year prefect was bullying younger students, he hadn't wanted to believe it, so had decided to let her implicate herself. And now she had.

"Detention, Miss Chang. We will discuss further punishments there, depending on the results of an investigation of this." He said.

"WHAT?!"

"If I were you, I would keep quiet and take my seat, Miss Chang." Flitwick said, angrily. If it was true that she was nothing more than a bully, a detention would be the least of the girl's worries.

* * *

Rayna, Ron and Hermione were in the library when Luna sat down beside them. "Alright Luna?" Rayna asked.

Luna smiled. "Yes. The Nargles have seen fit to remove all my missing things. And Cho Chang has detention for the rest of the year, and is no longer a prefect."

"Well, let that be a lesson for her then. She shouldn't bully people, or conspire against me. And if she tries to bully you again, Luna, tell us, yeah?" Rayna said. Luna was a part of the D.A and she was really starting to like the girl. Loki thought she had some fae blood in her, due to her airy mature, and the creatures she couldn't see. Rayna thought Luna was just one of a kind.

"I will." The younger girl smiled up at Rayna. "It's nice to have friends." It was times like this when Rayna realised the similarities of hers and Luna's situations. While until last summer Rayna had had no loving family to support her, she had some friends. For Luna, until recently, it had been the other way round on the most part. She had her father, but almost no friends, except for a small friendship with Ginny.

"Well, we'll always be your friends Luna." She said.

"Even when you're on Asgard?" Luna asked.

"Even then." Rayna promised her, knowing that Luna was terrified of losing her new friends. Luna had never said it, but Rayna knew her fears, simply because she herself was afraid of something happening to cause her to lose her family.

* * *

The snow was thick on the ground. "What do you mean they've never heard of a snowball fight?" Fred asked Rayna. Both the twins were gaping at her.

Rayna shrugged. "Exactly what I said. I don't think it snows anywhere near the city. Perhaps in the forests, but I don't think they would have gone all that way as kids just for a snowball fight. And they most certainly wouldn't have gone to Jotenheim. But, I didn't tell them what it was exactly. I told them it would be best if they came and watched one instead." She grinned.

Identical mischievous smirks appeared on the twins faces. "We'll tell the others." They said, realising her plan. "One on Saturday alright?"

She nodded. "Perfect. I'll see that they leave the castle."

Saturday came and Rayna pulled her Uncles, Sif, and the Warriors Three outside. "Where is everyone?" Fandral asked. "I thought you said there was a fight due to happen."

Rayna had pulled her cloak hood up and she crouched down and gathered some snow in her gloved hand, which she began to compact into a ball as she stood. "They'll be here."

"FIRE!" Suddenly snowballs launched from all angles as students popped up from behind dunes of snow, and several leant over the roof, which they had reached by flying.

Rayna pulled back her arm and threw the snowball in her hand and it hit Fred in the face.

"You tricked us out here, didn't you?" Loki asked her.

"When I realised you'd never had a snowball fight before, I had to." She laughed.

"What do we do?" Sif asked.

"Gather up snow, compact it into a ball that can fit in your hand, and throw it at a target!"

She wasn't expecting it to come straight from Thor and hit her right on the nose. "That is for tricking us!" Thor said, grinning. She just laughed. Soon, it was bedlam; there were no apparent sides, just the matter of who you could hit. It lasted for hours and Rayna had managed to hit many of the others, including all those from Asgard, Ron, Hermione, both the twins and Luna, and those were just the few. She had been hit many times, and by the time it ended, Rayna was soaked through and freezing wet. But she was smiling widely. She was suddenly picked up, and placed on the shoulders of the twins.

"She took one for the team!" They yelled. She knew they were talking about her allowing herself to be pelted with snowballs to get the other Æsir into the snowball fight. And it had been worth it.

"Alright boys, you can put me down now." She said. But they didn't put her down until they were back in the entrance hall.

"You could have given us a warning." Loki said. He was smiling though, so she didn't think she was in trouble.

"I have to say, mortals are very inventive when it comes to using weather like this to their advantage." Sif said. "It is both a way to occupy your time when there is nothing else to do because of the weather, and also a possible way of defence. If you want to delay someone who is pursuing you, and you throw snow in their face, then that would give you a slight advantage."

"Especially if there's a rock hidden in the snow." Rayna added.

"You're learning." Thor grinned.

She decided not to say that it was from experience courtesy of Dudley and his gang one time. That would probably ruin the good mood. Hermione and Ron were with them and they all headed for the Æsir's quarters instead of the common room. It would be quieter there.

* * *

"So, I won't just have one form?" Rayna asked hours later.

"You have the power to be able to change into several. Mortals used to as well, but the ability seems to have been lost on the most part. Now, they only have the ability to change into one animal. Such as your father could turn into a stag, for instance." Loki answered.

"Would it be possible for mortals to relearn the ability for multiple forms?"

"Perhaps." He conceded. "But it would be no easy task for them. They would have to become Animagi first and then take further revealing potions and meditate for hours, as well as use several spells alongside the potion, just to reveal any extra forms. For you, it will be much easier."

"What can you change into?"

"A falcon, a raven, a wolf and a horse are my main forms, but I have a few others I use less regularly."

"Both a stallion and a mare." Thor chuckled. Loki just winced.

"Yes, well, that is beside the point." Loki said, steering it back on track. "You are a long way off being able to shape shift yet, but you can begin reading about it. If you know the theory behind it before hand, it will be far easier when it comes to actually shifting." He handed her another book, but it was written entirely in Old Norse. "That will also help you with learning to read Old Norse. You're coming along well in speaking it, but you haven't had much of a chance to learn how to read it in book form. You have only had to translate paragraphs we have given you until now. This should help that too."

She nodded. Rayna had the suspicion that this was also a way of making sure she didn't attempt to shape shift without assistance, when he thought she was ready. But she had no intention of trying it alone. Even her father and Sirius worked on becoming Animagi with Pettigrew, as well as Remus' supervision. If it could go wrong, she wanted someone there to help her out.

"Now, how are you coming along with deciphering the use of the runes in the protection ritual?" He asked. To highlight their uses, and help her understand how rituals worked, Loki continually set Rayna the task of working out the importance of each rune in a ritual circle of different rituals.

"I'm a bit stuck on the use of the Eoh rune. Why would the rune for rebirth be needed in a protection ritual?"

"It also stands for preservation and success." Loki said. "Among other things."

"Of course." She nodded. "I didn't see that." After that, she began to go over what she had managed to translate, with Loki correcting or adding reasons for runes every now and then.

* * *

Rayna screamed as she wrenched herself awake, sitting up in her bed, before she leant over the side and threw up. Her scar was burning so badly, her eyesight was blurring and she was shivering violently. Hermione was already leaning over her, and trying to get her to lie back down.

"Mr- Mr Weasley…" She said, grasping Hermione's arms as shivers racked her body. "H-He's been a-attacked. V-Voldemort's snake…"

"Parvati, go and get Professor McGonagall, Lavender, go wake her Uncles. Tell them to send Sif up here now!" Hermione snapped at the other two girls.

Ardwyad was growling and barely holding himself back from attacking anyone. Rayna was glad he knew the girls in the dorm well enough to know they weren't threats to her. Or this could have become worse.

"H-Hermione- Mr Weasley!"

"Relax Rayna; everything's going to be fine." Hermione assured her, pressing a cloth against Rayna's forehead. She could feel something wet and hot there.

Rayna shook her head. "No, he's hurt! I th-think he- he's on guard duty tonight!"

"Rayna, relax, when someone gets here, we'll tell them, but your ill. You can't help him like this." Hermione urged. "Your scar's even bleeding!"

Thor opened the door to see one of his niece's dorm mates standing there. "Rayna's having some sort of fit! She woke up screaming and her wolf is going mad! She's ill!"

"Thank you for telling me." Thor said. He hurried back inside and hammered on his brother's door. "Loki! Wake up! Rayna's ill!" This also managed to wake the others as well and they all headed for the common room. Sif hurried up the stairs, all of them having been informed of what would happen if a man headed up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

Sif entered to see Hermione sat on the bed next to Rayna who was looking grey and had a sheen of sweat covering her skin. Hermione was holding a cloth against Rayna's scar.

"Her scar's bleeding." Hermione said. "Apparently Arthur Weasley's been attacked."

Sif gently picked Rayna up. "I will see to it someone is sent to help him." Sif said. "But we need to make sure Rayna is alright also." She carried her from the dorm to see girls from other years emerging to see what the commotion was. Whispering began as she descended the stairs quickly, Hermione and Ardwyad right behind her.

"Give her here Sif." Thor said when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She handed Rayna over and relayed the message Hermione had told her.

"How does she know?" Fandral asked.

"S-saw it." Rayna murmured, curling into Thor's chest for the warmth.

"We need to get her home. For Eir to see her." Thor said. "This is probably due to the connection."

"I should have kept renewing the protections around her mind." Loki said.

Just then, McGonagall burst into the common room, Parvati hot on her heels. "What's happened?" She asked, heading straight to the problem. "Is there anything I can do?"

"We are taking Rayna home early for the holidays. She needs Eir's help." Thor said.

"But we believe it may be best to check on the Order guard." Loki said quietly to her. "Rayna saw him get attacked."

"I will go and inform the headmaster." She nodded.

"She's going to be alright, isn't she?" Hermione asked.

"She will be fine. Eir will see to that." Loki assured, and then they left the common room and hurried to leave. With a wave of his hand, Loki had a blanket wrapped around Rayna to help keep her warm. She was obviously freezing, so it was better that Thor carry her than him anyway. They were almost to the large double front doors of the castle when they found Umbridge in the way. The doppelganger Loki conjured up had served the rest of Rayna's detentions, but the woman wouldn't be in the castle by the end of the holidays.

"May I ask where you are taking one of the students?" She asked.

"No. Now move." Thor snapped, before easily moving past her. His sheer size meant that she stepped to the side to let him pass when he just kept walking. The passing gods and goddess glared at her as they followed Thor, each wondering if she would dare to say or try anything. She didn't, so they continued on. The moment they left the gates, and were all on the Bifrost site, Heimdal activated the Bifrost to take them home.

"Thank you Heimdal." Thor said.

"I have already sent message to Eir, and the horses are already waiting for you." Heimdal informed them. They exited the chamber and mounted their horses, Thor still holding onto Rayna, who was slipping in and out of consciousness. They barely noticed Marge Dursley as she ran from the large wolf chasing her, carrying a large bowl of water in her arms.

At the palace Thor and Loki took Rayna straight to the healing rooms. Eir was waiting, and she had obviously gotten ready in a hurry.

"Put her down on the bed." She said, gesturing.

Thor did so and Eir immediately began to cast spells to inform her of what was wrong with Rayna. "The cause is coming from her connection with a mortal. I have renewed the shield between them. With the help of a few potions, she should sleep well, and recover. That is the best thing for her right now. I can give her one to alleviate fever and settle her stomach, but there's nothing else that can be done."

"Then give her the potions." Loki said nodding.

Ardwyad rested his head on the edge of the bed and whined. Thor scratched the wolf between the ears. Just then the door opened, and Odin and Frigga entered.

"Is she alright?" Frigga asked, and immediately began fussing over Rayna.

"She should be fine." Eir assured, as she retrieved the potions. "She will just need a couple of days rest."

"What happened?" Odin asked.

Thor explained what happened while Loki helped Eir get Rayna to swallow the potions. "That connection needs to go." Frigga said.

"I have contacted Hela. She has told me she will be able to do it, without any harm coming to Rayna. She will be ready to remove the soul piece after Yule has passed."

"Very well. You will take Rayna there, Loki. I doubt Hela will react well to anyone else arriving with her."

Loki nodded. "Of course." He said.

"Alright, she needs rest." Eir said. "You can plan outside. Not in here. These rooms are for healing, not serious discussions." Not at all caring that it was the royal family, the healer shooed the four out of the room to ensure Rayna's sleep wasn't disturbed.

* * *

When Rayna woke up, it was to warm sun light on her face. She frowned, not opening her eyes. That wasn't right. It should still be dark. It was Scotland in the middle of winter, after all. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was home, but not in her room. It was one of the healing rooms, by the looks of things. Suddenly, the night before came back to her and she sat up suddenly. Dizziness swept through her and she lay back down again, clutching her head.

"How are you feeling, Princess?" Eir asked, entering the room.

"Dizzy." She replied. Her throat felt scratchy as well.

"That will pass. Here." She handed Rayna a goblet and Rayna drank it. The liquid inside tasted like...

"Is this made from Iduna's apples?"

"Yes. It is better for you than water right now." Eir said. "Does anything hurt?"

Rayna shook her head. "No."

"Well, that is good."

Rayna's eyes suddenly widened in panic. "Mr Weasley! Did anyone go help him? He was hurt!"

"Calm down, all I know was that they told one of your teachers what you told a friend of yours. You would have to ask your uncles about more. They brought you in here."

She nodded. "So long as someone was told." She said. She hoped someone could get there in time. She didn't want Mr Weasley to die. She held back the tears, and Eir put a hand on her shoulder.

"I will go and inform your family you are awake." She said. She had only left the room a few seconds when Loki came in.

"Rayna." He said, walking over to her. "How are you?"

"Fine now." She said. As he reached the bed, Rayna lent into him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "But it was terrifying. I think his snake is one of the Horcruxes."

"Why?"

"I saw it through Nagini's eyes. She was there to do a job. Mr Weasley was asleep, but when he woke up and saw her, she attacked him. It was if I was her. I could sense her feelings. Her instinct. I could feel what she felt." Her voice choked for a moment. "I just want this gone. It scared me. If I can even reach the snake, what's to stop him using me?"

"Hela will be ready to remove it after Yule." He said. "You are safe from his reach here, and by the time you return to Midgard, the connection will be no more."

"Did they manage to find Mr Weasley?"

"He is alive. He was taken to St Mungos, but they do not know if he will survive yet. But you gave him the chance to survive. If it had not been for you, he would have died there. The healers are doing the best they can."

Rayna nodded. "Good."

The door opened again and Frigga came in. "Rayna!" She quickly caught her granddaughter in a hug. "We were worried when you were brought back in that state!"

"Sorry grandmother."

"You do not need to apologise. So long as you are alright."

"I am fine." She assured. She had a feeling she would be saying those three words a lot today.

"Good. Your grandfather would be here, but he had matters of court to address. It always gets more hectic on the run up to Yule. It is as if they all want to get double the workload done in order to be able to just relax on Yule." She sighed.

"It's alright." Rayna said, understanding. She knew her grandfather cared for her, but he did have a kingdom to run. She knew he would come to see her when he had the chance.

* * *

The three women watched the images in the well. "The flood of the Hvergelmir is almost ready." One said. "But the two Einherjar will need to be in place."

"That will be easy." Another said.

"It will be having the young goddess in the right place to meet them that may be difficult." The third said.

"But it must be done. More than just the balance on Midgard is at stake." As the first said that, the image in the well changed to the dark haired Trickster.

* * *

**A/N: From what I've read, Amora is rather obsessed with Thor, so I hope you all like the reasons I've brought her in. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 24

Rayna brought her mare to a halt as she saw something. She frowned. "What's that?" She asked Sif, who was riding alongside her on a brown stallion. They had separated from the others on a hunt, looking to box a deer in, and they had taken the path next to a river. Learning to hunt and track was all part of her training, so she could survive in the wild if she had to. Sif quickly followed Rayna's gaze.

"That would be the river Elivagar. Strange, it has increased in size. It only does that if there is a flood of the river Hvergelmir, the river that runs alongside Valhalla."

Rayna shook her head. "No, I meant that." She pointed out to the river, more towards the centre, where two shapes were floating down stream.

"Norns." Sif breathed. "It cannot be."

"Bodies?" Rayna asked. "It looks like bodies."

"They are Einherjar. They cannot be anything else. Come, we must get them out now!" Both dismounted their horses and hurried for the river, shrugging off their cloaks and pulling off their gloves as they went. They ran into the water, and then waded through, until they had to swim. Rayna barely managed to keep her head above the water, which was always splashing in her eyes, and was glad when they reached the two shapes, who were indeed people. She was blinking rapidly to keep the water out of her eyes and she grabbed the first one she could, a man with brown hair, and she began to swim back to the bank, noticing Sif had the other. She caught sight of deep red hair, and heard Sif laughing.

"Why- why are you laughing Sif?"

"If you'd stop blinking you would see!"

"I can't! There's water in my eyes!"

"I said these were Einherjar, did I not?"

"I can't remember what Einherjar are at the moment, Sif." She had reached a point in the river where her feet could touch the river bed, so began walking up, while pulling the man with her, and rubbing her eyes, trying to clear them of water.

"They are the warriors of Valhalla!" Sif said, just as Rayna reached the dry bank and put the body down. She gasped as she got a good look at him.

"Cedric!" She quickly looked over to Sif, who was laying down a woman on the ground carefully. "Mum?" Her knees gave in, and she collapsed to the floor, staring between the two they had pulled from the river. She felt her eyes sting, and knew it wasn't from the water. "They're breathing! How is this possible Sif?"

"They must have been caught in the waters. The Norns have favoured us today by bringing your mother and suitor back to us, Rayna." Sif said.

Rayna let out a sob as she looked between the two unconscious people. She placed her right hand on her mother's arm, and her left on Cedric, checking they were in-fact real, even though she had only just pulled Cedric from the water. Sif placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, realising how confusing this was going to be for the younger goddess. For Sif, it was easier to accept, as the idea of someone coming back from the dead wasn't so hard for her to accept.

"Thor! Loki!" She called, hoping they heard her.

It wasn't long before the sounds of galloping horses reached them. Rayna was full on crying now from the shock and the tumult of emotions that had risen within her at the sight of the two and the realisation that her mother and Cedric were _alive_.

"By the Norns!" Thor exclaimed when the two arrived. The sound of three other horses approaching signalled the Warriors Three were on their way. "Ingrid!"

"Is she breathing?" Loki asked as they dismounted.

Sif nodded. "Both are alive. It was Rayna who noticed them in the river."

Loki knelt beside Rayna and pulled her into a hug. With a wave of his hand, they were all dry. "Calm, Rayna, take deep breaths." Rayna did as he said, her breathing erratic at first, but becoming more regulated.

"What happens now?" She asked, her voice thick.

"Now, we take them back to Asgard, and see what happens from there on." Loki told her.

"Fandral, take Cedric, I will take Ingrid." Thor said, picking his sister up. "Eir will need to check them both."

Rayna seemed dazed, and possibly liable to faint from the shock, so Loki helped her up and back onto her horse. He kept his close to his nieces, guiding them back to the city. They were all shocked at what had occurred, but it was greater for Rayna. She had never known this was possible. As it was, Loki kept glancing back at Thor and Ingrid, as if he needed to make sure Ingrid hadn't disappeared, so he could only imagine what Rayna was feeling.

They entered the city at a canter and didn't stop until they reached the palace. Whispers broke out around them as people saw who was with them. None had any idea who Cedric was, but all of them knew who Ingrid was. The group went straight to the healing rooms. Eir dropped the tray she was carrying when they entered.

"Norns." She breathed, staring at Ingrid.

"Can you make sure that Ingrid and Cedric are well, Lady Eir?" Thor asked as he placed Ingrid down on a bed. Fandral placed Cedric down on the next one and Rayna immediately moved to stand between the both of them, still mostly unsure of what to do with herself other than to stand there, eyes going from one unconscious form to the other.

Eir nodded. With a flick of her hand, the tray and its contents were all on a table, and she hurried over to Ingrid to check her over. A few minutes later, she nodded. "Princess Ingrid is fine. She should wake soon." Eir then turned to Cedric and repeated the examination. She nodded. "He is in the same position."

Just then, the door burst open and Frigga all but ran in. She rushed to Ingrid's bed and ran a hand through her hair, before catching Rayna in a hug. At this move, Rayna began crying again, the hope, the happiness, the disbelief, all tumbling out of her as she cried with her grandmother. Odin was close behind his wife.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Rayna and I had taken the path by the river Elivagar whilst tracking a stag during our hunt. She saw them both in the river. At the time, we could not see who it was in the river, but I knew immediately they were Einherjar. We swam out to them, and brought them back to shore."

"When Sif called for us, we left the hunt and when we saw Ingrid and Cedric, we brought them straight back here." Thor said.

Odin nodded. "It seems we have more of a reason to celebrate than just Yule." He said, smiling.

"How- how didn't they drown?" Rayna asked, confused.

"The Norns must have had a hand in this. Only those they wish will return from Valhalla before Ragnarok. Their magic will have protected them both." Odin answered his granddaughter. "When will they wake up, Lady Eir?"

"This evening, at the latest." Eir said.

Odin nodded. "Very well, call me when one of them begins to wake. We will allow you to watch over your patients in peace."

"But, I don't want to leave." Rayna said.

"There will be plenty of time to be with your mother and Cedric, but for now there is nothing you can do. They are both unconscious. It may be best if everyone also has the chance to come to terms with them being alive."

Rayna allowed herself to be ushered out of the room, and remained clutching to her grandmother. She, Frigga, Thor and Loki went to the lounge that Frigga favoured. The one Rayna had first properly talked with her grandparents with. Sif and the Warriors Three left for the lounge they frequented, allowing the others time as a family to come to terms with what was happening. Odin had to go to the throne room to head off any rumours and allow the court to know the truth of what had happened.

When the four arrived at the lounge, Frigga called for a servant. "Have my daughter's room prepared for her, and also have another room prepared for one Cedric Diggory. He is Einherjar, so is to be allowed the respect of all great warriors."

The servant bowed. "Of course my Queen." He said, before he left.

"Well, now that is done, we do not need to get anything else done. But I think it is safe to say that this is a shock for all of us."

"I never thought that Ingrid would come back." Thor agreed. "This is a miracle."

"I'm finally going to get to know my mum. I won't just have the memory of her last moments." Rayna said, starting to smile slowly. "And I'll get to see Cedric again." She found herself in a tight hug from Thor who was grinning.

"Aye, Rayna." He said.

"This is going to add a strange twist to the way things are going to happen." Loki said, smiling at his niece. Ingrid was back, and his niece was happy and safe. All that needed to be done now was get rid of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

* * *

Cedric threw himself into a sitting position and went for his wand, only to find it wasn't in his reach, and his scenery had drastically changed. He was in a bed, in an opulent room, and at the foot of his bed was a man. He had white hair and only one eye, if the gold eye patch was anything to go by.

"Rayna, where's Rayna? Is she safe?"

"Calm down, Mr Diggory. Rayna is perfectly safe. She is currently with her grandmother and her Uncles."

"She only has one uncle, and her grandparents are dead." Cedric said, frowning.

"Her mortal grandparents and her mother's adoptive parents are. But, as I said, her mother was adopted as Lily Evans. She is in-fact Ingrid Odindottir, my daughter." Odin said. "I take it you do not currently remember your time in Valhalla?"

"Valhalla?"

"Yes, you died honourably. It would have been the only place for you to go."

"Died?" Cedric gaped. "I didn't die! I wouldn't be talking with you if I had!"

"The Norns saw fit to bring you and one other back from Valhalla. You died refusing to leave Rayna, and prepared to defend her. Except you did not get the chance."

Cedric was silent for a moment. "But Rayna is alright? She's fine?"

"She is now. You have been dead for almost seven months now. Rayna was a prisoner of Voldemort's for a month before she managed to escape and find her uncles, Thor and Loki, who brought her home, here, to Asgard. She has recovered from her time as Voldemort's prisoner and has begun training to ensure it never happens again."

Cedric relaxed visibly. "Good. I'm glad." He looked over to his right and his jaw dropped as he saw the woman in the other bed, apparently sleeping. "Is that…"

"Yes, my daughter Ingrid. She was the other person who came back with you. Rayna and the Lady Sif were the ones to find you."

Cedric nodded, and then something dawned on him. "Wait, you said Asgard… does that mean you are Odin, King of the gods?"

"It does."

"I hope I haven't offended you, King Odin." Cedric said, realising that if he had, he may never see Rayna again.

"No, you have not. You did not realise where you were, or who you were speaking to. And I am sure that learning the truth of the situation that has befallen you can be disconcerting. I am sure that your memory of your time in Valhalla will soon return."

"So, I died and came back, what does that mean for me?"

"It means you are Einherjar. You now have the strength and lifespan of the Æsir."

Cedric nodded. "Alright, well… this is a lot to get used to."

Odin nodded. "I will have a servant take you to your room. Lady Eir has already declared you fit and well."

"If you don't mind me asking, when will I get to see Rayna?"

"Soon." Odin said. "I don't doubt she will find you not long after you have settled into your room."

Cedric nodded, and Odin called for a servant who took led Cedric from the room, and down several long corridors. The man stopped in-front of a door. "These will be your rooms." He said.

"Thank you." Cedric said, nodding at him. The servant bowed and left and Cedric entered his room. There was a large bed, a sitting area, a desk, a large wardrobe and chest of drawers and a door that he supposed led to a bathroom. Two large glass doors led to a balcony which overlooked a beautiful garden, and gave him a great view of the city. The sight was breath-taking.

A knock on his door brought Cedric out of his thoughts and he went to open the door. He had barely opened the door when a weight collided with him, and he found his arms full as he staggered back. "Rayna?" He asked, looking down to see only a head of black hair, pulled into a tight knot. She looked up, smiling broadly and he saw the green eyes he had fallen in love with. "Thank Merlin you're safe."

"I'm safe? Cedric, you died!" She kissed him then, and all thoughts flew out of his head.

Rayna was still in a state of disbelief, so when Cedric had opened the door she practically threw herself at him and was soon kissing him, forgetting about her grandmother. That was until a throat cleared behind her. She broke away from Cedric, but kept her hands on his shoulders, blushing sheepishly as she looked round at her grandmother.

"Be careful, Rayna, or I may have to arrange for one of your maids to chaperone you."

"Yes, grandmother." Rayna said, still blushing. She moved her hands, so one was in Cedric's hand, and the other was at her side. She pulled him forward. "Grandmother, this is Cedric Diggory, Cedric, this is my grandmother, Queen Frigga."

Cedric bowed, not letting go of Rayna's hand. "It is an honour to meet you." He said. "I am glad Rayna has finally found family."

Frigga nodded to him. "I am glad to get the chance to meet you, Cedric. Thank you for helping my granddaughter, and refusing to leave her in that graveyard."

"I couldn't leave her when she was in danger." Cedric said.

Frigga smiled at him. "Well then, I will leave you two to catch up. But if I have to, I _will _send a chaperone. I'm sure Thor or Loki would actually be happy to volunteer."

"That won't be necessary." Rayna said quickly. "I think we'll go out to the gardens."

Frigga nodded in approval. At least it was more public. Rayna knew that Asgard was far more old fashioned than even the wizarding world when it came to courting. Her grandmother was showing a great amount of trust in her by not demanding she was chaperoned when with Cedric. "Alright then. I will send someone to you when your mother wakes up." With that, Frigga left, and Rayna turned back to Cedric.

"I guess our plans are going to change then." Cedric smiled at her.

"Sort of, yeah. But, also not really. While I'm still going back to school, I can come back here any time I want. They actually didn't really want me to go back while Voldemort was around anyway. Come on, I'll go get a cloak to wear, and we'll go out to the gardens."

Cedric then noticed she was wearing a leather outfit that looked far better on her than her school robes. "I'd have thought you'd be wearing a dress, like your grandmother was."

"We went hunting earlier."

"Catch anything?"

"Well, we found you and mum. We would have caught a deer, which we were tracking when we saw you floating down the river. Sif and I pulled you out, and when we saw who it was, called for the others. Oh, here we are." They had reached her rooms, and she quickly entered, and soon emerged, pulling a green cloak on over her shoulders. "Come on, the gardens are beautiful at a distance, and stunning close up."

"So, what have I missed?"

"The ministry doesn't believe Voldemort's returned and has begun a slandering campaign against me and Dumbledore. Also, they've installed a vile toad of a woman called Umbridge as Defence teacher and High Inquisitor."

"Oh yeah, I've met that woman. Hate her guts." Cedric's nose wrinkled.

"Eh… Mad-Eye Moody was an impostor. He was in-fact Barty Crouch Jnr using polyjuice potion."

"I thought he died in prison."

"Apparently not. Thor and Loki saw to it that was rectified though."

"What have you been doing here?"

"Oh, I've been exploring, this place still amazes me. I've been training, getting to my family, and the first night I got here, I got drunk for the first time."

He laughed. "I can't believe I missed that! I'd expect you to be quite funny when drunk."

She hit him playfully on the arm. "Hush you." She said, laughing.

"Rayna!"

"Oh no." She said under her breath. "Brace yourself." She muttered to him.

They turned round and Rayna smiled at the tall, heavily muscled, blonde man that was heading towards them. "I thought you were going to the training fields Thor." She said.

"I thought I would come and meet Cedric." He said, his eyes turning to the wizard in question. "I hear you do not currently remember your time in Valhalla?"

"No sir." He said, obviously intimidated by Thor's sheer size.

"When you do, we must spar together. I must know if you are able to protect Rayna, if you are to court her."

Cedric nodded, unable to say no through sheer terror that he would get beaten to a pulp. "Of course."

"Good. Just a word of warning, if you hurt her, or treat her inappropriately, I will make you wish you had not returned."

This time, Cedric said nothing, just nodded mutely.

"Thor!" Rayna scolded. "There was no need for that! You saw my memories of that night! It's not as if he's some guy I brought home!"

"I just have to be sure you will be safe with him Rayna." Thor said. "Now that is out of the way, and so long as he doesn't hurt you, I am sure we will get along just fine, isn't that right Cedric?"

Again, Cedric just nodded.

"I am going back to the training fields. I will see you both later. Probably when your mother wakes up, Rayna." With that, he was gone, and Rayna was blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." She said, and then added; "Again."

"Well, now that that terrifying moment is over, I can say I'm glad you have people who care about you enough to protect you like that." Cedric said. "But I am glad it's over."

"For now."

"Oh?"

"I have another Uncle. Loki. And then there's Sirius."

He groaned, and Rayna laughed, and they went out into the gardens, unaware of the eyes following them, both of them completely ecstatic at being together again, and Rayna giddy in the happiness she was feeling that her mother and Cedric were back. She just hoped her mother woke up soon.

* * *

Ingrid shot bolt upright, panicking and looking around. There were arms around her, and she struggled to get out. She had to get to Rayna!

"Calm down, Ingrid, you are safe." A familiar voice said.

She looked round to see her father was the one holding her. And she was in one of the healing rooms at home.

"Father!" She hugged him tightly, sobbing. "Did he kill her? Did he kill my daughter?"

"No."

That one word saw her let out a sob of relief.

"Rayna is fine. But he did kill you, daughter."

Ingrid pulled back and stared at her father in shock, not caring about her tear stained face. "What?"

"You died over fourteen years ago. It is Yule in two days' time."

"S-so Rayna is fifteen?"

"She is."

"She grew up here though, didn't she? Heimdal saw me in time to get someone there for her, didn't he?"

"By the time your brothers got there, you were already dead, and Rayna was gone. She only came home last July. Your spell hid her from Heimdal's sight."

"Then where did she grow up?" Ingrid asked, choked.

He sighed. "Unfortunately, with Vernon and Petunia Dursley and their son. They, as well as Vernon's sister, are serving punishments for the way they treated her."

"Did James come back with me from Valhalla?"

"I am afraid not. But you did not return alone. Cedric Diggory, Rayna's boyfriend, came with you. He does not yet remember the time he spent in Valhalla either. He went to his rooms, and is probably with Rayna right now, however."

Ingrid nodded. James was dead, and hadn't come back with her. He probably wouldn't come back, if he hadn't come with her. But, she would most likely get her memories of her time in Valhalla back, meaning she had fourteen years of memories with him ready to come back. The few Einherjar who came back all suffered temporary memory loss for a few days, before their time in Valhalla returned.

"Your room is prepared for you. No doubt you will wish to change before you are reunited with Rayna, your mother and brothers."

Ingrid nodded. "Yes." She said. She may not have James, but she had Rayna. She had to concentrate on that. She could be there for Rayna now, like she hadn't been for the past fourteen years. She had to focus on that.

She walked with her father to her old rooms and he opened the door for her. Everything was just how she remembered it. Someone had even placed a vase of her favourite flowers on her vanity table. White lilies with gold veins running through which gave off gold pollen that looked like gold dust.

"I will leave you to get changed." He said.

"Father?" She turned to him.

"Yes, Ingrid?" He asked. Ingrid hugged him then, and he hugged her back, knowing that she needed some reassurance. "I am glad you have returned, daughter. We have all missed you terribly."

"I missed you all too."

* * *

Frigga barely restrained herself as she stood outside her daughter's bedroom door. She knocked and one of her daughter's maids, Astrid, opened the door and curtsied as she entered. "Ingrid?" Frigga spoke tentatively. Her daughter came out of the bedroom, and into the living room, wearing a simple blue gown that she had just finished changing into, her other maid Geira right behind her. "Oh my daughter." She said, holding out her arms.

Ingrid moved into the hug and clutched at her mother tightly. "Hello mother."

"Thank the Norns you have returned to us. We missed you." She stepped back. "Let me get a good look at you. You are just as beautiful as I remember."

Ingrid smiled. "And Rayna?"

"She takes greatly after you, but has some of her father. She is just as beautiful as you are. Come." She led Ingrid out onto the balcony and pointed out into the gardens. There were two people in the area that Frigga was pointing to. A young man and woman, but there was no mistaking her daughter.

"She's more beautiful than I could have hoped." Ingrid said, smiling. Tears once again leapt to her eyes. "I want to talk to her."

"Of course. Come. We will go to the lounge and I will send someone to fetch her so you can meet in private."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will deal with the rest of the reunions and more. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 25

Rayna was showing Cedric the beautiful sculptures and the fountains which were beautiful works of art in themselves when her name was called once again. And, once again, Rayna warned Cedric to brace himself. Cedric immediately saw why. His hand tightened around Rayna's slightly, as the man in-front of him inexplicably scared him more than Thor. He was perhaps an inch shorter than the blonde Æsir, and was more of a lean build. His black hair was slicked back and his green eyes, which were very similar to Rayna's, he noticed, held a calculating look when assessing him, as if wondering the best way to kill him and get away with it scott free. Something told Cedric this man could possibly kill him horribly and painfully and make it look like he'd just run off somewhere to never return. That thought terrified him.

"Loki." Rayna greeted. "You aren't here to threaten Cedric are you? Thor already did that."

"No Rayna, I am not." The 'yet' was left both unspoken and unneeded. Cedric noted that Loki's eyes softened when he focused on his niece and immediately felt that bit safer. So long as Rayna was around, he would be fine. He was sure of it. He made a mental note to never anger her. He loved her greatly for one reason. The other reason being he would be able to escape a painful demise. "Your mother is awake. I came to get you before going to see her. She is in the lounge and wishes to see you."

A bright smile lit up Rayna's face. "Brilliant!" She said.

Cedric smiled at her. "I'll let you go see her then."

"You won't come?"

"This is the first time you'll get to meet your mother. It's a family matter I think. There will be plenty of time for you to introduce me to her. Or reintroduce me, as the case may be. I'll have to wait and see if I remember."

"You will, in a few days." Loki told him. "Come then Rayna. Before Ingrid gets impatient and comes out here. I think we would all rather this be a private thing, yes?"

Rayna nodded. "Will you be alright getting back to your room Cedric? I know it's easy to get lost."

"I'm sure I will be fine." He smiled at her and leant down and kissed her cheek, which was probably a very bold move considering Loki was right there, but he took his chances. But he thought it best not to full on kiss her right now.

Rayna beamed at him, and bid him goodbye, before accompanying Loki back towards the palace. "Please don't terrify him." She moaned to her Uncle when they were out of Cedric's hearing range.

"I'll do what I see fit. I have to make sure he will not hurt you, do I not?"

"That doesn't mean terrifying him."

"It does if it works."

Rayna just rolled her eyes, before smiling. "She's in the lounge we were in earlier, right?"

Loki nodded. "Aye." He caught Rayna's wrist just as she was about to break into a run. "Calm down Rayna. She will still be there when we get there."

She smiled sheepishly and they walked at a quick pace towards the lounge they had been in earlier. When they arrived, Loki gestured for Rayna to go in first. Swallowing, she did so and her eyes quickly scanned the room, seeing Thor and her grandparents were already there. Her eyes soon fastened on her mother, who had stood when she entered. Tears soon filled Ingrid's eyes and she reached out to Rayna.

"Rayna." She said, smiling at her. Her voice was soft, and without the panic and the pleading tone, so different from the one in her memory the Dementors brought up, and so different from the panicked, ordering tone she had heard when her echo had risen from Voldemort's wand. It was then that it really hit Rayna. Her mother was there, standing right in front of her. Suddenly, the restraint she had managed since Loki had caught hold of her wrist broke and she all but flew at her mother and practically slammed into her, crying. Ingrid wrapped her arms around Rayna, resting her head on top of her daughters. "It's alright sweetheart. I'm here now." Ingrid said quietly, so only Rayna could hear her. "I am here and nothing is going to change that ever again."

Rayna just continued to sob, relishing in the fact that she was being hugged by her _mother_. A mother she had believed she would never see, let alone be hugged by. She realised she had been doing an awful lot of crying today, but couldn't bring herself to care. She had thought herself the luckiest person in the universe when she found out that she really did still have family who cared for her. Now she really was. She felt her mum running a hand through her hair and smiled, even though she was still crying. Now when she heard her mum's voice, she wouldn't have to hear her final moments. After a while, Rayna began calming down, taking deep, shuddering breaths.

"Oh look at you." Ingrid said, holding Rayna at arm's length. "You've grown up. And you're beautiful."

Rayna just laughed and hugged her mother again. Ingrid was glad she wasn't as enthusiastic about it as Thor. She still had bruised ribs from that. As she was hugging Rayna again, she looked up and saw Loki. She smiled widely at him.

"Hello Loki." She said.

"Welcome home, Ingrid." He said approaching her. Because Rayna was still hugging her mother, he just gently squeezed her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "It is good to have you back."

"I'm glad to be home." She replied. When Rayna let her go, she hugged her brother, before putting an arm around Rayna's shoulders and the group sat down to catch up.

* * *

Ingrid's eyes were narrowed as she sat watching the fire in her room. Her memories were coming back to her. She had spent a lot of time in Valhalla watching her family. More specifically, her daughter. And there were two things bothering her. Snape and Umbridge. Snape could wait- for now. But Umbridge. That toad had to be gone before the end of the holidays. She could not be allowed near Rayna again. But, she would need help.

Ingrid stood and left her room and headed to find her brother who she knew- from experience- would probably be in the library right now. No matter how he may think otherwise, Loki was quite the creature of habit when it came down to the day to day things. He always frequented the library around this time of day. She found him in his usual place. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I was wondering if you would turn up." He said. "You know, I missed the times where we just read together. I had company, and it was peaceful." He grinned.

"You know you love Thor really. But I will admit that he can give people ear ache at times." Ingrid said. "But, I need help."

He instantly became serious and straightened up. "What is wrong?"

She sat down beside him and said one word. "Umbridge."

He raised an eyebrow. "You are beginning to remember then?"

"Yes, and I do not want that- that _woman_ near my daughter again. I was hoping you and Sif would help me get rid of her."

He smiled, and it wasn't at all like the earlier one. This one was cold and calculating. "Well, I am sure Fenrir would be happy to help too. I haven't personally fed him in a while after all. I wonder if he likes toad." Loki shrugged. "I guess we'll find out. Let us go find Sif." He stood and offered her his arm. "We have business to take care of."

* * *

Umbridge had been having a perfectly enjoyable Christmas holidays. Granted, she had no idea why the Potter brat and her filthy half breed relatives had left in the middle of the night, but she would find out. At least that trouble maker was back among her own kind- where she belonged. And when she came back Dolores would do all she could to ensure the next time the group left they wouldn't come back. Hogwarts was a school for _humans_. Nothing else. Not even those claiming divine status. She snorted to herself. Gods. How could they honestly be gods? They associated with Mudbloods and worse- their uncivilised, brutish muggle families. No actual god would associate with riff raff like that. Which meant they could only be one thing in reality. Half Breeds. And she, Delores Umbridge, a proper Pureblood Witch, was far superior to all of them.

But for now, she didn't have to worry about any of that. They were gone, meaning she could have a nice, orderly Christmas, without anyone causing trouble for the Ministry. She sat down with a large mug of tea and the Evening Prophet and had just gotten to the fifth page when all the lights went out. Even the fire had completely died. She drew her wand. She hadn't felt ay draft, and if there had been, it wouldn't have put out the fire. Someone else was behind this.

"I demand that you show yourself! I am Undersecretary to the Minister! Reveal yourselves!" Suddenly, pain ripped through her head and she collapsed. When she was unconscious the lights flickered on, the candles flickering oddly. "Pitiful." Loki said. "I only had to use one spell. I have met non magical mortals who could withstand more than this.

Sif grinned. "At least you didn't kill her. I've read her beliefs on Werewolves. How do you think she'll react to Fenrir? He's bound to be exactly what she'd hate."

"Which is why she's going to be awake and aware when we let him tear her to shreds. After Ingrid does on the metaphorical side of things." Loki said.

"She is meeting us there?"

"Aye. Fenrir was rather fond of her. It's why I gave a pup of his to Rayna."

"Ah, so Ardwyad is one of Fenrir's then. We guessed as much." Sif grabbed Umbridge by the back of the pink fluffy cardigan and Loki took hold of Sif's shoulder. He had one more glance around the neat, orderly rooms, sneered, and then they both disappeared.

* * *

Ingrid smiled as she reached up and scratched between Fenrir's ears. While Loki's son wasn't exactly humanoid in shape, she had always had a soft spot for him. As with all Loki's children. There had been a time when she thought that her brothers and father would be so overprotective of her that she would never marry and have children of her own. That thought had been the one to cause her to start planning her trip to Midgard. Fenrir stirred and opened his eyes. The great wolf stood and stretched, yawning, showing massive teeth. He looked down at her and barked excitedly. She smiled. Oh he was definitely the sire of Rayna's familiar. She was not at all surprised that Loki had given one of Fenrir's pups to Rayna to protect her. If Ardwyad was anything like Fenrir when protecting someone or something, then many a threat wouldn't make it past him to her daughter.

Ingrid suddenly found herself brought into Fenrir's equivalent of a hug when his head rested on her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. She buried her hands in his thick fur and smiled. "It is nice to see you too, nephew." She said. "Now, do you fancy helping your father, Sif and I in getting rid of someone who has harmed my daughter?" His howl was the only answer she needed.

* * *

Delores woke up to the sound of a very loud howl. It sent a chill through her. She was on her back and was being pulled along and had a massive headache. "Ah, Fenrir's awake. Ingrid must already be here." A voice said. It was the voice of one of Potter's Uncles. Loki.

"Why are we not including Thor and the Warrior's Three? It just occurred to me that they were not here to see this. I am sure they would have enjoyed-" And that was that blasted warrior woman. Honestly, did she have no self-respect? No proper woman was a warrior. She must have some inappropriate relationship going with one of the others.

"She would not have made it there alive." Loki said. "We, at least, can exercise the self-restraint to go through with this plan."

Suddenly, she was dropped, and a thudding on the ground alerted her to something very large moving very quickly towards them.

"Hungry Fenrir?" Loki asked.

Umbridge opened her eyes and nearly screamed. The beast was huge. Its fur was jet black and its eyes were blood red and the thing towered over all of them. "Well, it looks like our guest is awake." Loki drawled as he rubbed the wolf's neck. He turned to her and tapped her forehead, and her headache disappeared. "Believe me, that is by no means a mercy. The more aware you are, the worse it will be."

"The worse what will be? I demand to know why you kidnapped me!"

"To ensure you never harm my daughter again." A new voice said. She looked around and her eyes widened. There stood the long dead Lily Potter. Or Ingrid Odindottir as she apparently was. "You have insulted my daughter, family and friends, supported a smear campaign against my daughter and used a Blood Quill on her. I don't know what else you were planning, but you will not be putting it into action."

"You have no authority over me half breed!" Umbridge spat.

Ingrid cocked her head to the side. "Maybe I cannot order you around, but I can take revenge for what you have done. You think you are so important, but I am sure Hela will be glad to show you how easily your beloved minister will replace you." Ingrid smiled at her, and then walked over to the wolf. She scratched its fur a few times, before moving away.

Loki once again touched Umbridge's forehead and suddenly she was supersensitive to everything. Light, sound, smell and touch. His grin was all teeth and absolutely feral. "That was for using a Blood Quill on Rayna. You know, I saw only a part of your home, and even that was neat and ordered. I do not understand why mortals like you are so obsessed with order. You take life a bit too seriously, and you never get out alive." With that, he grabbed her by the cardigan again and threw her at the wolf's feet. Pain blossomed through her shoulder, magnetised by the last spell he had cast on her. "Enjoy, Fenrir."

* * *

Cedric smiled as the large wolf jumped up and began licking his face. Rayna laughed. "Well, at least I know he likes me." Cedric said about Ardwyad. Rayna's familiar, while intimidating, really was an overgrown puppy. His memories were quickly coming back to him now, and while he had been reintroduced to Ingrid, he remembered her from his time in Valhalla and she had really taken her under her wing after he had died and helped him. She had taught him how to watch over those he loved, and had helped him start to learn how to fight. The other warriors there had helped with that too, but Ingrid had been a mother figure to him. He could see where Rayna got her kind heart from.

Rayna managed to pull Ardwyad from Cedric and he lay down and curled round her legs. It was lucky she was next to a bench so that she could sit down. "He's very excitable." She said. "He almost gave Trelawney a heart attack."

Cedric laughed. "Yes, I remember watching that. Killed by a wolf indeed."

"The shriek was still funny mind you."

"Oh yeah." Suddenly he looked uncomfortable as he sat next to her. "When do you think your uncle's going to drag me onto the training fields?"

"Probably this afternoon." Rayna said. "I have a training session, and then two days off for Yule tomorrow, and probably the hangover day the day after. I don't see why they're bothering today. I've had no training sessions since we found you anyway."

"Good thing I trained in Valhalla then." Cedric said.

"Yes, very good thing." She said. Rayna leant into him, and Cedric wrapped his arm round her shoulder. "You'll probably do far better than Sirius' first attempt."

"I missed that one. I think."

Rayna grinned and happily recounted the tale of her godfather's disastrous first training session to him. Cedric was laughing by the end of it. "I have to remember to stay on your good side. I'll get hurt if I don't."

"An accurate observation." A voice said. They looked round to see Loki. "Go get ready for your training session, Rayna. I wish to speak to Cedric alone."

Rayna rose an eyebrow at Loki. "I did ask you not to do this."

"And I replied that I would if I felt it would work. Go."

"No."

"I have a lot more practise in being stubborn than you do. I give you my word; you will get him back in one piece. I just want to talk to him."

"Go, I'll be fine." Cedric said.

Rayna huffed. "Alright. I'll see you later." She left reluctantly, Ardwyad beside her, and Cedric stood, fighting the urge to run.

Loki's face was impassive. "Know you cannot lie to me, Cedric. And if you ever do, and it concerns something that will hurt Rayna, I will kill you. If you ever hurt my niece in any way whatsoever you will not stand a chance. It will be slow and painful. Do you understand?" He normally did not threaten people so blatantly, but this was needed. He didn't want to leave any doubt as to what he would do if Cedric hurt Rayna.

"I do. I swear I would never hurt her, and have only the best intentions towards Rayna." Cedric said, meeting the god's eyes.

"Good. I will see you on the training fields then." He turned and strode away. Cedric knew that had he been anything less than honest, he would never have lived past that meeting.

* * *

The next morning, Rayna felt someone gently shaking her awake. She yawned and opened her eyes slowly to see her mother leaning over her, smiling. "Good morning. Happy Yule." She said.

Rayna shot up and hugged her mother. She had always dreamt of her mother waking her on Christmas, like Petunia had always done for Dudley. Ingrid laughed. "Are you going to let me go, or do you not want your present?"

Rayna pulled back. "You got me something?"

"Of course I did. It's not much. It was the best I could do at such short notice. You can expect more for your birthday. At least I will have time to buy things for you."

"You don't have to mum." Rayna said. "You being here is enough. For years all I wanted was my mother waking me up gently on Christmas. And I'm happy with that."

Ingrid smiled and cupped her daughter's cheek. "I know." She said. There were unshed tears in her eyes. "I watched you every Christmas, and the way Petunia and her family treated you broke my heart." They hugged again. "I will never let you suffer that sort of pain again."

Rayna smiled. "I know you wouldn't."

"Now, your present." Lily grabbed something from the bedside table and handed it to her. It was heavy and wrapped up in blue paper.

Rayna opened it to find a book with Yggdrasil etched into the front of the heavy black leather cover in gold. She opened it to a random page and saw neat writing detailing a healing potion. "How many spells are in here?"

"As many as I could think of and put in as possible in the time I had. It's a grimore for you. I have already placed spells potions and rituals in it. You can place more as you go along if you cannot already find it in there. As well as creatures and magical artefacts."

"I love it." Rayna said, ghosting her hand across the page, taking in the precise neat handwriting, recognising that her mother had obviously spent hours putting this together, ensuring there were no mistakes.

"I hope it will help you in whatever trials face you in your life. But know we, your family, will always be there to help you through it."

Rayna smiled. "Thanks mum."

* * *

Ingrid felt curiosity well within her when she saw the draw that was partially open in Loki's sitting room. She knew from experience that he had obviously rushed to hide something from whoever was entering if he had left it partially open. He had just gone into his bedroom to grab the book he had found in the library that he had thought would interest her. It contained information on Horcruxes for her. She opened the draw to see a golden chain and a locket. Picking it up she saw a quaternary knot with the Old Norse word for daughter engraved in an ark over it and an emerald at the centre.

Ingrid turned round as Loki re-entered the room. He stopped short when he saw what she was looking at. "I am going to guess this was not for Hela." Hela was not one for gifts. Either giving or receiving. She felt it made her weak in some way. Ingrid guessed that she had some of her self-confidence issues from her father; she just manifested them in her own way.

Loki hesitated, and then shook his head. "No. I was planning on asking Rayna if she would let me adopt her. Now you have returned and I understand if you want Rayna to continue thinking only of James as her father. I have another locket anyway, without the lettering. Just in case she said no."

"When were you going to ask?"

"Tonight, just before the feast." Loki said.

"Loki, if you did adopt her, she would not forget James was her birth father." She walked over to him and placed the locket in his hand. "I would not mind if you adopted her. I couldn't think of a better person to fill the role seeing as James cannot be here to do it." She leant up and kissed his cheek, before taking the book from him. "I will see you tonight, Loki." With that, she left the room.

* * *

Rayna, once more, found herself struggling to breathe as she was strapped into a dress for the feast tonight, and couldn't help but think this was becoming a theme for when she had to attend feasts. This dress was red velvet with tight sleeves to her wrists, but over sleeves that were loose and moved apart from the sleeves covering her arms. There was gold leaf trim and a gold studded belt and the dress was off her shoulders. Her hair was in a loose hair do and the circlet her grandfather gave to her placed on top. Amdis placed a necklace with Yggdrasil on the pendant around her neck and her maids stepped away, allowing her to see herself in the mirror.

"You always make me look so beautiful." She said. "Thank you."

"You are beautiful, My Lady." Gerda said. "We just help show it off a bit."

"Again, thank you." There was a knock on the door. "That will be Loki. He said he wanted to talk with me before the feast."

The three entered Rayna's sitting room and Amdis opened the door. She curtsied. "Prince Loki." She said.

"I would like a word in private with my niece." He said.

Both women nodded and left the room.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rayna asked.

"I have talked with my parents, your mother and Thor, and all of them have agreed this is a good idea- if you like it of course."

"What idea?" She asked.

"Rayna, I had been thinking about this before your mother returned to us. But your father did not return with her. I know I could never truly replace him, but I would like to do what he cannot by adopting you."

"You want to adopt me?" Rayna asked stunned.

He nodded. "You are like a daughter to me anyway. I have come to see that in these past few months. I would like to officially be your father."

Rayna hugged him. "I'd like that too." She said. "But I'm going to need to get used to it before I start calling you dad or anything."

"That is understandable." He said, pulling back and smiling down at her. "Here, I have a gift for you." With a gold shimmer a locket appeared in his hand.

"It's beautiful. I love it, thank you." She said, lightly running her hand over the lettering.

"Here." Loki unhooked the pendant she already wore and placed the locket around her neck. Then he offered her his arm. "Most others should already be at the feast. We should not keep them waiting."

Rayna smiled widely and took his arm. This was the best Christmas she had ever had. Her mother had returned, now she also had a father and Cedric was back too! He had promised her he would dance with her at least once, acknowledging she had to dance with several members of the court so as not to offend anyone. She hoped to be able to dance more than once with him.

Her mother, uncle and grandparents were all waiting for them outside of the hall, where they would enter together. Her mother was wearing a dress that was mostly green silk but had a gold designs on the top of the dress and top of the sleeves, which fell to the floor, and blended with the large skirt. Ingrid's eyes immediately zeroed in on the locket around Rayna's neck and hurried forward to hug her. "I'm glad you accepted. You need a father."

Rayna laughed. "I think I'm old enough to get by if I had decided not to accept being adopted."

"Yes, but it's good to have two parents." Ingrid said. "I always wanted you to have everything."

"Well, seeing as we are all here now, we should enter." Odin said.

"Yes, or we may find Volstagg has eaten the tables in hunger." Thor joked, grinning widely.

As they entered and passed the gathered members of the court, people bowed and curtsied to them, all standing behind their chairs. When they reached the top table, everyone followed Odin's lead and sat after him.

When Cedric had first entered, he hadn't known where to sit, but Sif and the Warriors Three had beckoned him over to their table and he had sat with them. From where he was sat, he could see all of the top table perfectly, and he could see Rayna who was even more beautiful than normal. He knew she didn't like being at the centre of attention, but right now she seemed confident in herself. It looked like she had finally found where she belonged. He was glad, and would do anything he could to ensure it stayed that way.

Rayna once again danced with Loki before anyone else, and then Thor. "I had been wondering if you would let Loki adopt you." He said grinning. "I am glad you did."

"Me too. Besides, he seemed to have taken on the role anyway. Cedric's still too scared to talk about what Loki said to him."

Thor laughed. "Yes, he does seem weary whenever Loki is around. I think Loki's pleased with the result. Cedric will need to get over that. Mostly at least."

"Mostly?"

"A healthy amount of weariness around him, and myself, will be good. He will keep in mind to treat you well."

Rayna fixed her uncle with a look. "You really don't need to worry about that."

"It is our duty to worry about it. Do not worry though; I will keep your father from killing Cedric just to keep him away from you." Rayna couldn't help but smile when Thor referred to Loki as her father, but it would still take some time to get used to it.

After she had danced with her grandfather, several male members of the court introduced themselves and asked her to dance, one after the other. It took a while before she managed to dance with Cedric, but she did well at hiding her impatience, talking kindly with each of her dance partners.

Finally, Cedric asked her to dance. "You look beautiful." He said as they danced.

"You look quite handsome too." She said. And he did. The armour he was wearing with a blue cloak really suited him.

"Thanks. It seems everyone wants to dance with you and your mother."

"It felt that way." She nodded. "I'll need a drink after this dance. And I also need to warn you."

"What about?" He asked, still smiling.

"Loki adopted me."

"Somehow I'm not surprised. I'm terrified for myself, but very pleased for you." He said and then he grinned at her. "A few days ago, you were an orphan, but now you have both your parents. Your Christmas must be going really well."

"It is. And I have a present for you."

"You didn't have to."

"Oh it's nothing gift wrapped. Tomorrow evening, we're going to the Bifrost, and Heimdal will send us to your home, so we can tell your parents about your return. I managed to convince grandfather to let me go. And it will be just me, you and Sif too, so we won't be filling up your house. It would have also been the Warriors Three and my uncles- sorry, my uncle and my father- but I managed to talk him down."

"Thank you. May I ask, why Sif? I would have thought Loki or Thor-"

"Sif will know when best to back off. Thor and Loki will be so obsessed with my safety that they wouldn't be more than ten feet away. It's a miracle I can get to my classes unescorted when at school."

He laughed. "I can't wait to go, then." He said. "And reintroduce you. What do you think they'll say when I tell them I'm dating a princess?"

"Honestly? I don't think they'll care about that." Rayna said, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'll end it there. I would add more, but then you all would probably have to wait another few days, so the scene I was going to end with will be in the next chapter. Besides, I think this is a nice little ending for this chapter here. Please Review and tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed!**

** www. polyvore yule_ball /set? id= 87397706 (-Rayna's ball outfit.)**

** www. polyvore life_is_full_strange_twists /set? id= 85427361 (-Ingrid's ball outfit.)**

**Just take out the spaces!**


End file.
